Casey and Sam Forever?
by My Own Dreams
Summary: Sam and Casey are now back together after a horrible break up. But when her family finds out that she took him back Casey will have to chose between them and her true love. First story ever so bare with me. R&R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"UH!" Casey McDonald was just moving into her new stepdad's house with her sister and mother. She hated that she was leaving her friend and private school back home.

As of Derek, he was also unhappy that he would have to share his house, space and school with his new stepsister. Casey.

_**Casey's POV**_

I walked into the new house and was shocked by how clean it was. We had already made an agreement about the room situation so I was happy. I was starting school today and was looking forward to making new friends. Derek drove to school while we argued about who gets the car at what time.

"You don't even have any friends so why do you think you need the car?"

"Derek let's work this out later, I don't have time to argue with you on my first day of school. And with that I walked out of the car without even hearing a word he said.

I went to the guidance counselor's office to get my schedule. I had AP-English 1st period. I found my locker and my new friend, Emily.

"Hey, we have the same first period together, she said."

"Sweet.", I responded.

As we walked there, with me behind her we made it to class without a hitch. The teachers name was Mrs. Reed. I had to go up and introduce myself.

"Hello. I'm Casey McDonald I just moved here with my mom and sister to live with my step-dad. And I really hope to have a good time here.

I heard cat calls and whistles as I returned to my seat. This boy "Max' totally caught my eye and I could tell he was checking me out too. The rest of the day went by without a hitch and at lunch I sat with Emily. I could see Derek sitting with this boy who was also really cute.

"Who's that boy with Derek?"

I saw Emily's eyes drop quickly and she asked, "So you know Derek Venturi too, huh?"

"Yes. He's my new step-brother. I know it unfortunate cause he's a total asshole-

I saw her begin to smile. "Stepbrother?" OMG isn't he totally hot. I am secretly in love with him. Well it's no secret know. But isn't he so hot?

"Ewwwwwww." NO, NO AND NO. He is a total jerk. Anyways back to the question."

"Who's that boy next to Derek?"

"Um…that's Sam Derek ultimate best friend." What you like?

"No just wondering, cause he's kinda cute."

"I can totally hook you guys up!"

"Emily, no," I said with a smile.

"Oookkkkk….whatever you say," she said with a smile.

_**Derek POV**_

"Dude there's this totally new hot girl in my first period", Sam said.

"If she's hot I might know her, I mean look at me, who wouldn't want a piece of this?"

I said while drinking my milk.

"Well, here names Casey McDonald and-"

I spit out my milk. "Casey is not hot…ewww dude she's my new stepsister," I said with a sneer.

"Stepsister?"

"Yah"

"Hey, know I have a reason to come over to your house, don't I?"

"You can't go out with Casey dude. That's the code for best friends. And besides she's an obnoxious, annoying bitch.

"Well if she lives with you I can see how she could be annoyed by you." Any ways I'll catch up with you later I have things to do.'

"Ok dude I'll catch up with you later," I said as we dabbed each other.

_**Casey's POV**_

My first day of school was surprisingly good. As I walked to Derek's Car I noticed Sam was next to him. I walked up there and l caught Sam looking at me and I blushed.

We got into the car and Derek drove to the gas station to get gas. It was just me and Sam left in the car and we started to talk.

"So what's your name," he asked me.

"Casey." I blushed.

"So… you like it around here?

" It's okay. It's just that Derek is a total asshole."

He started laughing and said, "I know he is kind of mean."

And that's when I saw how gorgeous he really was. Not in a Brad Pitt kind of way. But in his own way. And that made me blush even harder. We just looked at each other for a while. Derek came back in the car and I turned around as if nothing even happened. This might be a great change after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Casey's POV_

Sam came over to have "dinner" with my family. I was so excited cause this meant that I would be able to see him more and maybe he'll like me. I almost- _almost_ forgot about Max and the look he gave me earlier in the day. But know that I had my eyes set on Sam I could totally forget about Max. I was in my room studying for the quiz that was coming up in two weeks- yes I'm a nerd- and I overheard Sam and Derek talking since our rooms were right next to each other.

"I hope you haven't got your eyes set on Casey, she's so not worth it. Come on what about Amy? You guys had fun together."

"No Derek we didn't, it was just for the moment. And besides who says I like Casey?

OMG I cant believe he just said that. So that connection that I felt in the car was totally not there. Who am I kidding; Sam is Derek's best friend and anyone that is friends with that foul doesn't deserve someone like me.

I called Emily.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emily, it's me Casey."

"What's up? I didn't know that you would call this early."

"Well you know how I said I didn't like Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Well he came home with us and while we were in the car we started talking and I felt this instant connection and then he came home and Derek was like- "I hope you don't like Casey- then he was like-"who said I like Casey?" So now I'm bummed."

"Girl, trust me I know how it feels to like someone and that person doesn't like you back. Don't ask me who it is."

"I kind of have a feeling about whom it is-but since were not mentioning any names I'll just keep my mouth shut, I said with a smile."

"Thanks girl, but anyways about Sam, play It cool. Don't take it seriously. There are plenty more hot boys in the world."

"I know Em, and thanks for the advice. I'm so lucky to have you as a friend."

"I know I'm wonderful but don't rub it in, she said while laughing. Anyways I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, Bye."

_**Sam's POV**_

I was really having mixed feelings about Casey. I mean I know I like her, but she's my best friend sister. And according to Derek that's a total no, no. "So should I ask her out on a date or should we remain friends?"

_**Casey's POV**_

After talking to Emily- who I just found out was my next door neighbor, how awesome is that- I changed into a tight tee and some shorts for dinner.

I wasn't really sure if I would take Emily's advice. I mean Sam is totally cute and nice. But he is Derek's best friend and I don't know how I would feel about that.

I went to the kitchen to help my Mom, Nora cook dinner.

"Hey honey, how was school?"

"It was alright. I met a friend, Emily and she lives next door."

"That's good honey. I know how difficult this move is for you but I'm glad you're adjusting to life now."

Just then Sam walks in.

We made I contact and I blushed and looked at my mom who was giving me one of those looks.

"Hey, Mrs. Venturi, or McDonald, I don't know what to call you, he said shyly."

"Mrs. Venturi is fine, and you are?"

Sam. Samuel Richards to be exact, but I prefer Sam."

Awwww. I noticed that he was blabbering and that made him even more adorable.

"Hi ,Casey ."

"Hey, Sam."

We stood there for a second too long and I could feel the tension, and so could my mom.

"Well I just came to meet the lady who has to put up with Derek for the rest of her life,nice meeting you Mrs. Mc- Venturi." He quickly exited the kitchen

Mom was smiling at me.

"What?'

"Oh, nothing."

"Mom, spill."

"Ok, you have a crush on Sam and he's kinda feeling you too."

OMG! Was it that noticeable?

"No, mom we're just friends."

"Ok honey what ever you say," she said as she exited the kitchen smiling.

Oh God, this is gonna be one hell of a dinner.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sam's POV**_

I could tell that Casey was nervous when I came in to talk to her mom. Hell I was too, with how sexy she looked in her tight tee shirt and nice fitting pants. But since I'm a respectful man I wasn't staring at her perfect tits and her round, but very fit ass. Hey, I did say that I was I was a _man._

_**Casey's POV**_

Dinner was set and I was kinda nervous about the whole thing. I mean if my mom could figure out how I felt about Sam then everybody including Sam would.

We had rice, grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and my very best pineapple upside down cake. Sam was sitting across from me and I was kind of nervous.

"So, Derek how do you like Casey going to your school. I hope your being nice to her." Mom said sternly.

"Um…not really. Most the boys already have their eyes on her." Derek said while glaring at Sam.

"Derek that is so not true and you know it." I spat back.

Just then Marti my stepsister and Derek's cute sister said," I think Sam and Casey should kiss."

I nearly spat out my drink, but unfortunately Sam did.

"Marti, Sam and I are just friends" OMG was it that noticeable?

Sam and I starred at each other while the rest of them started to laugh.

I excused myself from the table and went to my room sulking. Everybody was probably eating my cake and I was all alone upstairs. I don't know when I dozed off but when I woke up at around 8:30, I went to the kitchen to get a piece of cake.

Sam was in there.

We made eye contact and I quickly looked away remembering the disaster dinner.

"Hey Casey."

"Hi Sam"

"So I know this was a disaster dinner and all but I wanna thank you for making the food."

"You don't have to thank me Sam." I said quite harshly.

"OK, I just came to get a piece of the cake, I really enjoyed it, and I know you made it so that's why it must taste so sweet." He said with a hurt look at his face and a smile at the same time.

"Sam you don't have to be nice to me because of what happened at dinner."

"It's not only dinner Case; I just really like your food."

When he says Case my heart just about stops!

"Thanks, and I like your…hat."

I like your hat? What the hell was I thinking?

"Thanks."

After this we really hit it off. We talked about school, TV and music. He had me laughing the whole time. I found out that he plays hockey-not that into sports- but I can make a deal. He lives with both his parents and has three older sisters and he loves video games.

"I can't believe you and Derek are best friends, I mean he's Derek and your Sam."

Gorgeous, hot, down to earth, nice, sweet, sensitive, Sam.

"Well you'll better believe it, we've know each other most of our lives. And because we are, I'll be coming over here a lot…and I hope that me and you can hang out sometimes."

He was nervous and I could tell.

"Why would I want to go out with you when you told Derek that you didn't like me? And don't lie because I heard you in his room after school." I said, not making eye contact.

"Casey I was just saying that to make him feel good. I think you're hot and I want to get to know you even more. I mean now that were talking I like you even more than I did in the car,"

So he did feel the connection. "I like you too Sam."

He took my hand and he asked me out on a date to the school carnival and of course I accepted. We exchange nervous grins and our numbers.

He walked me back to my room and hugged me. I'm not into kissing people I just meant I told him and he said that he's into taking it slow too. I was so excited that I met a friend and a possible new boyfriend.

Sam went home than thanking me for dinner- again, that's when I realized I didn't even get my piece of cake.

Authors Note: As you can tell I love the idea about Sam and Casey and I wish people would review to tell me what they thought of the story. ): PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Casey's POV**_

The next morning I woke up refreshed and was excited for the date that Sam and I had planned for this Friday.

I took a shower and got dressed, minding that I had to look good for Sam. I could tell that Derek was pissed; I'm guessing that Sam told Derek what happened. And I was right.

"Casey, why do you think you can come to my house, eat my food, watch my TV, and now take my best fiend?"

"Trust me Derek I wouldn't be living here if I had a choice." And Sam asked me out, not the other way around."

"Of course he did. He's been going on about you for a while now.; He said sarcastically.

"He has?" I asked in shock.

"Totally. OMG there's this total babe in my first period. OMG she's so hot." He said in a girly voice. All I'm saying is to let low. Don't give him any ideas about marriage or babies. I need him for hockey."

"Derek!" What makes you think that I would have sex with Sam? We haven't even gone on a date. I know that's what you do with your whores but Sam isn't like that." I said angrily.

"Casey, Casey, Casey. You know little about him. Well we have to go to school, and pick Sam up so hurry up."

What did he mean you know little about Sam? Is he obsessed with sex like Derek? I hope not cause I want my first time to be with someone I love and hope to spend the rest of my life with that person too. I know it's kind of unrealistic based on what going on right now, but hey- can't a woman dream?

"Ok Derek" I said forgetting his comment about Sam earlier.

We went to pick Sam up and I was kind of nervous.

"Hey D,"

"What's up man" Derek said as they dabbed each other up.

"Hey Casey." he said as he hugged be from behind the seat.

"Hi Sam."

"Number 1 rule, Derek said, no kissing, hugging, talking all lovey dovey and touching each other in my presence. And that goes along with rule 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and all the way to rule 100." He said with a smug and uncomfortable look on his face.

"D, we haven't even kissed yet, there's nothing to worry about."

I was glad that Sam was defended our "relationship".

We drove to school, the music blaring some rock song. I think Derek did it on purpose so Sam and I wouldn't talk.

As I walked to school I was psyched that I could tell Emily about me and Sam.

"Emily, guess what?"

"You and Derek fell in love and are about to move to Hawaii?" She said half joking.

"No, Em." I said hurt. It's even better. Sam asked me on a date to the carnival, and I'm really excited."

"Really?" Oh, my gosh!' She shrieked. We have to get you ready. We could double date, if Derek would ask me out", she added sadly.

"Emily you can do way better than Derek, I mean look at you; your black, thick and seductive, fuck Derek. Any ways let's head for class, don't wanna be late.

Emily followed me and she looked a little happier. As we entered the class I saw that Sam was already there sitting by my desk. We exchanged a smile as the teacher called for order.

"Today we'll be learning about Socratic seminars. Does anybody know what this is?'

I raised my hand eagerly. I was happy that I was smart; maybe I could impress Sam with something other than my looks. "Socratic Seminars are used to achieve better understanding about the ideas and values in a text," I said proudly.

"Very good Casey, very good."

"Nerd," this whore name Amy shouted. Emily had told me about her and how she slept with all the boys in school.

'At least I'm a nerd in school, and not in bed Amy," I retorted. The whole class started laughing and she quickly became red. I looked over to Sam and he was looking away totally ignoring the fact that I totally blew off this girl.

"Class, settle down, settle down." Mrs. Reed said.

"Casey and Amy one more insult toward each other and I would be forced to give you both detention."

Detention? I have never been given detention.

Class came to an end ad so did the first half of school; I was at lunch with Emily when both Derek and Sam came to sit with us at the lunch. Sam greeted me with hug and Emily with a smile.

"Hey, Case."

"Hey, Sam."

"My number one rule this morning was-

"Shut up, Derek. We can do whatever the hell we want to." I said

"Any ways…How was school so far Sam?" I asked Sam.

"Great. So what went on with you and Amy today?" He wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Um, she tried to embarrass me and I don't even know her."

"Yah, Casey totally bashed her." Emily said with a look of respect in her eyes.

"Amy- Amy Pike?" Derek asked glaring at Sam.

"Yes, Derek that Amy, know lets drop it." Sam said angrily.

Ok...that was kinda weird. What's going on or went on with Sam and Amy. Maybe she's his sister.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, but when I went to my locker there was a note from someone named Martin.

Note: Hey Casey like how you defended yourself in 1st period. I think you super hot and smart and I would like to get to know you. Call me-597-223-3369.

I smiled knowing that boys liked me I was thrilled. But Martin came late and know that I like Sam, I don't need any one else.

I walked to the car putting the note in my pocket.

The next few days went by without a problem and Sam and I were talking on the phone a few hours before the carnival on Friday.

"So Casey are you excited for our first date?"

"Of course I am Sam. If I wasn't I'd lie to you and tell you that I'm sick or something." I said while laughing.

"That's good, because I'm excited too." He said laughing too.

"What do I wear, jeans, shorts, miniskirt?" I was flirting over the phone with him and it felt so right.

"Um, anything you want. You'll look good he anything." Sam said nervously.

"Thanks, and you look good in everything or nothing at all. Anyways I need to shower so pick me up at around seven ok?"

"Okay, I'll see you then, bye Case."

I dropped the phone and went to take a shower. I was happy that Emily found a date with Sheldon Shlepper. And this was going to be an excited night.

_**Sam POV**_

Man was I excited about tonight, If Casey could flirt over the phone what could she do in person? I mean I know she said that she wants to take it slow and I do to. But with what happened with Amy, and me giving my virginity to her I….I don't want Casey to think I'm just with her to fuck.

_**Casey's POV**_

I dressed in _almost_ booty shorts and a tee shirt. It was hot out and I wanted to dress for the occasion. Derek is going with this girl so I was happy that he'll be off our backs.

Sam came over a little after seven.

"Hey, Case you look amazing," he said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Sam, you look pretty good yourself." We walked to the car and he opened it for me. We held hand and talked on the way to the carnival.

"How was the carnival last year Sam?"

He hesitated but said, "It was alright, I mean I would have had a lot more fun if I would have went with you instead of some other girl."

"Oh, who did you go with?"

"Nobody, important just some random girl."

'Oh, well I hope you have fun with me, "I said with my puppy dog eyes.

"I hope so too, he said as he squeezed my hand.

We arrived at the carnival and we had fun. Actually it was lots of fun. Sam and I played tons of game and he won me a big teddy bear. He was a gentleman and didn't pressure me into doing anything I didn't want to do. On the way home we started talking.

"So, did you have fun with me after all?" I asked Sam shyly.

"Yah, I actually did. I hope we can go out again sometimes, your good company.

Awww, Sam you are too, and I would love to go out with you again!" I said happily.

We pulled in to my drive way and stopped on my porch.

"So about that date, are you up for dinner next Saturday?"

"I'd love to Sam," I said gazing into his eyes.

"And I know this would piss Derek off but …would you be my girlfriend?"

"Um…let me think about that…YES!"

"Ok, that's cool."

And that's when it happened. Sam pulled me in for a kiss. I leaned in and the kiss deepened. I opened my mouth and his tongue grazed mine lightly. He tasted like candy and peppermint, and I liked it. We were kissing for about ten seconds when he finally pulled away and looked straight at me.

'Wow," we said at the same time and laughed after that.

"Um, I have to go Sam but I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll see you then." Then we kissed again. I felt like I was in a movie.

He walked back to the car and I went inside, and quickly dialed Emily's number.

"Emily, he asked me too be his girlfriend, andwe kissed!"

'That's good Casey, she said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong Em?"

"Casey I don't know how to tell you this but the boys at school were having a bet about who could go out with you first, and by what I heard Sam was in it too and Derek even knew. Didn't you feel people looking at you at the carnival?"

"No. I was too rapped up in Sam to even notice anything. But I thought that he really like me? How did you find out?"

"Sheldon told me and he even showed me the messages. I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry Casey, I really am.'

'It's okay Em, after all we weren't even serious. But thanks for telling me. You're a true friend and I love you for that," I said trying to hold back my tears.

"No problem, don't dwell on it. Just deal with it tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, by Emily.'

"Bye."

How could I be so stupid? Is that why all those boys were interested in me? I didn't even realize I was crying until my pillow was soaked. I went to bed with a headache and an empty heart.

I woke up remembering the conversation I had with Emily. I took a shower, and freshened up. The weekend went by slowly, and when ever Sam called me I ignored him and went along with my business.

_**Sam's POV**_

After the night me and Casey had I was excited for our relationship. But she wasn't answering my calls and I was wondering why so I called Derek.

'Hey D, is Casey there?"

"Yah, Why?"

"Well dude I asked her to be my girl and she hasn't been returning my calls.'

"Dude, you won the bet, you totally won."

"I didn't win dude, I really like her and I don't want to jeopardize that."

"Ok dude, whatever you say," Derek said sarcastically.

"Any ways will you tell her I called?"

"Ok, Sam I'll do anything for you and your wifey." He said sarcastically.

"Thanks, D."

But she didn't call so I just had to wait and see what happened.

_**Casey POV**_

On Monday I went to class and was at my locker when I felt hands cover my eyes.

"Hey, babe." Sam said

I pulled his hands off and continued to dig in my locker.

He turned me around and I was crying.

"What's wrong Casey?"

"Oh, like you don't know. When were you going to tell me about the fucking bet?"

"What bet?"

"Don't act stupid, who could ask Casey out first bet- you asshole."

He looked at me and that's when I knew that he knew about it too.

"I thought you liked me, all those things you told me were bullshit." I whispered harshly.

"Casey I swear it's not like that. I wasn't included in that shit, I swear. I do like you. A lot," he said as he held my hand.

I pulled back and said, "Well I don't, and I don't wanna be your prized possession anymore. And with that I walked away.

Sam texted me during class asking me to hear him out and to talk about this but I ignored him.

At lunch he came and sat at the table with me and Emily.

"Casey, I just wanna talk to you. It's not what you think." But I just ignored him and Emily told him maybe it would be better if he left, and so he did with one more look at me.

What happened the next day was so humiliating I felt like dying.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I had tons of errors in the last few chapters and I'm sorry about that. It's my first time ever writing.**

_**Casey's POV**_

When I got home I told my sister Lizzie what happened.

"He totally lied to me and I felt so played. What do I do Lizard?"

"Well Casey, since I'm respected and reliable, I say you give him a chance. I know I've never had a boyfriend but I do watch TV, what if he wasn't part of the bet?" She said suspiciously

"He had to have been, or he would have told me from the start, I really liked him, and I still do." I said sadly.

"Casey, when he came over for dinner he seemed like a nice guy, but if you don't wanna give him another chance that's totally on you." And with that she gave me a hug a left the room. I didn't want to give Sam a chance. At least not right now. I did my homework, took a shower, and when I came back from my shower there was a new message from Sam.

Casey I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the bet. If I didn't like I wouldn't be texting you right now please talk to me. But I just ignored the message. I was still hurt by the whole situation. Mom called for dinner and I was not looking forward to seeing Derek at the table.

"Hey, Casey how was school?" Mom asked me.

"Like Lizzie didn't tell you." I said with a bit of anger in my voice.

"Honey, she did and I'm sorry, I thought that Sam was a really nice guy." Then she turned to Derek. "Derek you knew about this too, didn't you?"

"Hey, I told him not to ask her out and I was referring to the bet, but he didn't listen so it's both their faults."

"So if you knew then why didn't you tell me about it?" I said angrily.

"It wasn't any of my business, I told you to stay away from him."

I stormed away from the dinner table angry with tears spilling down my eyes. Not over Sam but over the fact that Derek knew and he didn't tell me. They were angry tears not sad tears.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night. I woke up the next morning feeling a little bit better about the whole situation. I took a shower brushed my teeth and ate breakfast. We went to pick up Sam from his house. I learned that his sister had to use the car in the morning for college classes, that's why we always picked him up. I sat in the back of the car waiting for Sam to enter.

"Hey, D," he said and they pumped fist.

"Hello Casey, he turned around and we locked eyes and I quickly looked away.

"Ok, I guess you're still mad," he said to himself.

_**Sam's POV**_

I can't believe Casey's still pissed at me. I mean it's kind of understandable but it's been like 24 hours.

_**Casey's POV**_

I was at my locker getting books for English when Martin came over.

"Hey Casey. Did you get my note?"

"I sure did and I would really appreciate it if you leave me alone and not talk to me." I said while getting close to his face.

"It's not my fault we had a bet, you looked pretty easy from the back. And look what happened you fell for Sam, the boy that's Derek's best friend. Come on you can do better than that he said," touching my waist.

"Get your slimy hands off me asshole." And I walked to class. And I heard him and his friends laughing behind me.

"Class, Class settle down and get your book and open to page 302," Mrs. Reed said.

I was so zoned out in my own world I didn't even hear Mrs. Reed calling my name.

"Casey, Casey, did you hear what I said? Turn to page 302 and read the first paragraph please," she said a bit sternly.

"Sorry Mrs. Reed, I was zoned out." I said embarrassed.

"What's going on Casey, you've been acting different."

Just then a boy, probably Martin said, "She's to busy worrying about my dick in her mouth yesterday and how she got screwed over by Sam."

The whole class erupted in laughter and hoots. I saw Sam getting up and going toward the back classroom and people holding him back. But I didn't see the rest because I burst out the class room and headed for the restroom with tears streaming down my face.

"Casey wait." But I kept on going. I was in the restroom for a while when Emily came in.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Yah, I'm sorry. I just had to get away from there."

"Martin's a real asshole, come on let's get back to class."

"Emily I can't go back in there and face Sam and Martin." I said my voice wavering.

"Yah you can, they both got kicked out so just come and ignore anymore negative words." She said calmly.

I got up and we headed back to class and I saw Sam and Martin in the office. I actually felt sorry for Sam. I mean he was defending me and he gets in trouble, that's probably karma setting in.

Class went by fast and when I went to my locker there was a note from Sam.

Note: Hey sorry for what happened in class today. Hope we can still be friends. PS: I miss you a lot.

So he still had feelings for me even after I treated him like shit. Um, maybe I'll hear him out. I was at lunch with Emily when Derek stormed up to our table.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Now Sam's suspended for the next game. And that's against our biggest rivals!" Derek was pissed over a damn game? I was shocked.

"I didn't do anything to him; he was arguing with Martin, not me." I was heated too.

"Ok, perfect Casey, you never do shit wrong. And know look, were going to lose the game." And with that he walked off.

"I didn't even do anything, why the hell is he mad at me?" I asked not really looking for an answer.

"Forget him Casey, he's an asshole."

"There you go Em, I see you're over him already," I said enthusiastically.

"Not totally she admitted, he's still hot, but know that Sheldon and I are an item I can lay off Derek- for a while," she added.

"So you and Sheldon are serious?"

"Um, yah I guess. Were not having sex but I like him and he likes me for me. I know it's only been like a couple of days but I think were good together," she said with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you and jealous at the same time."

"You're over Sam?"

"No, not really. I still have strong feelings for him, and he left a note in my locker saying how much he misses me, so I'm hoping he'll come over soon so we can sort things out," I said hopefully.

"I hope you too get back together, he was a really good person," she said

School was over and I headed to the car. Derek was already there but Sam wasn't. When we got into the car I asked Derek were Sam was.

"Like, you don't know. They sent him home and he can't play the next game, thanks to you." Derek's face softened. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Well don't tell him I said this but I really miss him and I want to talk to him." I regretted this the moment it came out my mouth.

"Well if you must know, he missed you too. He really likes you Casey, why can't you see that?"

"Maybe because of what happened. You're my brother and you couldn't even tell me." I was mad know.

"Step brother. Maybe I didn't tell you cause I knew you wouldn't go out with Sam and I knew how much he liked you so I just wanted to stay out of it."

"Well thanks for being honest," I said as we pulled into our house.

_**Sam's POV**_

Derek called me and told me what Casey said.

"I thought she wanted me dead." I said angrily.

"She probably did at that moment but now she wants you back. So you can come over for dinner and see what's gonna happen."

"Ok D. I'll see you there."

_**Casey's POV**_

I got ready for dinner and went downstairs; nobody was at the dinner table so I went to the kitchen. Sam was in there.

"Hey, Casey."

"Hi, Sam."

"So you're talking to me now," he said sharply.

"Um, I don't know." And I started setting the table leaving him in the kitchen.

Dinner went well. Nobody made rude comments and the food was good. It was my time to wash the dishes and there were a lot of them. Everybody went to their rooms but Sam stayed to help.

"You don't have to help Sam," but I did want to be next to him.

"It's ok, I can handle it." He was still that nice, sweet, sexy guy that I fell for a week ago. Who was I fooling?

We washed in silence until he grabbed my hand under the water and looked at me.

"Casey, can we talk now?"

I pulled my hand away, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"About us." He put away the last dish and I leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"What about us?"

"Casey don't act like that. I'm sorry for what happened between us, but you have to know that I really like you and had nothing to do with that fucking bet." He said angrily.

"I know. Derek told me and I wanted to talk to you too."

"Well talk, I'm listening."

"Well I wanted to say I'm sorry for being a bitch and not listening to you when you tried to talk to me." I was getting emotional.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about it," his voice softened and he took my hand. "But can you give this-us another chance?"

I didn't even respond. I leaned in and kissed him. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. We were making out and it felt so good. He slid his hands down to my butt and I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach. His tongue was in my mouth and I was sucking on it. He lifted me up on the counter and began to kiss my neck. I stiffened thinking that we were going to fast; he sensed that and moved back to my lips. We continued to kiss until we heard a noise.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Derek asked.

"Umm…nothing just discussing the dishes," Sam was totally blushing.

"Ok, I'll just leave you two to suck face." He came over and dabbed Sam up and said "I'll see you tomorrow Sam," and he actually looked okay with the whole situation.

"Bye Derek," Sam said.

"So I guess that's a yes right?" Sam asked me.

I kissed him again and maybe he got the message.

I walked him back to his car. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes you will," and he kissed me tenderly again and drove off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Casey's POV**_

I got ready for bed when Sam called. I couldn't believe we were making out like that. He's not my first boy friend, but he is the first guy I have real feelings for.

"Hey Sam." I said excitingly.

"Hey, Casey, I'm just calling to tell you that my parents let me keep the car and my sister bought her own."

"So?"

"So…I can pick you up instead of Derek dropping us off, so we can have some alone time," he said with a little bit of seductiveness in his voice.

"I'll like some alone time I said," I said. Well you can pick me up at 7:00 since school starts at 8:00, Ok?"

"Yah, sure babe. Do you mind if I call you babe or Casey cause I don't wanna make it uncomfortable for you, you told me how you wanna take it slow and-

"Sam slow down, you can call me anything you like. Besides after what we did in the kitchen I'm not ashamed of a silly name,"

"Yah, that kitchen make out was hot. I hope we get to do it soon."

"Um…I have to think about that," I said laughing.

"Well don't think so hard, cause I might just do it without you noticing. Well I'll talk to you later babe. See you tomorrow at 7:00." He was sounding sleepy.

"Okay, I'll let you get your beauty sleep, by Sam."

"By, Case."

I went to bed, happier than I've been in days. At 6:30 I woke up showered, brushed my teeth and got ready for school. I ate a toast and jelly and Sam came at exactly 7:00. Derek was obviously happy that he wouldn't be in the car with us while we were a couple. Well, that's his lost.

"Hey, Sam." I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, you look nice."

"Thanks."

From our house to school was about 20 minutes, so we had time to talk about things.

"So Casey, what do you look for in a guy," Sam asked me.

"Ummm…they have to be honest, nice, sensitive, smart, and like me for me."

"And I'm all of those?"

"Well looks don't matter to me.

"So I don't look good?" He was only half joking.

"No, babe. You're so cute. And you smell good. So that's always a plus."

"You're not cute. You're down right gorgeous. The first time I saw you was in class and honest to God, I thought you were the most beautiful, sexy girl I've ever seen."

"Sam, don't lie too me." I can't believe you think I'm beautiful. Anyways, what do you look for in a girl?"

"She has to be smart, nice, and hot."

"And I'm all of those I'm guessing," I grabbed his hand.

"Yah Casey, I really like you." We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. He came around and kissed me on the lips. I pulled back.

"Sam, I don't like doing this in front of people." I was hoping he'll understand.

"Don't you want people to know that were going out?" He looked down at me with those gorgeous green eyes.

"Of course I do silly. I'm just not comfortable with everyone seeing us, you know…" I said trailing off.

"Well I like kissing you, so I guess the less we get do it at school the more we do it at home?" He was grinning so hard I thought he was about to break his face.

"I said I wanted to take it slow Sam. But yes we can kiss at home, that is if you want to?"

"Of course I want to, you're beautiful." He gave me a hug and we walked in school hand in hand. That was as much affection that I was going to give him in front of anyone. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to kiss him just not a full blown make out in front of people. And to prove it I kissed him in front of my locker before he went to catch up with Derek.

"I thought you said…" he was trailing off.

"I know but we can still kiss just not like those other couples like a full make out scene."

"Then can we do it again?" He was giving me that same smile.

We kissed again and he left to find Derek.

_**Sam's POV**_

Derek was standing by his locker talking to some chick.

"Hey D. What's up?" He turned around and totally forgot the girl that was standing with him. She got mad and left, but something told me that she'll be back

"What's up Boy?" And we dabbed each other up.

"Nothing bro. Just came to say hi to my best bud. Hey since I'm suspended from the game I was thinking that I could come to your house before the game and we drive there together."

"Umm, no. You were thinking about hanging with Casey then going to the game. Am I right?"

I tried not to laugh. "D, just because we go out that doesn't mean that I don't wanna hangout with you. You're my best dud. But your right, I do wanna hang out with her too."

"I understand. I mean when I have a girl, he was getting cocky, I like to spend time with them too."

"Ok, man. Just trying holla at you before class. I'll see you later." And we dabbed each other up.

I walked to first period which I had with my beautiful girl friend Casey. I don't know how I got so damn lucky but Casey was easily the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I wanted to make her mine the first day I saw her walk into my class. Damn she was hot. I'm usually shy when it comes to-everything-but she brought something out in me and I liked it.

_**Casey's POV**_

1st period was okay. I'm guessing that everyone was over the comments that Martin made. When I went to my locker before lunch Max-the boy that was checking me out on the first day- came to my locker.

"Hey Casey." I had to admit he was pretty cute.

"Hi Max."

"Um…you doing anything this Saturday?" I would like to take you out; you know dinner a movie, the works."

"Actually I am, with my boyfriend Sam."

"Sam? Are you serious? Well that's your decision, and I respect that. Just let me know if anything happens, cause I wanna get to know you." With that he winked at me and walked off.

I couldn't help but smile, he seemed to be nice enough and he was cute. But Sam and I were together and that's how it was gonna stay. I walked into the cafeteria and Sam was already at the table with Emily and her official boyfriend Sheldon.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late, got caught up at my locker."

"Hey Case." Sam leaned in to kiss my check. The whole table was talking and we had lots of fun. Sam told me that he was coming over to roll with Derek to the game. Lunch ended and so did the rest of the day. I walked to Sam's car and he was already there. We kissed lightly and he opened the door for me. We drove and talked a little about school. We got to my house and my mom was already there.

"Hey kids. I'm going to pick up the youngsters from school and then dinner. You guys have fun, but not too much, "she added with a warning look.

"Let's go to my room to study." We went o my room and I got out my English book. We had to read Julius Caesar's play and I was looking forward to it. I lay down on my bed and so did Sam.

"Casey, what was Max doing at your locker before lunch?"

"Umm...nothing just asked me on a date, but of course I declined because I have you. I leaned in to kiss him. He returned it passionately. He was on top of me and we were getting heated. His tongue swirled in my mouth and I returned the favor. He gripped my butt and I felt the same tingling sensation and that's when I knew it was time to stop. I pulled back and he whimpered a little. I couldn't resist so I leaned back in and this time he grabbed my tits and started to massage them. I slightly touched his dick and he was hard. That's when I knew that we had to stop. I didn't want to have sex especially at my house. I really wanted to wait until college or even after that. I didn't even love Sam yet so I didn't want to give it up to him.

"Sam, we have to stop."

"Why? Nobody's home." He said as he kissed my neck.

"I don't wanna have sex with you. I'm not ready." I was feeling nervous.

"Who said anything about sex? I want to take it slow just like you do," He looked me deep in the eyes. Did I mention that he was the sweetest guy I've ever met?

"Yah, Sam I do wanna take it slow." Then I got serious. "Sam, are you a virgin?" He looked down at the bed.

"Yah, Casey I am." Something told me that he was lying but why would he lie about that? Before I could ask anymore questions he said he was hungry and we went downstairs for snacks.

"What do you wanna eat?"

"Umm…anything is fine. I gave him some cookies and milk, and he thanked me with a kiss on the lips.

"How long have you known Derek?"

"Long enough to know that he's my best friend. Actually most of our lives, I'll say first grade or before that."

"That's cool." He was giving me an attitude and I didn't know why.

He asked me if I have ever had a boyfriend.

"Yah. But nothing to serious. It was more like puppy dog love. Have you?"

"Actually I had a relationship with Amy, the girl in first period." He looked like he regretted it the second it came out his mouth.

"You went out with Amy? Are you serious? So that's why you wouldn't look at me after I told her off?" I was getting mad.

"I didn't have a right to." He was getting mad too.

"Emily, told me that she sleep with most of the guys in the school?" He looked down.

"Well, I didn't okay?" He walks over to me and hugs me. "Like I said I'm a virgin and I want my first time to be special, with someone that loves me too. We kissed for a while and I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. Why did I feel like Sam wasn't telling me the whole story?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Casey's POV**_

The whole family was back, we had dinner and Sam, Derek and Edwin were getting ready for the game.

"You sure you don't wanna come Casey?"

"No Sam, I don't know anything about hockey."

"I can teach you?" He was tempting me.

"It's okay. You have fun with the guys tonight I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Casey." He kissed me and they left.

"So you and Sam are a couple again?" My mom was standing there with her arms crossed around her chest.

"Obviously mom, we just kissed."

"Casey we need to have a talk." She patted the couch and I sat with her.

She came right out and said it. "Do I need to put you on birth control?"

"Mom, I can't believe you would ask me that. And for your information Sam and I aren't having sex." I was shocked.

"Well you are seventeen and I know that you and Sam's hormones are racing so please be careful, I don't want a pregnant teenager, you know how I feel about you even having a boyfriend." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Mom I'm not going to get pregnant. I'm not your little girl anymore I can control my own actions."

"She came and hugged me. "No matter how old you are you will always be my little girl."

"Ok, mom I have to do homework, I love you"

"I love you too." I got my homework done and I was waiting for Derek to come home. Not that I wanted to talk to him just to know that Sam was home safely. I went to bed and text Sam goodnight and he responded a few seconds later. As I dosed off I had a dream. Sam and I were fresh out of college and married. We had 2 kids in 5 years and I was pregnant with another baby. We were happy with each other and I loved him. But then everything changed. Sam left and the kids and I were left alone with rags on our backs. I woke up and was confused. Was this a sign from someone telling me that this relationship was a bad or was this just a bad dream? I decided to not dwell on it and the next morning I woke up refreshed and the nightmare was soon forgotten. I did my daily routine and Sam picked me up.

"Good morning Casey you look amazing." I had on a floral dress that was just above my knees, tan sandals that showed off my pedicure. I did look pretty hot if I had to say so myself.

"Thanks Sam." I kissed him on the lips and he opened the door for me. I got in and he got in soon after. We left my house about half an hour early to get breakfast at the local coffee shop by my house. We pulled in and walked in the coffee shop. We ordered and when I pulled out to pay he stopped me.

"I got it Casey."

"Thanks" I put my wallet back in the purse and he brought the food to the table that I had just chosen. I dug into my funnel cake and he had a double chocolate brownie. We ate in silence and drank our coffee in silence too.

"So Sam, I didn't know that you played hockey."

"Well now you do. I'm a forward which basically means I have to make shots. Me and Derek play the same position."

"So who's the better forward?"

"Umm…I don't know were both equally talented but we can't win without him and they can't win without me, you know?"

"Yah I understand. Would you ever want me to come to the game?"

"Sure, if you want. Maybe that will help us to the finals this year."

"You never know," I said seductively.

We got back in the car and drove to school. Nobody was in the parking lot and he parked.

I leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me back. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and grazed my tongue, I attacked his mouth. Emily told me Sam was shy and quiet. Well not when I'm with him. He slipped his hand a little way under my dress and I didn't pull back because he said that he wants to take it slow. The kiss deepened and we were getting heated until there was a knock on his side of the window. It was Martin. I could see Sam getting mad. He opened the door and got out.

"What the fuck is your problem? Can't you see that I'm busy?" I exited the car and walked over towards Sam.

"Just checking how Casey's doing. And then he slipped his had under my dress. Sam snapped. He punched him straight in the face and Martin staggered back. Martin came back with his fist raised but Sam was a few inches taller than him, so Sam exhibited another punch, this time to his stomach.

"Don't you ever touch her like that again, or I will fucking kill you." I've never seen Sam that angry before. I was holding him back but he shoved me away and went back to Martin. They started cursing and yelling at each other but when teacher came they quieted down.

"Is there a problem here guys?"

They both looked at each other, "No, just having a disagreement."

"Well if you guys are going to have another argument, I will report you both to the office." I walked off and went into the school. I can't believe Sam just shoved me away like I didn't matter. I was only trying to help. I was at my locker five minutes after the incident when Sam came by. He looked less angry but I could tell that he was pissed.

"Where'd you go?"

"I left, obviously."

"Well I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten mad like that. But I didn't like what he did cause your my girl." He held my hand but I pulled back.

His girl? So if I wasn't his "girl" what would he have done?

"I'm going to class." I turned away and was walking to class but Sam grabbed me by the waist and turned me toward him.

"What's wrong?" His anger was coming back.

"Nothing I just want to get to class, umm... I have to talk to Emily." I was totally lying; I just didn't want to be with him right now. He was acting as if nothing happened.

"Really? You're just gonna act like nothing happened?"

"You're the one that got all angry and almost got me in trouble over something that jerk did." I was getting irritated.

"What did you want me to do, let him put his hands all over you?"

"No Sam. Just don't get angry over things that I can handle by myself."

"So you like guys with their hands all over you, don't you?"

I can't believe he just said that. Didn't he just have his hands all over me in the car?

"Casey I didn't mean it like that…." He reached for my waist.

"Don't touch me." I stormed off to class and he didn't even follow.

_**Sam's POV**_

I can't believe I just did that. I basically just called her a slut. I walked over to Derek's locker.

"Hey, D. Where's your groupie?"

"We all had fun last night so I told get her to get some rest. Where's Casey-not that I care?"

"Dude, I think I blew it. I basically called her slut after what happened in the parking lot with Martin, he's such an asshole."

"I heard what happened. Apparently some teacher saw him touch Casey and he's getting expelled. Damn, news travels fast."

"He totally put his hand under her dress, after I was under there a few seconds earlier. That is called full blown disrespect."

"I don't want to know about you and Casey's sex life. So why is she mad?" I told him what happened from the beginning to the end-of course leaving out the part where me and Casey were getting heated.

"Dude, you totally called her a slut. But hey, you never know about her previous years." He was giggling.

"She's not like that, she told me she was a virgin and I told her I was to too."

"You lied to her? Now you're in fucking deep water." He was laughing now.

"Dude, I'm hoping that she won't find out, cause I really like her."

"Enough about you and Casey, we better get to class before were late."

"Ok, Bye Derek." We dabbed each other up and left. When did Derek ever care about school and being late to class? I turned around and walked to class.

_**Casey's POV**_

I was sitting next to Emily in the back of the classroom when Sam walked in. He looked at me and I caught his eyes and rolled my eyes at him. I told Emily what happened earlier in the parking lot. She was surprised at Sam but not at Martin.

"Martin always does that to the pretty girls He got suspended last year for pulling a girls top down last year. I heard that he might get expelled for what he did to you."

"I know it's not that serious to people but he did violate me. I was just mad that Sam got mad and shoved me away. Then he asked me that stupid question. I know he wanted to protect me but I could have handled it a whole lot better."

"Casey I know. He was just trying to protect you-"

"Class settle down. I have some news." The class got quiet.

"Umm...not that anyone is surprised but Martin will not be in this school anymore he as been expelled. So let's not worry about him and focus on school."

Everyone started asking why and talking at the same time when the principal came in.

"Casey McDonald can you please go down to the guidance counselor's office."

"Um...is something wrong?"

"No, just go there. You might want to take your stuff." I grabbed my stuff and went to the office.

I entered the office after searching for it for a while.

"Hi, you must be Casey." He was an African-American guy He stretched his hand I shuck it.

"I'm Paul. I heard what happened in the morning and I was asked to talk to you."

"That's okay. I'm fine. There was just a little incident that was handled in the most appropriate manner, but hey it happened."

"Are you hurt, do you need to go the nurse?"

"I'm fine really." My voice started wavering and before I knew it I burst into tears. I broke down and told him everything. Starting with how my life was fucked up because of the divorce and now a new school, marriage and a boyfriend who thought I was a slut.

"Casey it's okay. I'm sure it's not like that. You're just overwhelmed with what's been going on over the last few weeks. It'll turn out alright. We had talked for over 45 minutes and I felt good about letting everything out. I got up to leave.

"Thanks Paul. I really needed that talk."

He got up and told me that I could come by anytime I need something. I thanked him and went to my 2nd period class. The rest of the day went by okay. Everybody knew what happened earlier and most of them were happy that Martin was gone. I walked to Sam's car; he wasn't there so I had to wait for a while. He was walking to the car and he looked so good. I couldn't help but blush. He came over and kissed me on the check. I guess he got the message at lunch that I was still pissed at him by eating in the library. And in the hallways I ignored him.

"Hi babe."

"Hi." He opened the door for me and I got in. He got in and started the car and he drove me home in silence. I put my headphones so he wouldn't talk to me. He obviously got the message. I got out the car and he followed me inside. Nobody was home. Mom left a note saying something about how she had an appointment. I went to the kitchen for a drink. He followed.

"Are you going to talk o me?"

"I thought I was a slut who let guys put their hands all over me." I still wasn't looking at him.

"Casey, babe, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Did you?"

"I didn't. I was just angry about the whole situation and I took it all out in you. I'm really sorry." He walked over to me and put his hands around my waist.

"So you take it back?" I was giving him my puppy dog eyes.

He started laughing, "Yes I do. I'm sorry. Do you know how much you were teasing me in the hallway when you walked past me?"

"How much?"

He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back and wrapped my hand around his neck and the kiss deepened. Did I mention that Sam was a great kisser? It's like hips lips were made in heaven. This time I licked his lips for him to open them. He was resisting and I started whimpering. Just because I wanted to take it slow that didn't mean that I didn't want to have fun. He started smiling in the kiss and opened his mouth, we were tongue wrestling until my phone rang. It was my mom.

"Hi, mom."

"Hey, Casey. I can't make dinner because I'm stuck in the office for the next 2 hours, so do you mind taking the kids out to dinner, Derek's on his way with them."

Sam was kissing my neck and I was giggling. "Sure mom, I can do that."

"Thanks honey. Is Sam there?"

"Yes mom he's here."

"So that's the sucking sounds I hear isn't it?"

"Mom don't get mad, we're not doing anything I promise." Sam pulled back and looked at me. I put a hand to his lips and started to smile.

"Okay Casey. Just be careful, thanks honey."

"What was that about?" Sam asked me

"My mom wants me to take the kids to dinner. You want to come with?"

"Sure. If that's okay with you?"

"I want you to come." I kissed him and Derek walked in with Edwin, Lizzie and Marti.

"You guys need to stop making out and move," Edwin said.

"Oh, shut up were not even making out. Ok everyone needs to shower and dress mom told me to take you guys out to dinner."

"She told us too Casey. Us." Derek was looking at me unhappily.

"Ok Derek. Let's just go, when their freshened, up I don't want to argue." He walked away and went to his room. When everyone was ready we went to the burger joint and got settled in. And guess who was there together. Amy and Max.

**Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Casey's POV**_

When I saw Max and Amy together I wasn't all that surprised. I mean he play's football and is the star quarterback, and she's the slutty cheerleader. Sam on the other hand looked like he would rather be somewhere else other than here.

"Hey Sam, your ex-girlfriend is here." Derek looked as if he set this whole thing up with that dumbass smile on his face.

"Shut up Derek." Sam looked so nervous. Sam and I were in a booth with just Derek and the rest of them were in the booth next to us so I could see their every move.

"Just saying, she looks pretty hot from where I'm sitting don't you think?" he still had that smirk on his face that I wanted to smack so hard.

"Derek I said shut up, just drop it," Sam said angrily.

"Okay dude, imma go get more pizza." He left looking at Amy like she was a piece of meat.

"What's wrong with you, lately you've been getting mad at little things." I was curious about Amy too but I wasn't about to harass Derek over it.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later when we're alone. He had this long lost look in his eyes.

"Oh, okay, I just don't want you to feel sad. I like you too much."

"I like you too Casey." He leaned in and kissed me. I wonder what Sam had to tell me. Was it going to hurt our relationship? We all finished dinner and Derek was in his car with Edwin, Lizzie and Marti and it was just me and Sam in his car. He wouldn't even hold my hand when I reached for it.

"Sam where are we going?" He wasn't following Derek back home.

"Umm…I'm taking you to my house."

"Why?"

"Because you want to talk and were going to talk." He was being sarcastic.

"I don't know what your problem is but you need to stop talking to me in that tone of voice, I'm being serious," I was pissed that he was talking to me like that.

"I'm not talking to you like anything Casey." He was silent for a moment. We pulled into his house and he got out. I stayed inside and he came around the car.

Top of Form

"Are you getting out the car?" He was talking to me threw the window.

"Not until you apologize to me and tell me why I'm at your house." Sam wasn't much to talk unless he felt like it and I was getting tired of him answering me in one word sentences.

"I'll explain everything inside. Casey just please come out."

Of course I was being my usual stubborn self. "No Sam. You brought me here now tell me why I'm here."

Instead of answering me Sam looked at me and walked in the house. I don't know why he was giving me an attitude. He told me he had to tell me something. OMG was he about to break up with me? I walked in there and the house was clean and decent looking. He was sitting on the couch watching TV with the leftover pizza in his mouth.

"So you decided to come in?"

"What does it look like?" I was going to be a bitch to him after what he just pulled off that stunt outside.

"Can you sit down so we can talk?"

"If you're going to break up with me just do it already."

"I'm not about to break up with you babe. And look I'm sorry for being an asshole to you, you didn't deserve that. Now can you please sit down?" I walked over to the couch and sat close to him. He put his hand around my neck and kissed me and started talking.

"You know how I said I had something to tell you?"

"Of course. I was listening to you."

"Well all my sisters are in college right? So my parents decided to move all the way to Germany to work on their marriage and help my mom's sister after her husband died. I know that sounds lame but they left. They told me that since I was about to graduate that I could handle it."

Sam's voice was wavering and I know that he didn't want me to see him cry so I looked away. "So they just left you here?"

"No…not really. They left me here with my uncle Jeff.

"Sam I'm sorry. I didn't know that's why you were always sad." I kissed him and he continued to talk telling me about the plan with his parents and how his sisters were coping with this change. Honestly, I felt so sorry for him. I mean if my parents just up and left me while I was in high school I would be devastated too.

"So are you planning on still doing hockey?"

"Yah, that could keep me distracted for a while and this too." He leaned in and kissed me so tenderly I thought that I was about to melt. I returned his kiss passionately and we started to lie down on the couch. He was touching my ass and I was on top of him. I kissed him on the neck and he was taking off his shirt. I was fully clothed knowing what this could lead to. He climbed on top of me and was kissing my lips, neck and then my breast. I was in full lust. He put his had under my shirt and rubbed my nipple while sucking my neck. What the hell were we doing? We both wanted to take it slow right? Just then the door opened and in walked a man that looked so out of it, it was pathetic. Sam quickly got off me and looked straight at the man, I'm guessing was his uncle.

"Hi Uncle Jeff, your home early." Sam looked nervous. His uncle just looked at us like we were trash.

"What the hell are you too doing having sex on my couch? Not that I'm complaining." He looked me over and licked his lips.

"Okay, it's time to take you home Casey." Sam put his shirt back on and we were walking to the door when his uncle stopped us.

"Now we're you two going, you two finished fucking?" He started laughing and his words were slurred and he smelled like alcohol.

"I'm taking her home Jeff."

"Why? I didn't get to finish watch the porno. Your girl is so hot dude, good job." He was staring at my breast and I felt so violated.

"Just stop okay, were leaving and I'll see you when I get home." Sam grabbed my hand and walked me out the door. We entered the car and started to drive to my house.

"Sorry about Jeff, he could be a real perverted jerk sometimes."

"That's okay Sam. I know how good I look and people always remind me about it." I was only half joking.

"I know how good you look too, and I like to remind you all the time," he leaned in and kissed me. We pulled in to my drive way and he walked me to the door.

"I'm going to pick you up tomorrow for our date tomorrow and I'll take you out to a restaurant, just the two off us."

"Aww…thanks honey." I leaned in and kissed him and I slipped my tongue in his mouth. I loved making out with Sam because he was rough and soft at the same time. He wrapped one hand around my waist and he put one on my ass. He smelled so nice and he tasted even better. He was like throat fucking me with his tongue and I wasn't that experienced so I was kind of left behind. I rubbed him through his jeans and he felt big. I didn't know if it was because what we were doing or because he was just big. But I liked it. We were still tongue wrestling until he stopped.

"Okay, Casey we have to stoop. I have to go." I would usually be the one to stop.

"Oh…Okay." We kissed again and he left.

On Saturday I was house cleaning and doing homework. I was really excited about the date with Sam and I called Emily.

"Hey, Casey, what's up?"

"Nothing, just getting ready for my date with Sam."

"You guys are so cute together."

"Hey, maybe we could double date one of these days?"

"That'll be nice. But let's get to know our boy friends even more before we start doing that." I guess she was right, I do like spending alone time with Sam. We talked for about an hour before I had to get ready. I showered, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I put on a tight fitting black dress that showed my curves and my ass, Sam obviously seemed to like that part of me. I was applying my make-up when I heard the doorbell ring. He was here. I wanted to make an entrance so when Marti came upstairs to tell me that Sam was here I told her that I'd be down in couple minutes. I came down and Sam was sitting on the couch with Derek talking about hockey. He quickly got up when he saw me.

"Damn, Casey look gorgeous." He gave me a kiss on the lips.

"You guys are so disgusting, get a room," Derek said.

"Oh, shut up and deal with it," I said. Tell mom I'm leaving Derek.

"Don't get pregnant love birds," Derek said.

Sam walked me to the car and opened the door for me. But before I got in he kissed me long and hard.

"Sorry I couldn't do that earlier, you just look so damn good," and he kissed me again.

"Thanks, honey, you look sexy too." He really did with a tight blue button down shirt, slacks and he smelled amazing. We arrived at Olive Garden a little after 8 o'clock. It was kind of dark. We got a table and the waitress came. I ordered the chicken parmesan and Sam got the shrimp pasta.

"How's dinner Case?"

"Everything's nice Sam. Thanks for taking me out, I've enjoyed it.

"No need to thank me, I love taking you out." We talked. And talked. And talked. It was after nine by the time we left the restaurant. We pulled into the drive way but before we got out Sam had a present for me.

"I know it's kind of early but I really like you so…" He pulled out a case.

"What's this Sam?"

"Just open it babe." And so I did. There was a small beautiful wood necklace so smooth I thought I was going to break it and at the end of it was the letter C. My eyes started watering.

"It's beautiful Sam, thanks." I hugged him.

"I thought you'd like it."

"Like it? I love it." Where'd you get?"

"Umm...from this vintage store at the mall."

"Sam I love it thanks." We kissed for awhile in the car and he walked me to the door and kissed me again. Sam was officially the best boyfriend I could ask for. The rest of the weekend went okay because of what happened on Saturday. Then Monday came.

I was going to wear the necklace to school to show Sam how much I liked it. I waited outside for Sam and he was running a few minutes late. He pulled in kind of recklessly.

"Hi Sam," I leaned in to kiss him but he pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He sped off to school and wouldn't even hold my hand when I reached for his. What happened now? Is he mad again? We pulled into the parking lot and he was about to get out.

"Sam can I at least get a kiss?" He leaned in and then I saw it. He had a black eye and his eye was swollen.

"Sam what happened?" I reached in to touch it but he pulled back.

"Don't worry about it I'll be okay."

"No, Sam it looks bad, you need to get it checked. What happened?"

"I fell, Casey, just let it go."

"You fell, and it gave you a black eye? Why do I feel like your not telling me the truth?"

"Casey, I said drop it okay I'm fine." I just walked out of the car pissed that he was lying to me and I felt hurt. The rest of the day went bad; I was sulking because I knew Sam was lying to me. Was it his uncle? Did they get in a fight? I skipped lunch to go to the library to get some work done. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Sam so I avoided him in the hallways looking away every time he tried to talk to me. At the end of the day I walked to Sam's car and he was already there. I got in and he drove me home and we didn't even speak to each other. I was getting out of the car but he stopped me.

"Casey..?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now, just leave me alone, you lie to be about some stupid shit and I can't deal with you right now." I was yelling at him.

"Then why the hell did you come for a ride if you didn't want to talk to me?"

"Because I needed a ride home, I didn't want to catch the bus." He was really pissing me off.

"Well tomorrow you can catch the bus to school and from school." He was mad but he wasn't yelling at me.

"Maybe I will." I slammed the door and walked in the house. I cried all the way to my room and didn't come down for dinner. I went to sleep and woke up with crust around my eyes. I checked my messages and Sam texted me: "Can you talk to me tonight?" I must have fallen asleep when he texted me, but I just ignored it anyways. I got ready for school and went outside too catch the bus. I don't know if the bus came really early or really late. As I waited for it Sam pulled up. What the hell was he doing here? He pulled along side the drive way and waited. I looked away and ignored him. Then he came out the car.

"Are you going to get in or..?"

"I think I'm going to catch the bus like you rudely suggested to me yesterday."

"I was just a little angry Casey," he came over to me.

"A little? You told me to catch the bus with all those germs."

"I'm sorry babe. You know I was just playing I would never let you catch the bus, I like you too much." He put his hands around me and kissed my forehead. "Now come in the car, please?"

I looked at him and his eye looked worse. I was still curious about his eye but after we just made up I didn't want to mess that up. I kissed him and got in the car. We arrived to school. School was okay. Mrs. Reed told us that we were going to have a partner project in a little over a month and I wasn't too excited. I mean I liked projects and all but a partner? The rest of the day went well, no drama no mess. I got to the car and Sam was already there.

"Hey, do you wanna go to my house to study for the French test?"

"Umm… I guess." He drove to his house and his uncle wasn't there so we would have some alone time. We pulled in and went in the house.

"Are you hungry Casey?"

"Yah. What do you have?"

"Umm…not a lot we have chips, cookies and more chips. So make your choice, babe."

"I'll take the cookies." He gave me the cookies and a glass of warm milk. We ate in silence. It was kind of awkward and I didn't know why.

"Let's go upstairs to my room." We walked upstairs and his room was the last on the left side. Opposite of how mine was. His room was clean and neat. He had a computer and a king size bed and a couch. I was impressed.

"Bed or couch?"

"Couch." We were studying and he was making me laugh the whole time. He wasn't that great in French but he sounded sexy while saying it.

All of a sudden we stopped and he was staring at me.

"What?" He just kissed me. I guess I was sexually frustrated too because I returned it. He picked me up and took me to his bed. We went under the cover and he was on top of me. Sam was kissing me so hard and deep I thought I was about to die of lust. He took off his shirt and mine was off a few moments later. Sam was sucking my neck and soon my bra was off and so were his shorts. He sucked my tits long and hard and put his hand up my skirt. What the fuck was I doing?

"Sam stop." But he didn't. He tried to take off my skirt.

"Sam please stop." I thought I was about o die, but this time of suffocation. He was still kissing my neck.

"Sam stop." I was almost yelling. He looked up.

"What's wrong?"

I started crying got up and started to get dressed.

"Casey I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I'm sorry." He looked like he was about to cry too. I ignored him and got my stuff and ran down stairs to the rest room. How could I allow this to happen? I thought I wanted to take it slow? Sam sure knew what he was doing in there. My thoughts were interrupted by Sam.

"Casey please talk to me, I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone." I don't know why I was mad at him; I mean I was in the action too.

"Casey I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." I came out and went straight to the front door.

"Can you take me home please?"

"Can we talk about this babe?"

"Talk about what?"

"Come on Casey let's sit down." I looked at him and he still had his shirt off. Why did he have to look so damn good? We sat on the couch and he started talking.

"I didn't mean to get carried away Casey I'm sorry for-you know…"

I started crying again. "I j-just d-don't wanna have s-sex right know. I feel like a whore."

"Casey please don't cry. I hate that. I shouldn't have touched you like that I didn't want to violate you, you just looked so beautiful while we were studying and I lost it I'm sorry." He was apologizing too much and I didn't like it.

I sat next to him and touched his swollen eye, his abs, and then his lips.

"It's not that I don't want you cause I do, you are the best boyfriend I could ask for. But I'm not ready for that. I want to do it with somebody that loves me and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you know?"

"I know Casey. I like you a lot too and I want my first time to be with you. Maybe down the line when were comfortable we can explore it. Just when you're ready. I don't want to jeopardize this relationship; I like you way too much."

"I like you too." I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. He took me home and we kissed again. When I got home I called Emily and told her almost everything leaving out the part where me and Sam were talking about having sex for the first time in the future. That was kind of personal. She told me to just tell him how I feel and her advice was always great. Things were going great for about a week until Sam came and picked me up for school. His eye had cleared up a lot and he looked a lot better.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey." He drove off and was kind of speeding. I looked over at him and he had a huge bruise on his neck. It was like the biggest hicky I've ever seen

"What's that on you neck?"

"I don't know. Probably happened at hockey practice." I knew he was lying to me again. Why? I had no idea.

"Okay, whatever."

"What's your problem?"

"Look, if you're going to lie to me at least make up a better lie."

"I don't have time for this bull shit just drop it." He was getting mad.

"No, why are you lying to me? What the fuck is going on that you can't even tell me? You've been acting weird and getting these weird bruises all over you. Is it Jeff?"

"Just stay out of my fucking business, you don't know what the fuck is going on."

"Are you serious? Okay, how about this you go back to Amy and see if she can cure those bruises and I'll go fuck somebody else since my boyfriends business isn't mine." He pulled into the parking lot put his head on the steering wheel and told me to get out of the car.

"That's what I'm doing you asshole." I got out and slammed the door extra hard. I wish the glass would have broken. I went to my first period pissed and emotional. Did we just break up? Sam came in a few minutes later and sat down at the seat next to me. I totally ignored him and I was pissed that he wasn't apologizing or writing a note to me. We were taking a test and Amy walked in between our desks touched Sam on the back and Sam was staring at her ass. So we broke up? That's cool. Before I knew it tears were falling down my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away not wanting Sam or anybody else to see me cry. I turned in my test and sat back down recalling what happened in the parking lot. I asked Mrs. Reed to go to the guidance counselor.

"Hey Paul."

"Hey Casey." I burst out crying telling him about what happened in the morning and in first period.

"Do you think it's over between us?"

"To be honest I don't. I'm a guy and I like looking at women too and the way you talk about him when you come here sometimes I can tell that you really like him. So you guys need to work it out." I thanked Paul and left. When lunch came around I sat in the cafeteria with Emily and told her about my morning. Then I saw Amy walk up too Derek's and Sam's table. She greeted them with a hug, then looked at me and started smiling. I wanted to kill that bitch. I couldn't believe Sam was doing that right in front of me.

School was over and I was looking forward to going home. Sam and Derek had practice so I wouldn't have to see either if them. Sam and I hadn't talk for the next week until he called me one day out of the blue.

"Hello?"

"Hey Casey. Watcha doing?"

"What do you want?"

"Can you come over please, we need to talk."

"About what? About how you and Amy are best friends now? About how you totally disrespected me? What is it?"

"About all those things, please I miss you."

"I'll be there in a while." Mom let me drive to Sam's house. Before I could knock he was there opening the door.

"Hey Casey, you look…nice."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, come in. Are you hungry?"

"No thank you, I just ate."

"Oh…" Then he started telling me about how sorry he was and about how much he wanted to be back with me. I had to admit I did want him back too.

"Why did you do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"Talk to Amy, look at Amy's ass and hug her in front of me."

"I wasn't thinking. I was just pissed off that you weren't talking to me. I'm sorry."

Every time he said sorry I always accepted it, and this was no exception I hugged him and we kissed on his couch for a while. I missed his smell, taste and the fell of his tongue on mine. I missed him so much it hurt. I started crying and he kissed up my tears and went back and kissed me. I tasted salty and sweet at he same time. My phone rang. It was my mom.

"I have to go Sam." He walked me to my car and we kissed tenderly again.

After this incident Sam and I were going strong again for about a week until I went over to his house. We were making out on his couch and were getting heated. His shirt was off (no, we were not that heated) it was just hot in his house. I was on his lap straddling him and I was caressing his head and I felt this sticky liquid on my fingers. I looked up and his head was bleeding. A lot. He ran to the restroom and I gathered my stuff getting ready to leave when he came out.

"Where you going Casey?"

"Home, I'm done with this. You've been getting hurt and you're not telling me the truth."

"Are we really going to get into this again?"

"Just forget it I'm tired of you." I left and he didn't even follow. I went to school the next day and was in the restroom when I heard it. Amy was in the stall in the restroom with her friend talking about Sam.

Friend: "So when you did it with Sam how did it feel?"

Amy: "He was so good. He was always tender when I needed it and rough when I wanted it too."

Friend: "Was he big?" She was giggling.

Amy: "Yah he was. Whenever we had sex it felt like I was in a different world. He was so good."

Me: Wait. Sam had sex with Amy? OMG this was major news. He told me that he was a virgin. I can't believe he did that-Amy.

Friend: So how many times did you guys have sex?

Amy: "Like 5 times I guess. We only went out for 2 months and we did it like a month into the relationship."

Me: Why did I have to walk in at the time that they were talking about Sam and his sex life? Man I hated my life.

Amy: "I can't believe he's going out with that prude Casey. I mean she's like so fucking annoying."

Friend: I" know just because she hot, sexy, nice tits and ass she's not all that-I don't know-great.

Amy: I know. "Don't rub it in. I do look better than her don't I? (She started laughing extra loud.) When they walked out of the stall I was standing there with my mouth opened and they were so shocked to see me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Amy looked pleased all of a sudden.

"I came to use the restroom to use the restroom you whore. I mean who talks about sex with their ex-boyfriend, all those things people say about you are so true." I was so pissed.

"Was I unclear about me and Sam, he was great in bed and his package is something that you will never see." BITCH. Her and this other girl from the cheer squad walked out and each bumped into me. I cried so hard. How could he do this to me? My Sam. My sweet caring, boyfriend Sam. I went to lunch and Sam wasn't even there. Thank God cause I was going to give him a piece of my mind. I told Emily everything and started crying at lunch. People were looking at me like I had two heads.

"Did you know that he wasn't a virgin?"

"Yes Casey. I thought you knew too. I told you she slept with almost all the boys."

"How could you not tell me that? Anyways I should have known that he wasn't. It's not like that's the only thing he's lied to me about." I kept crying and when school was over I went right over to Sam's house.

"Hey." He came over to kiss me and I slapped him hard in the face, hopefully giving him another bruise.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" He rubbed his cheek and staggered back. I took the necklace from my pocket and threw it at him.

"How could you lie to me? You had sex with Amy. You're not a virgin and you're a fucking liar."

He looked at me and looked away. He couldn't hide now. "Yah, I heard everything. She practically told the whole damn school about your sex life. Do you know how embarrassing that was? I fucking hate you. Don't you ever talk to me again."

"I guess apologizing won't do anything anymore, huh?"

"Fuck you." I walked out of the house and called my mom to pick me at the drug store next to his house. I just broke up with him. But why do I still feel like I love him?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE NOBODY IS REVIEWING IT…BUT I WILL BECAUSE I LOVE TO WRITE.

_**Casey's POV**_

I was back home after my break up with Sam and I was really feeling depressed. Why after I break up with him do I feel like I still love him? Love? Who said that I loved Sam? Did I? I told my mom everything from the beginning to the end

"Wait until I get my hands on that little twerp. I knew that something was going to go wrong. Honey I'm sorry." I started crying extra hard. I can't believe that he would do that to me. And I had to see him tomorrow, and everyday for the rest of my high school life. Homecoming was coming up I didn't have a date. I ate silently in my room with my mom's permission and went to bed early after doing my homework. I knew that tomorrow was going to be horrible day.

_**Sam's POV**_

After Casey practically broke up with me I called Derek.

"Hey,man. What's up?"

"Nothing, what's going on with you and Casey?"

"We broke up. Actually she slapped me cursed me out and stormed out of my house."

"Dude, you hurt her bad. That was kinda fucked up."

"Are you serious? So know your taking her side huh?"

"I'm not. I know how much I say I don't like her but she's my sister dude, and you made her cry and when she cries the whole family cries."

"Oh, so now I'm the bad guy. I shouldn't tell my girlfriend who I slept with before we even went out. I mean look at you man, you fuck almost all the girls you talk to." I could hear Casey talking over the phone. She sounds like she has a cold.

"Well that's me. And if you hurt her again I swear I'm going to hurt you even worse than what your Uncle did." He hung up on me. Now Casey and Derek are friends? First my girlfriend breaks up with me, and then my best friend disses me. What else could go wrong?

_**Casey's POV**_

.

I woke up the next day feeling a little bit better than last night. I freshened up doing the usual. I dressed up in a tight mini skirt with lace panty-hose and a cardigan sweater. I also had my ankle leather boots on. I looked pretty hot. Derek was dropping me to school ever since…you know

"So how's it going Casey? Derek was being exceptionally nice to me ever since you know…

"I'm fine Derek, thanks for asking."

"No need to thank me. I talked to Sam."

"And, why do I care?"

"I just told him that you were really hurt about the whole thing and that if he hurt you again I'll hurt him."

Tears were falling down my eyes. "Derek, you didn't have to do that, I can handle it myself." I can't believed her cared that much.

"No it's not." He took my hand. "We're family remember?"

"Yah, I know. Thanks for caring." We pulled into the parking lot and I got out and walked in the school. People were staring at me. Mainly the boys. I saw Sam by his locker but he was facing it so he didn't see me. I went to my locker to get my books and I went straight to class after that. I was the first one here. Five minutes passed and most of the class was already here. Sam walked in with a bruise on his face-probably from my slap, but there was another bruise. No, it was a bump. Right on his the left side of his ear. That wasn't there last night. I thought from the beginning that it was Jeff, but know I was convinced. Jeff was like two times the size of Sam, so he could easily hurt him. My heart stopped when Sam looked at me and smiled. Not one of those happy smile, but those sad I'm sorry smiles. I rolled my eyes and them Mrs. Reed came in and started talking about the partner project.

"Good morning students. You know how I said about two weeks ago that you guys will be having group projects? Well I have it planned. You guys will have a partner and it will be boys and girls together. The project is going to be about rhetorical devices and how they're used in the play _Julius Caesar._ Many people groaned. "Anyways I will be picking partners for everybody."

She started to pick from a bowl of names.

"First we have…"Emily and Kevin, Amy and Ralph, Casey and Sam…she kept going but I stood there silent. I can't believe this was happening to me. How could I just let him come in my life again? She finished calling names and class was over in less that 20 minutes. I walked up to her desk.

"Mrs. Reed, can I speak too you?"

"Of course honey, what's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if I could change partners with someone else."

"I thought you liked Sam? But I'm sorry honey. It's not fair to the other student in the class. So you have to work with what you have." She looked down at her work like I just interrupted her. I walked to her my locker sulking. Sam walked up to me.

"Hey, Casey." I looked at him-or at his cheek- and went back to my locker.

"I know you hate me but, we have to do this project-together."

"I know that, I'm not stupid. We'll meet in the library tomorrow after school." With that I walked away. Lunch came quickly and I sat with Emily.

"That's really messed up that you have to work with Sam, I thought that she would allow you to switch."

"I know, right? I can't believe he had the nerve to come up to me and talk. I wish he would just go to hell." I didn't want to but I glanced over at Sam who was sitting by himself. I guess Derek was really pissed at what he did to me. He looked up and caught my eye. He gave me a weak smile and I quickly looked away. Why did he have to be so damn cute and look sad at the same time?

"You still like him don't you?" Emily was looking at me like I was a lost child.

"Who?" Of course I knew who she was talking about.

"Sam." And she knew that I knew.

"Emily, you just don't get over someone like that. I snapped my fingers to show her what I meant. I have to work with him for the next month on the project so I might as well get over what he did to me." But how was I going to do that when I had to be with him for the next month?

_**Sam's POV**_

Casey looked amazing in that outfit. I was sitting at lunch by myself and I was staring at her. She was talking and smiling that brilliant smile to Emily. Why did I have to give this up? It's not like I had a choice. I wasn't all that excited about the project mainly because I know that she wouldn't want to talk to me. The lunch bell rang and I watched her walk away with Emily arm in arm. I missed the touch of her and the smell of her. It's only been a day. But if I spend the next month with her, will I ever get over her?

_**Casey's POV**_

Derek had practice so I had to catch the bus with Emily. We talked about the project and how I would handle Sam. We got off the bus and I walked inside my house and ate a snack and went to do my homework. Dinner was great and I enjoyed the movie that we watched as a family. Then school came the next day. Mrs. Reed kept talking and talking about how this project was meant to be a "together" project. Man I really disliked her right now. It seemed as though school went by extra fast and before I knew it I was in the library waiting for Sam to show up. He would only be available on Tuesdays to meet in the library to do the project because of hockey. So that meant that I would have to meet at his house or vice versa. I was dreading this. He walked in and I saw him scooping for me. He spotted me and came over shyly.

"Hey Casey. Sorry I'm late I was-"

"Let's get started, I interrupted him. I made no eye contact. "Did you read the first act already?"

"Umm…I read only half of it-"

"Are you serious she gave this to us last week, if this is going to work then you have to do your part too." I was being a bit harsh to him but I could care less.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Of course you do," I said sarcastically. "Now let's start. We had to spend half the time reading the part that he didn't read. As I was reading I could feel him starring at me. I looked up and he quickly looked back at the book. We talked about how we were going to do the project.

"How do you want to do the project, a poster a PowerPoint Casey?"

"I really don't care. I just want to get this over with." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay." He looked hurt. I was taking it too far, and even I knew that.

"Actually I would rather do a poster because it's more hands on." And I won't need your help with it I thought to myself.

"Okay, I'll buy all the materials." I looked up at him and he had this hurt look in his eyes, but he smiled it off. There was a cut down his eye. He caught me looking and looked away. What was going on at that house?

"It's time to go close the library guys," the librarian came and told us. I called my mom and asked her to pick me up.

"I can't Casey; I'm in a meeting and Derek's at work. Can Sam take you?"

"Mom, no. I can't be in the same life with him, thoughtless of his car. Just forget it I'll walk." I dropped the phone angrily. I can't believe she would suggest something like that.

As I left the library angry and it was pouring outside. I couldn't walk home now. Sam was talking to one of his hockey friends and when he spotted me he came over.

"Is your mom coming to pick you up?"

"Umm…she can't make so I'm walking."

"You can't walk you'll get wet babe." I looked at him and he soon realized his mistake.

"Don't ever call me that again," I said angrily.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out. I'm sorry." He looked away nervously. I started walking toward the door and he ran to his car. Was he really going to leave me here, to walk home in this rain? I saw him pull up in front of the school and he ran back to the school.

"I know we have our differences but I don't want you to get sick so can you just accept this ride?" He looked desperate and he was soaked.

I glared at him. "Just this once." He gave me the umbrella opened the door for me and I got in.

"Are you cold?" He looked over to me.

"No."

"Hungry?"

"No?"

"So how's Derek doing? I haven't talked to him in a while."

"I don't know." I turned on the music so maybe he'll get the message.

"Okay, I see you're still mad." He looked away and focused on the road. He was still the sweet Sam I fell for; he was everything I looked for in a boy. He pulled into my driveway and before I got out he locked the doors.

"What are you doing?"

"I just want to apologize. I know it's coming kind of late but I need to say it. I'm sorry for being a total asshole you didn't deserve that. And above all I miss you a lot and this probably won't change anything but I'm sorry for lying about my virginity, I just wanted you to like me." He was silent for a few seconds.

"Can you let me out?"

"Sure." He unlocked the door and I didn't even thank him for the ride. The week passed by quickly and before I knew it, it was Saturday. Sam and I did the project talking only when we needed to. Derek was still mad at him so Sam sat by himself at lunch and walked the hallways alone too. I kind of felt sorry for him. He was getting more and more bruises like under his arms and his neck. I didn't ask because I already knew what and who they were from. I was doing school work when Derek came in my room.

"Casey just to let you know I invited Sam over for dinner."

"I thought you guys weren't friends."

"We are, we just were not on the same page."

"So I shouldn't eat dinner?"

"No, just give him a chance, that's all I'm saying." He walked out of my room. I was helping my mom with dinner when Sam walked in.

"Hey, , and Casey." He looked really nervous.

"Hello Sam." My mom responded but I ignored him. He walked out of the kitchen and sat at the table with the rest of _**my**_ family. Sam looked hurt, physically and emotionally. They were all talking and having fun them Marti asked a question.

"Sam, why did you make Casey cry?" The whole table went silent.

Umm…I don't know." He looked down at the table all nervous.

"Daddy, why did Sammy make Casey cry?"

"Honey I don't know now let's all get back to dinner. But Marti started crying. "Nobody ever tells me anything. I don't want him in the house he made Casey cry." Mom took Marti to the kitchen and was consoling her.

"I think I better go." Sam got up from the table and was leaving. I followed him outside.

"Sam I'm sorry."

"For what?" Making me look like the bad guy?"

"I didn't do anything, it was all you."

"Of course you didn't. You don't ever do anything wrong. You're perfect." His voice was sarcastic.

"You lied to me; you lied to me about everything." I was crying now.

"And how many times do I have to apologize? Huh? I'm sorry for being the devil, I'm sorry for lying to you I'm sorry for being alive. Yah, I heard what you told your mom in the library." He was mad too and a single tear fell down his eye.

"Just go, you don't know what you put me through. I hate you." Sam looked like I just slapped him in his face-again. He dropped the key, picked it back up and sped off into the night. Why was it when he left, that I missed him even more than when he was here?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sam's POV**_

I can't believe I was crying in front of Casey. I hated her for hating me. Yes I messed up but it's not like I haven't apologized. I've done it three times, I walked into my house and Jeff was on the couch drinking as usual.

"Where the hell have you been?" He was already drunk and it was only 7:00 PM.

"I was at Derek's house, I told you that before I left," I said angrily.

"Look here you little pussy, I don't need an attitude from you." He got up and was in my face. "You live with me not Casey or Derek. If you wanna leave then get the fuck out my house. I'm the adult in this motherfucker not you." His words were slurred; his breath was hot and he just looked out of it.

"No you're not. I buy the groceries, I clean the house I do everything. All you do is sit your fat ass on the couch and do nothing." He swung at me and it landed right on my nose. I heard it crack and blood started pouring immediately. I ran to the restroom with him yelling behind me.

"That's what you get you little bitch. Keep on talking to me like that and I'll be the first one to put you in your grave." I wanted so bad to go out there and hit him back, but that was completely wasteful. He would just come back even harder than before and maybe break my nose for real. Blood was rushing from my nose like a faucet. Where was Casey when I needed her the most?

_**Casey's POV**_

I was a little angry at Derek for inviting Sam and at Sam for accepting. I just wanted to get this whole Sam and Casey relationship passed us. I went to school and Sam was by my locker.

"Hey Casey."

"What do you want?"

"Just came to tell you that I could stay after school today, coach cancelled practice for a week." His nose looked messed up, but I was still pissed to ask why. Not like he would tell me anyways.

"Umm...the library is closed so we'll have to meet somewhere else."

"Okay. How about you come over my house?"

"Umm…I'll rather die before I step back into your house." I started laughing.

"Then were can we do the project?" He was getting annoyed.

"I guess my house, of course my whole family hates you because of what you did to me, so I would rather you come early and leave early." I gave him a fake smile and walked to my first period.

How's the project going?" Mrs. Reed was giving us an evaluation sheet for the whole class to fill out.

Question One: Do you like the working with your partner is doing-No.

Question Two: Is your partner contributing to the project?-Kind of.

Question Three: If you could change partners would you?-The first second I got.

When we finished the evaluation sheet she told us to exchange our papers with our partners. "This will tell each of you what you are either doing right or wrong in your group. At the bottom is a comment box. Leave a comment and give the paper back to you partner.

Sam's paper looked like this.

Question One: Do you like the working with your partner is doing?-Yes she's doing an amazing job.

Question Two: Is your partner contributing to the project? - She's done most of the work.

Question Three: If you could change partners would you? - No, she's great at doing work and getting work done on time. I instantly felt bad for what I wrote on my paper. I looked over at Sam and he looked so angry.

"Now exchange papers with your partner and comment on what they commented on." I wrote that I was sorry for being a bitch. Sam wrote-"Am I really that bad of a person?"

I wrote back-"I was just writing because I'm mad. But for the most part you're an alright partner." I gave him back the paper and he gave me back mine.

Sam's review looked like this: "You know what Casey I'm tired of this bullshit. You've been treating me like shit and I'm done. You can work on the project by yourself."

My response: I'll be more than happy too.

Mrs. Reed started talking and the class quieted down. "Class now that a week has passed, this is when you need your partner the most. As you get closer to the rhetorical devices and how they're used in this play you need tons of help. It's going to be hard but you need to work together as a team." The bell rang and we skirted off to the next class. Sam wouldn't even look at me. I felt bad for treating him like that. I know he hurt me but I shouldn't be mean to him But something in the back of my head was always there telling me not to trust him. Lunch came then the last period then it was time to go home. I caught the bus because Derek had to work

When I got home I immediately went to my room to work on the project. Mrs. Reed had given us a new assignment with things to do and she was right-you definitely needed a partner. Should I go over to Sam's house or…?

Thirty minutes later I was driving to Sam's house after much debate with myself. I pulled in and his car was their which meant that he was home. I went to the door and rang the bell.

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm…I need a partner to finish this project and I can't seem to find him." I was looking into his eyes.

"I heard from a little girl that she didn't want me as a partner." He looked so damn sexy, I couldn't help it.

"Well that little girl wants to say sorry for being a bitch and she'll love working with you."

"And that little boy says that you can come in the house now." He opened the door for me and I could tell that he was checking me out, but I didn't mind of course.

"You're hungry?"

"Umm…not now, maybe later."

"Okay, let's get started on the project. We were having a really good time working and laughing. I don't know what was going on, but I felt like I wanted him back. We were enjoying each others company.

"So Casey, how's Marti doing?"

"She's fine. I guess she was a little upset." I couldn't make eye contact, I was too embarrassed.

"I knew she was upset I just didn't-" he stopped mid-sentence and I looked up and blood was gushing from his nose. He ran to the restroom and I thought to myself why me. Blood was all over his book and the carpet. I got up and followed him to the restroom.

"Sam's what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a simple nose bleed nothing too serious." But blood was still gushing from his nose.

"Just stay here." I ran to the kitchen and got a wad of paper towels and some ice cubes. Blood was still gushing when I came back.

"Sam come here." I put the tissue and ice under his nose to stop the blood. I learned this in health last year. I was sitting on the sink in the restroom and he was in between my legs. It felt awkward. A few minutes of the tissue and ice under his nose, the blood stopped gushing. Sam's hands were on my hips to keep steady. And mine were on his face. Just as he was about to kiss me I pulled back.

"Well we should probably start cleaning this place up." I looked down at my hands.

"Yah, we should." He was still looking at me and I felt all nervous. We were cleaning up the restroom and I was washing the hands when Sam came behind me. He put his hands around my waist and I felt his dick on my ass.

"Thanks for helping me Casey, I really appreciate it." He started kissing my neck and my shoulders. His hands were coming closer and closer to my jean openings. I turned around and looked at him.

"Sam, stop, I can't do this." I walked out of the restroom and went to pack up my stuff to go home.

"Casey I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just got caught up in the moment."

I started getting angry. "So did this happen during hockey practice too?"

"What? This nose bleed? I always get them. Not a big deal." He looked around nervously.

"You see, there you go again lying to me."

"I'm not lying."

"I know when you're lying Sam. You start looking around all nervous and you start sweating. I can't believe this." I went outside towards my car.

"Casey wait." He walked out the house and followed me and bent down toward the door of my car.

"What, are you going to tell me what's going on or will I have to report this to the principal?"

"Please don't do that, nothing is going on."

"You're a liar. Obviously you don't care about me enough to tell me the truth." I started crying now. Why do I always do that?

"I do care about you babe, a lot. That's why I don't want to tell you so you won't get upset." He was looking in my eyes.

"If you care about me then tell me what's going on." I wanted the truth so bad.

"I can't Casey, I just can't." He looked away from me.

"That's what I thought." He backed away from the car and I sped all the way home. When I got home I made a deal that I will go to school tomorrow and report this abuse to the office and that's what I did. First I told Paul the whole story about the bruises and who I thought they were from. He made me tell the principals and then they called for Sam.

"Hey Sam. Nice too meet you. Why won't you take a seat," the principal said. He looked at me and he knew that I told the whole story.

"Sam's it's been brought to my attention that something is going on at home would you like to elaborate?" And he did he told the whole story with me there.

"You're very lucky that you have a girlfriend like this."

"She's not my girlfriend," he said kind of harshly.

"Well whatever she is, you better thank her because this could have gone way out of hand. Now you two hurry on to class we'll deal with this with the police."

I walked out of the room into the hallway and it was just me and Sam. "Sam wait, I had to do it."

"No you didn't," he was so angry. You snoop in my business and look now I'm going to be in deep water when I get home."

"Now it's my fault?" If you would have been honest this could have been solved a long time ago." I was equally as angry.

"Forget it. Next time just mind your own fucking business." He walked off to class and left me there speechless.

_**Sam's POV**_

I can't believe that bitch- Casey did that. I was on my way home and was scared to see what was going to happen with Jeff. But when I got there the police were already there. Jeff was in the police car screaming and I could tell that he was drunk. The police came over and told me everything, Jeff was being charged with child abuse, and attempt to run from the police. My parents were called but they couldn't make it back. (What a shock.) My oldest sister was coming back to live with me until college. At least that's what I was told. I got all of this information in less than a few hours. Now that I think about it, what Casey did was really nice. So I called her.

_**Casey's POV**_

My phone started ringing while doing homework and it was Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Casey."

"What do you want?"

"I just want to thank you for doing that, I've been a total asshole to you for the last couple of weeks and I'm sorry." He told me the whole story and kept apologizing to me.

"All I wanted to do was protect you from him."

"I know, but I just wanted to handle things by myself."

"I know you did." We talked for about an hour and we even flirted a little. I missed him a lot, but I didn't have the nerve to tell him so.

_**Saturday **_

Sam told me that his sister came home and he was adjusting to life with her. He told Derek what has been going on and Derek told our parents. Mom and George both suggested that we all go out to eat. I was really excited to see Sam. I mean ever since I told on Jeff we've been closer then ever. I dressed very sexy for the occasion. We went to a fancy restaurant and then Sam came in.

"Hey Casey. You look very beautiful."

I blushed and we hugged for a while. Little did I know Sam had a table set up for the both of us far away from the rest of the family.

"Sam you didn't have to do this. I wanted to get to know your sister." But deep down I was happy that we could get away from them.

"It's my pleasure." We ordered and started talking.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look Casey," he was starring at me.

"Like a million times. But thanks you look pretty good yourself."

"So what's been going on?"

"Nothing, same thing everyday. You know that we can talk Sam? Were friends right?"

"Of course were friends Casey." The food came and we ate and talked about stuff. I missed how we used to be close. Heck, I missed a lot about him. When dinner was over Sam and I took a walk while the rest of the family was still eating. It was chilly and he gave me his jacket. We stopped in front of his car and I was leaned against it.

"Casey I miss this. I miss talking to you and holding you and kissing you. I miss you so much." He put his hands around my waist and that's when I realized that he was truly sorry.

"I miss you too. I just don't want to be lied to anymore." I told him how I felt and we talked for a while.

"From now on we'll tell each other the truth," I said.

"Can I start?" He looked down at me shyly.

"Yes."

"I really want to kiss you right now."

"Oh-okay." And right there is when he did. The kiss was rough but sweet. He had his hands all over me and I felt so wanted. His hands were under my dress grabbing every part of me so tenderly. I put my hands around his neck and we continued to make out.

"Let's get in the car babe." I followed him to the backseat and we continued our face fuck. He took off his shirt and was sucking my neck. Then he went down on me. Sam pulled up my dress and pulled down my thong. He rubbed my clit and stuck a finger in me bringing it in and out roughly. I started panting. He licked my opening and stuck his tongue in me.

"Ahhhh! He grabbed my breast and started biting my vagina softly. I screamed in delight. (So much for taking it slow). Sam was eating me out for five minutes before I came. All I felt was this liquid gushing down my legs and my body started to quiver. He brought me on his lap and we started to kiss. I tasted weird but good.

"Oh, my gosh Casey, that was amazing."

"I know. Now shut up and kiss me." And he did.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Casey POV**_

Wow. I can't believe Sam and I just did that. Who knew that just doing _that _would be soamazing? But that doesn't mean that I wanted to have sex with him. I still wanted to save my virginity for college and possibly marriage. But that doesn't mean that I can't repay same in other ways. (If you know what I mean.) I guess when we came back in the restaurant everyone knew that we were back together because we were holding hands. We all went our separate after dinner and Sam called me when I got home.

"Hey Casey."

"Hey."

"Watcha doing?"

"Nothing just thinking about something. Anyways, how's life with your sister?"

"It's way better. I mean I still have to clean, and she's on me to do my homework. So…what were you thinking about before?"

"Umm…Just thinking about us and what tonight meant to you."

"Yah, umm…I know that were back together and tonight was not the definition of going slow but I enjoyed it."

"I enjoyed it too. Can I ask you a question?" I was nervous.

"Sure." I could hear the nervousness in his voice too.

"Did you ever do what we did tonight with Amy?"

"Casey…I don't want to talk about Amy right now."

"I know…I just want to know."

"What difference would it make if I went down on her too?'

"I guess nothing. I mean you did have sex with her so I'm guessing you went down on her too?"

"Okay, I did."

"Oh, that's cool." I was kind of disappointed, but I was kind of already knew.

"So are you mad that we did what we did?"

"No…I just don't want this to lead to sex, like intercourse."

"Umm…so what are you saying?"

"I want to save my virginity until later. It could be with you hopefully."

"I understand." He sounded disappointed.

"Sam that doesn't mean that we can't have fun. I can always return the favor."

"Really?" He was laughing now."

"What's so funny?" But I was laughing too.

"You're just confusing is all. One time you want something the next you don't. But if you want to return it I'll be happy to accept."

"And I'll be happy to do it. But not now, maybe later."

"Whenever you want to do it is okay with me."

I was feeling sleepy so I told Sam I'll see him on Monday.

"Okay, I'll see you then too, goodnight babe." I dropped the phone and took a shower. I didn't feel dirty about what Sam did to me, I just felt like I could have waited a while. I went to bed and I felt revived when I woke up the next morning. Emily called me to ask if I wanted to go to the mall with her.

"I'd love to go Emily. I feel like we haven't been spending a lot of time together ever since you…"

"I know Casey; I'll pick you up at 2 okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you then." I was happy that Emily invited me to go to the mall I dressed in skinny jeans, floral shirt with a light cardigan sweater because of the cold and some black flats. Emily came and picked me up. The mall was crowded and we had a blast. I bought a new purse and some new clothes. By the time we had done our shopping we were starved, so we went to the food court. I ordered Chinese food and Emily got a burger.

"So Emily what's been going on with you? I haven't talked to you in ages." I was curious about her.

"Umm...I have something to tell you?"

"What you're not pregnant are you?"

"Umm…no. But I did have sex with Sheldon." She looked happy.

"Are you serious? When did this happen?' Did it hurt? Are you pregnant?'

She started laughing. "Casey slow down. Yes we did it and yes it hurt but it got better after a while. And no, for the second time I'm not pregnant."

"Thank God. I don't know what I would have done. But now that you told me something I have t tell you something. It's going to seem childish compared to what you did but I'll tell you anyways."

"Casey just spill it already." She looked excited.

"Well me and Sam got back together and then he went down on me."

"Are you serious? Sam ate you out?" Now it's time for me to be asking the questions."

"I know. I can't say that I didn't like it, but I was on this rampage about how I want to take it slow and then I got carried away.

"That's the same thing I thought about me and Sheldon but look now-I'm not a virgin anymore." She looked rather okay with it.

"I'm just wondering if I should trust him I mean after what he did before, I just don't know anymore."

"In my opinion I think that Sam is a really sweet guy. I know he screwed up but he told Derek and Derek told me that he only did it because he thought that you didn't want to be with him if you knew that he slept with of all people Amy.

"I know, but he didn't have to lie to me. I would have still gone out with him if he would have told me the truth from the beginning."

"I doubt you would have. You're all clean and nice and Amy is like a little baby that loves to bone guys. All I'm saying is to not let that lie get in between your relationship with him he's a really great guy."

"I know. That's why I gave him another chance, I like him a lot Emily I really do." After our conversation we shopped more and then we went home. Sam came over to work on the project.

"Hey Casey."

"Hey, let's go upstairs." We walked up there and Sam's hands were all over me. But I didn't mind. We entered my room and got started on the project. Now that the assignment was halfway finished we really had to buckle down.

"Did you finish reading the section we discussed?"

"Oh, shit I totally forgot about that." He didn't really seem disappointed.

"Sam we have to finish this up. This grade is like so major." I was whining.

"I know. I just got distracted."

"Doing what?"

"This." He grabbed my waist and took me over to my bed.

"Sam…" He silenced me with a kiss. He slipped his hands in my shirt and started to rub my breast. His tongue was everywhere, and I was kissing him back. I love making out with him. He took off my shirt his was off too. I rubbed his abs and then my bra was off. He starred at me like he hasn't seen me before. Then he started sucking my breast. He unhooked his belt and took of his pants. He had an erection. No. No. No.

"Sam we have to stop."

"Why?" He was still kissing me.

"I can't do this while my whole family is here."

He got off of and looked at me. "Oh…I forgot about that."

"Maybe we should get back to the project," I said while dressing myself back up.

"Yah we should." After that we buckled down and the project was almost finished and it was almost time to go, so we just talked.

"What did you do all day babe?"

"Emily and I just went to the mall, you?"

"Nothing, just sat at home playing video games."

"That's nice." We sat there in complete silence for what felt like ages.

"I have to go, walk me out?"

"Sure." We walked to his car and kissed for a while.

"So the homecoming dance is in a few weeks and I don't have a date." He was teasing me.

"Aww…that's tragic. Who do you want to ask, I probably know her."

"Well her name is Casey McDonald and she's so beautiful."

"Well if she's beautiful then I probably know her."

"So, Casey would you go to the dance with me?"

"I'd love too." I kissed him and he kissed me back tenderly. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer so our kiss was deeper.

"Pick me up tomorrow kind of early okay?"

"I sure will bye." We kissed again and he left. Could this get any better? I went to bed and woke up in the morning feeling wonderful. I dressed appropriate because it was kind of chilly outside. Sam pulled in a little after 6:50.

"Hey Casey."

"Hey." We kissed and he started to drive to school. We arrived and I got out and went straight to the library. I had to learn some realistic facts about Julius Caesar for the project in order to finish it. Mrs. Reed was going over the project when I walked in.

"Hello Casey. Nice of you to join us. Why are you late?"

"I lost track of the time in the library." I've never been in trouble before and I certainly didn't want to start now.

"Well let's not make this a habit."

"It won't happen again." I looked down and I got out the assignment that we were about to work on. Class went by fast today and November was almost here so homecoming was getting close. At lunch Emily and I discussed our dresses.

"I want a blue dress with a high slit, Emily said.

"Emily, you really want to show some body. Good for you."

"Yah, I'm more secure with myself now. What kind of dress do you want?"

"Um… I was thinking a red and gold dress, strapless of course." I wanted to look nice for the occasion.

"Oh, now you really want to get laid." She was laughing.

"Emily, no. I just want to look nice. I will not have sex with Sam until I'm ready."

"Casey calm down I was just playing."

"I know Emily. I just don't want to have to give it up to him because he wants it."

"Then tell him that not me. I love you Casey but your to picky."

"I'm not picky. I just like everything to go according to plan."

"Live a little hon. Having a schedule is not always the best way of life."

"I know what you mean. I do need to be more spontaneous, I know." The bell rang I hugged her and went to my next period. School went by fast and in between classes Emily and I decided that we will head out to the mall on Saturday to find our dress. Sam dropped me home and we made plans for his hockey game on Friday. The week went by okay until Friday rolled around and I woke up with a mind boggling headache. I looked in the mirror and my eyes were swollen and I had a runny nose. I could not go to school looking like this. So I hopped in the shower and put on tons of make-up. Sam picked me up and when he leaned in to kiss me I pulled back and told him that I wasn't feeling to well. School was a drag and I went to the nurse and my mom came and picked me up and took me home.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I don't know I just feel kind of sick."

"The weather is changing so wear appropriate clothes."

"Mom…I know. I'm not a baby, I whined.

"I know Casey you're seventeen and know how to take care of yourself, I know" I slept like a baby after mom left my room and woke up to Derek, Edwin, and Sam were downstairs playing a video games. I went to the restroom to take a shower, and brush my teeth. When I was dressing someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Sam. Can I come in?"

"Wait a second." I quickly put on my clothes and went to open the door."

"Hey." I kissed him on the check and he entered my room."

"Why aren't you dressed?" We're about to go to the game."

I walked over to my bed and went under the covers. "I'm not going."

"What? You don't wanna see me play?"

"I do, I just feel sick I don't want to leave my room."

"Okay, I guess my sport doesn't mean anything." He was getting mad.

"Sam I do want to see you play. I just don't feel well." What didn't he understand?

"Okay, I'll leave you here to "get better," he said sarcastically and left my room. Why was he giving me an attitude? I am sick and I don't want to go watch a damn hockey game. I didn't know a touchdown from and layup. I went down stairs and made a sandwich ate it and went back to bed. Emily and I went to the mall on Saturday and found amazing dresses.

"Emily that dress looks amazing on you." She had on a silver and blue dress that had one shoulder.

"Thanks Casey. You look amazing too." I went with a gold and red dress with no sleeves. I did look good. "And your boobs look big."

"Well this dress does do a little lifting," I said while smiling.

"And Sam is going to love it." She was grinning too.

"Well, he's mad that I didn't go to his game yesterday, I mean I was sick give me a break."

"Yah that's a stupid reason to get mad, even for Sam." We left the mall and headed towards home. When I got home Sam called me.

"Hey Sam,"

"Hey, what did you do today?"

"I went to the mall with Emily to buy some things. He was quiet for a while. "Sam are you still there?"

"Yah, just wondering why you didn't go to my game but go to the mall." He sounded upset.

"Why are you so mad that I didn't go to your game? I wouldn't even understand."

"Then maybe you should have come so that I could teach you."

"Teach me while playing the game, are you stupid? I was sick what part of S-I-C-K don't you understand?"

"But you weren't sick enough to go to the mall today?'

"Look Sam I don't have time for you interrogating me over a fucking hockey game. Call me when you grow some balls. I hung up on him and went to bed. Sunday breezed by fast and Sam didn't call me and I didn't call him. When Monday rolled by I was hesitant to see Sam. When he pulled in to give me a ride I got in without a word. He put the music on for the first five minutes of the ride and we drove in silence. Then he turned it off.

"How was the mall with Emily?"

"It was a blast, thanks for asking," I said sarcastically.

"Stop with the attitude and the sarcasm, I just asked a simple question."

"I'll talk however I want to." He started mumbling something that I didn't quite catch.

"What did you say?" I was getting angry.

"Nothing, just forget it."

"That's what I thought." We pulled into the school and I got out the car and slammed the door, and went straight to class.

_**Sam's POV**_

I don't know what the hell Casey's problem was but I didn't have time for her bullshit. She obviously didn't want to go to my game. That's all she had to say. I walked into the school and went straight to class and she was there alone with a couple other students. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. I sat next to her and coughed extra loudly. She got up and walked to sharpen her pencil and I was checking her out. She had on a tight shirt with a tight sweater and some ass tight jeans. She looked amazing even if she was a bitch. She passed my desk to get back to hers and she smelled amazing. Just like the day when I ate her out. And I immediately got a hard-on. But she's still a bitch. A sexy bitch at that.

_**Casey's POV**_

School was a drag. I went home and after dinner Sam came over to work on the project.

"So let's get started." The project was almost finished and we weren't even talking to each other. Sam broke the silence with a stupid comment.

"So are you gonna tell me what you did at the mall with Emily?"

"Sam don't start shit right now. Let's just get this over with so you can go home."

"So you don't wanna talk to me now?"

"No I don't." I put the last finishes on the project and it was complete. "I'm done thanks to me."

"I helped on the project too." He was getting angry.

"I never said you didn't."

"But that's what you were implying." 

"No I wasn't. Stop trying to create an argument right now."

"Did you get a homecoming dress?" Where was this coming from all of a sudden?

"Yah, why?"

"Well you might wanna send it back or find a new date." He left my room and went home. What the hell just happened?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Casey's POV**_

What the hell just happened? Did he just break up me? I went to downstairs for a snack and went straight to bed after that. The next morning Derek dropped me off at school. I guess he knew that Sam and I had an argument and he didn't bring it up. When I arrived at school I wet to the locker that Emily and I shared and she was standing there.

"Hey, Emily."

"Casey, you're here early."

"Yah, Derek drove today. Sam and I got into an argument and I think we broke up." My voice was wavering.

"Casey what happened?" She looked like she really cared, so I told her the whole story about how he was being stupid about the whole hockey game and how he told me to find a new date for homecoming.

"I'm sure he just said that to upset you. I bet he's going to call you tonight or say hi to you in class today."

"I hope so. I don't wanna go to the dance if he won't take me." We walked to class together and Sam was already there. He didn't acknowledge me and I didn't acknowledge him either. Class started and Mrs. Reed told us that the project was due on Friday. Sam was making conversation with this boy that sits next to him and I didn't understand why _**HE **_wasn't talking to me. Class ended and so did the first half of school. At lunch Sam was sitting with Derek.

"So I'm guessing he didn't apologize in first period?" Emily looked concerned.

"No. He wouldn't even look at me." I looked over at him and he was totally staring at me. But when I caught his eye he quickly looked away. I don't know what his problem was, I didn't do anything. School ended and I went home with Emily. She got a car for her birthday and it was super cool.

"Emily your car is amazing."

"I know, I'm so glad my parents got it for me." She dropped me home and I went inside my house anticipating Sam's call but it didn't come all night. The next morning Derek dropped me at school and I saw Emily talking to Sam. She was laughing and I was wondering what was so funny. I went to the restroom and when I came out Sam wasn't by the locker so I went over to Emily.

"What did he want?" I wasn't mad that she was talking to Sam, just curious.

"Umm…he just came to say hi, no big deal." She averted her eyes and we walked to class together. Sam was there and again he was ignoring me and talking to this boy-who's name I just found out is Ralph-again. I walked passed him hoping he would at least look at me. But he didn't. When was he ever going to talk to me? I missed him and the dance was like on Saturday. After school Sam came over to talk to Derek. Not me, Derek. They were playing a video game with this super slutty girl with her tits out, a super big ass and super tight clothes. Was this the video games that they enjoyed? I was disgusted so I just went to bed early.

_**Sam's POV **_

At school today I asked Emily what color Casey's dress was because I was still contemplating if I wanted to take her to homecoming. I don't know what was up with her but she was being a complete bitch to me lately. I missed the old Casey. A lot.

_**Friday and Casey's POV**_

Sam still wasn't speaking to me and I was pretty sure that he wasn't taking me to the homecoming dance by now. Derek drove me to school and I went straight to class to turn in the project for Mrs. Reed. Class started and she announced that we had to present the projects in front of the class. What the fuck was she talking about? I did not want to go up there with Sam.

"First up to present are Emily and Kevin." Emily and Kevin went up to present and they did a really good job. Their PowerPoint was amazing and I'm pretty sure they nailed it. Amy and Ralph went up to "present" and had to admit their project wasn't all that bad. They did a poster like Sam and I did but theirs was more low-key. Sam and I were next.

"Hello, my name is Casey McDonald and my partner is Sam Richards." For our project we did…" We explained our project and I think we did a very good job.

"Well done guys. Very good job." The class clapped there hands and I went back to my desk. The day was a drag and I went home disappointed, so I called Emily.

"I guess you'll have fun at the dance without me."

"Casey you are going to the dance if I have to drag you. Someone special might be there."

"Like who Sam?"

"No. Maybe someone else." She didn't sound convinced.

"Emily I don't know." I was deflated.

"Here's what I'm gong to do, I'm coming over an hour before the dance and I'm going to do your makeup and we would go to the dance together."

"What about Sheldon?"

"I'll still have fun with him, but you're my best friend and I want you to have fun too."

"Thanks Emily. That really means a lot to me, I'll see you tomorrow." We hung up and I did some school work and went to bed.

_**Saturday**_

I woke up and got freshened up. I cleaned the house and did more work. I was still going hoping for Sam to call, but he didn't. At six o'clock Emily came over and helped me get ready for the dance.

"Casey you look amazing."

"So do you." She had on extra thick eye make-up and she looked sexy. I looked sophisticated and dreamy and we both looked amazing. We walked down stairs and Derek was there with this girl that I didn't even know. Sheldon came over to get Emily and we were going to drive together.

"Casey can you go outside and see if the limo is out there." She was on the phone with someone and I walked out to the driveways. When I went out there Sam was leaning against his car all cool and looking amazing.

"What are you doing here Sam?"

"I came to take you to the dance," He walked over to me and put the corsage that matched my dress around my wrist.

"What?"

"I said that I'm taking you to the dance." He looked at me with his green eyes.

"I thought that you wanted me too find a new date."

"I wanted to surprise you, I was going to take you anyways, I was just mad at you."

"Sam, I hate when you're mad at me," I was tearing up.

"I know Casey." He leaned in and kissed me. I wanted him so bad. I put my arms around him and brought him closer to him. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I can't tell you how much I missed him. I missed him so much I was willing to give it up to him right now. We continued to make out until the rest of the people came out to the drive way.

"Surprise," Emily said.

"You knew about this didn't you?"

"Of course I did, I set it all up with his help of course."

"Thanks Emily. I love you so much." We hugged and went into the limo that all our parents pitched in to buy for us. This was going to be an amazing night.

The cafeteria was decorated so beautifully and the dance was a blast. Sam apologized to me and I did the same to him. We danced a lot. Sam never told me that he was a good dancer. But I've been a dancer since birth and I showed him a couple of my moves. They played all sorts of music from J. Lo's "_On the Floor_" to The Script "_For the First Time_". I was grinding on Sam and his hands were all over me. We were really felling the music and I was really feeling on Sam if you know what I mean. The dance ended around 11 and we decided to head home. Sam and I talked a while before I went into my house.

"Did you have a good time?"

"I had an amazing time thank you."

"You know I had fun too." We were silent for a while.

"I want to apologize for getting mad over the game-again, Sam said.

"Sam stop apologizing I already accepted it." I leaned in to kiss him and we remained kissing for a while until I pulled back.

"I have to go in before my parents start getting worried. Call me tomorrow?"

"Sure." We kissed again and he left.

**Question: Why do I always get what I want?**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Casey's POV**_

It was about a month after the Homecoming Dance and Sam and I were going strong. The whole family went to Lizzie's soccer game so we had the whole house to ourselves.

"Are you hungry," I asked Sam.

"Umm…I'm only hungry for you." He came and grabbed my butt and began to kiss me. His hands mysteriously slipped into my pants and he was rubbing my pussy. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back away from me.

"I asked you if you were hungry."

"And I said I was for you." He leaned in for another kiss but I pecked him on the lips and turned away and walked to the kitchen. It was like 6 o'clock in the evening and I was starved. I made spaghetti and meatballs. We ate together on the dinning room table.

"This is really good, thanks Casey" He leaned in to kiss me and I accepted. I washed the dishes with Sam behind me grabbing my massaging my tits. I didn't mind, he was a good massager. He was kissing my neck and I was getting horny. I didn't want to give in.

"Sam, can you wait a little while I wash the dishes." But I didn't want him to stop.

"I can't help it. I want you now." His breathe was hot on my neck and he was still massaging my tits. I turned around.

"Well can you wait for a while? I don't wanna leave this house a mess." I kissed him and when I finished we went to my room. My shirt was all wet from the dishes and I decided to change in front of Sam.

"Sam, can you go in my dresser and get me that white shirt the blue dots on it?" He walked over there and pulled it out. I was in my lace bra and shorts, and it was snowing outside. So the weather wasn't all that nice. The heater was on and it was heating me up a little.

"You don't need to put that on right now do you?" Sam walked over to me and pulled me on the bed with me and started to kiss me.

"Sam I'm cold."

"Well I can warm you up." I couldn't object to that and I leaned in and kissed him tenderly. His took off his shirt and then my bra was off. We were under the covers and he was sucking my tits dry. I was all over him as well. His jeans were loose so I put my hands down his pants and started to stroke his dick.

"Oh, God Casey." He took off his pants and he only had on his boxers. My shorts were next and then my underwear. Sam began to kiss my breast, stomach and then he licked the inside of my belly button. I was in full lust. He began to kiss my pussy and stroke it at the same time.

"Sam," I cried out. But he didn't stop he put one finger in me and began to thrust in and out slowly and it felt so good. He sucked my clit roughly and added a second finger and began to thrust more roughly He slipped his fingers out and licked them. That drove me over the edge. I was straddling him and kissed him roughly. His dick was placed under my pussy and I started grinding on it. He had a big dick. Even if I haven't seen it I could certainly feel it.

"Casey, I wanna fuck you so bad." Fuck me? I wanted to make love to him. Not fuck. I got off of him and lay down and he began to kiss me again. He went down on me again. But right before I came…

_**Derek's POV**_

I decided to come home early and I went straight to my room and saw that Sam's jacket was in there. Maybe he forgot it so I went to Casey's room to give it to her to give to him and when I opened the door… BAM! Casey and Sam were under the covers and I could tell that Casey was naked. He wasn't even close to her lips. He was, OH MY GOSH, down there.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" They jumped up and Casey quickly went further into the covers and Sam came out and looked at me. "You two are disgusting." I started to laugh and walked over to Casey's computer and sat in her chair.

"Derek what the hell are you doing here?"

"I just decided to come home early. I didn't know that I was going to get a free viewing of my sister boning my best friend."

"Derek get out," Casey said.

"With pleasure." I left Casey's room and smiled to my self. This was going to be some great news.

_**Casey's POV**_

I can't believe Derek just walked in on me and Sam doing that. I was so embarrassed and I was afraid that he was going to tell our parents.

"Casey don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, just embarrassed. I mean my step-brother catching us doing stuff is totally disgusting." I continued to dress my self. Sam came over to me and put his hands around me.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him and I'll make sure he doesn't tell anybody okay?"

"Sam don't stir up anything okay? Just tell him to keep his mouth shut."

"I won't babe." He kissed me and the then walked over to Derek's room.

_**Sam's POV**_

Now that Derek knew what Casey and I did in her room I had to go over and tell him to keep his mouth shut. I wouldn't mind people knowing what we did but you know Casey.

I walked in to his room and he was on the computer.

"What's up Derek?" I reached over to dab his hands but he pulled back.

"I am not going to touch you after you just did that to Casey."

"Dude relax we didn't even have sex."

"Like hell you didn't. I saw what you two did."

"We didn't do anything."

"So you didn't go down on her?" For that I was silent. "You little bitch; you totally did go down on her." He came over to me and hugged me like I was his brother. "Good job bro, you finally got it in," he didn't look totally disgusted.

"Can you keep it down; I told Casey I'll tell you that we didn't do anything. And I have got it in before."

" Oh. I forgot .So when are you going to get it in with _her_?"

"Not any time soon dude. She wants to take it slow," I said sarcastically.

"Slow? After what you did to her in there, that's anything but taking it slow." He laughed and we shook hands and I went back to Casey's room. She was on her computer.

"Hey, I'm leaving Case." She came over to me and we kissed for a while.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." We kissed again and I went home. So far my life was going good. So far.

_**Casey's POV**_

The next day Sam dropped me off at school and I went to my locker and there was a note from Max of all people. **Note**: Hey Casey. I know you go out with Sam but I can always show you a good time. Call me at 597-223-3369. I put the note in my purse not really worrying about it. But Max liked me. He really liked me. I didn't want to think about it but maybe I would call max and see why he liked me so much. School went by fast and I went got home and called Max.

"Hello?" Max answered my phone.

"Hey is this Max?"

"Yes. And this must be the beautiful Casey."

I giggled and said, "Yes, and this must be Max."

"Yes this is Max."

"Well, hello there Max."

"Hey Casey. What're you doing?"

"Umm…talking to you."

"Very funny."

"So I was just wondering why you kept this note on my locker, I mean you know I go out with Sam."

"I know you do. I just see you in the hallways and I think you're super hot and you're smart. So I like you. And I'm the captain of the football team and not to mention the star quarter back and I think me and you would make a cute couple…" We talked for a long time and he made me laugh a lot. I can't tell you how funny he is. After we we're done I called Sam.

"Hey Casey."

"Hey Sam."

"I called you earlier but I guess you weren't home."

"No, I was here."

"Oh." There was awkward silence.

"So…" he said.

"So…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said

"Well I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay." I hung up and went downstairs for dinner. After that I chatted with Max online. I don't think talking to another boy is cheating. I was online for a while with him when Sam's messaged me.

"Hey babe you're still awake?" I told Max that I'll see him tomorrow and I logged off my email. I felt bad for ignoring Sam but I didn't want him to get mad over me talking to Max. I went to bed and woke up the next day feeling worried that Sam was going to bring up the whole email thing and he did.

"So I thought you were online yesterday and I messaged you and you didn't respond."

"I probably didn't see your message my bad Sam." I leaned over and kissed him. At school Max and I were talking at my locker between classes when Sam pulled up.

"Hello Max and Casey." He leaned over and kissed me long and hard. He grabbed my ass and stuck his tongue down my throat.

"Sam what the fuck?"

"Just came to say hi to my girlfriend." He leaned in for s kiss but I pulled back.

"Well I'm busy right now, see you later?" I leaned in for a kiss but he pulled back and walked away.

"What was that for," Max asked.

"I don't know, he's sexually frustrated I guess."

"Well if you're sexually frustrated I can show you a good time." He grabbed my waist.

"No, I'm with Sam."

"Okay, I have to go talk to coach, I'll call you tonight."

"Okay." I walked to class and up to Sam.

"Hey babe." I leaned n to kiss him but he pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Umm…are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you, you're perfect," he said sarcastically.

"Well sorry for dissing you in front of Max, you just came on to strong. Can I have a kiss now?"

"Sure." We kissed and I sat next to him.

"Do you wanna come over to my house after school," I asked Sam.

"Sure, I want some alone time with you."

After school Sam came over to my house and I went straight to my room. He went to the restroom and I went straight to my email seeing what funny thing Max sent me today. I was so hooked on it that I didn't see Sam come in.

"Hey babe." He put his hands around me and I jumped. "I scared you?"

"No." I quickly closed my email and led him to the bed. We were the only one home so I wanted to repay him a favor. I kissed him and his hands were all over me. He gripped my ass and I took of his shirt. Sam and I got under the covers and I took off his pants. I sat on his dick and we continued to kiss. He pulled back and took off my shirt and then my bra. He sucked my breast and then my neck I wanted to repay him back so I stopped and pulled away.

"What?"

"Shut up." I pulled down his boxers and then I saw it. His dick was so big. I sat there in shock.

"Like what you see?"

"Umm…it's big."

"Yah…I guess it is." I bent down and started to stroke it. I went faster and faster. Then I put IT in my mouth. It felt weird but I started sucking on it like Sam did my tits. He grabbed my hair and started to moan.

"Oh God Casey." I went all the way down and came back up slowly then I started to go faster and faster with my hand also. Sam loved the whole thing. I was going at it for about two minute's then-

"Casey I'm about to cum." I pulled back and he came on my hands. I didn't want to taste it so I got a towel from my closet. When I went back Sam was still lying on the bed and I went on top and started kissing him.

"Casey, take of your underwear please." He tried doing it himself but I pulled back.

"Sam I'm not ready for that." We continued to kiss until his phone rang.

"UHHHH. Hold on babe." He got up and put his boxers back on.

"Hello?" I'm guessing he was talking to his sister so I went to the restroom to put my clothes on and take a shower. I was probably in there for about 15 minutes but when I went back to my room I could tell that Sam was pissed.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"So I guess you and Max are best friends now?"

"What are you talking about?" Then I saw it. He was reading my email. "What the hell are you doing on my email?" I was so scared.

"You know what nothing. I don't think we should go out anymore I don't date whores."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Sure. Thanks for the blow job it was amazing. But for the record Amy was way better." He was putting on his shorts.

"I can't believe you just said that." I started crying again "After I just did that to you, you wanna break up with me over emails with Max who by the way is a friend."

He exploded. "A friend? A fucking friend? Are you serious? If I was to be talking to a girl without you knowing you would be the first one down my throat." He was in my face.

"You act like I was fucking with him," I yelled back.

"You might as well have been fucking him cause I'm through with this bull shit." He walked out my room and out of my heart.

_**The Next Day**_

Sam just broke up with me. Sam just broke up with me. I was at my locker and Max walked up to me.

"Hey Casey."

"Leave me alone."

"What's wrong?"

"Sam broke up with me because he found out that we were talking."

"And that's bad news because…"

"Because I love him." Did I really just say that?

"Well will you go out with me tonight?"

I started laughing. "No Max. I just got out of a relationship last night I don't need a new one."

"Well maybe tomorrow." He put his arm around me and we walked to class.

_**Sam's POV**_

After what happened last night I went home and took a cold shower. At school I saw Casey talking to Max at her locker. And I'm the one that's a whore. She's on him the next day after we broke up? So I went to Amy's locker.

"What's up Amy?"

"What do you want?"

"I wanna know if you're available tonight."

She started to smile. "So what happened to that bitch Casey?"

"We broke up, she's with Max now."

"Damn that fast?"

"Yah, so are you free tonight?"

"I am." She kissed my cheek and we walked to class together.

_**Casey's POV**_

When I saw Sam walk in with Amy my heart dropped. So he can move on that fast? Well two can play that game. He didn't even make I contact with me. He sat next to me and Amy sat next to him. And they talked all fucking class period, like they were long lost friends. God I hated her. When school was over as I was walking to Emily's car I saw Sam and Amy kissing. Not kissing, but a full make out in front of the whole damn school. I went right up to him.

"So less than 24 hours after we have sex you wanna go to this whore?" Why did I have to lie?

"We never had sex Casey."

"Are you stupid? You were all over me with you're small ass dick."

"It's not like your tits are any bigger." He was smirking now.

"But you were all over them right?"

"Casey fuck you."

"Fuck you too asshole. And you too Amy cause you're a fucking whore." I mugged both of them and went to Emily's car. I didn't even know I was crying until my vision was blurred. How could this be happening to me?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Casey's POV**_

After my altercation with Sam and Amy I went straight to Emily's car and told her everything. She of course comforted me and told me that it was okay. I loved her as much as I sister did my own family.

"Casey stop crying. Fuck Sam and Amy, their both whores." But she didn't look totally convinced. Emily drove me home and Sam came over to talk and hang out with Derek. The nerve of that asshole. I walked downstairs and there he was on _my_ couch in _my_ house drinking and having fun with Derek. He looked at me and I looked at him and walked right passed him.

"What's going on between you two," Derek asked me.

"I don't know, ask your best friend."

"You guys were having sex like a couple days ago and know you're not even talking to each other? That's messed up."

"It's not any of your business Derek," and I walked into the kitchen to get a snack. Sam didn't even care about us anymore. I mean there wasn't any us anymore but he could have at least acted like he still had feelings for me. I don't know what it is about him that makes me so drawn to him. I went to my room and I had an email from Max.

Max: "Hey Casey, watcha doin?"

Casey: "Nothing just finishing up some homework, you?"

Max: "Thinking about you."

Casey: "Well you know how you asked me on that date?"

Max: "How could I forget?"

Casey: "Well…"

Max: "How about Friday?"

Casey: "How about what?" Of course I knew what he was talking about; I just wanted him to ask me out the right way.

Max: "I see you tryna play hard to get."

Casey: "Who me?" (:

Max: "Yes you. Anyways will you go out with me Friday night?"

Casey: "If you insist." I was really looking forward to the date. My relationship with Sam wasn't going good obviously, so I should try something different.

Max: "Okay. I'll pick you up at 7." (:

Casey: "Okay I'll see you tomorrow at seven." He logged off of his email and I did the same. We must have been talking for a while cause when I went down stairs Sam and Derek were in the kitchen eating leftover pizza. Sam's back was faced towards me so when I walked in he didn't see me but Derek did.

"Hey my lovely, beautiful sister," Derek said. Why did he have to be so damn annoying?

"Derek I'm not in the mood for your shit right now." I walked over to the fridge and Sam muttered something.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're always bitching."

"Well this is my house so if I wanna bitch then you can get the hell out of my house."

"I guess this is my cue to leave the kitchen." Derek got up and left.

"I wouldn't have came if you would have invited me anyways."

"Then leave. Get the hell out of my house."

"I will. And all that shit you said about me in front of Amy was so unnecessary."

"What part of I don't give a fuck about Amy don't you understand?"

He ignored me and kept on talking. "And about how small my dick was. Bitch you gave me head and said-OMG your cock is so big."

"I was only saying that to make you feel good about yourself." I was yelling now and lying through my teeth.

"You know this is the reason people don't like you. And probably the reason your parents got a divorce, cause you run you mouth to much." When he said the last part I knew he instantly regretted it.

"And where are your parents huh? Oh they moved to help "sick" children? Bullshit. They left you cause they don't care about you. You low life piece of shit. Now get the hell out my house." With that he got up and left with out another word.

_**Saturday**_

The day after my argument with Sam I was really excited about my date with Max. So I got all my work done and by the time 6 rolled by I was in the shower freshening up for the date. By 6:30 I was doing my hair and my make up. By 7'oclock I was dressed and Max was downstairs with Derek. They made light talk and then we were off. He took me to the Olive Garden that Sam took me on our second date. We were having a blast but at the same time I couldn't stop thinking about Sam. I know that it was kind of stupid, being as how he totally disrespected me but I did miss him. Halfway through the dinner guess who walked in? You guessed right Sam and Amy. Amy was dressed in a slutty short dress and Sam was dressed decent, but Max looked better. Or did he? They passed by our table and Amy stopped to make "friendly" talk.

"Hey Max, I see you're here with this." She gave me a smug looked and looked back at Max.

"Yes Amy." He was looking over her body. Sam was just starring at the wall.

"Well when you're done with her, you can come chill with Sam and me."

"Amy let's go, Sam said impatiently.

"Coming babe." She took his hand and when he turned around she winked at Max all seductively. Man she was such a slut. The rest of dinner I was just sulking. Seeing Sam with another girl made my heart hurt. I thought I was about to burst out in tears. Max was going on and on about football and just talking about himself. Cocky much? After dinner Max took me home and walked me to the door.

"I had a blast Casey." He leaned in for a kiss but I pulled back.

"Me too, but I don't kiss on the first date." I hugged him and walked in to the house. I thought the date would be fun but seeing Sam made me miss what we had before. But enough about him, I should be having fun without him. Sunday was a drag and it quickly passed and then Monday came and another day of seeing Sam. I dressed in a sexy outfit and went to Derek's car and waited for him.

_**Sam's POV**_

After the argument with Casey I went home and I quickly called Amy. We scheduled a date for the Saturday. I wasn't all that surprised to see Casey and Max at the restaurant. Casey looked amazing and Amy looked alright too. I wouldn't make eye contact with her because I didn't want her to see how angry at her that she was with Max. After dinner I took Amy to her house.

"Sam you looked distracted at dinner what's wrong?" She grabbed my dick and began to rub it through my pants.

"Umm…nothing just thinking about stuff." I moved her hands back to her lap.

"What? You used to love when I did that." She got on my lap and took off her dress. She was wearing a bra and no underwear. God she was desperate and I was too I guess. She kissed me and I kissed back rubbing her clit and sticking two fingers in her. She unhooked my pants and she was about to slid onto me but I pushed her back and sat her back in her chair.

"I can't do this," I said.

"Can't do what? We used to do this all the time."

"I'm just not in to you as much as I used to be."

"So you're giving this-she rubbed her body-for Casey."

"I didn't say anything about Casey. God when I'm with you, you talk about her and when I'm with her she talks about you."

"I knew you still liked her." She put her dress back on and got out the car. "I saw how you were staring at her at dinner, that's why you were so distracted huh, because of her?

"Yah, I probably was." She slammed the door and went straight home. Did I still have feelings for Casey? Maybe. Amy's good for sex but if I want an all around girl I would definitely go for Casey. But too bad she's with Max's but hell I missed her a lot. I got home and called Derek.

"What's up my man," he said.

"Nothing much, just got back from a date with Amy."

"So you got it in?"

"No. Almost but I pulled back, I had a lot on my mind."

"That's like the finest piece of ass out there dude. Let me guess you're still hung over Casey?"

"I miss her but I know I have to get over her cause she's with Max now."

"Not really. I overheard her telling Emily that the date was a bust and all he did was talk about himself and how she didn't really want to go out with him anymore."

"Damn. Did you see that outfit she had on? Way hotter that Amy's. Casey has curves in all the right spots but Amy's like a stick, but she does have a great ass." I sighed.

"I don't want to hear about Casey dude. She's like my sister. Anyways I'm about to crash so I'll catch up with you tomorrow bro."

'Ok D, bye." I took a shower and went straight to bed.

_**Casey's POV**_

Derek finally came outside and we started heading to school.

"So Sam told me that he saw you out with Max," Derek said

"Why is my name always in his mouth, God he's so annoying."

"But you slept with him, he said like he knew something."

"Is that what he told you?"

"No just assuming."

"Well we didn't do anything and I never will, now let's stop talking about him."

"Okay, I had something to tell you that was important but I guess not."

"What is it Derek."

"Nothing."

"Derek…"

"If you insist. Sam told me that he missed you and he loves you and he wants you to have his babies."

"Liar, he would never say that cause he never told me that he loved me." I was paying attention now. "What else did he say?"

"That's pretty much it."

"Oh okay." I got out of the car and walked into the school.

_**Derek's POV **_

I can't believe I lied to Casey about Sam. I always say how I don't want them together but when they're together they seem so happy. And when apart their always pissed at others. Did I have a heart now? Oh no, I don't want to be the good guy. I'm evil Derek. But I didn't want to see either of them angry at each other.

_**Casey's POV**_

I went straight to class and Amy was there in the back by herself. I sat down and she walked up to me.

"Look Casey, I know you had a thing for Sam but stay away from him we're together now." She was leaning over my desk.

I got up and in her face. "Listen here you little slut, stop talking to me I don't give a fuck about you or your little boyfriend Sam." I was yelling now. "And from what I heard last night, you didn't even get lucky."

"And who did you here that from huh? Cause you weren't there when we had sex were you? And yah it was amazing, something that you would never experience."

"I'm guessing your finger did the drilling cause Sam wasn't even with you. He told Derek and Derek told that you guys didn't do anything last night so stop trying to make me jealous cause it's not happening." I sat down and got my stuff ready for class. Sam walked in looked at us and sat down, totally ignoring Amy. I guess last night was so good huh Amy? She walked back to her desk right after giving Sam a dirty look. This was going to be good.

Thanksgiving week was here and we had a week of from school. Sam and I still weren't talking but I didn't hate him anymore. I was home on the computer emailing Max. We scheduled a date for this Tuesday because he had to go to his grandparents by Wednesday. We haven't officially called it a relationship but we did kiss a few times.

Max: "Casey I have to tell you something."

Casey: "What?"

Max: "I can't take you out on Tuesday we're leaving on that day."

Casey: "Oh okay maybe another day."

Max: "Okay I have to go so I'll see you later."

Casey: "Ok bye." But he already logged off so he didn't get the message. I went downstairs and Sam was there with a luggage. What the hell was going on? I walked into the kitchen and mom and George were leaning on the island.

"Casey we need to talk, George said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just want to tell you that Sam will be here for the Thanksgiving break cause his sister is going to back to college for the break. Just for the break. He's going back after this week."

"Okay, you guys act like I'm supposed to get angry. I really don't care." I walked out and went to my room did work, took a shower and went on my computer. I could hear Sam and Derek mumbling and unpacking through the wall. Dinner was ready and we had burger and fries. Sam sat in front of me and Derek next to me. While we were eating Sam tapped my leg and I looked up. He smiled at me and actually smiled back. He pointed to m chest and I looked down. Mt boobs were fully exposed. I guess nobody really noticed because they were deep in conversation but obviously he did. I pulled up my shirt and told him thanks. Dinner was over and I washed the dishes with Edwin and my mom walked in the kitchen.

"Casey I'm going to need you Derek and Sam to head to the store to buy a few things for thanksgiving."

"Mom, I whined, "why can't they go?"

"Because you know what we need and they're boys so they can carry the heavy things."

"I'm a boy and I'm pretty strong," Edwin said

"Shut up Edwin," I said. He went to play video games with the rest of the boys.

"Did you hear what I said Casey?"

"Of course mother," I said. I walked up to the boys.

"We have to go to the store like right now."

"We know Casey, just head to the car and I'll be there in a while."

"Well hurry up." I walked upstairs and got dressed. When I went downstairs they were already in the car. I went in and we headed to the store. We were buying items when Derek suddenly said… "Isn't that Amy and Max together?" I turned around and bright as day they were there kissing like it was nobody's business. They stopped and looked at me. Amy smiled her evil smile and Max stood there shocked. He was coming close to me but Sam stopped him and I walked back to the car. So this is why he canceled the date cause he didn't want me to know that he was with Amy. Sam walked out and straight to the car. He got in the back with me and I started crying and he hugged me.

"I'm sorry for that Casey."

"Why you didn't do anything."

"I know, but I hate when you cry." He wiped my tears and pulled in for a kiss. Our lips met and it felt like we were never apart. I attacked his mouth. I didn't know how much I missed him. I got on top of him and we continued to kiss. I wanted him so bad. I took off my top and un-zipped him jeans. He massaged my breast and I sucked his neck he rubbed my clit then stopped.

"Casey no we can't do this."

"Why," I pulled his dick out but he put it back in his shorts.

"This isn't what you want and you know it."

"I do I really do." I started to cry again. Why do I always do that?

"No it's not. You don't want this." I got off his lap and he got out the car and walked back to the store. Today is the first time I was denied by two guys. Am I that bad?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Casey's POV**_

As I watched Sam go inside the car I cried even harder. I thought he was going to jump at the moment to have sex with me. And I wanted it. Maybe not for the right reasons but I wanted it. I was still crying when Max and Amy came out of the store. Ironically Max's car was parked in front of ours and him and Amy put groceries in the car like they were a happy family. I decided to stay in the car saving myself the embarrassment. Fifteen minutes later Sam and Derek exited the store with tons of groceries. They put some in the trunk and some in the front so Sam sat with me in the back. Derek got in the car soon after and started to drive home. I wanted Sam to talk to me, tell me that he loves me, that he wants to be the father of my babies. I wanted those lies that Derek told me to become reality. We pulled into the drive way and I got out. I went straight to my room not even bothering to help with the groceries. I deleted Max from my email contact list and blocked him from contacting me. I went and took a shower and when I was dressing Sam came in my room.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"So…sorry for what happened in the car. I couldn't see you make a mistake like that."

"Whatever." I walked to my bed and sat down he came and put his hand around my waist.

"Look, he said, I know you hate me right now and I'm not your best friend either. But I wanna be friends with you. We tried a relationship and it didn't work so let's move on."

"So everything we had you just want to give it up?"

"Trust me if I wanted to be with you I could have. I just don't think you and I are right for each other."

"Okay, let's be friends then." I walked him to the door and he pulled me in for a hug.

"So friend…how school?"

"Sam we're not even in school," I laughed.

"I know, just wanted to make conversation." I looked in his eyes and before I knew it we were kissing. He closed the door and leaned me against the wall. His hands were all over me and so were mine. He picked me up wrapped my legs around his waist. I opened my mouth and he freely entered. We were really heated and then there was a knock on the door.

"Sam come on we're about to play _Babe Raider,_" Derek screamed.

Sam removed his lips from me sat me down on the bed and walked to the door.

"I'm busy D. You guys go ahead and play without me."

"So you and Casey are hooking up again huh?"

"Dude that's none of your business," Sam said with an attitude.

"Whatever, you guys are pathetic." I heard him walk downstairs and Sam came and sat on the bed.

"Friends don't do what we just did," said. I stood in front of him and we hooked hands and I pecked him on the lips. "But I still want to be friends Sam like later on in the week we can see if this is what we want. Like after Thanksgiving Break."

"Yah, me too. I don't wanna rush into anything." We kissed again and we walked downstairs together.

Sam walked up to Derek. "Sorry man. I was busy doing something."

"No fuck it. You wanna sit with Casey all day and then when you're not with her you're all sad, like what the fuck is up with that?"

"I can hang out with whoever I want to hang out with. I don't need your permission to hang with her." Derek stood up in his face.

"Well then go hang with her for the whole Thanksgiving Break and even sleep in her room and I swear to God I'll tell our parents that you and her are having sex in their house."

"We're not having sex. What, are you mad cause she looks better than all the girls that you bring around here?"

Derek pushed Sam and he fell on the couch. But Sam slightly bigger than Derek got up and punched Derek in he stomach. Edwin called for George.

"Dad, dad, their fighting." I just stood there and watched them wrestle. George came in the living room with his robe and pulled both of them apart and my mom soon followed.

"What the hell is going on here, George asked.

"Casey boyfriend is pissing me off and I want him out the house." Sam just stood there silent.

"Derek what happened?"

"Nothing forget it." He walked out the house and in a few seconds he was speeding into the night. George stood there looking at Sam.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on here or am I going to have to force it out of you guys," George said angrily.

Edwin started talking. He told them the whole story and when he got to the sex part my mom lost it.

"Are you serious? You guys are having sex in my house? I trusted you Casey."

"Mom, we didn't even do anything. Derek just said that stuff because he was mad, I promise."

"Save it Casey. I'm disappointed in you and Sam." She walked back to her room and Derek walked in the house.

"Derek stop right there." George was still mad and Sam sat on the couch still silent.

"What do you want?"

"Don't talk to me like that. Where were you?"

"I left obviously, and I don't want that little bitch sleeping in my room."

Sam stood up. "Who the hell are you calling a little bitch, asshole?" George stood in between them.

"Sam stop and you too Derek," I said.

"Casey if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here right now, you ruin everything. Why don't you just go back to wherever the hell you came from," Derek said.

Then I went off. I used every word in the book and cursed him and George out. I told them how I didn't like living with them, how I hated them and how they ruined my life. I ran to my room after the incident and my mom soon followed me in.

"You have no right to speak to anyone like that young lady."

"Like you care." I said. "You don't even talk to me all your free time is with them you can't even take my side for anything."

"Casey that's how you're seeing it I love you, you're my daughter."

"Then why don't you believe me when I say that I didn't have sex with Sam?"

"Because I don't know the truth, did you?"

"God mom, I did not have sex with him."

"Okay Casey you say you didn't and I believe you. But your attitude is not expectable and for what you did downstairs you're grounded."

"Mom, that's not fear I've never been in trouble and the first time I blow up I'm grounded?"

"Yes Casey for two weeks."

"Mom do you even know how to ground," I was laughing now.

"Umm…not really," and we doubled over laughing. She came over and hugged me and I hugged back.

"Now instead of being grounded you can apologize to Derek and George.

"That seems fear. I love you mom." My eyes started watering-again.

"Aww, honey I love you too." She hugged me again and left the room. I decided to read a book and thought of an apology that I could tell both Derek and George. Around 9 o'clock I went down stairs and Sam was lying on the couch watching TV with his pillows and blankets. I walked over to him.

"You're sleeping down here tonight?"

"Yah, Derek kicked me out." He sounded fully awake.

"I'm sorry Sam." He sat up and I got under the covers with him.

"It's okay babe." I leaned in and he held me and we watched this movie about cars-or something. At around 11:30 I started getting tired so I got up to go to bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs, I'm tired."

"Why don't you stay with me," he asked me.

"Sam my parents already think we're having sex so me sleeping with you is going to bring up more suspicion. And I thought we were taking it slow?"

"Sleeping and having sex is two different things babe. Come on." He took my hand and pulled me under the covers with him. I snuggled closer to him. And besides my parents woke up late and the rest of the family was upstairs. What could go wrong?

_**Derek's POV**_

I was up by 8'clock and I guess it was only me up because it was quiet. I went downstairs and saw Sam and Casey on the couch together. His hands were around her waist and her back was turned to him. After what happened yesterday they still could do what they're doing. But I had to admit, they did look peaceful together. And when he was with her he did really well in hockey games and he was always happy. I was probably angry at their relationship because Sam and I used to do everything together, but know that Casey was here we spent less and less time apart. But he was my best friend and if he's happy then I'm happy. But I was still pissed at him for disrespecting me yesterday so he could go to hell.

_**Casey's POV**_

I woke up a little after 8 o'clock and Derek was already up. I went upstairs took a shower and brushed my teeth. By the time I was done it was 8:45 and Sam had already taken a shower. I went downstairs and Derek and Sam were in the kitchen together but they weren't making any type of eye contact. I walked in and Derek sat there eating his cereal and Sam was too. I went straight to the fridge and got a bagel and spread cream cheese on it and got a glass of orange juice. You couldn't cut the tension with a knife. That's how thick it was. Sam finally broke the silence.

"Babe there's this play going on tonight and I know how you like plays so come with me?"

"Oh, that seems cool, thanks honey." I came over and kissed him on the lips. Now I guess we made our decision that we wanted to be together and I surely hope that everyone would accept our decision. Derek got up threw his chair down and walked out the kitchen.

"Sam you need to talk to Derek. I mean you guys are best friends and I feel like I messed that up."

He got up and went to put his plate in the sink "I don't know. He obviously doesn't want to talk to me so why should I talk to him?"

"Because I'm with you and he-believe it or not-is my step brother."

"I know babe." He came over and put his hands around me. I stood on my toes for a kiss and he accepted. We kissed for a while and then pulled away.

"What time is the play?"

"7 o'clock," he said.

"Oh that's good I have things to do anyways." I kissed him and walked upstairs. The rest of the day I read my book and did a little homework. At 6 I got ready for the play dressed casually but appropriate because of the wedding. I told my mom that Sam and I we're leaving and then we were off.

"Did you talk to Derek?"

"Umm…not really he wouldn't talk to me."

"Honey," I whined, please do it for me. I hate when Derek's mad cause the whole family's down."

"I will Casey. Just give it some time." We were driving for about a good 15 minutes.

"How far are we from the play Sam?"

"It's like 45 minutes from the house so we'll be there in about 30 minutes." We pulled up to this building and Sam came and opened the door for me. This place was big and I've never seen anything like it.

"Sam it's beautiful," I blushed.

"Just like you." He kissed me and we were off. When we entered and Sam pulled out the tickets and handed them to this man at the counter. We were there pretty early so we got pretty good seat. At around 7:45 the play started. It was a classic _Romeo and Juliet_ play. But this one had a little twist. It was amazing and I cried through most of it. Sam just sat there still not showing any emotions. Well that's how boys are, they show no emotion. When the play was over we went to a burger joint down the block. For a burger place it was pretty fancy.

"What are you going to order baby," Sam asked me.

"Umm…the veggie burger looks amazing."

"Since I'm a man I'll get the triple cheese burger," he looked up and smiled at me. My heart melted and I smiled back.

"I'm going to go to the restroom if the waiter comes order for me okay?"

"Yah sure." I walked over and kissed him.

_**Sam's POV**_

After the blow up with Derek I wanted an even better relationship with Casey. Casey was everything I wanted. Beautiful, smart, sexy and a little feisty. Who am I kidding she had an attitude but she always kept me in check and I loved that about her. I brought the necklace tonight to show her how much I loved her. Yes. Tonight I was going to tell her I loved her. The food had already arrived and I saw her walking back to the table. I looked her over and she again looked amazing. She came back and we ate and talked about a lot of things. I watched her as she smiled and talked taking it all in. I wanted this too last forever. We walked to the car hand in hand and I drove to a lake near her house.

"What's going on Sam?" She looked nervous.

"Nothing. Let's walk a little okay." She got out without a word and I took her hand and we walked. I stopped her and we sat on the bench and it was almost pitch black besides the stars shining in the sky.

"Sam you're making me nervous."

"I know, I'm nervous too." I pulled out the box and gave my speech. I told her how much I loved her and how I was sorry for being so mean to her.

"I'm sorry too."

"Shhhh…can I finish? Anyways I just wanted to let you know that I love you." I looked down and she started crying. Damn she cried a lot.

"I love you too honey."

"Will you be my girl no more drama no shit going on anymore?"

"Of course I will," she said. I took out the necklace and put it around her neck and kissed her. The kiss was tender but hungry and we stayed like that for a while. I walked her back to the car and we drove back to her house. I went to her room and we got down to business. Yes we didn't have sex but we did have fun if you know what I mean and I slept in her room for the night. Everything was perfect.

_**Casey's POV**_

After Sam told me he loved me the rest of the week went by good. I loved him and I knew that he loved me too. The next day I apologized to George and Derek and Sam and Derek made up and were practically kissing each other. The rest of the school year went by fast and amazing Sam and I were going strong and senior year was coming up and I was really looking forward to it. This was going to be a wonderful year.

(A/N) Please review. Yes this chapter was different (a little) and it skipped most of their junior year in high school but the story was moving kind of slow and I wanted to speed it up to the FUN part! Maybe not in senior year but in college DEFINETLY.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Casey's POV**_

It was the summer of my junior year and I was enjoying the break. I had a great family, amazing best friend, and an even better boyfriend. Sam and I were doing really good. We had our occasional fights but nothing too serious to make us breakup or anything. We-including-Sam was downstairs because my mom and George had an announcement. Emily and her parents and little brother were there too.

"Hello everyone," George said "we called you guys here to say that we will be going on a family vacation this summer." We all started cheering and clapping. But Sam didn't do either.

"Where is the trip going to be dad," Edwin asked.

"Well since you asked, were all going to Toronto, Nora's home town," George shouted. We all cheered again. I was particularly happy because I get to see some of my old friends.

Emily's dad added a few words in. "This trip is supposed to be fun but we want everyone to be safe and no fighting. We've been planning this for a while and I want everyone to have a good time."

"So get packed you guys, this is going to be a fun trip," my mom said. Emily and I ran upstairs to my room and Sam went to the kitchen.

"Emily this is going to be so fun," I shrieked.

"I know Casey; we are gonna do it so big this summer."

"I can't believe they planned this together. How come we never figured it out?"

"I don't know. I guess we have sneaky parents," I laughed.

"I guess we do. Is Sam going?" I stood there wondering. "I don't know, I never thought about that. His sister's going back to college to take summer courses so where is he going to go?" "Well he'll figure something out. Anyways I'm going to go home and start getting packed, bye" She came over to hug me and then left. I went downstairs to check on Sam, he was in the kitchen eating a sandwich by himself. "Hey Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He got up to put his plate in the sink and I walked over to him.

"Are you upset at something?"

"I'm not upset Casey. You should go pack for your trip." He put his hands around my waist.

"Are you gonna miss me?" I leaned up to kiss him.

"A whole lot." He leaned down and we started making out.

"You guys need to get a room." I looked over and George was standing there.

"Sorry George, Sam's just going to miss me when were gone," I said sadly.

"How's he going to miss you if he's coming with us?"

"What," Sam and I said at the same time.

"I probably didn't make it clear earlier and I'm sorry about that, but Sam is coming with us, because his sister's in school and he's staying with us for the summer so…"

"So I guess I should start packing," Sam asked.

"You should, and hurry up we're leaving first thing in the morning." He walked upstairs to check on the rest of the family.

"Sam I can't believe you're coming with us I'm so excited," I gave him a hug.

"Me either, your parents do too much for me."

"That's cool. You know I love you right?"

"You tell me everyday, and I love you too." He pecked my lips and we went upstairs. I was really excited about the trip. I had my boyfriend, and my best friend with me. I was still packing and Sam came into my room. Everyone else was sleeping so the house was quiet.

"Damn Casey we're gonna be there for 2 weeks not 2 months," he laughed.

"I know honey. I just wanna be prepared for the trip cause you never no what's going to happen." He came over and kissed me.

"I'm happy you're coming with us," kissing him. Instead of a response he kissed me again. I opened my mouth and he entered again. He lifted me up and put me on my bed. I took of my shirt and then my bra. He looked at me hungrily. Sam and I haven't had sex and agreed that only one of our pants could come off when we were getting heated. Today was my turn. I took off my pant and then my underwear. Sam put his hands all over me and I rubbed him through his pants. I was so wet I could feel it. Sam looked at me and I nodded my head, a sign that he could start. He slipped one finger into me and continued to kiss me. Then two and added his thumb to my clit. He sucked my breast nice and hard. He stopped and removed his fingers and added his tongue. I screamed slightly into my pillow and he continued his assault for a good 3 minutes. I came violently and Sam came up and kissed me. I kissed him back tasting myself in him. He continued to finger me and I came again for the last time.

"I love you," Sam said to me.

"I love you too." I got up to lock the door wrapping my blanket around me and went back into the bed with Sam. I stayed naked knowing that we weren't going to do anything and I snuggled close to him and slept like a baby. We had to get up at 5 so that we could all get ready, so I set my alarm for 4:30. I wanted to be the first to shower. I didn't want to wake Sam so I got out of bed quietly and made a dash for the restroom. Lizzie was in the hallway.

"God Casey, put on some clothes." She covered her eyes.

"Sorry Lizzie, thought I was the only one awake." I ran into the restroom and she followed. "I thought you didn't want to see me naked?"

"Wait, is Sam in your room?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"That is none of your business." I turned on the shower.

"He is isn't he?" She started laughing.

"We didn't do anything Lizzie, and promise you won't tell mom, she'll freak."

"I won't tell her I promise," and she walked out the restroom and I took a shower. When I finished showering I went to my room and Sam was already up.

"Good morning honey." I went to my closet to get something to wear. He came up and wrapped his hands around me.

"How was your night," I asked him.

"Amazing," he leaned in to kiss me but I pulled back. He had morning breath.

"Sam go brush your teeth first."

"I know," he grabbed my ass and walked to the restroom. About an hour later we were all downstairs eating breakfast. George said that it would take any where from 2-3 hours to get to Toronto. By 8 o'clock we were in the car. We were taking 3 cars. (I know gas guzzlers) Derek was driving me, Sam and Emily. George was taking the rest of the family and Emily's parents were driving their car with Demi. Sam and I were in the back and Emily was in the front with Derek. I couldn't say she was disappointed. I slept most of the ride woke up to Sam shacking me. We had stopped for a restroom break. I bought snacks and used the restroom. We were on the road again and an hour later we arrived at our hotel. Damn that ride was exhausting. We took out our luggage and Toronto was beautiful, just like I remembered.

"Okay guys we finally made it," George said. "This is how it's going to go down, Sam, Derek, Edwin and Demi would be sharing a room. Casey, Emily, Lizzie and Marti in another room and us the parents will have another room. Okay everyone let's get started." We went into the hotel and got our room keys. The adults were all on floor three and the rest of us were on floor 6. Thank God." The girls' room was 2 doors down from the guys and when we entered quickly unpacked all of our stuff. After this, the whole gang went down to the restaurant across the street and Sam and I sat alone.

"How do you like Toronto Sam?"

"It's nice. But I prefer my hometown." Just then my 3 old friends from my neighborhood stopped at our table.

"Casey is that you?" I shot up from the table and embraced them. I hadn't seen them in over a year and I was so happy.

"I miss you guys so much, how've you been?" My old friends Amanda, Steve and Matt were here. We talked for a while and I introduced them to Sam and Sam responded with an unhappy wave. They got up to leave and I followed them to their car leaving Sam by himself. I gave each one of them a hug and Matt slipped me a piece of paper. It was his number.

"Call me sometimes?"

"Sure." I wasn't sure is motive but I was with Sam I didn't need a boyfriend. When I got back to the restaurant I went back to the table but Sam was talking with Derek at his table.

"Hey guys," I said. They all responded but Sam.

"I thought you went to an all girl school," Sam said.

"I do, they just lived in my neighborhood that's how I know them." I didn't know what his problem was.

"Okay," He walked back to the table and I followed. He put something in his pocket but I wasn't paying attention to what it was."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he responded

"Okay.' I sat down across from him but we didn't talk it was time to go back to the hotel because we were soon going to go to the beach. I tried to hold his hand but he pulled back. We entered the hotel went up to our separate rooms and got dressed. I dressed in a black bikini, Emily in a blue bikini and Lizzie and Marti dressed in bathing suits. The boys were outside waiting on us. Sam looked at me and quickly looked away. I didn't know what his problem was and I didn't want to find out now that I was having fun. We hopped in the two cars and were off to the beach that was about 10 minutes away. We all ran to the water and had a blast. Sam wasn't talking to me but I was having too much fun to figure out why. We were at the beach for about an hour and then our parents came too. It was so fun swimming and talking. It was getting dark so we drove back to the hotel. It took us about an hour to take showers, and get dressed for the restaurant we were about to go to. We arrived there and our parents sat at a different table than we did. It was a burger place and we all ordered. Sam was in a bad mood and I didn't know why. I put my hand on his lap under that table but he jiggled it off.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing, stop asking me."

"Okay I'm done. Can I speak to you outside please?" He got up and followed me outside.

"What's wrong with you? Ever since we got here you've been distant," I asked him.

"You. That's the problem."

"What the hell did I do," I asked angrily.

"Don't act like you don't know. You got Matt's number that's what happened."

"Where did you get it from? And he gave it to me as a friend not as anything else."

"So you and the boys back home are tight huh?"

"He's was like my best friend from my Toronto what's wrong with that? We had lots off fun together."

"You must have had a lot of boyfriends over here huh. Did you fuck all of them too?"

"I can't believe you just asked me that. Fuck you." I went back to the restroom and passed by our table crying. Emily followed me to the restroom.

"Casey what happened?"

"I hate him. All he does is accuse me of cheating or talking to someone else."

"Casey slow down. Now tell me what happened." And I started from the beginning about how I saw my old friends and how Matt gave me his number and so on.

"Get over it Casey. He's having a tough time. Just ignore him and come back to the table okay," she told me. I retouched my make-up and we walked back to the table and Sam was already there. I slid in my spot next to him and continued to eat my food ignoring him. The rest of the table was talking about their plans for the next two weeks but I sat there silent. Sam put his hand around me.

"Look Casey I'm sorry for-" I slapped him hard on the face.

"Don't freaking talk to me right now, I'm dead serious." He took his arm away and walked out the restaurant, and Derek quickly followed. The whole table looked at me and I looked back not giving a damn about what I just did.

"What happened Casey? Did Sam make you cry again?"

"No Marti, nothing happened."

"Then why did you hit him?"

"Marti no more questions okay, eat your food and we'll go to the beach tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." She continued to eat and then Derek came in to tell us that it was time to go. Sam was in the front seat of the car so Emily and I took the back. I looked in the mirror and it looked like Sam had been crying. But he looked pissed as hell so I didn't know which one it was. We arrived at the hotel and I quickly went to our room.

"Casey what happened at the restaurant," Emily asked coming in a few minutes later.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I said.

"Sam's really pissed and he was crying. Not because he's sad but because he's pissed."

"I said I don't wanna talk about it Emily okay," I said.

"I know he was mean to you but you had no right to hit him like that." She was angry now.

"You don't know how it feels to have a boyfriend that thinks you're a slut and thinks your hook up with everyone that is human," I shot back.

"I know Casey. I'm sorry. He's just really upset." She came over and sat on the bed.

"I feel bad for it now. But he deserved. This isn't the first time he's called me out of my name."

"Just take it slow. Ignore him and have fun on the trip okay, you can deal with this later okay?"

"Yeah Emily. Let's get some rest." I turned off the lights and we went to sleep.

_**Sam's POV**_

After Casey hit me in front of everyone I went outside to cool off. I was so pissed I started crying and punching the wall. Derek came out and pulled me back.

"Chill Sam, chill. Take a deep breath." I was still pissed but I calmed down a little.

"What happened between you guys?"

"I don't know, but I'm done with her."

"No you're not. You guys will be sucking face tomorrow."

"I know dude. I can't believe she slapped me like that. Every time we get in an argument she walks away and doesn't even give me a chance to explain."

"Dude I live with her okay I know how it feels. Go to the car and I'll get the others." I walked to car and as I sat there I see them coming but I'm focused on Casey. God knows I would never lay a hand on her. I love her too much to do that. I looked away and before I knew it we were at the hotel. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

_**Casey's POV**_

The following morning after the incident we were all getting ready for the day. We agreed to have breakfast at breakfast bar downstairs. The girls all went downstairs first and the boys came a few minutes later. Derek, Edwin and Demi sat with us but Sam sat by himself at the table next to ours. Breakfast was awkward because there was so much tension in the room. Sam didn't talk to me and I didn't talk to him either, we went back upstairs to get dressed for the beach. I dressed in another one of my bikini's and so did Emily. Lizzie and Marti both dressed in bathing suits. As I we exited our rooms the boys were there. I caught Sam's eye but he quickly looked away. We went downstairs and got in the car and headed to the beach. We arrived and we had a blast. Sam was in the water for a while and I saw him checking me out. I didn't want him to look at me so I got back in the water. Just then Matt, Amanda and Steve came up to me.

"Hey guys," I said cheerfully.

"Hey Casey," I gave each of them a hug.

"So what's been going on," I asked them

"Nothing just chilling with my family and friends, you guys?"

"We're chilling too," Amanda said. We talked for hours on end them Matt asked if we could talk in private. I agreed and we walked alongside beach and talked.

"So how's things back home," he asked.

"Good. At first I didn't want to leave but I have great friends so I guess its okay."

"That's cool. So you haven't called me."

"I know. My boyfriends Sam found the number and flipped out."

"Oh, your boyfriend is Sam, the one you introduced to us in the restaurant?"

"Yes. That's him."

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Over 6 months now." Now I knew that his note was for me to talk to him like _that._

"That's cool. Well I guess I'll see you later huh?"

"Sure bye Matt." We hugged and he gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran to his car. Matt was a great guy. He was smart, nice and hot. But I had to be loyal to Sam. At least for now. By the time I got back to our spot it was time to go back to the hotel. We entered the hotel and I took a shower. We went out to eat but Sam wasn't there. I quickly ate and then went to his room. I knocked and he opened the door and stared at me.

"Hey Sam."

"I thought you went to lunch with the others."

"I did but you weren't there so I came to check on you."

"Well I'm fine thanks." He was closing the door but I put my foot in front of it.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in please?"

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Can I just come in Sam?"

He opened the door and I went and sat on the bed.

"So…how's it going?"

"Don't come here to talk all nice and shit, if you have something to say just say it."

"You don't have to be mean to me. Anyways I came here to apologize for smacking you in your face the other day."

"Okay and that makes me feel so much better," he said sarcastically.

I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist. "Sam I said I was sorry, can you forgive me please?" I gave him my puppy dog look.

"I don't know that smack you gave me hurt pretty bad." He put his hands around my waist and I moved mine around his neck.

"Well I'm sorry Sam." I started crying and I put my head on his chest.

"It's okay babe. I'm sorry for calling you a slut. Stop crying."

But I couldn't. "I can't believe I did that to you." He just held me and I continued to cry for a while. He silenced me with a kiss. I missed him so I returned the kiss. He pulled back.

"I forgive you okay. Now stop crying and let's go back to lunch." I kissed him and we walked down to join with the others. The rest of the vacation went amazing. Sam and I didn't have another argument and we all had tons of fun. When we got back home we all crashed. The rest of the summer was going to be amazing!

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Casey's POV**_

I was sitting on the couch. No Sam was sitting on the couch and I was sitting on him. Derek was in his chair and we were watching a movie about murder-or something. It was like 10:30 and the rest of family was is bed, I wasn't really paying attention to the movie because it just wasn't my type of thing. Sam and Derek were semi-paying attention talking then watching, watching then talking. I feel Sam's hands rub up and down my thighs sensually under the blanket that we were using. Over the last few months I was more willing to show affection in front of people. I mean we were having fun and enjoying each other's company. His hands came up to my pelvic area then went all the way down to my knees. I was so turned on. He was still talking to Derek trying to play it cool as he slid his hands down my pajama pants and started to rub my pussy. He inserted a finger in me and I thought I was about to lose it. He added a second and I bucked into his hand and came silently a few minutes later.

"Dude you have to stop that, like right now," Derek said.

"What's wrong Derek," Sam said as he took his fingers out of me.

"You're totally fingering Casey. Why don't you two get a room, and next time you want to be slick try a little bit harder." He didn't look all that disgusted. Maybe he was turned on by this. Disgusting.

"Derek, you don't know what you're talking about. We weren't doing anything," I said my words stammering.

"Bull shit. I saw how you threw back your head and I saw his hand moving."

"D, calm down. A little fun isn't gonna hurt anyone is it," Sam said.

"Sam! You weren't supposed to say anything. I'm about to go to bed."

"You want me to come?"

"No. But I do want a kiss for a good night sleep." He got up and in front of Derek and kissed me. I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue in and grabbed my ass. I pulled back squealing.

"You still don't want me to come with you?"

"No you have fun with Derek. I kissed him and walked upstairs right before he slapped my ass again.

_**Sam's POV**_

Immediately we heard Casey slam her door Derek was all over me. I walked to the kitchen to wash my hands and I hear Derek talking.

"What the hell was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"The fact that you and Casey were fucking in front of me."

"We didn't do anything Derek, chill."

"Like hell you didn't," he started laughing.

"Dude, if Casey wasn't your step sister I'm sure you would probably be all over her too. Face it dude she's hot."

"No. No. No. Casey is not hot and I would not be with her."

"But she's hot. Everyone at school wants her but I have her. God I'm lucky. She has a pretty face, nice ass and tits. Did I mention that her ass was amazing?" I was grinning form ear to ear.

"I don't wanna hear about that, let's crash." We walked up stairs but I went to Casey's room to see if she was sleeping. She was. Damn she looked beautiful when she was sleeping. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to bed.

_**Casey's POV**_

The next morning was a Saturday and Sam, Derek, Emily and I were supposed to go to this major party. I was totally excited. We were eating breakfast and my mom told Sam and I to go to the grocery store. We've been back from Toronto for almost a month and haven't been grocery shopping. We got dressed and we entered his car. His hand was on my thigh and my hand was covering his hands.

"Did Derek ask questions when I went to bed last night?"

"No, he jus thinks that we're disgusting."

"I don't care what he thinks. But what we did was kind of exciting." He slid his hands up my thigh to my jean button.

"You want me to do it again," he asked with a smirk.

"No, maybe later. We're almost at the store, but thanks." I leaned over for a kiss and he accepted. We entered the store and I pushed the cart and Sam walked beside me. Our relationship was going smoothly if I had to say so myself. Ever since the incident in Toronto we haven't gotten into a major disagreement. We bought all sorts of food. I was a really healthy person so I bought some organic bread and snacks to go along with their junk food. As we were waiting in line guess who showed up? Max.

"Hey Casey, you didn't respond to my message last night. What's up?"

"Max I seriously don't need your shit right now."

"What's up Sam?" He reached out to shake Sam's hand but Sam backed up and grabbed me around my waist and moved us forward.

"What's wrong Casey; you seemed into me last year what happened?" I turned around and took a good look at him. He was wearing basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. He looked sick or dizzy. His words were slurred and his had a foul odor. I moved closer to Sam and told him to ignore Max. Max was the "star" football player. What the hell was going on in his life?

"Come on Casey. We had fun last year. Remember when we went to my house and no one was there? You have a smoking body babe." Max was super loud so a lot of people were looking now. And Sam lost it- again.

"Back the hell up. I don't know what he hell your problem is but if you say one more thing about Casey I'll fucking kill you." He got up in Max's face and pushed him to the floor. I pulled him back but Sam who was much bigger than me escaped my hands and started to pound Max in his face. They called for security and pulled Sam and Max apart. I paid for the groceries while Sam and Max where hauled off to talk to the police. I went to the car and put the groceries in the and waited for Sam. After what seemed like an hour Sam came outside and got in the car. I didn't say anything to him.

"I'm sorry Casey-again." He put his hand on my thigh but I took it off.

"Whatever." He didn't say anything else and we made it home and started to unpack the groceries.

"What took you guys so long," my mom asked.

"Sam got in a fight so the police took him away."

"What. With who?"

"It was with Max, Nora," he said.

"What happened?" 

"He was making some comments and I lost it."

"Comments about you or Casey?"

"Casey."

"Then you had no business getting involved, Sam. I know you two are an item but she's got to pick her battles. Se can defend herself, I raised a strong daughter."

"Thanks Mom."

"So I can't defend my girlfriend?"

"You can Sam, just not with violence," my mom said. "So what happened with the police?" I went upstairs not wanting to hear what he had to say. I called Emily and we talked about our outfits. I wasted time reading a book and doing my nails. When dinner rolled around I went downstairs to help my mom cook. Derek and Sam both came in after a game of basketball. He came to kiss me but I pulled back.

"Okay, whatever." He walked upstairs to freshen up and I set the dinner table. We had grilled chicken and macaroni and cheese. I ate up because I knew that I was going to be dancing my ass off. I was watching TV when Sam came and sat next me.

"Hey." I turned up the volume on the TV.

"Are you seriously mad at me for defending you?"

"I'm not mad. It's just you get in trouble for something that I can handle."

"I know. I just hate it when people talk to you like that. You're my girl."

"I love you, but next time let me try to defend myself okay?" I leaned into kiss him and he pulled back.

"What?"

"You're beautiful that's all I wanted to say."

"And you're cute, now kiss me before I leave." I closed my eyes and his kissed me. We went upstairs to get dressed for the party. I wore booty shorts and a floral shirt. Emily promised that she would dress up more often and I was hoping tonight was the night. I left my room and Sam was behind me looking at my ass. He always says how nice my ass is, but I didn't see it. He was still looking.

"It would last longer if you take a picture," I stopped and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about mister." I gave him a kiss and he grabbed my ass.

"That's what I'm talking about."

"I can't help it; you look amazing in those jeans." We went outside and Emily walked over to our house. Derek was driving and Sam and I were in the back. This party was supposedly at this big frat house. And it was big. There were tons of people and most of the girls were dressed worst than I was so I wasn't that self conscious. Sam held my waist and we walked in. I immediately went to the kitchen because I was dying of thirst. I was not a heavy drinker so I just got a soda and went to sit with Sam. Lots of people were dancing and lots were just posted on the wall. They played _"Put it Down On Me" _by Jeremiah and I wanted to put it down on Sam.

"Sam dance with."

"I'll rather sit and watch you dance," he licked his lips.

"You're a pervert. Sam please dance with me," I gave him that _look_.

"Okay, I guess one dance won't hurt." He got up and I took his hand and led him to the dance floor. A lot of people were dancing and I could even see Emily dancing. I was grinding on Sam and his hands were on my waist. I moved faster and starting to grind harder my ass could feel his hard dick. He moved his hands to my breast and squeezed them I turned around and put my breast on his chest. My nipples were hard and I know that he felt them too. He grabbed my ass and we continued to dance. I kissed him and he stuck his tongue down my throat. I bit his bottom lip slightly and he pulled back. We continued to dance for the next two songs that was played then we went to the kitchen for a drink.

"I like the way you dance babe," he came and put his hands around my waist. He looked a little tipsy.

"And I like the way you grind on me," I looked at him.

"I can do more than grind," he picked me up and took me to the washer/dryer room and placed me on the dryer. I kissed him and he kissed back. I unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed his chest and abs. He started to fiddle with my clit and he pulled me closer to him. I could feel his dick through my jeans and I loved it. He moved me even closer and started to rub my pussy with his dick. Up and down slowly. And while doing all of this we were still kissing. I was extremely wet and he was extremely hard. I broke the kiss and looked at him. I took off his Capri pants and then his boxers getting on my knees. I licked the top of his dick tasting a little of the pre-cum. I started moving up and down slowly, then went all the way down to his balls and started to hum. He held my head down for a while and I grazed his dick with my teeth.

"Casey I'm about to cum." I pulled back and he came on the floor. I got up and he pulled up his pants. Skandalis I know but I enjoyed it. I kissed him and he inserted two fingers into my pussy going very fast. I came instantly and soon we were kissing again on the dryer.

"You guys need to get a room, this isn't your house." We looked at each other and started to laugh. Good thing she didn't come in earlier. I jumped off the washer my legs feeling weak and we went back to join the rest of the party. About an hour later Derek decided it was time for us to go home. We got in the car and about and headed home. Sam and I were still heated in the back and we were making out. I don't know how I could hold on any longer, I wanted him. But I had to wait for a while. Possibly until college. What we were doing now was fine with me but I know that he wants more. We pulled into the house and I went upstairs and went straight to bed. Sam came and slept with me but we didn't do anything. I woke up the next day with a slight headache even though I didn't drink at all last night. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I was making pancakes and Sam came and put his hands around my waist.

"Good morning babe."

"Hey," I said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good; I think it was the food."

"I feel fine; I can make you feel better." He put his hands around my waist again.

"Sam not now, I feel like throwing up." I pushed him away and made some pancakes for him. When I finished we sat at the island and ate the pancakes. I washed my plates and went to my room to catch another round of sleep. I woke up to Sam rubbing my breast.

"Sam what are you doing here?"

"Trying to make you feel better," he slid his hands down to thighs.

"Well I'll rather be left alone please."

"Okay, I'm leaving." He kissed me and left. I felt worst than I did earlier so my mom scheduled an appointment for this evening. We were heading to the doctor's office when Sam called.

"Hey babe, where are you?"

"My mom and I are heading to the doctor's office."

"So you're still feeling sick huh? I could have made it all better."

"Sam my mom is in the car,"

"Oh shit. I hope I'm not on speaker."

"You're not. Anyways I'll see you when I get home. I love you."

"Love you too babe, see you later." He dropped the phone and my mom looked at me weirdly.

"What mom?"

"Nothing, just wondering what was so important that you couldn't say it in front of me."

"It's nothing mom," I said as we pulled into the doctor's office. I entered and when I was filling out paper work I felt a wave of nausea, I ran to the restroom and threw up. A lot. I wiped my mouth and rinsed it out and went to sit next to my mom.

"Honey are you okay?"

"I am mom, just caught something I guess." 30 minutes later my doctor- Dr. Turner-called me in his office with my mom. He did the regular check up and then he left and came back with the results.

"Casey are you sexually active?"

I froze. "Umm…not really."

"Not really? It's a yes or no question."

"Well I haven't had vaginal intercourse but I have had oral sex." My mom got up and left the room.

"Well that's not abnormal for a girl your age. Here's what I'll recommend for the stomach virus."

"Stomach virus?" I thought I had like an STD or something. This son of a bitch fooled me.

"Yeah, you ate something that didn't agree with your body and it caused the virus. So I'll give you this medicine that must be taken 2 times a day and drink lots and lots of water." She left the room and I went to the car were my mom was sitting angrily. She drove furiously all the way home and when I tried to talk to her she just ignored me. When we entered the house Sam and Derek were on the couch playing a video game.

"Derek get your father then go to your room." Sam got up. "Not you Sam I want you right here."

"What is it honey," George asked as he came in to the living room.

"Well I came back from the doctor's with Casey and she has some news."

"She isn't pregnant is she?"

"She might as well be her and Sam are having sex."

"Mom we're not having sex, what part of that don't you understand," I stood up and yelled.

"Well oral sex isn't much better than vaginal sex," she yelled back.

"Wait. There doing what?" George asked.

"You heard me." George looked at us and looked away.

"Sam I brought you into my house and here's what you do? Have sex with my daughter?" George asked.

"I'm not you daughter," I said angrily.

"Well when you're living under my house you are under my rules young lady," George yelled.

"Why do you guys even care? I'm not pregnant, I do well in school and I never get in trouble."

"What do you have to say Sam? Or are you going to sit there looking stupid?"

"Umm…I really don't know what's going on. We're teenagers we do stuff. We're not having sex-sex."

"In my house of all places," my mom yelled."

"Where would you want us to do it, in the car?" I can't believe he just said that to my mom.

"I don't know who you think you're talking to young man."

"Derek does it with every girl in school and he even does it here, so what's the big deal," Sam asked. Okay, now he was going too far.

"You better thank God your parents aren't here or your ass would be living with them," George said.

"In fact I have a key to my house so if you don't mind I'll be packing and moving back in with-myself."

"Sam no." I looked at him and he walked upstairs.

"We'll talk about this later young lady," my mom said and I walked upstairs to Derek's room.

"Sam don't leave I'm sorry."

"Fuck this. I can't deal with you and you're parents anymore. This whole summer idea was so stupid." He continued to pack and Derek was on his computer watching something about hockey.

"What did I do?"

"Why'd you tell the doctor what happened anyways?"

"Well I thought I had an STD I had to say something."

"So you think I had something?"

"No I didn't Sam. Just stay here we could talk to my parents later."

"Casey look I love you but if this is how what your parents think about us we can't be together." He came over to me with his luggage packed.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No silly. I just want us to sort this out later okay?" He kissed me. "I'll call you tonight okay?"

"Yah, sure." I walked him out the house and we kissed forever. His hands were all over me maybe trying to remember me and I was doing the same.

"I love you, you know that right," he asked me.

"I love you too." I was crying now and we kissed and before I knew it he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Casey's POV**_

When I went back into my house my parents were sitting on the couch. No my mom and George-who is not my father- was sitting on the couch. I tried to go upstairs but my mom stopped me.

"No Casey, come here." I went and sat in Derek's chair.

"What?"

"Umm…when were you going to tell me that you were having sex with Sam?"

"Mom can you just drop it. I can't go back and change it. And we're not having sex."

"So what do you consider sex then Casey?"

"Mom I know that Sam and had oral sex but not vaginal sex. My hymen is still intact."

"This isn't funny Casey. Where did you guys do it, so I can go disinfect the place?"

"Oh everywhere. In Derek's room, my room, Marti's, Lizzie's, and Edwin's. And in your car, at his house and even in the boys locker room." I starred at her hard.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You're playing right?" George yelled at me.

"I'm not going to tell you guys what Sam and I did and where we did it. That's between him and me."

"Look Case, I know you like Sam but I think you should explore other options. He's a great guy but maybe there's someone else out there who like you too." My mom looked at me and I knew she was serious.

"Are you telling me to breakup with Sam?"

"No. Yes," George and Nora said at the same time.

"Well that's not going to happen okay, I love him and he loves me." I ran upstairs and called him.

"Hello," Sam answered the phone.

"Hey honey. How're adjusting to your new-old house?"

"It's okay. I just finished packing and I'll probably pick up a burger or something. There is like no food over here." He sighed.

"You want me to come over? Maybe we can pick up some things and I'll cook later on tonight. Or we can just watch a move or something."

"I don't think your parents would like that."

"Sam I don't care what they think. I'm seventeen and I can do what I want."

"Sure come over, but if you get in trouble it's on you," he laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you in a while. I love you."

"I love you too." I dropped the phone and threw on some clothes. I was walking down the stairs and the family was eating dinner.

"I'm leaving." I tried to escape but my mom stopped me.

"And where are you going during dinner?"

"I'm going over to Sam's house."

"But were having dinner honey, come eat here first then you can break up with Sam."

"I'm not breaking up with him, and we're going to eat dinner at his house so can I go already?"

"Just go Casey; I want you back before 12." I walked out the door and took Derek's car. I asked him before so he was okay with it. I arrived at Sam's and he was watching TV when I walked in.

"Hey babe." I went sat next to him and gave him a kiss. I snuggled closer to him and he put his hands around m neck.

"You wanna leave now or later?"

"Umm…let's just go now I'm starved." He took my hand and we walked to the car.

"So what did you parents tell you when I left," he asked me as we started driving to the grocery story.

"They're still pissed and thy think I should breakup with you." I avoided his eyes and he moved his hand from my lap to the steering wheel."

"And what did you say?"

"I told them no, that I loved you."

"Okay, cool." He moved his hand back to my thigh and we arrived at the store a few minutes later. There was no problem this time. We bought a casserole, green beans and some brownie mix. We were in and out of that store and back home in under and hour. I was preparing the food and Sam was watching TV. Or at least I thought he was.

"Thanks for coming to my house Casey, I appreciate it." He put his hands around my waist and kissed my neck.

"You're welcome; I'll do anything for you." I turned around and pecked him on the lips.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know how you got lucky but you must be happy," I said turning back around.

"Very." He put his hands down my pants rubbing me through my underwear.

"Sam I'm cooking right now." But I didn't stop him.

"What can I do? Pound the bread, mix the brownie mix or twirl the casserole. Cause I know how to do all those things." He slipped his finger in me and I bucked into his hands.

"Sam I can't do this right now, the foods gonna burn." He stopped and turned me around.

"We can finish this after dinner right?" He grabbed my butt and brought me closer to him-if that was possible.

"Whatever you want." I kissed him and turned around. He turned me back around.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep babe."

"Okay Sam, whatever _we_ want." I turned back around and he went back to watch TV and I brought the food to the couch.

"Sam did you wash your hands?"

"No, my hands are clean."

"No there not, after what you just did in the kitchen you need to wash them." He went and washed his hands quickly and came back to the couch. The food was really good. I added some more things to the casserole and I popped the brownie into the oven. Sam stuffed the food into his mouth so fast I thought he was about to have a heart attack. He drank a beer and I-the sweet angelic Casey-drank water.

"That was amazing food Casey thanks," he leaned in and kissed me.

"Thanks, now its time for dessert." I got up to get the brownies. They were already cooling so I just cut them up and but some on the plate and brought milk. We were eating them- no I was eating them and Sam was eating them hungrily as if he didn't just eat a few minutes ago.

"Sam slow down before you give yourself a heart attack," I laughed.

"I'm hungry. I can't help it. Thanks for dinner I appreciate it." I took the plates and washed them off in the sink. I walked back to the couch and got under the blanket with Sam. We were watching a movie that I chose. A chick flick about this girl who was abused as a child then meets the love of her life who turns out to be the son of her abuser. It was a beautiful disaster.

"Casey you cry too much, you know?"

"I know, it was just a beautiful movie." I leaned into kiss him and he took full advantage and laid me on the couch and took off his shirt. I opened my moth to protest but he slipped his tongue in and I couldn't object. I put my hands around his waist and bought him closer to me. He took off his pants and then his boxers. I stroked him up and down slowly and he took of my jeans. I kissed him and he sat up with me straddling him. I could feel his dick on the opening of my vagina through my panties. I started moving over it going slowly then picking up speed. I could feel him getting harder and harder by the moment. He sucked my neck.

"God Casey, imma about to cum." He did. On my panties and I could feel the heat. He looked at me.

"Take of your underwear Casey please. I need to be inside of you." I silenced him with a kiss and began to rub up and down again.

"Casey please," he looked at me and I could feel that he wanted me so bad but I wasn't ready for that. I got on my knees and started to suck him up real good. He didn't even tell me when he was about to come but he did. In my mouth. I got up and ran to kitchen and spit it out in the sink. I rinsed out my mouth and spit again. I can't believe he did that. I turned around and he was semi dressed.

"Sam I can't believe you did that," I hit him playfully.

"I can't say I'm disappointed." He put his hands around my waist.

"That was so disgusting; you know I don't like that."

"I couldn't help it I'm sorry babe." I leaned in for a kiss but he pulled back.

"I am not going to kiss you with my insides inside your mouth." He backed away.

"But I do it every time when I kiss you."

"But this is different, I like how you taste and I know you hate how I taste so- no." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to take a shower. I had to take off my underwear cause it was all sticky and dirty. I took it off and put it in the trash and wrapped a towel around my body. Sam came from the restroom and entered his room with a towel around his waist.

"Sam I have a problem."

"Well there isn't a problem I can't fix baby."

"Well this one is tough, I need underwear. Mine are dirty." I glared at him.

"Well my sister probably has some." He was walking to her room.

"Sam! I will not wear your sister's underwear, that's disgusting." I was getting irritated.

"Well what do you want me to do then? Go to the store and get you some?"

"Actually that'll be a great idea." I went up and kissed him. "Thanks babe." I went to take a shower and wash my hair. It was around 10 and my mom told me to be home before midnight so I had time. I was drying my hair when Sam came in the room.

"I got them." He bought me some girly underwear that was probably a size to small but hey they would work. I slipped off my towel in front of him and started to dress.

"What are you looking at," I asked Sam.

"Nothing." He came and twirled my nipples and sucked my neck. I continued to dress and when I finished we went downstairs to watch another movie. I wonder what my mom thinks were doing?

_**Nora's POV**_

I know those two are having sex. I could feel it. How could my Casey, my beautiful smart Casey do this to herself. I didn't like the idea of her and Sam together. She would get pregnant and ruin her dreams of being successful. But maybe I was being too hard on her. Maybe, just maybe she and Sam were watching a movie or maybe she was on her way home. Yeah she was on her way alright.

_**Casey's POV**_

Sam and I were still watching a movie and I was getting sleepy.

"Sam I should go home I'm sleepy."

"Maybe you should just stay here for the night," he suggested.

"Sam my mom would totally trip if she found out I was sleeping here."

"Who cares we're not gonna do anything are we now? Just stay with me. One night and then go home tomorrow okay."

I did want to sleep here but my mom would totally freak out. "Sam I can't I have to gain my parents trust back and if I come home tomorrow the trust would never come back. Walk me to the door okay?" I took his hand and he led me to my car.

"Have a fun night without me," I said.

"I'll try but it might be hard." He kissed me and I drove back home. I entered my house a little before 12 and my mom was on the couch.

"Where have you been? I've been up waiting or you."

"I was with Sam like I told you before I left. And you said come home before midnight and I did."

"I supposed you did, I'm just worried about you honey." She started crying.

"Mom I'm not doing anything. I love Sam but I'm not a whore." I gave her a hug.

"I know Casey I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Mom I know and I'm careful. We're careful. I love you mom." I hugged her and went to my room. The rest of the summer breezed by quickly and Sam and I were going strong. But we weren't having sex. The school year was starting tomorrow and I couldn't be more excited. This was going o be a wonderful school year!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Casey's POV**_

School was starting for us today and we were all going to be SENIORS baby! I was looking forward to this year. I dressed up in a short dress and some black sandals. I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs to my boyfriend Sam.

"Hey Casey, you look amazing." He hugged me and I entered his car. I hadn't seen him in over 2 weeks because his sister moved back in and he had to help her with some things.

"So what'd you do these last two weeks without me," I asked as I ran my hands up his legs.

"Getting off on porn," he laughed

"Sam that's not funny," but I was laughing too.

"I'm playing Casey, just kidding."

"I know you are." But after the comment I was kind of thinking that he did because I wasn't "giving" it up to him. We pulled into the school and got out. We held hands as we walked back into school for our SENIOR year! We went to our counselor office for our schedules. Sam and I compared schedules.

"We only have like one class together Sam," I whined.

"Yeah I know, but we have lunch together so that's a plus I guess."

"Yah I guess we do, but I have to get to class so I'll see you at lunch okay?" I gave him a quick kiss and I was off to class. I was pretty early to class so I could see who was in the class. There were not many people that I knew so I guess I was going to have to make new friends. DRAG. I had Pre-AP English 4 this year for first period again, and my teachers name was Mr. Peter. He basically went over the rules and regulation for his class and mentioned that he was very strict. The class was boring but focused. 2nd period and 3rd were okay. I had Environmental Science and Pre-Calculus. I walked into my 4th period and I saw Sam. I sat next to him and we started talking. People started flooding in. Emily was in my class and I ran up and hugged her. Then I was struck by lightening. In walked Derek, Amy, Max, Sheldon, and finally Ralph. These are the people that I could live without. Well an exception for Derek since I did live with and, and Sheldon because he goes out with Emily. This class was an advanced History class so I don't know how they all got in. Our teacher name was Ms. Walls and she was young and hot. I could already count how many boys-Derek- would try to charm her up. She mainly talked about the class rules and her expectation for us. Blah, Blah, Blah. Lunch was next and Sam and I walked there with Derek, Emily, Sheldon and Ralph.

"You wanna eat now or sit first," Sam asked me.

"Let's eat first, I'm starved." We entered the line and I got a chicken salad taco and Sam a burger. We sat at the table with all of our friends. Sam was rubbing my thigh under the table. I looked at him.

"What," he said.

"I just missed you, that's all."

"How much," he said seductively. I leaned into him for a kiss. We started making out in front of the table I felt a little uncomfortable so I pulled back.

"Casey…" he whined.

"Not here, not now." I looked away and he started talking to Derek about hockey. I'm guessing their season starts in a few days because they went to practice in the summer. The rest of the day went by smoothly and Sam dropped me home. I did some homework and ate dinner with my family. Sam lent me his jacket and I forgot to give it to him so I asked my mom if it was okay if I could give it back to him and she said yes. I drove to his house and knocked. But there wasn't an answer so I just walked in and up to his room. I opened the door and Sam was on the computer watching this girl shacking her NAKED. He turned around and his eyes went wild.

"So I'm guessing this is what kept you busy all summer huh?" I threw his jacket down and walked downstairs.

"Casey it's not what you think, I swear."

"I don't wanna hear this right now". I walked to the car but I couldn't find the key.

"Look, what do you want me to do, I'm a guy."

"I can't believe you just said that. Is it me? Am I fat, ugly, too skinny or just annoying?"

"It's not you Casey I swear, I just did it. I'm sorry okay. Look," he came and put his hands around my waist, "I love you and I don't need to watch that to get off, I just have to think about you." I just looked at him.

"Can I just go?" A tear slipped own my cheek.

"No, just stay here and talk to me. Every time we get in an argument you run off." He lifted my face up. "I said I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"I just wanna go home now, just let me go." His grip tightened around me and then it loosened. I could see anger in his eyes. I got in the car and drove home. I cried a little and looked at myself in the mirror. Was I not good enough for him? Every time we kissed I felt wanted and ever time he said "I love you", I thought he meant it. The next morning I got ready for school and went downstairs and Sam was sitting on the island with Derek eating. I walked in and went to the fridge for bread to make toast.

"Hey Casey," Sam said.

"Good morning Derek," was my reply.

"Sam said hey it wasn't me," Derek said. I ignored them both and spread my toast with jelly.

"What happened now," Derek asked.

"Nothing D, just a little disagreement," Sam said. I quickly ate my toast and went outside to wait for Sam. He came out and opened the door for me.

"I have hands; I don't need help opening the door." I got in and he started talking.

"Are you going to talk to me or what? I said I was sorry. I was playing a game and Ralph sent me a link to the website to see something and I did. Look, I love you and I don't need porn to help me okay. Casey?" He leaned in to kiss me.

"Whatever, don't even think of kissing me. Go get one of those porn stars to kiss."

"Are we seriously taking it there now Casey? God we can't even have a regular conversation without you blowing up. What is it with you?"

"Me? I'm not the one jacking off in front of my computer. Did you want me to bring over lotion to make it easier? Just because I don't want to have sex that doesn't give you the right to do that to me." I started crying silently and he put his hands around me. "Don't touch me right now." I wiped my eyes, we pulled into school and I jumped out. The first 4 periods were okay; I concentrated on the work and not Sam. I was hurt from what Sam did. At lunch I sat opposite of him next to Emily.

"Derek did you get that link I sent you last night," Ralph asked halfway through lunch.

"Of course. That girl was smoking hot did you see her ass? Amazing." They high fived and I gave Emily the kill me now look.

"And my boy Sam, did the lotion bottle run out?" He raised his hands for a high five but Sam gave him a death glare. Ralph looked at me then back at Sam. "OPPS, my bad dude didn't mean to get you in trouble with your girl."

"Ralph shut up," I said.

"Yes beautiful Casey," he licked his lips and started talking to Derek about the video again. Sam got up and left the table. After school I walked to Sam's car and he was already there. I got in and he drove me home and walked me to the door.

"I guess I overreacted today," I said.

"Whatever, I guess." He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Well I'm sorry. But I still don't appreciate you watching that kind of thing." I put my hands around his neck. "I'm sorry." I kissed him and kissed back grabbing my ass.

"Question. Was her ass that nice in that video?"

"Casey…" he whined.

"I'm just playing." I pecked him on the lips and went into the house. I did my homework and I ate dinner with family. This was going to be a routine thing, but I was okay with it I usually I stayed in my room and did homework or I was on the computer. The next day Sam came and picked me up kind of early because we wanted to go the coffee shop by my house.

"Good morning Casey, you look nice." He gave me a hug.

"Thanks Sam," he opened the door for me and I slipped in. We drove to the Coffee shop and Sam ordered the food and I chose the table. He came back with the food and sat across from me, and we started to eat.

"So you know how hockey's starting in a few days right," Sam asked me.

"Umm…I guess." I really didn't know a damn thing about hockey and I didn't want to know. Don't get me wrong I want to support Sam but why go to a game when I wouldn't understand a thing.

"So are you going to come to my games this year or go hang out with Emily?"

"Not funny Sam. And about hockey I don't know. I won't understand a thing about it anyways."

"Well I can teach you, and all the hockey players girlfriend come to the games." He looked at me intently.

"Umm…I'll come to the games if I can. But if I cheer for the other team it's not gonna be my fault."

"Cool as long as you just come to them I'll be okay." He leaned across the table for a kiss and I accepted it. We finished breakfast and started heading to the car. We entered and started to drive to school. We arrived and I went to Paul's office to get involved in a club.

"Thanks Casey for showing up. I have a couple of things that you could join. Starting with the student council and the one thing I really want you to join is the senior committee. This is basically where the seniors organize school events and make help organize the prom and stuff like that."

"Okay, I really like the idea of the senior committee. I like doing hands on stuff. When's the meeting?"

"This Friday and they also do stuff to raise money for the school to organize school field trips."

"I like the idea. Anyways I'll be at the meeting on Friday and I'll see you later." I gave him a quick hug and went to class. Friday rolled around pretty quickly and I was at my locker after school when Sam came up to me.

"My first game is tonight, you're coming right?"

"Sam I can't. I have a senor meeting tonight at the library."

"Didn't we just talk about this like three days ago that you would come to my games?"

"I know Sam and I'm sorry I can't come." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me.

"So the first game of the year and you're blowing it for a stupid meeting with all those nerds right?" He removed my hand from shirt and stared angrily at me.

"They're not nerds. I can always go to other games Sam what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I really wanted you to come and watch me play for the first game of the season, but I guess a meeting is more important than that."

"Why the hell would I go to a game that I don't even understand?"

"Is that your only argument Casey, I said I'll help you understand it."

"Well you obviously haven't done that have you?" I was getting mad too.

"You won't give me a chance to teach you, you're always busy with something or someone else."

"Well I guess you better go because I can't come and I'm sorry. This club is really important to me okay." I pulled him closer again for a kiss, but he pulled back.

"And my hockey game isn't Casey?"

"It is Sam. God you're acting like a baby."

"No you are. Forget it don't come to my games and have fun at your nerd club." He walked away to get ready for the game. I didn't even know what to say. Should I ditch the meeting and go to the game to support my boyfriend or do something independently for once? I decided to go to the meeting. Emily drove me to the library and there were already people there. The meeting started at 5 and the game started at five too. There were about 15 people at the meeting and we mainly talked about what our goals were for the year and I kept on looking at the clock trying to decide if I should go to the game. The meeting ended a little after 6 and I called Emily.

"Hey Em, I was wondering if you could take me to the game where the boys are playing?"

"Sure, I was about to go with Sheldon. They delayed the game an hour because of technical problems but if we get there we might get good seats."

"Thanks Emily, you're the best." She came about 10 minutes later and I hopped in the car. Sheldon was in the front talking on the phone. We arrived at this stadium and entered. It was crowded. We looked around for seats and the only one was the one close to the ice. Supposedly they were the best seats but I didn't want to be so close to the ice. We were right behind our teams' bench. Our mascot name was the Devils and I could see it hyping up the crowd. I looked ahead and there was Sam sitting next to Derek drawing out a play on this white board. He looked really happy and cute. I did want to support him but at the same time I wanted to have fun too. The game started and Sam and Derek got on the court. No the ice, I forgot it was hockey. I didn't no what was going on but whenever the crowed cheered I did the same. I heard Sam's name over the intercom and everyone started cheering I realized that he just made a goal and I got up and cheered with the rest of the crowd.

_**Sam's POV**_

I was pissed off at Casey for not coming to my game. She wanted to be a nerd then let her be. We strapped up for the game and got on the ice after going over a few game plays. I was having fun on the ice and I looked at my bench and saw Casey. She looked beautiful. Even though I was pissed at her I had to admit that she was beautiful. She was smiling and talking to Emily flashing that beautiful smile. I lost track of the game and slipped on the ice. My coach called me out the game but I didn't look back at Casey, but I could feel her looking at me. I was called back into the game and I scored a goal and blocked a shot-even though I wasn't the goalie. We won the game 3-1 and we decided to go out to the hang out spot a few miles away. It was a tradition. Win a game and go out to eat. I went into the locker room to get dressed and in les than an hour we were all headed to the restaurant.

_**Casey's POV**_

After the game Emily and I went to this restaurant were supposedly all everyone was going to be at. And it was kind of true. There were a lot people and we chose a spot in the back of the restaurant. I see all the hockey guys enter and they are super loud. They sat in the front of the restaurant so Sam didn't see me. I got spaghetti and Emily got a grilled cheese sandwich. Sheldon didn't order because he didn't have any money "supposedly". What a cheapskate. We were eating and talking and when I looked up Sam was staring at me.

_**Sam's POV**_

When we walked into the restaurant we sat in the front. This was the spot for winners. There were tons of people there so I couldn't pin point Casey. The guys were ranking girls based on their looks and body.

"Okay, who has the best boobs," Jack asked. He was our goalie and a real douche bag. But over all he was a cool dude.

"Umm…Melissa in science class," Ralph said.

"Right on dude, her boobs are amazing, I just wanna fuck them cause her face isn't all that cute." Most of the guys were agreeing and acting rowdy.

"Okay, who has the nicest ass," Jack asked again.

"That's an easy one. Casey." I looked up to see who said that and it was some freshman back-up forward.

"Dude that's Sam's girl, so not cool. But her ass is amazing," Ralph said.

"Dude I didn't know that was your girl, but she's so hot." He didn't look sorry though and I wanted to pound his face in.

"Speaking of Casey, what's up with you two," Derek asked me. 

"That's none of your business," I said.

"Trouble in la la land Sam?"

"Nope, now drop it," I said angrily.

"She's right there if you're looking for her," Jack said. I look back and she caught my eye and quickly looked away.

"I'll be right back guys." I walked over to Casey's table.

_**Casey's POV**_

I looked away when I caught Sam's eye. Instead of ignoring me he got up and walked over to the table.

"Can I sit with you guys," he was looking at me but I ignored him.

"Sure Sam. Umm…Sheldon I have to go home, so come on Sheldon." She winked at me and left with Sheldon. Sam sat next to me and put his hands around my neck.

"I saw you at my game today."

"Yeah, I decided to drop by and watch Derek play. He did great by the way." He put his other hand on my thigh.

"Very funny Casey. But for real why'd you come?"

"I just told you."

"Come on, you didn't come to see me play?" He started to rub the inside of my thigh in the way that always made me want him. But it wasn't working as well this time.

"I decided to come because my meeting ended kind of early." I looked up at him.

"So did you enjoy the game or were you to busy looking at me?"

"Too busy looking at you. I'm sorry I didn't want to come. I was being selfish."

"It's okay babe. I just wanted you to see what my life is like, and why I enjoy hockey so much."

"Well I saw you score a touchdown."

He started laughing. "It's called a goal Casey."

"I know I was just playing around," I said truthfully.

"Well thanks for coming to my game Case, I love you."

"I love you too." I pulled him down for a kiss and he gladly accepted slipping his tongue in my mouth and grabbing one of my boobs. I slipped my hand under his jacket and started to rub his abs. He had an amazing body.

"Let's get out of here," he said. He took my hand and led me to the table where he was sitting earlier.

"I'm going home guys, see you in school tomorrow." He dabbed up his friends hands and walked me out the door. His hands were on my ass and we walked to his car and got in.

"You wanna come over to my house," Sam asked me.

"Umm…only if your sister's not home.

"What's wrong with my sister?"

"Nothing, I don't even know the girl But if were gonna have fun, I touched his chest,

"then the house has to be empty."

"Okay, I like how you think baby. And since you asked she's not home. She went out with her boyfriend and she usually spends the night over there so the house is empty."

"Okay, cool. But I have to be home before 12 okay?"

"Sure." We entered his house and walked to his room. We didn't waste anytime he wrapped his hands around my waist and laid me on his bed. I took off my shirt because it was my time today. He kissed my neck and took off his shirt too. I grabbed his face and he kissed my lips this time. I took over from there. I climbed on top of him and started to grind on his dick. This was as much action as he was getting tonight. I kissed him and slipped my tongue in his mouth. He bit my lip slightly and I stopped and looked at him.

"Get off of me."

"What?"

"Get off of me." He rolled over and I fell on my back side. He climbed on top off me and kissed me hungrily. He was talking dirty. A side I've never seen before.

"Casey I wanna fuck you so bad right now."

"Let me pound in your tight pussy."

"I want you to ride me so fast."

While saying this he was pulling off my pants. I wore a thong today because of the type of jeans I was wearing. He looked at me and took off my thong with his teeth. That drove me crazy. I just shaved yesterday, so I was fresh down there. He spread my thighs and started to kiss up my thigh until her reached his destination spot. He teased me my licking my pussy softly and then he added a finger to my clit. I was very wet and he slipped his fingers into me easily. He was eating me out for a long time until I finally came. I came harder than ever because he was still talking dirty to me. He unbuckled his pants and his dick was visible, I immediately panicked. He lowered onto me and started to grazed his dick over my clit, then my opening. I got up right before he entered me. He didn't even have a condom on. Not that I was going to do it if he did.

"Casey come on, I've been waiting for this for a long ass time." I started dressing and he did the same. I didn't make eye contact with him. I walked downstairs for a glass of water.

He came up behind me and put his hands around my waist. I pushed him away.

"What wrong now?"

"Nothing I'm just ready to go home it's almost 11." I walked to the door.

"Okay." He knew what he did but he didn't want to say anything because he knew he was wrong. We walked to his car and he drove me home. He walked me to the porch.

"Are you mad at me," Sam asked me.

"No, why would I be mad?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I almost…you know." He looked down.

"I know what?" I wanted him to say it.

"Come on Casey you know what I'm talking about." He still wouldn't look at me.

"No I don't tell me." I moved closer to him and he finally looked at me.

"I almost-I almost had sex with you. But I can't say I regret it." He wrapped his hands around my waist and brought me closer for a tender kiss. I pulled back.

"What," he said.

"Nothing, I just have to pee," I lied.

"Okay, I'll let you go do your business." He kissed me again and went home. I didn't want to admit it but maybe he wanted more than I could ever give him.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Casey's POV**_

A few weeks later on Sunday Sam was suppose to pick me so we would go on a double date with Emily and Sheldon. It was about 8:00 and he pulled in the driveway. He didn't like coming in the house because of what happened in the summer. He's been over a couple of times and my parents and him made up after what happened in the summer, but he said that he still felt unwanted. WHATEVER. I walked out the house and went to his car. He was blasting some song that I've never heard of before.

"Seriously Sam?"

"What?" He looked at me like I was a lost child.

"Why does the music have to be so loud?"

"Sorry, that's how I like my music." He lowered the volume and I could feel the tension in the air. Ever since we almost had sex (and it was not consensual) he's been acting weird and I have been too, and we haven't done anything heavy ever since that day at his house. We pulled into this restaurant a couple miles from our house and Emily and Sheldon weren't there yet. So we sat at the table alone. Sam and I were quiet and I was texting Emily. She said that they would be here in a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" I looked up and Sam was looking at me.

"What do you mean what's wrong?"

"You've just been acting weird the last few weeks, like you don't want to be around me."

"No I haven't been acting weird. If anything you've been acting weird." I looked down at the menu ignoring his glare.

"Is it because of what happened at my house a few weeks ago?"

"I don't know Sam, you tell me." I glared at him.

"I apologized for that over a million times, and you're still mad?"

"I'm not mad, just disappointed."

"So now I'm a child huh?" He put on his best Casey voice and said, I'm not mad, just disappointed." He glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You're so childish." I checked my messages and they said that they were just pulling in.

"Don't talk to me for the rest of the night okay, since I disappointed you," Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam their walking in so be on your best behavior, baby." I gave him a fake smile and talked to him like a baby. They walked over to the table.

"Hey Emily, you look good." I gave her a hug and she sat next to me with Sheldon sitting next to Sam.

"You do too, our first double date, I'm so exciting."

"Me too," I smiled at her. The waiter came and we ordered our meal. I got the chicken pasta and I don't know what they all ordered. We were eating and talking. But Sam wasn't talking to me or making eye contact. Emily and I excused ourselves from the table to go to the restroom.

"What's up with you and Sam today," Emily asked me.

"I don't know he's being a complete dick." I told her about the incident that happened at his house. "And he didn't even have a condom, how disrespectful, right," I said as I finished my explanation right.

"Casey, maybe you two need to spend time apart, it's been almost a year."

"No Emily, were not on the verge of breaking up, we just had an argument."

"Oh, cause every time you guys get in an argument you end up breaking up or not talking for like days."

"I know, but it's not like that. I think we just have to sit down and talk this out then everything would be good again."

"I hope so," Emily said, but she didn't look so sure. She and Sheldon went home and I walked back to the table and my food was gone.

"What happened to my food?"

"Oh, I told the waiter to take it away," Sam said.

"But I wasn't even halfway done," I said angrily.

"It looks like you had enough, your stomach is popping out," he said as I sat down.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me; I'm not going to repeat my self. Did that disappoint you too?" I just looked at him like he was the biggest shit alive, and right now he was.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"If the shoe fits," he said.

"Okay, so now you're growing balls?" I stared at him angrily.

"I've been had balls baby, not like you haven't seen then before," he smirked at me.

"If they were big enough I probably would have seen them, wouldn't I have," I smirked back. He got beet red and stood up.

"Come on, I'm ready to go home." He walked out the restaurant and I followed. I got in the car and he sped all the way to my house. I got out and slammed the door and went quickly to my room. I didn't have time for his shit. The next morning was Monday and I wasn't looking forward to seeing Sam. Derek dropped me off cause Sam didn't bother to show up. I went straight to my class and then 4th period came by and Sam sent me a message from his desk to mine.

Sam: "We need to talk."

Casey: "About what?"

Sam: "Last night."

Casey: "About how you called me a fat ass or…"

Sam: "Yeah, and some other things."

Casey: "Well I don't wanna hear a damn thing you have to say, fuck you."

Sam: "Are you breaking up with me."

Casey: "If the _dick_ fits."

Sam: "Well I don't wanna break up." ):

Casey: "You should have thought about that before you called me that."

Sam: "I'm sorry…"

Casey: "Don't talk to me." I put my phone in my purse and started to take the notes on the board. The class went by fast and before lunch I went to my locker for my books. I saw Sam walking toward me and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Casey," Sam said. I ignored him and continued to dig through my locker. "Are you going to talk to me?" He wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Don't touch me," I said threw clenched teeth. I pushed him away.

"Casey I said I was sorry, I was just really pissed off at you."

"Sorry isn't going to help this time; you took it too far last night."

"So what it's over between us, after almost a year?" I can't believe he remembered.

"I don't know. After last night I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"Well I'm sorry okay?" He touched my arm but I pulled away and walked to lunch. I heard him calling my name but I just kept on walking. Sorry was not going to cut it this time. I went straight to our table and everyone was already there. Sam came a few minutes later and sat next to Derek.

"What's up bro?"

"Nothing much. You ready for the game today," Derek asked Sam.

"I was born ready." What a line for a dumbass.

"I was born ready," I muttered under my breath mocking him.

"What was that Casey," Derek asked me.

"Nothing, just talking."

"You're not eating?" He looked at me suspiciously

"No, apparently someone thinks I'm too fat, so now I'm anorexic." I avoided Sam's eyes.

"Please, you're like a stick, if anything you need to eat more," Derek said laughing.

"Yeah, Casey you look amazing," Ralph said. He reached under the table for my thigh.

"Ralph if you touch me I'll fucking kill you in your sleep."

"Slow down Casey wait till' were home," Ralph said.

"God, you are so fucking annoying. Just leave me alone."

"Okay, you don't have to be a bitch." He seemed a little hurt.

"And you don't have to be a dumbass." I glanced at him and looked away. The rest of the day went horrible. I feel in the hallway and everyone was laughing and I had a stain on my shirt. I went home depressed and tired. I didn't want anybody to bug me especially Derek. But he did.

"What's up favorite sister?" He just came from the hockey game and he smelled horrible.

"Derek get out, you smell like shit."

"I love you too. So what's going on with you and my boy Sam?"

"Nothing, and that's none of your business."

"Yeah it is, and now I see why he broke up with you."

"What? Is that what he told you?" I stood up shocked.

"No, I'm just assuming."

"Well he didn't." We were silent for a while.

"Is he the one that called you fat?" I looked up and he looked concerned.

"Yeah, of course he did. Who else would say that?"

"I don't know. You want me to pound his face in?"

"No Derek. He's still my boyfriend…I think."

"Okay, don't let that asshole bring you down, you look amazing." He came over and I hugged him tears coming down my eyes. He walked out my room to his room. Sam called and texted me but I didn't answer. The next morning Derek dropped me off at school and Sam was by my locker. I turned around and walked straight to class. I heard him calling my name but I kept on walking. Lunch came 4 hours later and I wasn't looking forward to this. Between Sam and Ralph- one girl couldn't ask for more trouble. Sam came to the table and today I was eating. I knew I was in great shape. I was a dancer. Even though I haven't been to a class in a while. Maybe I should get back into that. I was just thinking to myself when Ralph walked up. I really took it far yesterday and I wanted to apologize.

"Hey Ralph?" He looked at me and had the look like why are you talking to me.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to apologize for being mean to you yesterday, I was just having a bad day and I took it out on you."

"Is Casey McDonald apologizing to me Ralph Papadapolis? Well I accept you apology. Will you go out with me then?"

"Ralph you're pushing it," I smiled at him. But you can have a hug if you want?"

"That would be much appreciated." He came and hugged me and I could see Sam clench his fists from the corner of my eyes. The rest of the day went by smoothly and so did the next two weeks. Sam was still texting me up to a couple days ago even after I told him to leave me alone. Our year anniversary was a week from tomorrow, Saturday. October the 6th. I was in my room the next day after dinner when there was a knock on the door .I was too engulfed in my book to open the door so I told whoever it was to come in. It was Sam.

"Hey Casey." He stood awkwardly by the door.

"What do you want, didn't I tell you to leave me alone."

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well talk."

"Can I sit down?"

"Be my guest." He sat down on the side of the bed closer to me.

"Well I want to know why you don't wanna talk to me."

"Maybe because you called me a fat ass."

"And I'm sorry about that babe. I was so pissed of because you treat me like a little boy."

"No I don't Sam. How could you- the guy that tells me how hot I am- just call me that? That's why you were watching porn huh, because I'm fat?" I started crying-again.

"That's not it. I love your body, and I love you. You're the first girl I've ever loved."

"Then why did you have sex with Amy?"

"What? This isn't about Amy this about you and me."

"How can you have sex with someone you don't love?"

"It was just a thing we did," he said angrily.

"So if you would have done it with me it would have been just a thing?"

"No Casey. God. He walked over to me. "I love you and I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I love you so much and if I could take the sex away with Amy and the words that I said to you I would so that I could be with you." He looked up at me and I could see that he truly meant it. But I wasn't sure if I was ready.

"Sam I love you too, but I still need more time." I couldn't make eye contact with him. He just got up and left. I know I just broke his heart but mine was broken long before. The weekend came and went. Monday came around and I was more depressed than ever. Sam didn't sit at our table for the rest of the week and soon Saturday came around. Our 1 year anniversary. I was at home doing nothing when Emily came to my house all enthusiastic.

"Get dressed, get dressed. You will not sit here on this beautiful day. We are going to a party."

"Emily I'm not in the mood for that tonight. I'm depressed."

"That's why I'm saying come out with me, now get dressed before I drag your ass out of here." I didn't argue and I dressed up very sexy-if I had to say so myself. I curled my hair and did my eyes all smoky. I wore lace underwear and a strapless bra. I looked hot and smelled better. Emily came about half an hour later to pick me up and she looked great too. We got in her car and she started driving. This party must have been far because we were driving for quite some time. She pulled into this restaurant and it looked so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Emily is this the place?"

"Umm…no but I have to use the restroom so come in with me." She looked suspicious but I followed anyways. I walked in and we started walking to the back of the restaurant opposite of the restroom.

"Emily where are we going?"

"Umm...to the restroom. Where else?"

"Okay." I continued to follow her and we pulled up to this table and sitting there was Sam. I looked at him and he looked at me and got up.

"Hey Casey." I stood there shocked. He looked amazing. He dressed for the occasion.

"Emily," I said accusingly.

"What? This is the party. Right here." She pointed at Sam.

"But you told me…" I trailed off.

"I know. I lied because Sam wanted you here for you guys anniversary. I did this for you two. You guys love each other and Casey you're my best friend and I love you. So I'll be leaving you guys to talk." Just before she left I grabbed her towards me.

"Thanks for everything. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. I love you so much." I stated crying and she was too silently. She grabbed a napkin and started to dab my eyes.

"You can't cry now Casey, it's too early." We started giggling and I hugged her and she left. I turned around and Sam was holding the chair out for me to sit. So I sat. And the date started.

"Hello Casey, you look amazing."

"Thanks, and so do you." It was silent for a while.

"Did you arrange all of this," I asked Sam.

"Yeah…and Emily helped bring you here. That was my number one priority." He looked down shyly. How could I not love that face?

"Well, thanks for inviting me." It was silent for a while again. I was nervous and he was too.

"So how's the week been going for you," I asked awkwardly.

"Good, and for you?"

"Amazing. So…"

"So…" Sam said. Then he started talking. "Yeah, I called you here to ask you to forgive me for being mean to you. I want you back in my life because I love you. And I know you love me too so why can't we be together?" I just looked at him.

"I love you too, and I've been forgiven you. It's not just about you calling me fat. It's just that…" I trailed off.

"It's just that what," he asked me.

"I just feel like if I don't have sex with you then you're going to leave me."

"That's not it Casey, that's not why I'm with you. Yes, I want to have sex with you but I want more of that from you."

"Well sometimes it seems like that's why you asked me out in the first place to have sex."

"Well it's not okay?" I stayed silent for a while. The waitress came and we ordered our food. Now I remembered this place. This is the place Sam took me to when he told me he loved me.

"So you really love me right?" I looked at him for an answer.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," he said honestly.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me?" He was silent for a while.

"Well for starters you're beautiful, nice, smart, and feisty and you just make me wanna be with you. And I know I sound like a pussy but that's why." The food came and we ate silently. But I could see him looking at me the whole time. I got dessert and so did he and we ate that silently again. It was time to go and we walked out of the restaurant with his hands around my waist. And I didn't push him away. He drove me home and walked me to the door.

"Did you have a good night," Sam asked me.

"I had a great time. Thanks for inviting me-or forcing me," I laughed.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," Sam said.

"Wait." I pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. He was hesitant but wrapped his hands around my waist and the kiss deepend even more. He slipped his tongue in my mouth but I pushed it out. I wanted to take it slow. He got the message and kissed me tenderly without the tongue this time. We kissed for a long time, and I would be lying f I said I didn't miss him. We pulled away.

"I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too," Sam said. He kissed me again and walked straight to his car. He looked back and I knew what he was thinking, because I was thinking the same thing. How the hell could I ever give this up?


	21. Chapter 21

Casey's POV

I was at home doing nothing. These last few weeks were so boring. With Sam doing hockey and Emily spending more time with Sheldon, I had time all to myself, and that's not what I wanted. It was February so Thanksgiving and Christmas passed by. Sam got me a book I wanted for so long and he took me out to lunch on Christmas Day. My family wanted me to be with them for Christmas dinner and I wanted to be with them. Sam and I were doing great ever since those couple of weeks before our 1 year anniversary. My birthday was in a few weeks and I was so excited. I wanted to have tons of fun because I was turning 18 years old baby! I don't know what I wanted to do for my birthday, but I hope whatever was planned was going to be fun but appropriate. I went downstairs to get a drink of water. Derek was down there with Sam and Edwin playing video games.

"I didn't know you were here," I said as I walked up to Sam.

"Hey babe. Someone told me you went out with Emily," Sam said as he glared at Derek.

"My bad, just wanted to play a quick game of Babe Raider." He got up and shook Sam's hand and left. Probably to meet up with his new girlfriend Sally. She was a really sweet girl, pretty and tall. Sam and I walked to the kitchen and I got a glass of water and he of course got something to eat.

"So something special is happening in a few weeks," I said excitingly.

"What," Sam said with his mouth full.

"My birthday silly."

"When is it?"

"Sam how do you not know the date of my birthday," I asked a little hurt.

"I don't know, I just don't." He looked down a little nervous.

"Well, it's on the 24th of February so now you know."

"Okay, cool." Are you serious? All he could say is cool. What, he can't ask me what I wanted?

"Cool." We walked upstairs to my room.

_**Sam's POV**_

Of course I know when Casey birthday is. She's only been talking it for the past few weeks. I had something planned. Something big, hopefully she'll like it.

_**Casey's POV**_

We entered my room and I went to my computer and Sam sat on my bed. Ever since we made up again we have had oral sex and stuff, but we came to an agreement. If I was giving him head my pants would stay on and if he was going down on him his pants would be on. I didn't want another close call when it involved sex. I went over to my bed and got under the covers and Sam soon followed me.

"Can you believe it? School is almost over and were going to be in college in a few months," I said happily.

"I know. And I hope we can go to the same college." He rolled over and looked at me. "You want to go with me right?"

"Yeah. But what if it doesn't work out?"

"Then I guess we'll try to make us work." He leaned over to kiss me and I accepted. He climbed on top of me and continued to torture me with his tongue. In the back of my mind I was thinking…what if I didn't want to go with Sam to college? I loved him but was love enough? I pushed him off of me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking." I got up and he followed me downstairs. Sam and my parents were back on the same page now. He stayed for dinner and I walked him out the door.

"I can't pick you up tomorrow; I have a brutal workout for hockey."

"Okay, I'll go with Emily." I was turned around and he brought me closer to him

"You gonna give me a kiss before you go back inside?" He looked down at me.

"Oh, I forgot." I stood on my toes and went for a peck on the lips. Instead he pulled me in, stuck his tongue down my throat and grabbed my butt. I wasn't in the mood for a make-out right now. Especially since he couldn't remember my birthday. I pushed him away.

"Sam slow down, I'm tired."

"Of me, or…"

"No, just tired-tired. I want to go to bed." He went in for another kiss but I backed up and walked toward my house. He stood there for a while and I turned around and blew him a kiss. He smiled at me and got in the car. I went to bed with a major headache and woke up with one too.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Today was my BIRTHDAY! I got up extra early to dress for the occasion. I mean it was BIRTHDAY! I wore a tight short blue dress and black 6 inch heals. I did my eyes all smoky and my hair was curly everywhere. I looked amazing and hot. I walked downstairs and my whole family was eating breakfast.

"Casey, you look amazing," my mom said.

"Thanks, mom." She came and gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday honey." The whole family joined in except Derek.

"Today's your birthday? Could've fooled me." He walked out the house and I just stood there confused for a while. That was weird. I didn't dwell on it because Sam texted me and told me he was outside. I walked out expecting balloons or flowers' but all I got was Sam. Not that I was disappointed. I walked over to him and he gave me a hug.

"You look nice Casey. Why are you so dressed up, it's just school?" I looked at him like he was stupid and got in the car without another word. He got in and started the journey towards school. He grabbed my thigh but I pushed away roughly.

"What did I do now?" He looked at me all innocently.

"Just forget it." He didn't talk to me for the rest of the ride and we soon pulled into school. I got out and slammed the door. Emily was at my locker. Yes I did have a single this year. (RANDOM) I could see her with balloons and flowers. At least she remembered. I walked over to her and she handed me the flowers AND balloons.

"Happy Birthday Casey!" She gave me a hug and I gave her one back.

"Thanks Emily. Wow this is a lot of stuff."

"You're 18 years old. But don't worry you're only a few months older than me."

"I don't know what to say, you're the best friend I could ever ask for." I hugged her again. "Can I put these things in your car?"

"Sure, why?"

"I don't think Sam and I will be riding back today, he totally forgot my birthday," I said sadly.

"He did," Emily looked away nervously.

"Yeah, he was like "why are you all dressed up?"

"He probably forgot, but hey, I remembered right?"

"You sure did, and thanks for that." We hugged and I went to my first period. People were saying happy birthday and I was happy, but there was this one person that I wanted to say happy birthday to me hadn't even said it yet. Lunch came quickly and I walked to the table and Sam was sitting there by himself. The others were probably late so I went and sat across from him.

"Hey Casey." He leaned over for a kiss but I pulled back.

"Again, what did I do today?"

"Sam, you're really pissing me off right now, don't talk to me." I looked at him rudely.

"Then why did you sit right here?"

"Because I thought everyone would be here, so I wouldn't have to talk to you."

"I thought I told you that you looked gorgeous this morning, what more do you want?"

"Actually you said I looked "nice". I want more than good looks Sam, I want…" I trailed off.

"What do you want; I can give you anything you want." He looked at me like he cared, but I knew that he didn't.

"You can show me that you love me instead of always telling me."

"I always show you that I love you," he said angrily.

"When? When was the last time you showed me that you love me," I spat back

"Last week, when we were home alone and we-"

"I know what we did Sam, God we do it all the time."

"Are you getting tired of me?"

"No, I'm getting tired of your bullshit." I got up and left the table without another word.

_**Sam's POV**_

Casey was really working my nerves. I know that I loved her and I had something planned for her birthday. Derek, Emily, Sheldon, and Ralph all ditched the last part of school to set up the restaurant that I rented to have her birthday party. It was supposed to be a girly theme with pink and purple everywhere because those were her favorite colors. I bought a humongous cake for her and I bought her this diamond necklace in the shape of a heart with an S placed in the middle for Sam. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she walks into the restaurant.

_**Emily's POV**_

We all ditched school to set up Casey's birthday party. Even Derek decided to help. I bought balloons and all the other things that were needed for the party. The restaurant was providing the food and other stuff for the party. I couldn't wait to see Casey's face when I welcomed her to the party.

_**Casey's POV **_

Sam was really pissing me off. I waned to cry but I was going to show that I was weak. Emily texted me saying she couldn't drop me home. Something was going on. So I had to catch a ride with Sam. I was waiting by his car when he walked up to me.

"Hi babe."

He kissed my cheek and I just stood there.

"Are you still mad at me?" He wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Obviously." I took his hands off of me and he opened the car door for me. I got in and he slammed the door behind me. He got in and started to drive to my house.

"Do you want to come over to my house," Sam asked me. He started to rub the insides of my thigh, the way that always make me want him. I started crying. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you don't love me."

"I do love you." He continued to rub my thigh.

"No you don't, you never show me." Tears were pouring down my eyes. He reached over and wiped them but I slapped his hand away and he went back to rubbing my thigh.

"I do show you."

"I'm not talking about us doing stuff in bed Sam."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Why don't you tell me? What's today?"

"Umm…Friday?" I sat there silently and shoved his hand away from me.

"So I guess it's a no that you don't wanna come to my house today?"

"You're pathetic, I hate you," I said in between sobs. He pulled into my house and walked me to the front door.

"How about this, let's go out tonight and see that movie you were talking about?" He pushed my hair out my face.

"I don't want to watch a movie with you."

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Can I just go inside and finish crying?" I wouldn't make eye contact.

"You can cry on me, at my house," Sam said. I pushed him away.

"Sam, not everything is about sex."

"I wasn't thinking about sex, I just wanna make you feel better." He began to rub my back.

"You could make me better if you leave," I said angrily. And I think that did it.

"Okay, I'm going home." He left without another word and I went upstairs and continued to cry. I was in my room in my same outfit when my mom called for dinner.

"I'm not hungry," I yelled. She came upstairs to my room.

"Casey, I said dinner was ready."

"I said I'm not hungry mom."

"But it's your birthday and we made a special dinner for you," she said sadly.

"Mom I'm not in the mood to celebrate my birthday."

"What's wrong honey?" I started crying again and told her about how Sam forgot it was my birthday.

"Are you serious, your own boyfriend forgot your special day?"

"Yes mom, my boyfriend forgot my birthday."

"It'll be okay Casey. Forget it. He'll feel bad for it and apologize, I swear. Let me tell you the story about-

"Mom I don't want to hear a story, I just want to be left alone," I said whining.

"Okay honey; call my cell if you need anything. We're all going to Lizzie's soccer game so we'll be out to long." Lizzie played soccer on Saturday's and Wednesday's, not Friday's. I was too bummed to argue so I just let it slip and she walked out my room. 3 hours later just as I was about to undress Emily burst into my room.

"Emily, you scared me," I said holding my chest.

"Sorry Casey. What are you doing, get dressed, me and you are going to celebrate your 18th birthday."

"Emily, I don't want to go anywhere today. I'm depressed."

"That's why you need to get your ass up right now!" She pulled me up and dragged me out my house. I got in the car and she started driving. I did my make-up in the car and fixed my hair the best I could. We pulled up to this restaurant, but the lights were all off. Okay, this was weird. I got out the car and she dragged me to the door.

"Emily, why are all the lights are out?"

"There not out, it's just the windows, come on." She opened the door and the lights mysteriously turned on, and about 50 people were there all shouting HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I stood there with my mouth opened for about 10 years. At least that's what it felt like. I saw all my friends and family. And when I looked farther down I saw Sam smiling at me. I gave everyone a hug and saved the best for last. Sam was on the stage setting up mic's for God knows what. I walked up to him and he just stood there looking down at me. I was about to break the silence but he put his finger over my mouth.

"You look beautiful." I knew he was lying but it made me feel good anyways.

"You did this?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He turned back around.

"Thank you." I went close to him but he pushed me back.

"For what?" He looked a little angry.

"Doing this, for remembering my birthday."

"I thought I didn't love you?" He pulled me closer then and put his hands around my waist.

"Well I guess you do if you can do all of this for me." I leaned in for a kiss but he pulled back.

"Not now, later." He patted my ass and turned around again.

"I love you," I said.

"He turned around. "I love you too; now go before I attack you in front of all these people." I left obediently and went to catch up with Emily. She was talking to Sheldon.

"Emily, this is really great, thanks for doing this."

"I didn't do anything it was all Sam. Did you really think he forgot your special day?"

"Yeah, I mean how could he pull this off, with me crying and complaining that he doesn't love me, what kind of guy would still want to be with a girl like that?"

"Obviously Sam does okay, and don't blame him for everything, sometimes you can be a little harsh to him."

"I know I can but-

"No buts Casey just tell him how much _you _appreciate him and tell him that _you_ love him okay?"

"Yes Mrs. Emily." I looked at her. "I know I tell you this all the time, but I really appreciate all that you have done for me since I moved over here, you're like the best friend that I never had." I was on the verge of crying-again.

"And before you got here, I had no friends, but now I have plenty and a boyfriend." She hugged me and I hugged back and started to enjoy my party. While I was dancing g with Emily, Sam came on the microphone. Everyone got silent and I just looked at him and he looked back, then he started to talk.

"This party is for my super hot girlfriend Casey. Even though we fight, I just wanna _show_ you how much I love you." He put a lot of emphasis on the word "_show_". "This song is dedicated to you and- yeah it's just dedicated to you. He crowd started making those noises like when you see a cute baby. I was blushing because I could see how nervous Sam was. Then he, Derek, and Ralph, started singing "_Bubbly"_ by Colbie Caillat. This was my absolute favorite song and I started crying towards the end. Then Sam called me up on stage and the rest of the people got off of it. I walked up there slowly and I could see everyone's eyes on me. Plus- this place was deathly silent so that made it even more awkward. I got on stage and Sam pulled me close to him and took something out of his pocket. It was a black case and it looked expensive. He started to talk.

"Casey, I love you. And today is your birthday and I know you thought I forgot but I didn't. I just wanted this to be a surprise." He opened up the box and there and in the box was a diamond necklace. And it looked like it had the letter S in a heart. It was beautiful. "Anyways I wanted to give this to you today because it is your birthday and I do love you."

"I love you too," I said silently. He put the necklace around my neck and the crowd started clapping. I leaned up and this time he accepted my kiss. When we did that the crowd went even wilder and the kiss deepened. I pulled back and looked at him.

"This is officially the best birthday party ever, thanks baby."

"And you had no faith in me right?"

"I guess I didn't, but you pulled through as usual." I kissed him again. "Come dance with me," I looked at him seductively.

"Only if you teach me your cool moves," he said.

"Of course I will." And we danced. And danced. And danced. The party was a major success and people that I didn't even know gave me presents. But Sam's present was absolutely the best. The party was nearing an end and people started to file out of the restaurant. Then it was only Me, Sam, Emily, Derek, Sheldon, and Ralph. The place was a mess and we all did our part to clean up. It was almost 12 in the morning, but we all had energy. I wanted this night to last forever. The rest of the gang left and it was just Sam and I left. He was sitting on a chair and I went to sit on his lap.

"You ready to go home," he looked sleepy now.

"Only if you're ready," I kissed him deeply and he returned it.

"When you act like that I could be awake for a while." Now he was fully awake. "You wanna come over, my sister's not home?"

"Not today, I'm tired. Come on before my parents get worried." He obeyed and we pulled into my house 10 minutes. He walked me to the door.

"So I guess I'll see you on Monday?"

"Sure, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything you want to ask I have the answer."

"How much did this necklace cost you?"

"Umm…nothing much, just a couple hundred bucks." 

"Sam, you are not allowed to spend that much on me."

"Yes I am because it's my money." He pulled me so close to him that I could see his nose hairs. "What you don't like it?"

"I do. A lot. It's just too much money."

"It wasn't a lot; my parents left me some money before they left."

"Okay, thanks for everything," I leaned on his chest and cried silently. "Sorry for being mean to you, sorry for everything."

"It's okay. Stop crying I hate when you do that." I wiped my face on his shirt.

"Sorry, for doing that." I laughed.

"Doesn't matter, yours is mine. Your spit is my spit."

I pushed him playfully. "Sam that's not funny." I pulled him close again. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me then, so deep I was about to melt. I pulled him closer and the kiss deepened. He slipped his hands under my dress and grabbed my ass. I continued to suck him dry with my lips. He picked me up and rested my back against the house and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I wanted him so bad but I wanted to save our first time for a special date. We continued to make-out for a while and then I guess we got tired so we stopped.

"I think I better go inside before my mom starts to worry."

"Okay, go I'll see you later." We kissed again for a while and he was off before I could blink my eyes. This was a perfect night, and I wanted this to last forever and ever. I wanted to be with Sam forever. No matter how much we fought we always made up. I wanted his babies and his heart. I wanted him more then I would ever admit.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Casey's POV**_

It was nearing the end of the school year and soon I'll be off to college. Sam and I were still together, so were Emily and Sheldon. Derek and Sally broke it off because she wanted the whole college experience without a high school boyfriend. To be honest Derek was really hurt by it for a while. But he got over it and started dating Kendra again. We had a blast at prom. We danced our asses off and later booked a hotel in Toronto. Sam tried to have sex because no lie-everyone else was doing it. But I told him that I wasn't ready. He got mad and left but soon came back and apologized for being a jerk. Everything was going so good for me right now and I was so ready for college.

_**Two Days Later**_

Today was the day of our graduation. I of course was valedictorian so I had to give a speech. I planned my speech like a few weeks before I was even told that I was going to be the valedictorian. My speech was pretty basic about how high school taught me about life and how I would use what I learned in the future. Blah. We walked into the stadium and I could al ready see many people there. I was getting nervous because my speech was supposed to start in a few minutes.

_**A few minutes later**_

"And here is your class valedictorian Casey McDonald," my principal announced. I heard applause and quickly walked up to the stage. In less than 10 minutes my speech was over and I went and sat down. Then he stared calling names. I was called like an hour after the fact and then Sam and soon graduation was over. We all threw our caps in the air and started hugging and kissing each other. Come on I just GRADUATED high school. My parents were right behind us and my mom was crying, which caused me to cry too.

"I'm so proud of you honey, really proud." We hugged for a while and soon the whole family joined in for the hug. We talked for a while then I went to catch up with Sam. He had nobody to congratulate him because his sister was at work and couldn't make the graduation. He was leaning against the wall all sad and I went over to him.

"Hey Sam, why are you posted on the wall?" I of course knew the answer.

"No reason, just wanna get out of here."

"Are you mad because your sister couldn't make it?" I wrapped my hands around his waist.

"Not really, I know that she had to work so it's no big deal." He wouldn't make eye contact and it looked like he's been crying.

"But my family's here, you can always come over."

"It's okay, you go hang out with them I'll catch up with you later."

"Are you sure because I can always-

"Just go Casey I'm fine really, go." I stood up slightly and he kissed me lightly on the lips and I went to catch up with my family. Derek was soon behind me and we all went out for a graduation dinner. We went to The Cheesecake Factory ad the food was amazing. While we were eating my mom had some amazing news for us.

"Casey and Derek I have some great news for you."

"Mom you said that like 20 times what is it?"

"Well I know you guys like your privacy but two letters came from The University of Toronto."

"And," I said eagerly.

"Casey my child can you calm it down?"

"Mom I need to know, tell me."

"Well if you must know, you got a full scholarship to Toronto." I started screaming and yelling. I was so excited. Oh my goodness.

"And Derek, you just got accepted. Your grades really improved this school year and I guess they recognized that. Plus being involved in hockey really helped."

"So me and Casey will be in the same school for the next four years, is that what you're telling me?"

"It's not like I want to be with you anyways jerk." But secretly it would be nice to be with someone that I knew.

"I love you too Casey."

"Guy's settle down, okay. Look I'm really happy for you and," my mom's voice broke and tears started to flow down her checks.

"Honey don't cry now, we haven't told them the best news yet." George rubbed my mom's back and started speaking.

"Well we know you guys need money and Derek's already got some because he worked, but I want you guys to be comfortable. So we're giving you guys 10 thousand dollars each and we set you guy's bank accounts up so the money is already there." That's when we really lost it. We yelled and hollered for joy. Two great news today. The whole restaurant was looking at us like we were the crazy family, but I didn't care I was so happy. We ate dinner slowly and went home after that. Sam came over to talk to me like a little after 10 and he looked really happy.

"Hey Casey," he sat on my bed and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Hi, why are you so happy? Just a few hours ago you were like crying."

"First, I wasn't crying okay. And second, I got accepted to U of T."

"No you didn't, I said in shock.

"Yes, I did."

"Derek and I got accepted there too, you didn't tell me that you were applying."

"Because I didn't want to apply and not get accepted and feel like a fool when I told you."

"Why would you feel like that," I said a little offended.

"Well, because you applied and I knew that you would get in, and Emily and Sheldon and Kendra got accepted too."

"Are you serious, we all got accepted?"

"Yeah, that means that we can all have fun together, or just me and you." He pulled me over and kissed me deeply. I was so happy I kissed back and then pulled away.

"Wait, how do you know Emily got accepted? She would have told me."

"When your family left she and I were talking along with Kendra and Sheldon. And Ralph got accepted too, how awesome is that?"

"Wait, did you say Ralph got accepted?"

"I did, now let's get back to what we were doing." We continued to make-out for a while and then my phone rang. It was Emily. I got up to answer it.

"Casey," Sam whined.

"Wait, its Emily." I answered the phone.

"Hey Emily, what up?"

"Can you and Derek come over to my house I have some exciting news."

"What kind of news?"

"You and your questions. It's just news Casey, come on it's really important."

"Okay, we'll be there in a few, bye." I got off the phone and sat next to Sam.

"What did she want?"

"Umm…she has some news for us."

"What kind of news?"

"Sam if I knew I wouldn't be going over there," I said a little harshly.

"Okay, no need for the attitude." He walked out and went to Derek's room. I got dressed then went over to Derek's room.

"Derek, Emily wants us over at her house like right now so come on."

"For what?"

"I don't know, if I did then I would tell you right?"

"Okay, calm down Casey. You're having mood swings; you're not pregnant are you?"

"In order to be pregnant you must be having sex dumbass."

"Umm…so you're still a virgin?"

"What do you think?" With that I walked over to her house and a few minutes later Derek and Sam did the same. The others were already there so when they got there Emily started talking.

"As you know we all got accepted to U of T," and with that we all cheered. "So my parent's rented a beach house in Toronto and they said I could invite whoever I wanted and I choose you all." We all cheered and hugged each other.

"Wait, how long is this trip?"

"We could be there for only like one month, but we might have to leave a little early like say in the next few days."

"Nice, but we haven't asked our parents yet?" 

"Then go, go now and we'll talk about it tomorrow," she said to us nicely. This was an opportunity of a life time. I felt so lucky and blessed. Derek and I went to talk to our parents and Sam stayed at Emily's house for a while. I guess he figured that he could go since he had no parents living with him.

"What do you mean Emily invited you to spend a month in Toronto," my mom asked. We went over it for a second time.

"I don't know guys; a month is a long time." My mom looked worried.

"Nora we're like 18, no I'm19 and Casey's 18 so we're capable of protecting ourselves," Derek says.

My mom looked at George and they agreed that we could go. Under one condition we call them everyday.

"Thanks, mom." We hugged both of them and then we went back over there.

"Emily, we can't go," I said sadly.

"What," she said a little confused.

"Casey, what are you talking about, our parents just gave us permission like 2 minutes ago."

"I know Derek, I just wanted to see her face when I told her that, God you ruin everything," I said pushing him playfully.

"Casey. You nearly gave me a heart attack. I'm so glad you can go, and Sam can come too."

"Great", I said unenthusiastically. Sam gave me a weird look and then we all went back to my house. Sam was up in my room and we were just sitting there not talking then he broke the silence.

"Do you not want me to go with you guys to Toronto," he looked at me angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't wanna be with me anymore, right?"

"Sam you're acting really freaky right now," I looked up at him and he was fuming.

"What I'm not good enough for you anymore?"

"I never said that Sam, you're the one that just brought it up," I spat back angrily.

"You sat there and said "great" in that bitchy voice that you always use when Emily told you that I was going on the trip too."

"What did you want me to do, get up and start dancing and clapping like a little bitch," I yelled.

"You can't even hold a conversation without yelling, you know what, I'm out of here." He walked out of my room and slammed the door. I opened the door and followed him outside. I grabbed his shirt and turned him around.

"What the hell is your problem, your being really mean to me, I yelled at him.

"I'm being mean to you? All you do is fuss and whine that there's nothing's the way you want it, I'm tired of this." He turned around and I pushed him against the car. Hard

"What I want is for you to stop always thinking about yourself and what you want. We're in this relationship together," I continued to yell.

"I'm fucking 18 years old and we've been together for over a year and a half and we can't even get passed blow jobs. If I wasn't with you then I could get all the pussy I wanted." He was in my face and when he said that I knew that he meant it.

"So I was just a booty call huh? Well you can have all the pussy you want I'm done."

"Fine," he said. But as I walked into towards the house I heard him calling my name.

"Casey, Casey, come here baby, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." I turned around and tears were falling down my eyes. He came and hugged me and I wrapped my hands around his waist. "I'm sorry baby, stop crying, I'm sorry." We just hugged for a while and then I pushed him away.

"Do you really wanna break up," I asked him.

"Of course not, I love you."

"I love you too." I leaned up and kissed him and he kissed me back.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay." We kissed again and then he was leaving and soon I was in my bed sleeping.

_**The next Day**_

I was getting packed because Emily moved the date to leave for Toronto to tomorrow. We were leaving kind of early tomorrow and I wanted to be ready and not rush through anything. Sam, Emily, Derek and I were taking Derek's car and the rest were taking Sheldon's car. I was so excited. I went to the store to get some underwear and stuff. Sam came over with his stuff already packed and came up to my room. After our fight yesterday I was really iffy about us going on the trip together. Sometimes it seemed like when were together we fight about everything, and when were apart we miss each other like hell. He came up to my room while I was still packing and sat on my bed.

"Hey baby," I went over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey. I can't believe your still packing."

"I know, it's like a month of a vacation. I will not wear the same underwear everyday for 30 days." I continued to pack then I realized I forgot something. "Oh, shit."

"What's wrong," Sam asked.

"I totally forgot something; I don't have time to run to the store."

"What is it? I could get it in about an hour or so."

"Well…I need some tampons." I looked at him and he got nervous.

"Oh."

"Sam please, I can't get it."

"Well, how about this, I pack for you and you go get it."

"Sam no. Just get it please," I went over to him and wrapped my hands around his neck. "Please baby?" 

"Fine, fine. I'll get it, but if I come back without them don't get mad." I gave him a kiss and he left. We were eating dinner and talking about the trip like an hour later, but Sam wasn't back yet. I was getting worried. I went to my room and Derek came behind me.

"Derek, what do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay, Derek. What do you have to say?"

"Okay, most likely I'll be with Kendra and everyone else with their partners so…"

"So…"

"Give it up to Sam," he said bluntly.

"What, no. I will not give in."

"Casey, come on. We're all going to do it and you're going to be left out."

"I don't care Sam and I are committed to each other."

"I don't care about you; I care about my boy Sam."

"Well I will not give Sam my virginity anytime soon. He lost his under his terms and I want to lose mine under my terms."

"So you're still mad that he had sex with Amy?"

"Umm...I don't know. He shouldn't have lied to me."

"Casey it was like 2 years ago. Sam's dick is getting old and dry."

"What the hell are you talking about, it looks okay to me."

"So you guys are doing it, you just don't want to tell me?"

"No Derek, Sam and I are not having sex. Is that what he told you?"

"Umm…no. But he wants to, I can tell by how he looks at you. Just give it up to him. I have sex with tons of girls and I think that I turned out okay." He leaned back like he was cool and shit. We continued to argue when Sam busted in the room.

"Babe, I got you tampons." He threw them on the bed and stopped short when he saw Derek.

"What, you're getting her tampons," Derek was doubled over laughing.

"Dude she was busy, so I got them for her," Sam said nervously.

"So Sam can do that for you, but you can't do that-he pointed at my vagina-for him?"

"Derek you're so disgusting, get out," I yelled. He got up but looked at me and laughed then walked out my room. Sam was standing there confused.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, he's so perverted." I walked up to him. "Thanks for getting these for me."

"No problem."

"What took you so long," I asked quizzically.

"I was scared to be honest." He got under the cover and I started to undress, it was getting late.

"Scared to by me tampons," I laughed.

"Yeah, there were like some guys on my hockey team there. If they would have seen me I would have been the laughing stock of the summer." I slid into my silk pajamas with my booty shorts and got in the bed with him.

"Well thanks for getting them, I appreciate it." I gave him a quick kiss but he wanted more. He put his hands under my shirt and massaged my breast. He was acting weird. His eyes were on mine the whole time like he wanted me to see what my appearance was doing to him.

"Touch me Casey."

"What?"

"I said touch me." I hesitantly rubbed his penis and he continued to rub my breast then he started kissing me. He got on top of me and took off his pants and then my top was off. He continued his kiss me but he was acting really weird today, going rougher than usual. I was getting nervous so I pushed him away and got up quickly. Memories of what Derek told me earlier started to come back quickly. I put my shirt on and went to the restroom. I washed my face and stood there looking at my self for about 5 minutes. I didn't want to have sex with Sam today. I was actually planning on "giving it up" to him on our anniversary. I know that that I loved him I was so nervous. Damn me. Why couldn't I be like other girls that gave it up freely. I was such a prude. I walked back to my room and Sam was sitting straight up on my bed. When he saw me he got up.

"I better go sleep in Derek's room."

"Why, you don't want to sleep with me?"

"Umm…I don't think your parents would like that."

"Since when do you care about what my parents think," I said. He didn't answer and I went over to him.

"We need to talk."

"About what," he said nervously.

"Nothing, forgot it." I got under the covers and he sat on the bed for a while.

"Sam come on, please." He hesitated but got under a few moments later, after turning off the lights. I scooted over to him, and put a hand over his waist.

"Are you mad at me," I asked Sam.

"No, why would I be mad?"

"I don't know, Derek said something weird to me today."

"What did he say?"

"Umm…" I was hesitating because I didn't want to bring up the sex thing up again. "Never mind it's not important."

"Okay, just don't get weird on me okay?"

"Okay, goodnight babe. I love you."

"Me too." Me too? He usually says I love you too, back to me. I leaned in for a kiss but he turned around and acted like he didn't see me. I don't know what this trip was going to do to us but I didn't want SEX to jeopardize our relationship.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Casey's POV**_

The next morning was the big day for us to head down to Toronto. I hadn't had a good sleep because of what happened last night with Sam, but I wasn't going to let that bring me down. I was up extra early and I went straight to the shower and was in and out in 15 minutes. I walked back to my room and Sam was just getting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Sam." I looked at him but he avoided eye contact with me.

"Hey." That's all he could say? Hey? I ignored him and went over to my closet to get something to wear. I decided on some shorts and a loose tank top that still showed off my body.

"I'm going to go shower," Sam said as I dressed.

"Yeah, okay." He was in and out of the shower in 5 minutes and I was still applying my make-up. I heard him enter Derek's room to dress and he came over t my room. Even though he was dressed down like I was he still looked amazing. He was so hot, and I didn't tell him that enough. I finished my make-up and went and put my hands around his neck.

"What," he asked nervously.

"Nothing, I just hope we have a good time on the trip. And you look amazing." We started to kiss but he pulled back and looked at me suspiciously.

'I'm wearing shorts and tee shirt. What's going on?" I started giggling and sat on his lap.

"Nothing silly, I just think that I have the hottest boyfriend but I never tell you that enough."

"Well thanks babe. You look pretty nice yourself," he teased me. We touched our lips lightly and soon heard the commotion of the family waking up.

"I guess we better start heading downstairs." Sam was being a gentleman and took both my bags and his downstairs to the car. Maybe this vacation wasn't going to be that bad after all. Derek was downstairs following us a few minutes later. We ate breakfast fast, but my mom decided to have a talk with me before I left. She pulled me to the side while the boys were all outside.

"Look Casey, I know you and Sam will be in the same room for a month and even though you claim to not be having sex-and I didn't say that I don't believe you-but here." She handed me a box of Trojan Condoms." I stared at her in disbelief.

"Mom, were not having sex and I don't need these." I gave them back to her.

"Yeah, you do. You never know what could happen to 18 year olds with raging hormones all alone in a beach house in Toronto." She handed them back to me and this time I didn't object and I put them in my over the shoulder purse and hugged her.

"I love you mom. And don't worry I won't need these and I won't come home pregnant okay?"

"Yeah Casey, I hear you. Just be safe and watch out for Derek okay?"

"Okay," I lied. Derek could take care of himself; he was after all older than I was. I walked to the car were the whole gang was apparently waiting for me. I got in the car with Sam, Derek and Emily. Emily wanted to ride with us because she and Sheldon had got into an argument last night after having sex. Emily texted me and said that Sheldon had said that he wanted something new and she got mad. I didn't know what that meant so I just told her what she would have told me. Give him another chance and forgive him. Sam and I were in the back seat and Emily and Derek were in the front. Sam had brought tons of junk food for a 2-3 hour trip. I don't know how he stayed in good shape with just hockey to help him. We were thirty minutes into the drive when I leaned over to Sam trying to show a little affection. He put his arm around my neck and brought me closer to him. I moved my head for better view of his lips and our lips met. We started making out hardcore. We were going at it when his other hand moved in between my thigh and mine was on his lap. We were tongue wrestling for a long time. I moved my hand to the front of our lips for some privacy. Sam was really enjoying it and so was I. We continued to kiss for what felt like ages until Derek suddenly stopped the car and I nearly flew out the car.

"Derek what the fuck," Sam yelled.

"Sorry dude. Couldn't concentrate when all I hear is you two sucking face." Sam leaned over and smacked Derek playfully on the head.

"Do that again Sam and I will kill you with my bare hands," Derek said only half joking. He pushed Sam back with one hand still on the steering wheel and Sam turned to me and gave me that cute smile. He put his arm around my neck and whispered in my ear.

"That was a hot make out babe." He then bites my earlobe and then licked my ear. And he knew how much that turned me on. About half an hour later we pulled into a convenient store to by more snacks. I got my healthy chips and the rest got junk. I could see Emily and Sheldon kissing in the back of the store, so I'm guessing they made up. Now Sam and I would be the only one who would not be having sex on this trip. We got back in the car and I started eating my chips and Sam gave me this dirty look.

"What," I asked him.

"Those chips stink."

"No they don't," I said hitting him playfully. "I love these chips. Do they make my breathe smell too?" He wouldn't look at me and was holding back a laugh.

"Sam," I yelled.

"What?"

"Do they?"

"No, no. I was just playing." I threw my chips down and grabbed his bag of Doritos and started eating. After devouring the chips that tasted so freaking amazing I leaned on to Sam for a quick nap. In the next hour I was woken up by Sam and shaking me, we were in front of Emily's beach house and it was amazing. Big and beautiful and all ours for a month. We walked into the hose and quickly choose our rooms. Sam and I were smack dab in the middle of Derek and Kendra, and Ralph. Supposedly Amanda, Ralph's girlfriend was supposed to be coming tomorrow so he wouldn't be alone in the sex department. I unpacked my clothes quickly and so did everyone else. We walked to the restaurant down the street for a quick lunch. Sam and I held hands and we talked about stuff.

"I heard Amanda's coming tomorrow," I told Sam.

"Yeah, she's alright. A little bit of a talker but I've dealt with it before."

"Oh, so are you trying to say that I talk too much?" I removed my hand from his.

"No. Casey. Don't start right now." He grabbed my hand and we continued to walk. We entered the restaurant and sat at a big booth. I ordered a chicken salad with a diet coke. Sam got a big greasy burger and so did many of the other people. Maybe I need to eat more like them, because they all have amazing bodies. We were devouring our lunch when Amanda walked in. Ralph immediately got up and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey everyone this is Amanda." We all said hi and she sat next to Ralph.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow," Emily asked Amanda.

"I originally was, but my parents are going on vacation tomorrow and wanted to drop me off today. Thanks for inviting me by the way." Emily gave me this look like I didn't invite you and we burst out laughing. Lunch was really good. There was no arguing between anyone, including Sam and I. We walked hand in hand back to the house for a quick nap because we were supposed to go to this hot club in the night. Everyone went to their rooms. At around 10 in the night we were getting ready for the club. We all took quick showers and started getting ready. I was wearing this tight gold mini dress that Sam bought for me. I was applying my make-up when Sam came behind me.

"You look really nice in that dress baby."

"Well you bought it for me so it looks good."

"I know, and I did a good job too." He lifted me up and pulled me closer to him. "You look so fucking hot baby." He smashed his lip to mine and I could smell the alcohol on his breathe, but I didn't pull back. I opened my mouth and kissed him more deeply as his hands ran over my body. After a few hot seconds of making out Sam and I separated and went downstairs.

"We'll finish this later right Casey?"

"Umm…yeah," I said half listening to him. The club was hot and fun. We danced and drank until we could barely walk. No I'm exaggerating, we weren't drunk just tipsy. The club was a hit. The only person that didn't drink was Sheldon because he was voted to drive us home, so he couldn't drink. He dropped some of us off and went back to get the others. When we were all home I changed into my pajamas and joined the others for a late night snack. We all went to bed and things went from good to bad. Sam and I were cuddling and then we started making out. I mean the alcohol was getting to my head and all and Sam had a few more drinks with the guys after the snack so he was drunk. So anyways, we were making out and stuff and my clothes were off and he was half naked. He started becoming really aggressive but not to the point where I couldn't control him. He was going down on me for a couple of minutes before I came. I've never had an orgasm but I know I didn't want one right now when everyone was home. Sam reached over into my purse and pulled out a condom. I panicked. He was drunk and I wasn't ready to do this. He slipped it on like an expert.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing," I asked while going deeper in the covers.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out," he slurred. He got on top of me but I hit him on his chest and bit his shoulder.

"Damn Casey, let's just get it over with I know you want to. Stop being such a prude."

"I am not going to have sex with you while you're drunk, especially since this is my virginity we're talking about. God you're so insensitive to my feelings," I said crying.

"Then why the hell did you bring condoms," he asked me pulling the rest out of my purse.

"Because my mom thinks that were having sex."

"So your mom even thinks were fucking? How lame is that, your mom thinks were having sex and were doing absolutely nothing." He seemed completely sober now. I ignored him and put my clothes back on. He ripped off the condom and dressed himself and continued to talk.

"Why Casey, why can't we ever do anything?" I continued to ignore him. He looked at me and grabbed me by my arms and pushed me on the bed.

"Answer me when I fucking talk to you," he yelled in my face.

"Get off of me," I cried. He looked sorry for a second and walked over to his side of the bed. He got in the cover and acted like nothing happened and I went to the restroom to wash my face. Sam had never put his hands on me and this was as close as he's gotten. I can't believe he'd push me like that. I walked back to the room and lay in the covers with him. He tried touching me but I moved over a little. I was fully awake when I heard it. Derek and Kendra having wild sex. I could hear her moaning and him groaning and talking about how good she was. Then Ralph and Amanda started their thing. I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I wiped them away. If they could do it why couldn't I? Sam got up and left the room with a pillow, I guess he didn't want to hear them either.

_**The Next Day**_

I woke up pretty early, showered and brushed my teeth. Sam was on the couch sleeping and Emily was in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Hey Emily, your up early."

"Yeah, I should say the same for you."

"Couldn't sleep." I pointed at Sam.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about that."

"We got into a huge argument. He wanted to have sex and I didn't want to. He pushed me on the bed and started yelling at me. Emily I was so freaking scared. He's never ever put his hands on me."

"Oh my gosh, Sam did that?"

"Yeah he did." I told her more of the story but she stopped me.

"Wait, Casey. If he wouldn't have sex with Amy would you be having sex with him?"

I looked at her for a moment. "Umm…I guess I would. He lied to me and not even that, if Amy wouldn't have told me then he would have never told me and I would be with a man that I think is a virgin." We continued to talk for a while until Sam walked in.

_**Sam's POV**_

I could hear Casey and Emily talking shit when they thought I was sleeping. How could she talk about sex with her friend when she couldn't even do it with me? And she's still mad about the whole Amy thing? Fuck! Get over it! I walked upstairs to freshen up, and then walked into the kitchen, that's where all the heat is.

_**Casey's POV**_

Sam walked in the kitchen as so Emily and I shut our mouths quick. He didn't even look at me and neither did I. Soon everybody was up and the kitchen was loud with our voices. All of us girls really hit it off yesterday at the club, we all enjoyed Amanda's company. I snuck a glance at Sam and I could see him talking to Derek about hockey and stuff. Things were really good until Ralph made a stupid comment.

"So Sam, I heard you and Casey finally got it in. Those walls are really thin." My face immediately got hot.

"Shut the fuck up Ralph. We didn't do shit. You know why, because she's a prude, and nothing like Amy." The whole kitchen got quiet and I charged for Sam. I swung my arms at his face striking him twice while yelling at him.

"I fucking hate you. I hate you so much. All you ever do is fucking talk about Amy and how good she is." He pushed me back so hard I feel. Derek pushed Sam back and Emily helped me get up.

"Don't ever do that to her again or I will fucking kill you," Derek yelled at Sam.

"No fuck her. She wants to sit here and talk to her fucking friend about our sex life but she can't even talk to me about it?" He charged towards me but Sheldon and Derek pushed him back.

"What sex life? We never had sex and we never will. I'm done with this fucking relationship. Have fun with Amy and fuck you." I ran upstairs but I could hear Sam calling my name. I wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. I called my mom and she arranged for a cab to pick me up tomorrow morning at 9. She asked me why, and I told her that I would explain when I got home. I packed my bags and hid them in them under the bed so that Sam wouldn't see it. Because if he did, I know that he would beg me to stay and apologize, and I would listen. Not this time.

_**Sam's POV**_

After the fight with Casey, all the guys went to a basketball court near the beach to shoot some hoop. I was so pissed at Casey for breaking up with me in front of everyone. Or maybe it was just in my head; maybe she'll be lying naked in the bed when I came home. I got hard just thinking about it. You see the affect she has on me? But God knows that I won't apologize to her tonight for anything. Maybe this relationship isn't meant to be.

_**Casey's POV**_

The girls brought me a snack and we talked in my room. I was sobbing so hard when I told them that I was leaving tomorrow. They all tried to make me stay but I couldn't do it. I could hear the boys coming upstairs and soon Sam slipped in the room. I was on the bed reading an e-mail online so I had a reason not to even look at him. He did the same and went to take a shower and came back to change. He was naked and I kept sneaking looks at his amazing body. How would I feel to have his whole weight on top of me after we made love? How did Amy feel? He was leaving when he stopped and turned to me. I was still looking at my laptop so I didn't make eye contact.

"We're going out to eat, you wanna come?" I gave him my "are you kidding look" and turned back to my laptop.

"Okay," he said." He walked out the room and I snuck downstairs to grab a bite to eat. I was in the room when I heard them coming back around 11. I made sure I locked the door so that Sam wouldn't barge in here. He tried opening the door and when he couldn't he gave it a quick bang and called my name. I went to the door with a pillow and one blanket; he was not sleeping in here tonight with me still in here. I opened the door slightly and shoved the stuff at him.

"You're not sleeping in here tonight," I said heatedly.

"This is my room too, you know?"

"I don't give a fuck if this is the last room in the world. You are not sleeping in here."

"Fine, just give me my shit," he said angrily.

"Everything that belongs to you is shit, so be more specific."

"Look in the bottom dresser. It's the red basketball shorts and the white shirt. Make it fast baby," he said with a smirk.

"Fuck you." I locked the door and found his _shit. _I also found his wallet which contained pictures of when we were a happy couple. Tears started forming in my eyes as I walked to the door. I threw his stuff at him.

"You don't have to throw it. Hey, are you crying?"

"Just go," I said

"Fine I'm leaving." He stood there a few more moments then turned the corner and went downstairs. I heard everyone having a good time downstairs as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_**Sam's POV**_

I was really bugged out to see Casey crying, especially when I knew she was crying over me. I wanted us to go back to the happy times and not the bad times. I love her and I wish she would understand that even though I'm still mad at her that I still love her, and would do anything to have her back.

_**Casey's POV**_

The next morning I was waken up by Sam knocking on the door. I opened it for him and breezed by him to go freshen up. When I came back he was still in the room. I was comfortable with him seeing me naked so I changed in front of him and I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. I climbed back into bed and he was still looking at me, he wanted to ask me something, I could feel it.

"Were going to the beach today, wanna come with us?"

"Umm…let me think about that. Hell no, I don't wanna go anywhere with you for the rest of my life."

"Casey come on. I'm sorry for yesterday baby, really sorry." He came to put his arms around me, but I pushed him back with as much force as I did yesterday.

"Sam, I'm done with you. You can go back to Amy and all those other girls. I don't want you anymore." He stared at me for a long time.

"So that's it? We're done? What about college and our future? I still love you, you know?" I didn't answer him and tears started falling down my eyes at a fast rate. I took off the necklace he gave me for my birthday, and threw it at him. He took that as a sign and put the necklace in his pocket and walked out of the room with his beach stuff. I just broke up with him. I felt free but also taken. I didn't want to break up with him. Why did I do that? I started crying but the cab driver called me and said that he will be at the house in 5 minutes. I gathered the rest of my stuff and went outside. The cab driver pulled into the driveway and I got in and he took me home.

_**Emily's POV**_

I rallied everyone up to be out the house before 9 in the morning. I told all the guys except Sam that Casey was leaving. They weren't too shocked and promised not to tell Sam. I wanted him to find out on his own. We were at the beach when Casey called me and said that she left. She was crying and I was too. I wanted this to be our summer together with our boyfriends. But that wasn't going to happen now. She was gone and Sam was lonely. I could see him sulking on the beach. Did he feel bad for what he did to her, for what he said? Maybe he deserved to be alone. Maybe.

_**Sam's POV**_

We got home late in the afternoon. We ordered Chinese takeout (Casey's favorite) and went home. Too hungry to change we sat at the table as Amanda brought over some plates. She passed one out to everyone but she missed one.

"Casey's not eating," I asked. The whole table got silent. I looked at everyone and I knew that something was going on.

"What's going on, why's everyone acting weird?" They were still acting weird so I asked Emily.

"Emily, tell me what's going on? Where's my baby," I asked my voice breaking.

"Sam, she didn't want me to tell you. She left, she went home." She didn't look me in the eye.

"What, she left and none of you even told me. I didn't even say goodbye. Fuck you guys," I yelled. I threw down my food and my chair and stormed upstairs. I could hear Derek yelling at me to calm down and chill out, but I didn't listen to him. What a best friend he is, right? I walked into the room and it felt different, something was missing. That something was Casey. My girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend, as she would see it. I immediately called her as I sat on the bed. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello," she answered.

"Casey?" That's all I could muster out of me.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you leave?" She didn't answer me for a long time, but she was still on the line because I could hear her breathing.

"I couldn't be there anymore with you there," she answered in a hushed voice.

"You couldn't even tell me that you were leaving, you told everyone else but me," I yelled.

"Maybe because you would have convinced me to stay, and I didn't want that to happen." She yelled back.

"I want you to come back right now," I yelled.

"You can't force me to do anything, we're not together anymore." That hit me like a bullet.

"You don't want me anymore Casey? Were done?" I could hear her crying over the phone. Why did I always make her cry?

"Yeah, we're done Sam. I can't do this anymore," she said in clearly.

"But I fucking love you. I can't do anything without you. I love you so much," I yelled in between my own sobs. I was crying so hard right now.

"No you don't, stop saying that. You're free to be with other girls."

"I don't want anyone else," I whispered.

"Me either," she whispered. Or at least I thought she did. She was crying too now, harder than I've ever heard her cry. I could hear her mom in the background telling her to get off the phone.

"Mom, I will," she said, but she was still crying extra hard. I heard a door slam and she was still crying.

"Casey, stop crying baby," I said. But I was crying too.

"I have to go," she said.

"Please Casey, be with me right now. I love you so fucking much. I'm sorry for everything," I said my voice catching.

"I can't Sam."

"Do you love me?" She was silent for a while.

"Not like I used too, I have to go." Before I could protest she hung up. I cried for a while on my bad. Angry at her, my _friends_ and more importantly myself. I walked downstairs and stormed outside. I heard someone calling my name, but I wasn't sure who it was because I was crying so hard. I walked all the way to the beach and that was a long ass walk. I came home and stood outside and Emily was waiting for me.

"Hey Sam," she said." I ignored her and walked right pass her. She grabbed my shirt and turned me around.

"What do you want," I asked her angrily.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Yeah, you should have," I said.

"She's my best friend, and I have to respect what she says."

"I know, look sorry for fucking this trip up for you guys," I said my voice cracking.

"It's okay, come inside I made brownies." She grabbed my hand but I stopped her.

"Emily, do you think you can talk to her for me?" She looked at me and I guess the tears worked.

"I'll call her tomorrow, but I can't promise anything." We walked inside and I ate the brownies and went straight to bed. I felt so fucking empty right now, why did she do this to me?

_**Casey's POV**_

I knew that Sam would call me but I didn't think it would be this early. When I answered I could feel the tension. He started talking and before I knew it, he was yelling and cursing and crying. I've never heard a man cry like this before. I was crying harder than I've cried over him before. My mom came in and told me to get off the phone. I told her what happened in Toronto. Well not all of it, I didn't want her to worry. Sam was crying hard and asked me the question. Do you love me? I answered truthfully, because that was all I could give him. When he said he didn't want anyone else I said me either so silently I don't think he heard me. I knew that this was the right decision, but I felt so empty. I cried myself to sleep, and woke up with tears in my eyes. A part of me was missing, and I don't think I could ever have it back.

Author's Note-A little late. (Very late). Sorry, really busy. Hope you enjoy it. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Casey's POV**_

The day after Sam and I had the blowout I felt worse than ever. My mom took my phone when I hung up and told me that it would be better if I ended any contact with him. I just told her that we got in a fight and broke up. I didn't want to tell her the whole thing. I didn't want Sam and me to be broken up because I love him so freaking much. I want him to hold me and tell me that he loves me. I thought about this as I was taking a shower and hot tears were falling down my eyes. I got out, dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey Casey, I didn't know you were back," Edwin said.

"Well now you know." I grabbed the cereal and poured myself a big bowl.

"Why are you back so early wasn't the trip for a month?"

"I didn't want to go in the first place, stop asking me questions Edwin."

"Okay. You're in a bad mood what happened with Sam?"

"Shut up Edwin," Lizzie said as she punched him in the arm. I ignored them and went upstairs after eating my cereal. My mom came in and gave me my phone but warned me to not talk to Sam. I didn't know how this summer was going to work out but it didn't look like it would be good.

_**Sam's POV**_

I was still devastated the next day after I talked to Casey. She was the love of my life and I screwed everything up. I was still pissed at everyone for not telling me when we went out to breakfast. I was sitting by myself when Derek came over to me.

"What's up man?" He tried to shake my hand but I didn't extend mine. "I see you're still mad," he said. He sat across from me and started talking.

"Look Sam I know your mad, but get over it. She's gone."

"You're so full of shit. If that was you in my position I would tell you what the fuck was going on?"

"Well I'm not."

"How could you just let her go without telling me man?" I thought we were boys?"

"Well when you put your hands on my sister there is always gonna be a fucking problem," he said.

"So now she's your sister? A couple minutes ago she was an annoying bitch to you," I replied. He didn't say anything to me for a while as I continued to eat.

"Have you ever hit Casey?" I nearly spit out my food when he asked that.

"What? Is that what she told you? I've never put my hands on her and I never fucking will."

"But you pushed her so hard in front of us, so what do we know what you two do when your behind close doors?"

"I've never touched her Derek, you gotta believe me?"

"I don't know Sam. But anyways back to the real deal. Now that you're free of Casey you can start with the girls in the restaurant. There's two hot chicks over there," he pointed behind me. I looked back and they were hot. But not as hot as Casey.

"Nah, Casey and I are still working things out," I said not believing myself.

"Dude, it's done. You blew it."

"I know," I said quietly. We talked for a while and we made up. I went over and sat with the rest of the gang and we went home and then too the beach. This was not going to be a fun trip without Casey.

_**After the Vacation-Sam's POV**_

On our way home from Toronto I thought about the last month. Casey broke up with me and I was lonely the whole time. I tried calling her but never got a reply. I tried the house phone but they always told me that she wasn't home, even though I knew she was. I missed the smell of her, the taste, the feel, and everything in between. I was going to be crashing at Derek's house for the rest of the summer and hoped to see her and talk to her. God I miss her so much.

_**Casey's POV**_

Everyone was coming home today. I was a little hesitant because Sam was crashing at our house for the summer and I didn't want it to be awkward. I went on a few dates with this boy named Noel, he was cute and nice but I wasn't ready for a relationship. I met him when I was at the gym and he asked for my number. He was going to Toronto next year so maybe we could remain friends. I was almost finished cleaning the house when my mom came up to me.

"Casey, you know how Sam is coming over here right?"

"Yeah, mom I know." I didn't want to talk to her right now about that.

"We'll they'll be here in a few minutes, so if you want to go to your room I can finish the chores when I come home from the store."

"Mom I can handle it, go."

"Okay, call me if there's any trouble." She left and on cue Sam and Derek walked in. I didn't make eye contact with them and went to the kitchen.

"God, I'm starving," Derek said. "Hey Casey," he went to the fridge. "Where's the food?" 

"Mom just went to the store to get some things," I said. Sam walked in the kitchen and stopped when he saw me.

"Damn, I was really hungry." He walked out of the kitchen and then it was only Sam and I.

"Hey Casey," he said shyly.

"Hi." I looked him straight in the eyes.

"I missed you," he said as he came over to me. He wrapped me in a hug and I didn't push back.

"I missed you too," I said. We hugged for a while until I pushed him back.

"We're not together Sam, I hope you know that."

"I know," he said disappointedly. "I called you, but you never answered."

"My mom took my phone," I lied.

"For the whole summer? You're not a very good liar."

"I didn't want to talk to you," I said angrily as I leaned on the island.

"Why?" He put his hands on either side of me, trapping me. I pushed him away and walked to my room breathless. He looked even better than he did when I left. He was tanner and fitter than ever. I collapsed on my bed to wait for my mom to come.

_**Sam's POV**_

When I saw Casey I wanted to touch her right then and there. She looked even better now than she did when she left me. God I wanted her bad. I tried talking to her but she wasn't cooperating with me. I smiled at myself because I know that I still had a chance with her.

_**A few weeks late-Casey's POV**_

Sam and I were on speaking terms and we even kissed now and then on the cheek or the neck. I had it for him bad and he knew it. We flirted and I was kind of hoping that we would get back together but he didn't ask me out. I was in the kitchen and everyone else was out but Sam and Derek. I was making chocolate cake for dessert. I was eating more junk, but was still in good shape. Sam came in the kitchen "help" me. I was mixing the batter when he came and wrapped his hands around my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"I know it's you Sam." He turned me around and I placed the batter on the island and leaned against it. He pulled out a rose from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Sam, you don't have to do this," I said.

"Yeah, I do." He dipped his finger in chocolate and rubbed it on my neck and licked it off. That turned me on so fast. I brought his lips to mine and before I knew it we were making out. He grabbed the parts of me that were left untouched for such a long time. We were going at it for a while until he stopped.

"Actually, this rose was left on the porch from this boy." I immediately panicked.

"Who?" But I kind of already had a feeling.

"Noel. You know that guy?" He was looking into my eyes so I know I couldn't lie.

"Yeah, I went on a few dates with him," I said in a hushed voice.

"What? I didn't even look at a girl when we broke up," he said still gazing into my eyes.

"Well we're not together anymore Sam," I said angrily.

"What do you call this then?" He leaned into kiss me and I accepted.

"I don't know," I said pulling back.

"Well I do. How long did you guys go out?"

"Like 2 weeks or something?"

"Did you like him?"

"I don't know, he was a nice guy I guess."

"Nicer than me?" Instead of answering I turned around and put the cake batter in the pan and slid it into the oven. Sam was still standing in the same spot when I turned around, and he was starring at me.

"What?"

"Get dressed, I'm taking you out?"

"What," I said again.

"You heard me. I don't wanna dance around this anymore. I want you back; I don't want anyone else with you." I starred at him for a while.

"Ask me out correctly then," I said.

"What?"

"You heard me?" He came closer to me, and put his hands around my waist.

"Will you Casey McDonald, go out with me, Sam Richards?"

"Of course." I gave him a quick kiss and went to get dressed. I put the oven on a timer before I went upstairs so that the cake wouldn't burn. I wrote my mom a quick note and 30 minutes later Sam and I were at a restaurant I've never been to before. It was fancier than I expected. Sam took my hand and led me inside. We were lead to a quiet place in the back and it was so romantic. We took a seat and started to talk.

"So how do you like the place Casey," he asked me intently.

"It's fancy and I like it."

"Well thanks for coming. We need to talk."

"About what," I said stubbornly.

"You know what. I've apologized for I so many times and I am sorry. I asked you a question when we got off the phone about two months ago, do you remember that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What was it?"

"Do you love me," I answered my voice cracking.

"What's your answer?"

"It's the same. I don't love you the way I used to," I answered crying all of a sudden.

"I knew it. I knew you would never love me again," he said his voice cracking.

"I didn't say that I didn't love you Sam, and you know that," I said continuing to cry.

"Well I never stopped loving you, and you know that right?" I cried harder, then the waiter came and I went to the restroom, Sam grabbed my wrist but I pulled out of it and continued on. I was in there for a while when Sam texted me and said asked me if I was okay. I cleaned myself up and went back to the table.

"I'm sorry Casey, I shouldn't have brought that up," he said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," I replied angrily.

"I'm sorry," he said again. I ignored him and the waiter came back. I ordered my food and a drink and so did Sam. We ate in silence until dessert came.

"You okay Casey," Sam asked me.

"Yeah, just fine." The conversation was smooth sailing from then and we even talked about college and our future together. Things were far from perfect but I knew that we could make it work. We went home and like Sam did on our first date stopped on the porch and turned to me.

"Did you enjoy yourself," Sam asked me.

"Yeah, it was fun." He leaned into kiss me but I pulled back.

"I don't kiss on the first date," I said.

"What, this is like our 100th date babe."

"I was just kidding Sam." I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. We kissed for what felt like forever. Everything was now perfect, just like old times.

"I love you," he said as he pulled away.

"I love you too, like I did before." He kissed me again and this time he didn't pull back.

_**A month and 2 weeks later-Casey's POV  
><strong>_

We were going to college in a few days and our stuff was already packed. When Sam and I came home from our date a while ago, the next day my mom put me on birth control and this time I didn't object. I knew that Sam and I were good together and that I would make love to him soon. I wanted us to be together forever.

_**Sam's POV**_

College. I couldn't wait for it to start. I was really excited to be going with all my friends and more importantly Casey, the love of my life. I wasn't going to screw this up now. Everything was perfect. See you in college BITCHES!

A/N- Honestly, not a great chapter, trying to rush it up to college because that's the part that is interesting. This was not the thing that could have jeopardized their relationship, coming in the next chapter or two. Read, Enjoy, and Review!


	25. Chapter 25

_**A Few Days before College Life-Casey's POV**_

Everything was perfect. College was starting in a few days on September the 8th. My family was really bummed that all of us were leaving so we went out to dinner last night. But tonight was all about us graduates. All of us that were going to Toronto for college were meeting up at this really hot restaurant then we were going to hit the club. I was in my room dressing for the occasion when Sam walked in.

"Come, on Casey we have to go or we'll be late."

"I know I'm sorry baby. How do I look?"

"Gorgeous. And me?" I gave him a quick run down and he looked amazing as well. He was wearing a tight black dress shirt with black slacks and the shoes to match.

"Very sexy." I slipped my shoes on and took Sam's hand as we walked downstairs.

"I'm leaving mom," I called out.

"Okay honey, be safe." Sam walked me to the car and we hoped in. My phone rang and it was Emily.

"Hey, Emily. What's up?" 

"Nothing, where are you guys?"

"Were actually on our way. Are you guys waiting on us?"

"No, we just want everyone here on time. I'm trying to call everybody. Is Derek with you?"

"No, he went to pick up Kendra; he's probably on his way now."

"Okay, we're almost there so I'll see you guys in a while. Bye."

"Bye." I dropped the line, and my mom called me a few seconds later.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Casey, I need to ask you a question."

"Okay, ask it?"

"Did you take your pill today?"

"Yes mom, just like I do everyday."

"Okay, just use a condom and don't get drunk."

"Mom chill out. We're not doing anything."

"Okay, just to be sure I dropped a few in your purse." I wanted to scream but I just hung the phone up.

"Who was that," Sam asked me.

"My mom."

"What'd she want?"

"I don't know. She's been freaking out since were going to college."

"Yeah, I know." I didn't want Sam to know that I was on the pill until we got closer to our anniversary, which was less than two weeks away. We pulled into the restaurant, Sam took my hand and we entered. Everyone was there already and they looked kind of upset.

"Sorry were late," Sam said. He pulled out my chair and I sat. The conversation came easily. The topic was mainly of college and our future. Everyone was talkative and Sam was rubbing my thigh under the table. I looked up at him and he was discussing hockey games in Toronto with Derek and Ralph. Maybe that's what I should give him for our anniversary, season tickets to the hockey games in Toronto. We ate the most amazing food and soon after that we hit the club. We had the time of our life and we even got emotional as we left. This is it. Our future was all in our hands. Sam took me home and we went to my room. He undressed me and I did the same for him. Ever since we got back together he hasn't pressured me into sex, but I could tell he wanted it. I was waiting for our anniversary. We just kissed each other goodnight and went to bed. I had dreams about college and woke up feeling better than ever.

_**The Day we Leave-Casey's POV**_

Today was the day we would be leaving for college. We were driving like we did when we went on the trip to Toronto for vacation. Our parents ordered us a big truck to take all of our luggages and other necessities, so we didn't have to worry about that. My mom cried like a dog and so did all the rest of our family. I was going to miss them, but I was excited to start on my own. We arrived in Toronto and went to the admissions place to sigh up. Here's how it was going to be. Sam's parents wanted to be "nice" and were paying for his college and an apartment a couple blocks from the school. Emily, Kendra and I were leasing an apartment about a mile away, and so were Derek, Sheldon and Ralph. I was kind of bummed that Sam was lonely and I wouldn't be living close to him, but his parents wanted him by himself. We didn't want to stay in a dorm because we were good on our own. Over the next few days we started class and settled into our college life. It was a Friday and tomorrow Sam and I were celebrating our 3rd year anniversary. He had a surprise for me and I did for him too. I bought him 2 season tickets to the Toronto Maple Leaf games because I know how much he likes hockey. Saturday rolled around and Sam picked me up early in the morning. I got in the car and he told me about where we were going. We talked a lot about what we were going to do. We arrived an hour later at this beautiful hotel. Sam carried our bags and we entered our hotel room.

"Sam, this is gorgeous." There was a big bed and paintings everywhere. The lights were amazing. I stepped into the restroom and it was even better. A huge Jacuzzi, major shower and the sinks were spectacular.

"I know it is. Now let's unpack and take a tour. And so we did. It was magnificent. We got back to the hotel and took quick showers. I was dressed waiting for Sam for a change, not the other way around. He came out and looked spectacular.

"Sam, you look amazing." 

"You, too." I was wearing a cheetah print skirt and a tight one shoulder black shirt. He gave me a big hug and walked me to the car. We arrived at a restaurant a few minutes later, and took our seats.

"This is so beautiful Sam." 

"Yeah, you are too. I have something for you." He pulled out two black boxes and placed one in front of me.

"What is this Sam?"

"Open it." And I did. There was a small ruby ring. It was beautiful. I started crying instantly. I slipped it on my right finger knowing full well what it was.

"It's a promise ring Casey."

"I know. It's beautiful."

"I bought it because I love you and this is the first path to marriage." Marriage? Who said anything about that? I got his present out and when I saw his face I knew that he loved it.

"Thanks babe. I love this team." He came over and kissed me. The rest of dinner went great. Sam carried me into the hotel room as I laughed. There were roses everywhere, and I could see chocolate covered strawberries' on the bed in a bucket. He laid me on it and fed me sexily and I did the same to him. This was the night. He went to the restroom and this was my chance. I quickly undressed and put on a robe that came with the hotel. I walked into the restroom and he was laying in the Jacuzzi fully naked, with bubbles and water surrounding him. I slipped off my robe and watched it drop to the floor. I looked up and he was gazing at my body.

"Can I join you?" I didn't let him answer I slipped in with him and we started to kiss.

"I love you," is all we kept on saying. Sam was fingering me and I was stroking him getting him ready. I knew that this was what I wanted now and forever. He carried me to the bed and where the roses still were. We continued to kiss, and then he went down on me. I enjoyed that but wanted something better and bigger. I pulled out a condom and slipped it on him, no turning back now.

"I love you so much Casey, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know," I said breathing hard. Sam put me on my side and put my left leg over his back. I pulled closer to him feeling his hard dick on my stomach. I moved up and he started fingering me slowly getting me lose. After a few minutes of him doing this and us kissing he removed his hands and put it around my waist bringing me closer to him.

"It's gonna hurt baby, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Just go slow, okay?" He gently opened me up and broke my barrier, I screamed so loud.

"Ahhh, that hurt," I said tears falling down my eyes.

"I'm sorry," you want to stop," Sam asked. I looked in his eyes and I knew he cared so much for me.

"No." We stayed in that position for a moment. "You can move baby, slowly." We continued to look in each other's eyes as he started moving slowly. He pulled all the way out and plunged into me. This made me scream louder, but out of pain and pleasure. We continued our pace until Sam climbed on top of me and wrapped my legs around his waist. He started pounding into my pussy faster and faster. He hit a spot that made me scream and I could feel my liquid coming down my thighs.

"Do that again Sam." He did it harder and quicker. My orgasm hit me fast and hard and so did Sam's. He continued to plunge into me going deeper and deeper than the time before. He started slowing down as I came again.

"I'm about to cum baby. I'm about to fucking cum." That sent me over the edge. I had another orgasm as he came. I could feel his hotness spilling into the condom as we yelled out each other's name. He collapsed onto me after pulling me out of me, and rolled me over so that I was on top of him, we were breathing hard for a couple minutes.

"That was amazing Casey, I love you." He whispered his breathing regular again.

"I love you too," I said a tear falling down my eye.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy; you are like my prince charming." I kissed him then as we went deeper into the cover and made love again.

_**Next Morning-Sam's POV**_

Casey was on top of me as I woke up. We just had mind blowing sex last night and it was amazing. I looked over to her and knew that I wanted her forever. I pushed her off of me slowly, not to wake her up and I could still see the amazing body. I went to the restroom to brush my teeth and take a long shower. I was smiling and crying at the same time. Happy tear is what they call it. These tear were for Casey.

_**Casey's POV**_

The morning after Sam and I had sex I felt alive. I thought I would feel dirty and angry. No. I was happy and excited to tell Emily that I finally did it. I went to the restroom where Sam was taking a shower and brushed my teeth. I opened the shower and there he was. I stepped in and wrapped my hands around his waist. He turned around and smiled down at me. I stood on my toes and kissed him passionately, smiling into the kiss.

"You're happy," he commented.

"Aren't you," I asked.

"Very." He picked me up and leaned me against the tile wall and entered me swiftly. This time the sex was rough. I was still sore from last night but the pain was only dull. I could feel the water coming down my hair and onto my back. We came together and this time he came inside of me. I wasn't really scared about it, because I was on the pill and I kept track of my period. He slipped out of me kissed me again.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too." We showered together and our hands were all over each other. We dressed and packed our things for home.

"You had a good time baby," Sam asked me.

"Of course. Best time of my life," I said as I zipped my bags. We exited the hotel and walked to Sam's car. He opened the door for me and I entered. We were heading out of the hotel when Emily called me.

"Hey Emily, what's up."

"Nothing, how was it?"

"Perfect," I said looking over to Sam and he took my hand.

"Well tell me the details later. Anyways, were all heading to breakfast in about an hour, you guys wanna meet us there?"

"Sure, where is it?" She told me the details and I told Sam what she said when we hung up.

"Cool, I guess we'll meet them there." An hour later we pulled up to this breakfast diner. We entered and spotted Emily with the rest of the guys. I walked up to them and gave each of them a hug and Sam went to meet up with the guys.

"So what happened last night," Kendra asked me.

"Nothing, we went out to dinner," I said lying through my teeth.

"I know your lying Casey, spill it."

"Okay, gosh. We had sex." We started squealing and laughing.

"I knew it, when you walked in here you were kind of stiff," Kendra said.

"I was not," I said.

"Casey, you were. You'll get used to it someday. How did it feel," Emily asked me.

"It was amazing," I said shyly.

"Told you. Do you regret waiting?"

"Actually no, I wanted to wait and if he would have left me then he didn't love me."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. How much times did you do it," Kendra asked me bluntly.

"Three times," I answered truthfully.

"Damn Casey, slow down," they joked. "What's that on your finger?"

"Oh, Sam gave me a promise ring, and he got one two, but I don't think he'll wear his like I will mine."

"Cool, I wish Derek did that for me," Kendra said. Our food came and we talked for what felt like hours. Sam took me to his apartment after breakfast.

"Sam this place is messed up." Clothes were everywhere and it was so disorganized.

"I know, I need your help." And so I helped him. I folded his clothes and washed the dishes. I was in there till late in the night. I had to get back home.

"Sam, I have to home. Drop me?"

"How about we have dinner first?" I was hungry, we hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Sure, what do you have?" I walked to the kitchen with him.

"Nothing really, just cheese and bread. Hey, can you make spaghetti, the one you made at my house?"

"Umm…do you have the things to make it?" I looked in his pantry, there was really nothing, but there were things for my infamous spaghetti. "Looks like there is." I started making the spaghetti as Sam watched TV on the flat screen that his parents got him. I've never seen Sam's parents but they sure spoiled Sam. I guess because they left him and he was their only boy, and the last child. I finished with the spaghetti and brought it over to Sam in the living room.

"Thanks baby looks great." We ate in silence and I took our plates to the sink. Sam came behind me and wrapped his hands around me.

"You wanna spend the night Casey?"

"No, I have to be home. Major test tomorrow." I turned around and looked up at him.

"Cool. Hey, I was thinking that maybe you should move in, Sam said. My heart started beating fast. I didn't want to move in with Sam. Just because we had sex that doesn't mean that we should live together.

"I don't know Sam; I'm not ready for that type of thing."

"Oh," he said a little hurt. "Well when you're ready let me know." He walked to the living room and watched TV. I finished the dishes and sat next to him on the couch.

"Are you mad Sam?"

"No," he said not making eye contact.

"I love you, I just want to live with my friends first and then maybe in a year or two we can talk about living together."

"I get it Casey. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." He jumped up and walked out the door and I was behind him. He sped to my apartment and unlocked the car door.

"Are you gonna walk me up Sam," I asked him a little angry.

"If that's what you want," he said sarcastically. He got out and I took his hand as he led me up the stairs to my apartment, I stopped at the door.

"I left leftover spaghetti in the fridge," I said shyly.

"Thanks, he said half-heartedly.

"Sam," I whined.

"What?" We stood at my door for a while.

"I have to go home," he trailed off. He pulled me closer to him and gave me a quick kiss.

"Love you baby," he said.

"I love you too," I whispered. He released his grip and walked down to his car. I stood at my door and when I could see his car no longer I went into the comfort of my own house.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Casey's POV**_

School was going really good. I loved the college life even if we weren't living in dorms. I'm majoring in Biology hoping to go to medical school and become a doctor. Sam is majoring in business, but I don't know what business he wants to own. I just got off from school and went to pick Sam up from work. We went to a fast food restaurant then straight to his house. We were sitting on his couch eating tacos watching hockey.

"You want something to drink," I asked him walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah, a beer." I sighed extra loud and got us both sodas. He had a beer every time I came over, I didn't want him to start drinking a lot. I handed him the soda and sat down next to him.

"I said a beer Casey," he said with an attitude.

"Oh, I forgot," I lied.

"Fine, I'll get it myself." He gave me this look and walked to the kitchen. I sat there and finished my food and took my trash to the kitchen, then went to his room to get some blankets. I got under the covers and leaned onto Sam.

"Can you change the channel Sam, I hate hockey."

"No, I wanna watch this, you don't live here." I cringed as he said the last part. He's been jabbing me about that the last couple of weeks, because I don't want to live with him. I sighed extra loudly and put the cover over him.

"Well we can do something else, right?" He looked down at me with his angelic face and kissed me. Sex with Sam was great and this time was no exception. He always filled me without hesitation. I climbed on top of him and put my arms around his neck. He kissed my neck and then my breast. I rubbed him threw his shorts and before I knew it we were naked. I wrapped my legs around his waist and laughed as he took us to his room. He didn't waste anytime; he entered me roughly after sliding the condom on. He was on top and fucking my brains out. He was rough but gentle at the same time. After a few minutes of him being on top, he flipped us over and I was on top.

"Ride, me baby," he said seductively. I bent down and kissed him with my tongue all over his. I started slowly going up and down with ease. He started grunting and placed his hands on my hips. I could tell he wanted more so I went faster and faster for a good few minutes. He stopped me and slid out slowly then jabbed into be too roughly, I screamed out loud and put my hand around his neck and that stopped him.

"What happened," he said panting. He was still in me and there was a sharp pain in my vagina. I slid off of him and went to the restroom. I got tissue to see if I was bleeding, but I wasn't. The pain was still there, but only dully. I went back out and slid under the cover with him.

"What wrong Casey," he looked over at me.

"Nothing, you just went to hard there." He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me around.

"I'm sorry." He kissed me and walked to the restroom. I've seen him naked but his body was truly amazing. He had broad shoulders and the best abs and the cutest face ever. Then there was his member. It was pretty big. Sometimes I wondered how it fit in me. I smiled to myself as I dressed quickly and gathered my stuff. He came out, took one look at me and stopped.

"Where're you going," he asked looking at me.

I stopped smiling and looked up at him. "Home, I need to study."

"You can't study here, come on Casey?"

"Sam I can't, college is nothing to play with."

"I know babe, but it seems like we never have time for each other." I looked down at his dick and tried not to laugh. I could not have a conversation with him when he was naked and I was dressed

"What do you call this? And besides," I said walking to his dresser to get my ring, "I'll see you tomorrow before you go to work.

"Whatever," he said and put his clothes on.

"Sam," I said whining a little. He ignored me and walked to the kitchen. I saw him there as I walked out a few minutes later.

"I'm ready to go," I said. These were the times that I wanted a car, when we weren't seeing eye to eye. I walked out of the apartment and to his car. He came out opened my door and I got in. We drove in silence and in 10 minutes I was home.

"Are you picking me up before work," I asked him.

"Just like I do everyday," he fired back.

"Okay, no need for the attitude. I love you."

"Sure," he said. I climbed out and he sped off. I don't know what his problem is. He's mad because I don't want live with him or spend the night. We can't be together 24/7 and I've explained that to him millions of time. I walked in and Emily and Kendra were already home.

"Hey girl," Emily said.

"Hey," I answered sadly.

"What's wrong," Kendra asked me. I explained the situation with Sam and they really seemed concerned.

"No Casey, don't do it. You're living with us and he has to deal with that. He seems too clingy now-a-days," Emily explained.

"I know, right?" We talked more and I went to our room to study. Emily and I shared a room and Kendra slept by herself because she was a snorer. I crashed at about 12 in the morning and soon I was up again. I took a quick shower and dressed and Sam called me.

"Hey," I answered.

"I'm outside," he said.

"Okay." He hung up and I walked outside and hopped in the car.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he answered. I starred at him for a moment and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, if you wanna be a dick then be one."

"Whatever," he said. His job was about 10 minutes from my apartments and 5 minutes from school. He dropped himself off at work and then I took his car to school. 9 minutes later we stooped at his job and we both got out. He worked at a tiny clothes shop for men. I don't know why when he lived off his parents who I recently found out were very rich. He handed me the keys and just before I walked away he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him.

"I didn't get a kiss," he said. He kissed me deeply letting his tongue mark his territory. I didn't push back because I wanted it too. After a few moments I pulled back.

"I have to go," I said looking down.

"Me too," he kissed me again and went inside the store. I drove to the school and he was on my mind all day.

_**Sam's POV**_

As I walked into the store I saw a new person there. A girl. She was starring at me as I went to the back room she followed.

"Was that your girlfriend," she asked me.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

"You should. Name's Melissa, but people call me sexy." I stopped in my tracks and turned and looked at her.

"Oh," I said. I wasn't going to lie. She was pretty hot. I hadn't seen anything like that since Casey. She was blonde just how I liked them with a nice body. Casey was a brunette but I made exceptions for her.

"You didn't answer my question. Was that your girlfriend, she's pretty hot."

"Yeah, she is."

"You're pretty cute, so that's gonna have to change." She walked away and I starred at her for a while. Who does this girl think she is? This was going to be an interesting job with her. Over the next few weeks at work she flirted with me and touched me. And I'm not going to lie, I enjoyed it. I flirted back and we hugged but I wasn't cheating. I barely saw Casey because she was always studying or doing something with her friends. We hadn't had sex in a couple of weeks and I was frustrated. She was breaking dates with me for a night out with Emily or to study for a "major test" the next day. I wanted her with me 24/7 but that wasn't happening. Melissa and I had a chemistry that I've never had with Casey. But I didn't like her. She was a slut and had a 2 year baby at home. But she wasn't hard to look at. Today Casey and I had a date. It was Friday and she was supposed to be dropped off at my house so we could go out by 9 o'clock. By 9:30 she wasn't here and wasn't picking up her phone. I was getting pissed because she's been doing this for a few weeks. She called it off at the last minute, and I usually drank the pain off. But today she hadn't called and by 10:00 I called Emily.

"Do you know, were Casey is," I asked her.

"Oh, she went to studying with people from school."

"We had a date planned for today," I said angrily.

"Sorry Sam, I don't know where she is but I know that she's with a couple of her friends form school, if she calls let me know." We hung up and I was so pissed. Studying? How much time des she have to study in a fucking day? It was Friday for God's sake. I had a six-pack beer in the fridge and I drank until I could hardly walk. I was cursing Casey and her stupid friends when the bell rang. I ran for it hoping it was her so I could give her a piece of my mind. It wasn't her. It was Melissa.

"What are you doing here," I asked her slurring my words.

"Don't act like you don't know, baby." She walked in and with me being intoxicated I couldn't stop her. I closed the door and she went straight to my bedroom. I followed her and saw her sprawled on my bed with nothing but her underwear. My eyes went wild.

"How did you find out where I live", I asked getting dizzy.

"I followed you here, does it matter, come here." She grabbed me and before I knew it we were naked and having sex. I didn't even remember what happened when I woke up. All I see is Melissa next to me naked and then Casey right above us.

_**Casey's POV**_

Emily called me and told me that Sam called her.

"Shit, I totally forgot. He's gonna be pissed tomorrow." We talked for a while and the next morning I got a box of pizza for him and a liter of soda. He loves pizza and this might soften him up. Derek dropped me off and I walked up to the apartment. I knocked but no one answered. That was weird. I saw his car, so that means that he's here. I opened the door and walked in. The place looked horrible. Beer bottles everywhere and opened food all over the food.

"Sam, I'm here." He didn't respond so I headed toward his room. I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks. I drop the pizza on the floor along with soda. My legs almost gave out and heart stopped beating. Lying next to Sam was the trashy looking girl that he worked with and she was fully naked. Time was going too slow. I see Sam getting up and we meet eyes, the girl gets up slowly and we stare at each other for a long time. She smirks at me, and that's when I lose it.


	27. Chapter 27

"Sam, I'm here." He didn't respond so I headed toward his room. I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks. I drop the pizza on the floor along with soda. My legs almost gave out and heart stopped beating. Lying next to Sam was the trashy looking girl that he worked with and she was fully naked. Time was going too slow. I see Sam getting up and we meet eyes, the girl gets up slowly and we stare at each other for a long time. She smirks at me, and that's when I lose it.

"What the fuck is going on in here," I yelled. Melissa started getting up but I charged for her and threw her on the bed. I was beating her face in and yelling at the same time.

"What the fuck is your problem, you little whore." She grabbed my hair and threw me down. With the anger I had I could fight for hours. I went back for her, pulling her hair with one hand and punching her in her face with the other. I see Sam getting up and coming towards me, he pulls me off of her.

"Don't fucking touch me, I hate you." Tears were streaming down my face as I smacked him across his face two times. He pushed me away and walked out the room. I followed him to the kitchen.

"How could you do this to me?" He was ignoring me so I grabbed a knife and ran towards him. Right before I struck his chest he grabbed it from me and threw me on the floor.

"What the fuck is your problem, are you trying to kill me?"

"I will fucking kill you." I got up and started hitting him against the chest and arms. He didn't stop me because he knew he was wrong. He just stood there and took it while I cried my eyes out.

"It just happened Casey; it was a one time thing. I'm so sorry."

"No, not this time." I gathered my purse and walked outside, and called Derek.

"What is it Casey, I just dropped you there like 5 minutes ago."

"C-come g-get m-me now," I said crying harder know.

"What the hell is going on over there, Casey are you okay?"

"Just c-come n-now. I h-ate him."

"I'm, on my way." I stood outside crying and thinking horrible things about Sam and that whore Melissa.

_**Derek's POV**_

I turned the car around and sped to Sam's apartment. Why was Casey crying, did Sam hit her? Did he break her perfect little heart? I was about to find out. I pulled up and I see Casey in parking lot crying like I've never seen someone cry before. I run up to her and give her a hug.

"What happened Casey, what did he do?"

"I don't w-wanna t-talk about it."

"Well were going to." I grabbed her hand and she was yelling at me as I dragged her up the stairs to Sam's apartment.

"Derek please don't hurt him." Hurt him? Why would I hurt him? I opened the door and I see Sam and this chick in the kitchen. That's when I realize that my best friend cheated on my sister with this girl. I barge up to Sam and throw him on the floor.

"How the fuck could you do that to her," I immediately start punching him in the face.

"Get off of me," Sam yelled. He started punching my back but the anger I had would not surpass. I continued to pound him until Casey pulls me off with the help of the whore.

"Derek, I said not to hurt him. He's not worth it.," she cried.

"Fuck him." Sam got up and charged for me but Casey-my sister-kicked him in the balls and then smacked him in the face so hard his nose started bleeding.

"Get the fuck out of my house, all of you," Sam yelled. Casey gave him one more slap and then we took off. Sam was calling us all kinds of names as all 3 of us left his house. Sam slammed the door and I held Casey's hand as I we walked to the door. She immediately started crying as I drove her home.

"Casey, I'm sorry. Stop crying okay," I said rubbing her back.

"I can't. How could he do this to me," she cried.

"Because he's stupid and dumb and doesn't know how lucky he was to have you." Right now he can fuck himself for all I care. Nobody will ever treat my family like that. I pulled her up to the apartment and walked her to her door. Before she entered I turned her around.

"Casey?"

"Yeah, Derek?"

"Promise me that you would never go out with him, or even look at him anymore. Promise, me?" My voice cracked seeing her hurt. Yeah, I always complained about her but I did love her as my sister.

"Don't worry about that. I promise I won't even talk about him anymore. Thanks for everything. I needed you today." I gave her a hug and walked to my car. Nobody messes with my family.

_**Casey's POV**_

I entered my apartment and ran to Emily. I gave her a big hug as I cried on her shoulder.

"Casey, what happened? Kendra come in here."

"What happened Emily, Casey you look awful," Kendra said.

"S-Sam c-cheated on me."

"What," they yelled together. I told them the whole story, including how Derek saved me crying through the hold thing.

"The nerve of that asshole," Kendra yelled. We were talking for hours and crying together when my phone rang.

"It's Sam," I said.

"Don't answer that damn phone," Emily said as she grabbed my phone and answered.

_**Emily's POV**_

"Hello?"

"Casey?"

"No asshole it's Emily."

"Can I talk to Casey?"

"When hell freezes over."

"Please, I need to talk to her."

"Like I said earlier no. You are a desperate little fuck. The same day she finds out you cheat on her you call her to apologize. Look here Sam don't call her or look at her for the rest of your pathetic life do you understand me?"

"Just give her the phone, Emily please."

"No. And if you call this phone again I will fucking hurt every piece of bone in your pathetic little body." I hung up and gave the phone back to Casey.

_**Casey's POV**_

"Thanks Emily and Kendra, I really need your help right now." I gave them each a hug and went straight to my room. I didn't want them to see me cry again.

_**Sam's POV**_

What the fuck did I just do? I was going to kill Derek for hitting me like that. I knew that this was the final straw, no more apologizing for my mistakes. I missed her already, but maybe this was a good thing. Maybe we need to meet other people instead of always being together. Who was I fooling, I needed her right now. I wanted to be inside of her 24/7 and feel her up with my seed. I missed her a lot, but I blew it. I could never get Casey McDonald back.

_**Thanksgiving Break-Casey POV**_

A month later I was back at my parent's house after the fallout with Sam. I told my mom, George and Lizzie everything. I cried over that little bastard.

"I'm so sorry," my mom said. That's what everyone has been saying. Sorry. Sam has been calling me leaving messages apologizing to me. I didn't want him back. I had my own life now. The doorbell rang while I was watching TV. I opened the door and standing there was my father Dennis.

"Dad, what are you doing here," I cried as I hugged him.

"You're mom called me, and said you needed me, so here I am." Lizzie came rushing down the stairs.

"Daddy, you're here." She was crying to as she hugged our dad. I couldn't believe this. I hadn't seen him in 3 years, but I talked to him every few months. I was putting his one bag in my room when he walked in.

"Casey, you're all grown up. Just yesterday you had pigtails, now you're in college."

"I know dad, you missed a lot." I was angry at him because he didn't even show up at my graduation, he was working. Just like he was when we lived with him in Toronto.

"I know honey, and I'm sorry. I should have been there for you and your sister, but I'm here now."

"I know dad, I know."

"Your mom told me what happened with that little bastard."

"Yeah, I guess she did." I didn't want my dad to know everything, he was very big and protective over us, and I know he would kill Sam if he ever saw him.

"You wanna talk about it," he said sincerely.

"Yeah daddy." I cried on his shoulder as I told him everything. I hadn't cried this hard since the day I found out he cheated on me.

"He told me he loved me Daddy, he told me everyday."

"Fuck him, and his family. No one ever hurts my baby girl, you hear me?"

"Yes dad. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime baby girl." The rest of thanksgiving went great. George and my dad got along great and the food was fantastic. I went back to Toronto with all my friends. I was really enjoying my time with everyone. Sam wasn't on my mind everyday and he rarely called me anymore. I had gone on a few dates after Christmas with Noel. He was great. He treated me like a queen. We had sex for the first time a little bit after New Year's but it just wasn't there. Sam filled me up to the fullest. But I enjoyed Noel's company so I wasn't about to give him up. It was February and I was home with Emily and Kendra. I hadn't seen Sam since that day. I changed my classes in school and avoided him everywhere. My phone started ringing and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Casey," the voice answered back.

"Yes, who's this?" I didn't recognize the voice and I looked at Emily and she gave me an "I don't know" look too.

"Well this is Judy, Sam's oldest sister. Can I talk to you?"

"How'd you get my number?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"What the fuck is your problem, who are you?"

"I just told you bitch. Look, let's cut to the chase. Sam is my little brother and when he hurts I hurt. You need apologize to him or me and you would have a problem. You give him a bruise I give you ten more back. Understood?"

"I don't give a damn about Sam okay. And don't call this number again or I'll fuck you up the way I did him. Understood?" I hung up the phone and looked at Emily and Kendra.

"Who was that," Kendra asked.

"Judy. Supposedly Sam's older sister. I haven't talked to her in my life and she thinks she can talk to me like that." I told them what she said to me and I almost lost it.

"I bet that little asshole gave her my number," I said twirling the necklace that Sam gave me. The necklace. I just realized that I still had the necklace and the ring that Sam gave me on me right now. How could I be so stupid?

"Guys, I still have the things that Sam gave me," I said in shock.

"No really," Kendra said sarcastically.

"I didn't know, I swear."

"You've been twirling that thing for months," Emily said.

"What should I do?" 

"Give it back to him today," Kendra said.

"I can't," I said shyly.

"You can and you will," she replied. "I bet you left some things over at his place Time for some closure." Now that I thought about it I probably did. I dressed quickly and drove to his house. I wanted to catch him off guard. I was nervous because I hadn't seen him in a long time. I pulled up to his apartment and walked up his stairs.

_**Sam's POV**_

I was at home chilling with an ice cold beer. I was on a roll. I've had sex with 5 girls ever since Casey and I broke up and I enjoyed it. But none of them compared to her in bed, and her all around personality. I missed the little bitch but I didn't want her back. I was on my 2nd beer when the bell rang. I haven't had any guest except my sisters so I wonder who this could be. I opened the door and I nearly lost my breath, Casey was standing there with a box staring back at me. She is still so beautiful.

_**Casey's POV**_

Sam opened the door and time froze. He looked amazing. His shirt was off and his shorts were loose. Damn I had it hard.

"Casey. Why are you here?"

"I need to get my stuff, and give you back your stuff. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He stepped aside and I went straight to his room. I opened his dresser and I saw tons on my underwear's and bras. I put them in my box. I got old pictures, lotions and perfumes. I didn't live here but it sure looked like I did. Sam came in a few moments later.

"You look nice Casey," he said. I ignored him and went to the restroom to get my hair products. He followed.

"Casey," he started.

"Stop, just stop. Nothing you say right now would help me so just stop. Where is my curling iron?"

"In my closet, that's were you left it, remember?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked you?" I walked to his closet and there it was. I turned around and he was right behind me looking over my shoulder.

"Can you move please," I pushed him harshly.

"This is my house," he said.

"And these are my things," I replied. I took of the ring and necklace that he gave me and gave them to him.

"I don't want these. I bought these for you, there symbolic remember?"

"No." I left the room and walked to the front door.

"Casey, talk to me please. I'm sorry."

"Just leave me alone. And tell your sister Judy to stop calling me and threatening me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't Casey, seriously." I ignored him and closed my box.

"You look amazing, you've lost weight," Sam said.

"Shut-up," I yelled.

"What, I'm giving you a compliment," he said.

"I don't want shit from you." I walked out the door and to my car that my dad bought me for Christmas. Sam followed me.

"Casey wait please." I put my stuff in the car and walked over to the driver side.

"Just go Sam, I hate you so much, do you know that?" He grabbed my arms and pushed me against the car.

"Stop saying that," he yelled. I looked him in the eyes and he was blazing angry. "Stop." His hands burned me like hell. His touch lit me up to the core.

"Get off of me," I yelled.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He pulled away and we stood there for a while.

"I love you Casey," he said a tears coming down his eyes.

"No you don't. You don't hurt somebody you love." I pushed him away as I started crying. I sped home so fast thinking about him the whole way home. Something about him was different. God I'm so stupid. How could I still LOVE him? I don't know the answer but I sure as hell still do love him.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Casey's POV**_

It was the summer of my freshman year. I was at Noel's house having dinner. But Noel wasn't on my mind Sam was. He's been ever since I went to get my things from his house. But I really liked Noel; he was cute, nice and smart. He told me he loved me but I didn't say it back. He was too nice sometimes and he would never cheat on me.

"Thanks for dinner Noel," I said as I gave him a kiss on lips.

"Anything for you." I washed the dishes and snuggled next to him in his bed.

"You know I liked you the first time I saw you, I was going to ask you out but you were with Sam."

"I didn't know who you were, I saw you though."

"Well I saw you plenty." He kissed me and rubbed my back. I kissed him back and he climbed on top of me. We were making out hardcore then we were naked. The thing about Noel is that he takes time with me. He doesn't rush like Sam did. Noel began to kiss my feet, to my stomach, to my breast then my lips. I was in full lust. I stroked him then reached over for a condom on his desk. I slipped it on and he entered me slowly but hungrily. He never fucked me he always made love to me, but this time was different. He was talking dirty and going really fast as he was on top of me. I liked it. It reminded me of Sam a lot. I was about to cum and I yelled out a name.

"Sam," I said as I came violently. Fuck!

"What did you say," Noel asked me as he exited me quickly.

"I don't know," I said avoiding his eyes.

"You just yelled Sam's name as I was making love to you."

"I'm sorry Noel," I said still avoiding his eyes.

"You still like him don't you?"

"I don't like him Noel, it was an accident."

"Then why were you thinking about him," he asked angrily as I stood up to dress. I didn't answer him and walked to the restroom to freshen up. He followed me in.

"Get out Noel; I'm trying to get dressed."

"You act like I didn't see you naked 2 second earlier."

"Just leave," I said angrily.

"Why were you thinking about him," he spat out.

"I don't know," I replied harshly.

"Your cheating on me with him, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why did you call out his name like that, you never say my name like that," he said angrily.

"Maybe because for the first time you made me orgasm and Sam always did that," I replied angrily. I looked over at him and it looked like I slapped him in the face.

"Noel…"

"Forget it, I'm fine. Just get your shit so I can drop you home." I grabbed my purse and walked to his car outside. He unlocked the door and I slid in. He started driving towards my apartment and I reached over for his hand.

"Don't touch me Casey," he said.

"Noel I'm so sorry. I was angry and it slipped out."

"I don't care Casey. You can go be with him I don't care. You obviously like him and he still likes you so go."

"Sam doesn't like me," I said.

"Yeah he does and don't ask me how I know."

"Tell me."

"No."

"You talk to him behind my back?" He didn't answer my question. "Noel," I yelled as tears started coming down my eyes.

"What's your problem? We talk, he has no friends and we hit it off so there you go. He always talked about you but I didn't tell him that we were going out. Happy?"

"Just leave me alone. I told you how he cheated on me and you talk to him behind my back. Fuck you."

"And what you did to me was okay?" I looked away as he pulled up to my apartment. I got out the car and walked fast up the stairs and he was right behind me.

"Casey wait," he said. I didn't. I was about to enter when he turned me around.

"I love you, Casey." He leaned in and kissed me. I didn't return it this time, there wasn't any spark there. He pulled back and looked at me hard. "Don't you love me too?"

"I don't Noel I'm so sorry," I said avoiding his eyes.

"Really? That's why you never said it back to me huh?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I walked inside the apartment and closed the door with Noel standing there alone. I knew that I just broke his heart but I just wasn't ready for a new relationship. I was ready for an old one.

_**Sam's POV**_

I was at my sister's Judy's apartment with my other 2 sisters. We were having dinner and they brought up my relationships.

"So what's going on with you and your girlfriend," Jenny my sister who was the closest to me in age difference asked me.

"Nothings going on," I said.

"Well I want to set you up with someone," she said.

"I don't want to go on a date with anyone," I said gobbling down fried chicken.

"Well you need to get over that whore Casey," Judy chimed in.

"Stop calling her that," I said angrily.

"What? I saw her at the mall last week with Noel. His hands were all over her and they were kissing like crazy," she said laughing at me.

"Noel, my friend Noel?"

"Yeah, the one that came for dinner 2 days ago."

"You're lying, he would have told me."

"Well he is." I looked at Judy as her 2 kids walked in the room. Judy has 2 boys both from different fathers. She dropped out of college when she got pregnant to take care of her kids. She was 7 years older than I was.

"Mommy I finished my school work can I watch TV," Kyle the oldest asked.

"Okay, but you have to let me check over it okay?"

"Okay," he said as he ran back to the room.

So Sam, do you believe me? I don't like Casey you know that. She hit you so she needs to be hit back. And she's a whore, she sleeps with everyone."

"Shut the fuck up. You have 2 children at the age of 26 and you don't even know who the father is. So before you call someone a whore look at yourself," I yelled gathering my stuff to leave her damn house. Everyone was quiet and I see Kyle crying in the corner. He heard everything.

"Sam you took that too far," Natalie said.

"She thinks she can say whatever she wants and I'm tired of that shit," I said.

"Get out my house right now, and never talk to me again," Judy yelled. She was crying now. Why do I make everyone cry?

"You don't have to ask me twice," I said. I walked out of the apartment and went straight to Casey's apartment.

_**Casey's POV**_

I was home alone after my break-up with Noel when the bell rang. Figuring it was Emily or Kendra I opened the door without hesitating. God, this was not the person I wanted to see right now.

"Hey Casey," Sam said. I hadn't seen him ever since I went to his house, I was avoiding him like there was no tomorrow.

"Why are you here," I asked him.

"Just want to see how you're doing," he replied shyly. He looked so cute in his jeans and green tee shirt. I tried to look into his eyes but it was hard.

"I'm fine thank you," I said closing the door.

"Casey wait, please." I stood there a long time before I opened the door. I sat on the couch and he did the same.

"You look amazing," he said.

"Thanks."

"So…"

"Sam what do you want?"

"I want us to talk we haven't talked in months."

"Well talk."

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for messing with that girl, you didn't deserve it. I was totally wasted and I don't even remember what happened, all I see is you above me and that's when I knew that I blew it with you."

"And is this supposed to make me feel better," I asked.

"No it's not. I just wanted to tell you. I'm so sorry."

"Sam do you know how much you hurt me? A sorry is not going to help this situation."

"I know. How's Noel?" I was taken aback by his question. I looked over at him and he looked straight at me.

"I don't know, you two are friends right," I asked angrily.

"Well he didn't tell me that you two were going out," he said angrily.

"Well he doesn't have a right to, we don't even go out."

"Sure, my sister told me."

"I don't care about your ugly ass sister."

"And I don't care about your weak ass boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend for the last time," I said. We were quiet for a while then I broke the silence. "Did you use a condom?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Did you use a condom when you cheated on me," I asked my voice cracking.

"I don't remember that night Casey. But to be honest I don't think we did," he said looking down at the floor. I started crying hard then.

"So you can cheat and not use a condom. Even when you knew you were going to fuck her," I said crying still.

"I don't remember that shit. Does it really matter?"

"Yes dumbass it does."

"Did you fuck Noel," he asked angrily.

"I'm not telling you that, it's personal."

"So you did," he said getting up.

"That's none of your business. He would never cheat on me."

"Good for him. I'm leaving. Don't follow me." He walked towards the door and I followed him.

"So you're mad that I had sex with Noel when we are broken up but you expect me to be happy when you cheat on me," I asked shockingly.

"I don't care Casey. I shouldn't have come here. Won't happen again."

"How many girls have you had sex with since we broke up?" He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Why do you care?"

"Just wanna know, you ask questions I ask questions."

"You might be angry when I tell you this," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Sam just tell me," I said a little nervous.

"Over ten," he said then looked down at the floor."

"Oh, that's cool," I said. But deep down I was pissed.

"But I was thinking about you the whole time," he said.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me," he said. "I love you." He left and I stood there silently. He loved me? Hell no. I had a life now, and Sam wasn't apart of it.

Summer came and went and I was starting my sophomore year in college. I hadn't spoken to Sam in 2 months and I was dating here and there. I'm pretty sure he was **fucking** here and there.

I was in my apartment when Kendra walked up to me.

"Hey Casey, watcha doing?"

"Doing my nails," I said looking at her quizzically.

"Well you've been looking depressed recently. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered still looking at her.

"Well I think you need to see a therapist to get over Sam."

"I'm over him Kendra," I said. But deep down I wasn't.

"Sure you are." She talked on and on about this good therapist who dealt with relationships. It didn't seem like a bad idea so I decided to go.

The Next Day-Saturday

"The therapists' office was an hour away from my apartment. I arrived a little late. My appointment was set for 10:00 and it was now 15 minutes after the time. I entered and I could see a figure ahead of me. Short blond hair, tall and lean body. I also saw the therapist. Short, sweaty and old. Wow! This wasn't going to work. I approached him and the blond hair boy stood up immediately.

"Sam," I yelled.

"Good morning Casey. I'm Doctor Smith, have a seat."

"No," I yelled. "I am not going through this again." I walked toward the exit with tears falling down my eyes.

"Casey, wait." I didn't turn around I just kept on walking. I left the therapy session and Dr. Smith followed. "Wait Casey, please." I stopped and leaned against the wall crying my eyes out.

"I know it's hard right now, but I want you to trust me. I can fix this."

"I don't want to fix this," I yelled. "I just want him to leave me alone."

"That's what we're trying to do. I want you guys to have a healthy relationship."

"I don't want him anymore. I don't wanna be trapped anymore," I cried. I cried on his shoulder until it was all out.

"You want to come back and join us?"

"Sure, let's get this over with."

_**Sam's POV**_

When I turned around and saw Casey my heart stopped. Not only because of her beauty but because she had that look on her face like she was a about to cry. I didn't want that. I called Kendra to set this up for us. I wanted Casey back. I missed her. It's been almost a year since we broke up and I missed her more that the day I saw her walk out my life. I paid Kendra $500 to get Casey to agree. What a nice friend right? I hear the door open and then Casey walk in with the help of Dr. Smith.

_**Casey's POV**_

I walk in and take a seat next to Sam. Dr. Smith is seated in front of us.

"So I'm going to ask questions and I would like to start with you Sam," Dr. Smith asked him.

"Sure."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I want to have another relationship with my ex-girlfriend Casey."

"Why?"

"I love her and miss her so much. She made me the happiest person in the world and I gave that up," he said.

"Bullshit," I said.

"Casey, you'll have your turn okay? Back to you Sam, why did you two break up?"

"I cheated on her."

"Why?"

"I don't even know. I was angry that she was always studying and not spending time with me. When I would made dinner plans for us I would sit there alone and she wouldn't even call to tell me that she was coming late or not showing up at all," Sam said. "I was mad drunk and I don't even remember when it happened. It just did." I started crying again silently hot tears falling down my face.

"Now it's you turn Casey," Dr Smith said to me. "I'm going to be kind of straight forward and I want you to be straight with me okay?" I nodded my head and he began.

"Do you love Sam?" I didn't answer for a while.

"No, and yes." I could feel Sam tensing up next to me.

"Explain please." 

"He will always have a part of my heart cause he was my first everything, but I can't kiss him and make love to him. That's love to me."

"What are you talking about," Sam asked me. I ignored him and the therapist continued.

"So what happened that day you caught Sam with another girl?"

"I was bringing over pizza and soda because I forgot that we had a date the night before. My step brother dropped me off and I knocked on the door, no one answered. I then opened it and as I'm entering and all I see is beer bottles everywhere and the place is a hot mess. I'm calling his name," I stop as my voice cracks, "but he doesn't answer me. I walk to his room and that's where they were. Fully naked in his bed." Tears fell down my eyes and I wiped them away quickly.

"How did that make you feel," he asked.

"I was angrier than I was shocked. My boyfriend, the boy who I gave my virginity to, the one that tell me he loves me everyday, the one that tells me I'm beautiful everyday, would betray me like that."

"Do you ever think how I feel, it's not all about you baby. I have feelings too."

"I'm not your baby. And it must have been loose and fat huh? Is that how it felt?"

"No arguing guys," Dr. Smith said as he tried to stifle a laugh. Sam was pissed and red and that made me smile a little. Over the next couple of hours Sam and I talked about how we felt about each other. I cried and he tried not too. I wasn't angry anymore; I was relieved that we finally got it all out. I told him how I felt about him having sex with 10 other girls and he told me how he felt about me and Noel. There were words thrown around that I did regret and he did too and anger was in the air again. I wasn't in love with him but I did love him. That's a big difference.

"One more thing. I want you guys to sit how you would if you were at home watching a movie. Come on, it'll help. Sit how you would if I wasn't here." We were both hesitant but we did it. I scooted closer to Sam and he put his arm around my back and my legs were on his thighs, just like old times.

"Now I'm going to leave the room for a while and I want you two to sit and tell each other how you feel. I'll be back in 10 minutes." He got up and left and I started to panic. I didn't want this to be happening. I tried to move back but Sam stopped me.

"No Casey, stop running away, not this time." He tightened his grip and I relaxed into his chest. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me.

"I'm sorry Casey," he said.

"I'm sorry too," I replied. Sam looked shocked that I apologized to him.

"Wait, did Casey McDonald just apologize to me?"

"Yes I did," I said as a tear fell down my eye, he reached over and wiped it off my face.

"Don't cry. You're too beautiful for that." He leaned down and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back and my body felt alive. I wanted this. I wanted him. I opened his mouth with my tongue and entered freely. He didn't hesitate, to respond. Sam was usually aggressive but he wasn't this time, he took his time and kissed me like he did when we first had sex. I missed him, damn I did. I cried as he kissed me and he kissed up my tears. He climbed on top of me and started un-buttoning his shirt. I kissed his chest and right before he touched my breast I stopped him. I felt so desperate and taken advantage of, but I wanted this just as much as he did.

"Sam stop," I said. He didn't ask why, he just stopped.

"I miss you," he said looking into my eyes. I didn't respond, I just got my thing and walked out the door. Dr. Smith was out there and when he saw me he walked over to me.

"I was just about to come in, how'd it go?"

"It went alright," I said as Sam walked out. His shirt was buttoned wrong and I caught Dr. Smith looking at us suspiciously. "I have to head home, thanks for everything."

"Okay, thanks for coming. Call me if you need anything." He shook my hand and did the same to Sam. Sam followed me to my car and I was bending over to put my purse in my car, he grabbed my waist, turned me around and pushed me against the car.

"Don't leave yet," he said. He lightly pressed his lips onto mine and kissed me slow and deep. We pulled away and stared at each other for a long time. He pushed a piece of my hair out my face and kissed me again. Slower and longer, almost bringing me to my knees. I didn't resist.

"I have to go home," I said after we finally pulled away.

"Me too. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Sure," I replied." We kissed again and I smiled as he pulled away. I went straight home to talk to Kendra.

"What the fuck did you do," I yelled at her when I came home.

"Nothing, just went to get my hair done."

"Don't act stupid," I said as I came over and hugged her hard. "Thank you." She didn't even say anything, she just hugged me back. "Thank you so much."

"Nothing to thank me about, just want you to be happy. You know I care about you?"

"I know Kendra, I know now." I told her how it went and after that we went our separate ways. Around 9 o'clock that same day Sam called. I got butterflies like I did when we started going out, I couldn't help it.

"Hey Casey," he said. His voice sounded like an angel.

"Hey Sam, watcha doin?"

"Talking to you. I want to ask you a question." I was getting nervous.

"What is it?"

"Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I don't want to go out, I want to talk. Maybe at your apartment but no dinner and we are not back together so don't think that taking me out to a fancy restaurant is going to help. We have to talk first, and get to know each other."

"I already know you, and you know me too," he said with slight irritation in his voice.

"Well that's what I want to do, and if you don't agree then I'm sorry."

"Okay, I'll pick you up around 7 to have dinner at my house. Is that good enough?"

"Stop with the attitude okay. And yes that's perfect, I'll see you then." I hung the phone up and then Emily walked in.

"Who was that, you have a date tomorrow?"

"No one special, just a date." I didn't want to tell her because I knew she'd flip. She looked at me suspiciously and left the room. If I couldn't tell her then how was I going to break the news to my family-especially Derek, and my dad-that I was seeing Sam again? Maybe they didn't have to know. What they don't know can't hurt them, right? 


	29. Chapter 29

_**Emily POV**_

Something was up between Casey and Kendra. They were acting very secretive after Casey got off the phone with her date. I'm glad that she's getting over Sam and moving on after her break-up with Noel. But something was up and I was going to find out.

_**Casey's POV**_

Today was the day that I was going to Sam's house to talk. I wasn't planning on telling Emily so before I left I wrote her note that said I would be back by 11. I was on my way there when my phone rang, it was Derek.

"What's up Derek?"

"Just wanted to ask you a question," he said sounding kind of irritated.

"What," I asked nervously.

"I heard a rumor that you and Sam are back on, is that shit true?" My heart started beating faster and faster.

"N-No. Who told you that?"

"Just someone that's trust me. If it's true I will disown your ass, I know you're lying Casey, and I will tell our parents sooner that later." He hung up on me and I arrived at Sam's apartment a few minutes later. I rang the doorbell and Sam opened it a few seconds later.

"Hey Casey, you look good." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and I stepped into the house. I was nervous because if Derek knew then who else would he tell and why would Kendra tell him?

"I have grilled chicken and Mac-and-cheese," Sam said. He looked too happy for some reason.

"Sounds and smells good." I sat on the couch that we had sex on sometimes and it brought back so many memories. He brought over the food and it smelled so good and tasted better.

"Sam, this is amazing, you made this?"

"Umm…my sister came and helped out," he said looking guilty. "I can't cook."

"Oh," was my response. We finished dinner and he brought a bottle of wine and a beer over. Damn! Things will never change.

"You want a glass baby?"

"Yeah, let me pour it." I got up and I could see Sam staring at my body. Not staring but glaring at it. I didn't mind, I have been working out and I really toned up and lost 5 pounds. I poured my glass and I moved closer to him.

"So what do you want to talk about," Sam asked me."

I took a sip of my wine and answered. "I want to talk about what yesterday meant to us, you especially." Sam was quiet for a while.

"Sam..."

"I'm about to answer. Yesterday meant a whole lot me. I know that I want you back and the way you kissed me I know you want me back too." He put his hand on my thigh and moved closer to me.

"Well I just want to know, how you could do that to me. If we get back together I don't think I could ever trust you again," I said tears falling down my eyes.

"Well I know what I want and I'm sorry for cheating on you. It was wrong, but how do you think I feel Casey. Baby I was hurt by you too."

"Don't put this shit on me Sam," I said raising my voice. "I missed a few dates and that gives you the right to sleep with a girl in the bed that we had sex in. Do you know how stupid I look Sam? Derek hates you my family and my friends," I said.

"Your right, _my _best friend hates _me_ and the rest of _my_ friends; I lost a lot because I hurt _you_." He wiped the tears from my face and brought me closer to him.

"Do you love her more than you love me," I asked getting serious.

"Who? Melissa? No I don't even think about her."

"I had sex with Noel," I said angrily.

"I know, and why are you angry?"

"Because I didn't love him, and I always said that I would have sex with someone that I love."

"Well you had sex with him, not me," Sam said angrily.

"Now your mad?"

"I'm mad because I don't want anyone taking advantage of you."

"He never did. He was a better boyfriend that you were," I said. I looked at Sam and it looked like I slapped him in his face. But he quickly recovered.

"But I'm here now baby." He kissed me then deeply and I returned it. We were having a hot make out but I pulled away as quickly as it began.

"I'm not going to have sex with you," I said.

"Why," he asked. I got up and went to the kitchen angry at him for asking that question.

"What do you mean why? We haven't even established a relationship."

"Well we can now," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed me hungrily now, but I pushed him back.

"You know I like being traditional. We have to go on a few dates before I can even call you my boyfriend."

"Okay, this is date one right," he asked flashing that gorgeous smile.

"Yes," I said kissing him now. We were making out for a long time when my phone rang, it Emily.

"Hey Emily, what's up?"

"Nothing, just finished with dinner," I said as Sam was kissing my neck. I pushed him away and put my hand over my lip to tell him to keep quiet.

"Stop lying Casey, I know your over at Sam's house."

"W-Who told you that," I asked nervously.

"Derek."

"And what the big deal," I asked getting annoyed.

"The big deal is that you're always running back to him, even after what he did to you."

"Me, Emily me. It's my decision not yours so stay out my business." I hung up the phone and walked over to Sam.

"I have to go home, walk me outside." He followed me outside and gave me a kiss before I went home. I arrived home and when I entered I saw Emily, Derek and the rest of the gang on the couch.

"What are you doing here guys," I asked.

"Why were you over at Sam's apartment," Derek started off by asking.

"I don't need you guys in my business, I'm with him. Not you guys okay?"

"After you told me that you would never even look at him," Derek yelled.

"He's your best friend, how would you feel if and Kendra didn't talk forever?"

"I wouldn't care if I was the one who cheated on her," he answered and Kendra gave him a death glare. Everyone was quiet as I stood in front of them, and then Emily spoke.

"Casey you are really desperate aren't you? How could you go out with him? Once a cheater always a cheater."

I lost it. "Why the fuck are you talking about someone cheating. You've been sleeping around for the last two months with a guy you met at school. So before you talk about Sam look at yourself. You open your legs for anyone that tells you you're pretty. I am so tired of you always looking down on me and my relationships, when you're the one sleeping around," I yelled at her. Everyone was quiet and Sheldon left the apartment. Emily glared at me a followed him outside. I went straight to my room and I could hear them talking about Sam and I. I sat on my bed and Emily barged in there and started attacking me, I hit her back and yelled my ass off.

"You are such a bitch. You're the one cheating on your boyfriend so you can't call me a whore when you seep with everyone. We continued to fight when Derek barged in along with Kendra and pulled us a part. I gave her one kick in her face, but I had a major headache from when she pulled my hair. She stated crying and I started to pack my stuff.

"Casey, where are you going?"

"Leave me alone Derek, I'm dead serious."

"I'll tell our parents, don't go back to him." I ignored him and less then an hour later I was at Sam's front door. I knocked and when he opened collapsed onto on his chest and started crying.

"What wrong Casey, stop crying." He pulled my luggage in the apartment and I sat on the couch. 

"Tell me what happened baby," he said. So I did. I told him how everyone found out that we were back together, Emily's comment, the fight with Emily and how everyone hated us. More importantly him. He tensed up as I told him this and walked to the kitchen.

"Sam, don't be mad." I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest.

"I'm not. So what are you planning on doing now?"

"I want to know if I could stay here for a while," I looked up at him and he was gleaming.

"Sure, just as long as we share the same bed."

"Sam," I warned.

"Just kidding, I can sleep on the couch."

"No, sleep in your room. I'll take the couch."

"No, you're the lady." I gave him a deep kiss as he grabbed my ass. I pulled back and looked at him. Damn he was gorgeous. He lifted me up and carried me to the room. Things went from calm to wild. So much for not having sex. We were making out then he grabbed my breast. I didn't hesitate and as I took off his shirt. My shirt was next and then Sam, started sucking my breast.

"I missed you so much Casey," I threw my head back as he started fingering me. I was completely naked and by then Sam was too. I was on top of him and I eased onto him slowly. He was a bout an inch thicker than Noel so when he slid into me it hurt for a while but I got used to it. I started riding him slowly going up then down slowly. As I was about to cum I picked up speed, Sam had his hands on my waist and ass at the same time slapping my ass and telling me how good I was.

"Casey, fuck! Damn baby you ride me so good, faster!" I obeyed and then he released himself into me. I continued to fuck him until my orgasm came then I collapsed on top of him. We laid like that for a fem moments until I could feel Sam getting limp. I got off of him and went under the cover. He followed and wrapped his arm around me and that's how we slept for the whole night.

_**The Next Morning-Casey's POV**_

I woke up around 10 the next morning and Sam wasn't in bed. I took a quick shower and went to the kitchen. I was flipping pancakes when someone came behind. I yelled and turned around. It was Sam.

"Sam, you scared me," I said.

"Sorry, just went out for a while." I gave him a look and turned back to the pancakes.

"What're you making?"

"My famous chocolate-blueberry pancakes," I said turning around to him.

"If they taste anything like you did last night, I'll eat them any day," he said as he kissed me. I sniffed him and got a whiff of this perfume.

"Why do you smell like perfume," I asked him. He looked away nervously.

"I don't know, maybe from you."

"I don't wear that perfume," I said moving the food off the stove and turning back to him. "Where'd you go early in the morning?"

"I just went out Casey, no big deal." He grabbed the pancakes and went to sit in front of the TV. I got mine and sat next to him. While we were eating I was thinking about where Sam was and why he lying to me already? Maybe he has a girlfriend.

"Are you seeing someone," I asked him. He dropped his fork and quickly retrieved it and looked around nervously.

"No." I stared at him for a long time because I knew he wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"Who is she," I asked.

"Nobody. Now can I eat breakfast?"

"No, now tell me who she is before I leave?"

"She's nobody. I went to the store to get something for us to eat and I ran into Melissa."

"Are you serious? That whore? So where is the food huh?"

"I forgot them, my bad." I got up and walked to the kitchen to put my plates away then walked to Sam's room. I sat on the bed and turned on the radio.

"Casey, what's the problem now," he asked as he got under the covers with me.

"I know you're not telling me the truth, did you have sex with her after we broke up? And I want the truth Sam, no lies," I said as I turned to him. He didn't answer for a while.

"We went out a couple of time, and yeah we did have sex." Tears started falling down my eyes slowly. He reached for my face but I moved closer to the edge of the bed.

"Casey, talk to me baby."

"How could you have sex with someone that broke us up again in the first place?"

"It just happened. I liked her a little but it didn't work out."

"So if it would have worked out I wouldn't be right here?"

"Damn Casey. It wasn't only her that I slept with, it was other girls too," he said with an attitude.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? I don't care if you slept with 200 girls. You have the balls to sleep with her again. How would you feel if I was sleeping with the guy I cheated on you with," I yelled.

"There you go again, yelling for no reason. If you don't wanna be in this relationship then leave, you're in my house," he yelled back.

"If it wasn't for your cheating ways I would probably be with my friends, or living over here without a problem," I fired back.

"You know what, I'm leaving. If you want to leave then be gone before I come back or else."

"Or else what," I got up and yelled in his face. He just looked down at me and walked out the room and out the door. I cried softly and was about to call Emily when I realized that we were no longer friends. I got up to clean the house that I would be staying at for a while and found a couple of things in Sam's dresser. There were numbers from girls, condoms, and girl's underwear. I took them all out and threw them on the floor and that's when I saw his phone. I opened it up and there was a picture of me and him kissing as his screen saver when we celebrated our 2nd anniversary. I looked through his messages and there was not one from a girl, or anybody as a matter of fact. I went through his pictures and all I found were some naughty pictures of me and him or just me. He really did love me, didn't he?

I cleaned the rest of the house and made dinner. I cooked Sam's favorite- spaghetti and meatballs, green beans and my famous brownies. I took a quick shower and put the girls' underwear and condoms in the trash. Bringing up the subject would ignite another fight and I didn't want that. Sam was kind enough to let me live in his apartment so I had to be nice to him, even he pisses me off sometimes. Around 10 o'clock Sam walked in the door while I was in the kitchen. I set up romantic dinner with candles and I could see the shock in his eyes as he came over to me.

"What's this," he asked me folding his arms over his chest.

"I did this because I had someone coming over, but you showed up." I sat down at the table and he followed. I put a huge plate of spaghetti and green beans on his plate and passed it to him.

"Thanks," he said. I got my own plate and we ate in silent for a while. I didn't want us to argue so I rubbed his leg up and down slowly trying to get him to not be mad at me. I dressed up nice. I had on a low cut shirt that showed my breast and tight jeans.

"What," he asked as he looked at me.

"Nothing, how do you like the food," I asked shyly.

"It's fine," he replied. We ate in silence and I could feel Sam looking at me but when I would look up he would look down shyly. Dinner was over and I quickly brought over the brownies and when we finished them I washed off the dishes and Sam was on the couch watching a game or something. I went to his room, got some blankets and brought them over to him. I climbed on his lap and wrapped the cover around him and me.

"What are you doing Casey?"

"Just want to watch TV with you." I turned towards him and wiped the brownie crumbs from his face. I brought his lips closer to mine and kissed him deeply and he marked me with his tongue. I pulled back and leaned my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"Me too." I looked up at him again and looked deep in his eyes. I undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. He began to kiss my neck slowly rub my breast with his hand. We were looking at each other the whole time until he brought his lips to mine and kissed me hungrily. I took of his shirt as we continued to kiss and he picked me up and brought me to his room. I undressed myself and Sam did the same. I got under the cover and Sam went down on me. He began to lick me up then he sucked my clit roughly as he fingered me slowly.

"Why do you do this to me Casey," he moaned as he continued to eat me out. I was letting go before I could answer as I screamed in delight. He came up and kissed me and entered me roughly. He was pounding into me hard and fast like he never had before, but I could take it. I kissed him roughly as he fucked me roughly. A few minutes into it we slowed down and switched positions with me on top. I was riding him nastily as he came into the condom and slowed me down. I went all the way down to his balls and started to rotate bring myself to an orgasm, but before I did my phone rang. I stopped but Sam slowly pumped into me and was sucking my breast hungrily. I reached over the counter, checked my phone and my heart stared pounding.

"Baby answer it later, I'm about to cum again."

"I can't it's my mom." I looked down at Sam and pressed answer.

"Hello?" Sam gave a loud groan as he came again and that's when my mom started talking.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Casey's POV**_

"Casey is that you," my mom asked as I got off of Sam. He gave me an annoyed look and went to the restroom.

"Yeah, mom it's me."

"Is that Sam with you?" I didn't answer for a moment.

"Casey," she warned me.

"Yes mom, it's Sam."

"And why are you back with him after you told us that you wouldn't ever talk to him," she asked angrily.

"It's my decision mom, I love him."

"Love isn't always enough Casey, he's going to hurt you again trust me."

"No he won't mom. We went to therapy and worked it out." I was searching for my night clothes while I was talking to my mom.

"Your father and George are very angry with you and Sam so here's the deal. We want you and Sam to come over tomorrow to talk this over. Your dad wants to talk to him."

My heart dropped when she said that. I know my dad would pound Sam in his face the first second he got, and the rest of my family was no exception.

"Casey, did you hear what I said," she asked me.

"Yes mom I did. We'll be over tomorrow." I hung up the phone and I went to the restroom with Sam. He looked a little pissed and I was too.

"What was so important that I couldn't finish doing…you know?"

"My parents want us to come down to talk to them, tomorrow."

"We can talk over the phone," he said brushing his teeth.

"I know, but they want us in person, so I told them yes." He rolled his eyes at me and walked out the room and went to bed.

"Sam," I whined.

"I don't want to talk about it. We'll just go over there tomorrow."

"Okay, whatever." I got a duffel bag and packed some of my clothes and set it next to the door. I jumped in bed and Sam wrapped his arm around my waist and I slept like a baby.

I was woken up by Sam calling my name.

"Casey, wake up."

"What time is it?"

"Like 8," he answered.

"Why are we leaving so early?"

"I have to come home for work, I work late now."

"Oh. Well I'll be ready in 30 minutes." He left the room and I got up brushed my teeth, took a shower, and dressed slowly. I was dreading every minute of this trip. I knew something bad was going to happen. I walked out to the living room where Sam was watching TV.

"Sam let's go." He turned off the TV and walked me to the door and opened it for me.

"Thanks," I said. He was in the car in less than 5 seconds and we were off. The ride was mostly quiet until the last 10 minutes. Sam turned the radio off and started to ask questions.

"So what should I expect of your dad, is he a cool guy?"

"Well he doesn't like you, so he's not cool yet."

"He hasn't even seen me, so how could he not like me," he asked angrily.

"Well when you hurt someone's daughter, that's how someone automatically reacts," I fired back.

"So that's his excuse," he asked.

"That's the only excuse he needs," I answered truthfully. Sam giggled a little and when I looked over he looked pissed. We pulled into the driveway and before he jumped out I stopped him.

"Baby, promise me you won't get mad at them," I asked him.

"I'm not making promises I can't keep Casey," he replied.

"Well you have to, or this isn't going to work out," I replied with a little hint of an attitude.

"Fine, I promise," he said looking at me with his cute eyes. I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss and walked up to the door. Before I could knock my dad opened the door.

"Hey Daddy," I said.

"Casey," was his reply.

"Yeah dad, it's me."

"Where's your bitch of a boyfriend," he asked looking over my shoulder.

"Daddy don't call him that. He's getting the bags, I think." Sam came over a few seconds later and stood next to me.

"Good morning Mr. McDonald," he said as he extended his hand. My dad looked down at his hand and looked up at him.

"This is not and will never be a good morning son," my dad said. He opened the door and I walked up to my room with my Sam behind me. When we got to my room Sam threw his bag down in frustration.

"Your dad is an asshole," he said angrily.

"Sam don't call him that, he's my dad."

"And I'm your boyfriend, you didn't even defend me."

"Now I'm you guardian angel? You can defend yourself. You are supposed to defend me not the other way around," I said.

"Yeah, because you're always right," he said sarcastically.

"God, you are an asshole;" I said tears falling down my eyes as I walked toward the closet.

"Stop always crying when we get in an argument, it doesn't work."

"And you think I'm crying because I want to, you are so stupid," I said still crying.

"Then why the hell am I fucking here," he asked me through clenched teeth.

"Because I freaking love you dumbass, that's why the fuck you're here," I yelled.

"That's a nice way of showing it," he said as he walked out the room. I was right behind him but he went downstairs and I went to the restroom to clean myself up. I few minutes later I walked downstairs and I see Derek, Kendra, Emily, Sheldon, and Ralph downstairs on chairs that were probably laid out for this occasion. I walked right passed them and sat on the couch next to Sam. My mom and the rest of them came out the kitchen and sat across from us. My dad of course started the conversation.

"So Sam, why are you here today?"

"Because you daughter asked me to come," he answered with an attitude.

"I will fuck your pretty boy face up if you talk to me like that again," my dad said.

"I wish you fucking would," Sam said. My dad got up but George and my mom told him to calm down. My dad was a big man so it would take more than two people to calm him down, but this time he sat down. Then my mom took over.

"So Casey, we asked you to come over here because less than 6 months ago you came over here and told us about how you found out Sam cheated on you, is that true?"

"Mom I'm not on trial, and yes it is."

"And if I recall you told us and your friends that you would never talk to him again, but when I called you yesterday you and him were having sex."

"Mom," I yelled my face getting red. My dad was getting pissed and George just looked embarrassed.

"Am I lying," my mom asked pressing the issue. I ignored her because everyone already knew the truth.

"That's what I thought," she said. "Now I would like for Derek and your friends to talk about this matter. Let's start with Derek." Derek gave Sam and I death glares as he stood up.

"I personally want to pound Sam in the face, but I won't do that. I don't want them together, from the beginning I knew that this would be trouble and I was right. Casey is a desperate whore and Sam is a weak bastard."

_**Sam's POV**_

"Don't call her that dude, I will fuck you up," I said to Derek with my teeth clenched.

"Or what," Derek asked. I stood up but Casey and George pushed me back on the couch. I was fuming. I wanted to _kill_ everyone. I didn't want to be in this fucked up family. Casey wasn't even worth that, but I could be with her just to piss them off.

_**Casey's POV**_

Tears were falling down my eyes when the rest of my friends and family were telling me to leave Sam. The only people that had hope for us was Ralph and Kendra. They said that if we really loved each other that we should show it and not always say it. I was pissed that they were telling us how to live our life. How could they tell us who to love and who not to?

"Casey, I would be really disappointed in you if you stay in this relationship," my said angrily.

"I don't give a damn what you think. Just because dad cheated on you 200 times that doesn't mean that Sam would do the same thing to me. I'm so tired of people always talking down on me just because something that happened to them. He left you, and I left Sam, that's a big difference," I said. The whole place got quiet and my mom left the room crying. I took it too far. I've never said a thing like that to my mom, and now I did I did, in front of everyone.

"So this is the shit you say now that you're with this piece of shit," my dad yelled. And that's when Sam lost it. He got up and took a swing at my dad and landed him in the face. My dad 50 pounds heavier pushed Sam back and started to pound Sam in the face, while I screamed for them to stop.

"Daddy stop please. Sam stop fighting, you promised me you wouldn't do this to me," I yelled. All the guys pulled them a part and my mom barged in the room.

"Stop this nonsense," she yelled. I continued to cry and so were the other girls. This was so scary. Sam was knocked out on the floor and my mom was screaming for someone to call the police. I bent next to Sam and started screaming for him to wake up. He had blood on his face and a big knot on his forehead.

"Sam, you promised me you wouldn't do this," I yelled at him over the noise. I was so pissed that they fought. But I was scared for him, he wasn't even breathing correctly, he was knocked out. A few minutes later the police and ambulance came. The cops arrested my dad, and the ambulance took Sam away. I walked him to the car then walked right to my room. This was not supposed to happen, Sam wasn't supposed to be in the hospital and my dad was not supposed to be in jail right now. I cried myself to sleep and right around 8 the next morning I was up and about. I walked downstairs and my mom was at the kitchen table. I ignored her and walked straight to the fridge for breakfast.

"Sam is at Medical Union Hospital if you're wondering," she said sternly.

"I am, thanks for letting me know," I responded sarcastically.

"Casey," she warned. I ignored her and walked upstairs to get ready to see Sam. Even though I was pissed at him I was more pissed at my family for hurting him. Tears came to my eyes as I thought about it. I rushed to the hospital and 30 minutes later I was in Sam's waiting room. The doctor told me that he was unconscious and would be evaluated for the next few days. I walked over to him and he was sleeping so I took the chair and sat next to him. I took his hand and started to cry silently. I didn't want him to be in the hospital right now or ever. He had a neck brace on and bruises all over his face. I gave him a quick kiss and was out in a 30 minutes. I went back home to an un-welcomed family. Lizzie wasn't even talking to me, so I went out to eat by myself. On my way home I got a text from Emily. "Can we meet up for breakfast tomorrow and Denny's…we need to talk." I replied a quick yes with a question mark and she replied okay. The next morning I got dressed for breakfast with Emily. I pulled up to the diner 15 minutes later and I could see Emily sitting in the spot we always used to sit at. I rushed over to her and took a seat in the booth.

"Hey Emily, you look good." She did, I wasn't just saying that too say it.

"You too," she said happily.

"So why'd you ask me to breakfast," I asked getting straight to the point.

"I wanted to see how you were doing after what's been going on the last couple days," she answered truthfully.

"I'm doing fine. I'm going to see Sam in the hospital after this. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay." The silence was so awkward; everything was going in slow motion.

"Emily, I wanted to apologize for being a bitch to you. But what you said to me was so embarrassing and it hurt so badly, and I'm sorry about you and Sheldon."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, we're back together. And I want to tell you if Sam truly makes you happy then be with him. I know when your with him you light up and when you guys break up your all sad. You really love him," she asked me.

"I really do," I said tearing up. "He makes me so happy. I hate fighting with him, but I don't know if I could ever trust him again," I answered truthfully.

"He has to prove that to you," she said. Our food came and we ate and talked about stuff just like the old days.

"So did your mom really hear you and Sam having sex," Emily asked giggling.

"Yeah, but we were almost finished. I shouldn't have answered the damn phone, we probably wouldn't be here right now," I answered blushing.

"I think I would die if my mom even saw me naked, but that's life." We finished breakfast and I was off to the hospital to see Sam. I walked to his room and before I entered the nurse told me that he was awake and sitting up, but his neck was strained.

"Thanks for letting me know," I said. I entered and stopped dead in my tracks. Sam's three sisters were sitting next to him and they were all laughing and having fun like a big happy family.

"Hey Casey, come here," Sam said. His 2 sisters gave me dirty looks as I walked over to him. I gave him a quick kiss and turned towards his sisters.

"I'm Casey, if you want to know."

"We don't," one of the sisters said. I automatically knew that this was Judy. "I thought you said she was pretty, Sam," she said.

"She is pretty," Sam said with an attitude. "We're not going to get into this right now." I turned towards Sam and gave him a big grin.

"The nurse told me your doing better, when do you think you could get out of here," I asked him.

"Later on tonight or tomorrow," he answered. There was tension in the room and I could feel his sister's eyes on my back, and Sam could feel it too.

"How about you guys go home, I'll talk to you later," he said to his sisters.

"Are you seriously kicking us out because she came in here," Judy asked.

"Yes I am, I haven't seen her in a while, I love you guys but I need some alone time with my baby," he said.

"Fine we're leaving," Judy said. They each gave Sam a hug then it was only two of us.

"I missed you," I said. He stood up and gave me a long stiff kiss, because of his neck.

"I missed you too," he gave me another longer one and pulled back.

"I want to leave tonight, my family hates me and so do your sisters," I said.

"Nobody hates you baby. It's all in your pretty little head. I wanna leave to so I think they'll let me out today."

"I went to see Emily today," I said. Sam grip on my waist tightened as I said that.

"What did she want?"

"She just wanted to talk, and we made up I guess. I really missed her," I said.

"Oh. So what's going on with Derek are you two cool now," he asked me. I looked up at him and my heart nearly broke, I could see that he was really hurting. He missed his best friend.

"I haven't seen him since that day. I think you two need to talk it out, I know you miss him."

"I don't miss that asshole, he screwed me over," Sam said lying down on the hospital bed.

"I know, but I want all us to be friends again, it's so awkward now, even with Emily." Sam didn't answer so I got in the bed with and put the blanket over us.

"Samuel," I whined.

"Don't call me that," he said tickling me. I laughed out loud and tickled him back. After a few minutes of a tickling war we got tired so we just lay in bed for a while. I put my head on his chest and he started rubbing my back. I moved up and our lips touched slightly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," I said. I kissed him deeply and put my head on his chest again. I moved my hand under his shirt and started rubbing his abs and chest. His body has toned up so much from junior year in high school and I loved it. I continued to rub slowly going past his shorts. I rubbed his penis slowly. I was horny and he was my only supply. He moved his hand down to my thighs and slowly started to finger me. I started to go faster and so did he. A few minutes later we both came at the same time. Still not comfortable with tasting Sam, I wiped his insides on a napkin next to the bed. I just wasn't comfortable with that yet. I got back in the bed with him and slept until the nurse came and told us that Sam was discharged.

"Son, you can go home. Just have to sign a few papers and we'll send the bill to you." Sam and I left in his car and we went straight to my home.

"You wanna come in," I asked him.

"Hell no, I will not step foot inside the house."

"Okay, whatever." I went inside to get our bags. My mom and George were on the couch when I came back downstairs.

"We're you going Casey," my mom asked me.

"I'm going home with Sam. He got discharged today, so we're leaving."

"So after all what happened you still want to be with him," she asked angrily.

"Yes mom. I don't need you or anyone checking up on me. I am the worst daughter ever right? I do good in school never get in trouble but when I make one 'bad' decision I'm the devil right?"

"I just want you to be happy," my mom yelled.

"I am happy, and I will be happy forever with or without you. And if you can't live with that then you're not apart of my life anymore." I looked at her and George and they looked devastated. I walked out the door. No tears this time. I entered the car and looked at Sam.

"Ready to go home baby," he asked me.

I took his hand and looked straight at him. "Yeah, let's go home."

A/N: As you can see Sam and Casey are back together. ): ...I know right, devastating. But should Casey be choosing Sam over her family or should they respect her decision? Review with you answer!


	31. Chapter 31

_**Sam POV**_

Casey and I arrived to our apartment, 3 hours after we left her parents house because of the traffic. I carried the bags to the room and lay in bed silently. I could hear her cooking something and it smelled delicious. I took of my neck brace because my neck was almost healed, and walked to the kitchen. I wrapped my hands around her waist and kissed her neck. She smelled like vanilla and spice. Amazing. She turned around and I looked into her eyes.

"What're you making baby," I asked her.

"Some cream of mushroom lasagna." I made this face and she gave me one back.

"That sounds disgusting Casey," I said.

"Well you haven't tried it so you don't know, I used to make it for N-," she stopped mid-word.

"Who, Noel?" I removed my hands from her and took a step bad.

"Yeah. Don't get mad, I don't wanna argue right now." She brought me closer and gave me a long kiss. I wasn't fully back to normal so it was kind of stiff.

"Now go put your cast back on and sit down, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." I obeyed and in exactly 10 minutes there was a bowl of her food and a glass of juice in front of me.

"Thanks baby," I said giving her a kiss. She watched me as I took a bite. It was so fucking hot, but delicious.

"How is it," she asked me smiling.

"It's alright," I lied.

"Sam," she whined.

"Just playing baby, it amazing."

"Told you." We ate in silence and she took the plates to the sink and washed them off. I was lying on the couch watching TV when Casey came in the living room fully naked, with some high ass heels.

"Are you coming to bed," she asked me seductively.

_**Casey's POV**_

I wanted to do something special for Sam because of the trouble my family gave him. I walked out there naked in my highest heels. He jumped up and picked me up and threw me on the bed. He threw his clothes off and jumped on me. We began to kiss hard and long. I threw his cast off and I heard his neck crack. He stopped, smiled and continued to kiss me. After him fingering me I got on top of him and started stroking my pussy over his dick slowly, as he moaned.

"Casey, don't fucking tease me right now," he moaned. I continued to do it until he entered me roughly. I was going faster than ever. I could feel his dick inside of me the whole time, and he always knew the spot that drove me over the edge. He his that spot hard and I could feel the liquid gushing down my thighs.

"Fuck Sam, why do you always do this to me," I whispered in his ear. He grabbed my boobs and started squeezing them roughly. I started slowing down as I had the best orgasm I ever had. I leaned down to kiss him but he pushed me back and wrapped his arms around my butt. He started pounding into me hard and fast. It felt so good.

"Sam, don't stop please." He rolled us over and continued to pound into me relentlessly.

"Did Noel fuck you like this Casey," he moaned. I didn't answer so he went faster.

"Fucking tell me, did he?" He went even faster.

"No, Sam," I said out of breathe.

I'm surprised he hasn't cum yet. After a few minutes of him torturing me he came. He screamed as he did too, so loud I thought I hurt him. I came again to as I felt his hot juice deep inside me. I collapsed onto him in a heap and kissed him deeply. He started to exit me but I stopped him.

"No, I wanna feel you forever," I whispered. After a long 30 minutes he stared getting limp, and sticky so I climbed off of him and snuggled close to him.

"That was amazing," I said.

"I know. I love you Casey, but I think my neck broke," he laughed.

"I'm sorry. Do you want ice," I said getting out of bed.

"Yeah, but don't be to long," he said. I ran to the kitchen when the door bell rang.

"Oh, shit." I ran back to the room and Sam was holding his neck.

"Where's the ice," he asked.

"Someone's at the door, Sam," I said rushing to the shower. I turned it on and Sam walked in.

"Who is it," he asked.

"I don't know, I didn't want to answer the door naked. Just throw some clothes on and answer it," I said. I took a quick shower and in 10 minutes I was dressed. I was kind of sore because of Sam. I smiled as I entered the living room, but my smile vanished and as I saw Derek in on the couch. Sam was sitting across from him with an angry look on his face.

"What's up Casey, you look happy."

"I was, now I'm not."

"You still have that bitchy attitude don't you, sis?"

"Derek what do you want right now, I don't have time for your shit."

"I came to talk to you and Sam." I sat down next to Sam and Derek started talking.

"Well everything that's been going on the last couple of months is totally not worth it. Look, we all fucked up. But Emily made her peace and I'm here to do the Sam thing. I want to apologize to both of you for being assholes to you. I was just angry that you cheated on her and she came back to you, you know?" We didn't say anything for a long time.

"Well, thanks for coming over Derek. I accept your apology. And I'm sorry too." I got up and we hugged it out. Derek held his hands out for Sam but Sam just stared at him.

"Sam, can you just accept it?" He stood up and shook Derek's hand. Derek pulled him in for a hug and they stayed like that for a while. Derek was apologizing and so was Sam.

"You guys are so cute," I said gleefully. When I said that, they pulled back and started laughing.

"Well I have to go to work, so I'll see you guys later." Derek left and then it was just Sam and I. I gave Sam a hug and I could see he was holding back a tears.

"Baby its okay to cry," I said hugging him tighter.

"I'm not crying," he said his voice cracking. I started laughing.

"Sam, you need to show some emotion sometimes. "

"I'm a man, men don't cry."

"You wanna go to bed," I asked seductively.

"I can't. I have to be at work in 30 minutes."

"Work? But your neck…"I trailed off.

"I know, but I need to work. I have bills to pay."

"Your parents pay the bill," I said suspiciously.

"I know, but I still have to work. Food, my car and now you." He looked at me but looked away quickly.

"Sam I'm not your prostitute, I can pay for stuff by myself," I said angrily.

"I know," he said putting his hands on my waist, "but I like to take you out and buy you nice things. I can't do that if I'm broke baby." He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss and walked to our room. I was sitting on the couch when Sam walked out into the living room.

"I'm leaving Casey," he said bending down.

"Where do you work," I asked suspiciously.

"At this Italian restaurant a couple miles from here," he told me.

"Are there hot girls there," I asked.

"I don't know," he said looking around suspiciously.

"Okay, have fun without me," I said angrily.

"Casey, I'm not going to cheat on you again," he fired back.

"How do I know that," I asked started to cry. He started wiping my tears from my face.

"Because I love you and will never hurt you again," he said softly. He gave me a quick kiss and left. I watched lifetime movies and around 12 then I went to bed without Sam.

_**The Next Morning-**_

I was awake before Sam. He came in around 2'o clock in the morning and kissed me on the cheek, thinking I was sleeping. I took a shower brushed my teeth slowly. When I came out he was still sleeping. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I opened the fridge and there wasn't really anything to eat, so I just ate cereal. I washed my plate and turned on the TV. I don't know why but I felt so empty. I had Sam and some of my old friends back, but my family wasn't with me. I wanted to cry, but choose not to. At around 9 Sam walked out the room.

"Hey baby."

"Hey," I said.

"You already ate?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm going to shower real quickly."

"Okay," I said sadly. He was in and out the restroom in 10 minutes and took a seat next to me. I turned off the TV and turned to him.

"What," he asked me suspiciously.

"Just thinking," I replied.

"About what?"

"My family." He tensed up when I said that.

"Are you not happy here, with me?"

"I'm happy Sam, really happy. But I miss talking to them."

"I don't."

I became angry. "Well that's you not me. Can you at least tell me put yourself in my shoes for 2 fucking seconds," I asked him. He got up and walked away. I followed him.

"Why are you walking away?"

"I just remembered I have to work at 10 this morning, sorry baby." 

"Are you lying to me?"

"No," he said looking straight in my eyes. "I'm not lying." He got dressed and I walked him to his car.

"Can we talk when you come home," I asked him, moving closer to his face.

"Whatever," he said.

"Sam..." I moaned.

"Okay. We'll talk." And when he came home we talked. I told him how I felt about everything, and he told me some things to. After that we had mind-blowing sex. It was amazing.

_**1**__**st**__** Semester of Sophomore Year-**_

It was November and Sam and I were having the time of our lives. We have a great relationship and everything was perfect. I hadn't spoken to my mom since that day. She didn't want to talk to me, and neither did the rest of my family. Thanksgiving was in a week and I wanted to invite my family and Sam's sisters. I know I'm, but I wanted everyone to support us. Sam just came in from work and sat next to me on the couch.

"Are you hungry, baby?"

"No I had a big lunch," he said.

"We need to talk," I said.

"I didn't sleep with anyone," Sam said seriously. I felt like smacking him in the head.

"Not about that Sam, about my family and your family," I said looking up at him.

"What about them," he asked rudely.

"No need for the attitude. Anyways, I want to invite everyone over for dinner, I can't stand not talking to my mom," I said my voice wavering. He looked up at me. And his eyes flashed with anger.

"I don't want them over here, after what they did to me. Nope, not in my house."

"Sam, I'm not asking you, I'm telling. This is OUR house the last time I checked, and this is for a good cause. I hate fighting with them," I said angrily.

"But you love fighting with me?"

"No. That's why I'm telling you a week before it happens."

"Don't talk at me Casey, talk to me. We have to compromise on things too."

"Compromise on what- our family coming to spend dinner with us?"

"Yeah."

"Well tell me what you wanna do," I said irritated.

"I don't' know," he answered truthfully.

"Ok, then don't tell me you want to compromise, when you don't even know what the hell to do," I said angrily. "I wanna compromise," I mocked him. I got up and went to our bedroom to get ready for bed. Sam came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry baby," he said. I didn't respond and went to the restroom to freshen up. 15 minutes later, when I came out I could hear Sam watching TV. I walked out the room and toward him.

"Sam, it's almost 1 in the morning, let's go to bed." He ignored me and raised the volume up on the TV.

"Sam, did you hear me?" He continued to ignore me.

"What's your problem," I asked him. I didn't want to fight with him right now. I snatched the remote from his hand and turned the TV off.

"Did you hear me Sam," I asked him. He got up and walked to the room.

"Sam," I said walking to the room with him. "Samuel," I said louder.

"What," he said turning around suddenly.

"Why won't you answer me?"

"Maybe because when I talk to you, you don't fucking answer me," he yelled.

"Why should I when all that comes out of your mouth is bullshit," I yelled back.

"If it's such bullshit then why should I even talk to you," he yelled back.

"I'm so tired of you. I suggest one thing, and you're mad because you don't get your way. You are such a douche."

"You just don't fucking get it," he yelled. He walked over to the bed, grabbed a pillow and a blanket and walked towards the door. "I'm sleeping over here."

"I don't care," I said my voice wavering. He looked at me, shook his head and left. I was trying to sleep after an hour of Sam leaving but I just couldn't, so I walked out into the living room where the TV was still on. I could see that Sam was still awake so I came over and got under the cover with him.

"What are you doing," Sam asked me angrily.

"I can't sleep, and I'm sorry." He ignored me and turned the TV off. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"And you want me to accept it? When I apologize after we get into it, you never accept it, or you just ignore me." I sat up and he did the same.

"I know, I hate fighting with you, I love you and I want everyone to love you like I do," I said. He didn't say anything, so after 5 minutes I got up and went to bed. I was lying in bed when Sam came in.

"Your still awake baby," he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I said looking up at him. We were inches from each other.

"Can I join you," he asked whispering on my lips.

"Yeah," I whispered back. He cupped my neck and lifted me up for a passionate kiss. I responded kissing him slowly and erotically.

"I love you," Sam said.

"I love you too," I said. He climbed in bed and we feel asleep holding hands. The next morning I woke up first, and went straight to my cell phone. I was happy that Sam and I made up so I could call my mom. I dialed the house phone, and after the first ring someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, whose speaking," my mom asked me?

"Mom, it's me. Casey."

"Oh, Casey. What's wrong," she asked.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to call you," I asked her.

"Well you haven't called in months so I was just wondering."

"Well, we're doing amazing," I said exaggerating the WE part.

"Okay, so why'd you call," she asked.

"I wanted to invite the family for thanksgiving at our apartment," I said sadly.

"Why do you want to do that," she asked as Sam walked into the kitchen. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and went straight to the fridge.

"Because I haven't seen you in months, and I want us to be together," I said my voice braking.

"Well I don't know, Casey. I don't thing I want to see you. You haven't even apologized for what you said to me back in the summer," she said.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I called tons of times but nobody answered my calls," I said tears falling down my eyes.

"Like I said before, I don't know, I have to talk to George about it," she said.

"Okay mom, just come. I miss you and love you," my voice chocking harder than ever.

"I love you too," she said. I could hear her crying to. "I'll call you tomorrow to give you the answer. Bye." I dropped the line, and walked over to Sam.

"She said she doesn't know if she's coming," I told him crying on his shoulder.

"Trust me, she will baby."

"You think so," I asked him looking up to him.

"Yeah."

"Now you have to call your sister," I said excitingly, wiping the tears from my face.

"Not now, Sam said.

"Sam, it's better to do it now that later." He looked down at me. Sam is 6'3 and I'm 5'5. So when I say that he looks down at me, I'm being honest. You know those butterflies you get when someone you love looks at you? That's what I feel in my stomach when he looks at me. He felt it too, I could fell it.

"You are so beautiful, baby. I don't tell you that enough." I don't see anything that he told me constantly. When he called me beautiful, or complimented me on my body, I didn't believe him. But now, the way he's looking at me, I believe him. I didn't answer I just kissed him slowly, letting my tongue take control. He kissed me back hungrily, and we stayed like that for a long time. Sam pulled back slowly as my eyes fluttered opened slowly. I looked away shyly.

"What's wrong," Sam asked me.

"I just can't believe that you love me," I answered truthfully.

"I can't believe you even look at me."

"Can you call your sister now, please?"

"Sure, but if they say no, I'm sorry." He picked up his cell phone and called his first sister.

"Yeah, it's Sam. We're having a thanksgiving dinner, and I would really like it if you came." He was quiet for a while.

"Yes Casey will be here, she lives here," Sam said angrily. He was quiet for a while and I could hear his sister, or sisters talking. They obviously didn't like me.

"Sure, I'll call you later." Sam turned to me and smiled. "They all said yes," he said.

"I knew they would," I said. I hugged him and all the while thinking how the hell this was going to work. Sam's family hated me, and my family hated Sam. I hope I made the right decision. Pray for me!

A/N: Dragging the story, but it's almost finished. Not a good story but it's my first time, and I enjoyed it. In a few chapters, it will all be over. Many are happy….but whatever.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Casey's POV**_

Today was the day before Thanksgiving. My mom told me that she and the rest of my family could make it to the dinner. I invited my dad but he didn't know if he could make it. I wanted everything to be perfect. I ordered some things for Thanksgiving, because I didn't want to stand over a hot-ass stove. Sam was just home from work; he threw his stuff down on the ground and went straight to the fridge.

"Baby what's wrong," I asked walking to the kitchen.

"These two ass holes as work didn't give me a fucking tip, and I busted my ass for them," he said angrily, pulling out a beer.

"I'm sorry baby," I kissed him on the lips. "I can make it all better," I said rubbing his back sexually.

"I'm not in the mood Casey," he said walking to the room. I turned off the TV and the lights and went to bed with Sam. He was nursing the beer and he turned on the TV that we recently purchased.

"Are you excited for tomorrow," I asked Sam.

"I don't really care. I have to work from 8-4 so you're all by yourself." I immediately became angry with him.

"What do you mean you have to work, my parents are coming here pretty early," I shot at him.

"It's Thanksgiving and the crowd will be hectic, so my boss asked if I could pull an extra shift," Sam said.

"And you just had to say yes," I asked angrily.

"Yeah, Casey I did."

"No you didn't. You could've said no. Do you not care about what I'm going through to make this relationship work?"

"I do Casey. But without my job we wouldn't have as many nice things as we do," he said looking over at me.

"Like I said plenty of times before, I'm not your coke whore; you don't have to "support" me. I have money; I can buy things by myself."

"You're my woman. I like to buy you nice and expensive things."

"I'm your girlfriend, not your wife or woman," I said mocking him. I got under the cover and turned off the TV. "I mean you can call them tomorrow and say you have plans like any other caring person would, but I guess you don't care about me. I worked so hard for things to work out and you want to screw it up because you have to work to support me because I'm a charity basket," I said more to myself than to him. He leaned over me and whispered on my cheek.

"I'm sorry Casey," I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Just forget it, go to work and have a great fucking time," I replied. I rolled over facing the wall and went fast to sleep.

The next morning I was up by 6 in the morning. I didn't shower because I knew I was going to get dirty anyways. I put the turkey in the oven after it marinated for 2 days. It smelled delicious even if I didn't make it by myself. I just started by cleaning the house and the restroom. After that, I started to make the stuffing for the turkey. I'm planning to make 2 different pies. Apple and Pumpkin-Sam's favorite. But why should I care when he doesn't? I was making the crust to the pies when Sam walked in the kitchen around 7:30 fully dressed for "work." I rolled my eyes and continued to make the crust.

"Smells good Casey," he said with a smirk on his ugly face. You know I'm pissed when I call Sam ugly. I ignored him and crossed over him to go to the fridge. He put his arms around my waist.

"You're still mad at me baby," he asked me.

"What do you think," I said turning to him.

"I don't know, that's why I asked," he said still smirking.

"Ha-ha, very funny, smartass."

"I like your ass," he said licking his lips. I wanted to smile but I didn't. He always does that. He walked over to me and brought me closer to him.

"I'll get off work early to help you okay," he asked me. I looked up into his crazy green eyes. So gorgeous.

"Thanks baby, I really appreciate that." I kissed him slow and long. "I have to finish, and the earlier you come back, the faster you get here, so go," I said kissing him again, contradicting my statement. I pulled back for good this time.

"Okay, I'm going," Sam said. He left and I really got down to business. I made greens cornbread, and so much other things. Sam came home at 12 and he helped also. He set the table that we recently bought, placing cups, plates and silverware on it. Around 4 the food was almost finished. Sam and I showered together and dressed quickly. I wore a loose but short dress that showed my legs. Sam wore a dress shirt with slacks. As I was applying my make-up the doorbell rang. I jumped up fearing it was my mom. I ran to the door opened it and there stood everyone. Sam's sisters' and my family were actually here together.

"Hey everyone, welcome to our apartment." I gave everyone a hug as they entered. Sam came behind me and did the same. He was a little off edge and he had a right to be I guess. We mingled around, eating the appetizers that I bought. Everything was going well, but Sam's sisters didn't make an approach to say hi or help me with anything. I was in the kitchen setting up the food when Sam walked in.

"How's everything going," he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Good, but your sisters' don't like me."

"Yes they do, just give them a chance," he said. I turned around and gave him a big kiss on the lips. When I pulled back I see my mom looking away and his sister-Judy who is really over weight looking at us and gagged. I want to go punch her in her fat ass face.

"Can you talk to them baby," I asked Sam.

"I will, when we do a quickie in the room," he said grabbing my butt and sucking my neck.

"Sam not here, everyone's looking," I said feeling his hand rub under my thong.

"Fuck them, let's go," he said seriously.

"Sam," I said laughing it off. "Go talk to your sister, and tell them to stop being mean to me," I said. He gave me a quick kiss and walked over to them.

_**Sam's POV**_

I knew my sisters' didn't like Casey. Well mostly Judy. I wanted to shake them and say get along bitches, but I couldn't when I didn't like her family either.

"Hey guys," I said nervously.

"Hey baby brother," Natalie replied.

"Hey," I said nervously.

"So you finish making out with your girl," Judy said harshly.

"Yeah, but we're going to the restroom to fuck, wanna come?"

"Dirty whores. No I don't wanna see you and your whore fuck," she said rather loudly.

"Stop calling her that. This is my house and if you want to disrespect me and her then leave," I almost yelled. I turned around and went back to the kitchen.

_**Casey's POV**_

Around 6' o'clock everything was set. The food, drinks and people. We were eating, and talking. Everything was going well, but it was kind of awkward. Everyone was being polite but it was still weird. Everyone said the food was amazing and I couldn't agree more. Sam and I worked long and hard. Around 11 or so it was time for everyone to go home. We all said by, and when I entered the house it was a mess. I put everything in the dishwasher and sink. I went straight to bed, collapsed in Sam's arms and made love to him. Everything was going pretty good, until February, my birthday. Sam and I were having a romantic dinner at this restaurant in downtown.

"You look amazing," Sam said for the billionth time.

"Thanks Sam, you're making me blush too much," I said taking a bite of my chicken pasta.

"I can't help it, I have a boner. Can you help me when we gat home," he said nastily. I started laughing and rubbed his leg with my foot.

"We'll talk about that later Sam," I said. We continued to flirt when desert came. I got a slice of the delicious chocolate cheesecake as well as Sam. Sam looked nervous and I didn't know why. But I quickly found out. He put down his fork and looked at me.

"What," I asked him.

"I have something to give you," he said wiping sweat from his face.

"Okay," I replied back nervously. He pulled out this familiar box and told me to open it. I did, and regretted it the second I did. It was the promise ring that he gave me on our 2nd anniversary. I looked up at him. He started giving this speech about how much he loved me and shit, but I wasn't really into it. I stopped him half way through his rant.

"Sam stop," I said. "I don't want this ring right now. Later, but not now. I love you soooo much but I still have doubts about us. I can't just feel the same way about you like I did in high school. Recently you've been going to these crazy parties and coming home late. I'm just not ready for a commitment," I finished off. Sam looked crush and defeated. I looked away fearing he was going to cry. He finished the bottle of wine, looked at me and told me to get up, we're leaving. I got up and exited the restaurant with him.

"Sam, slow down. I'm sorry." We got to the car and he started yelling at me.

"Just stop talking. I waited a long time to do this and you turn me down?" He opened the door for me and I entered and he did the same.

"Sam, I love you. You know that, right? I just want to wait to make a big commitment."

"Then why are we together?"

"Millions of people are in a relationship without a promise ring, babe," I said.

"Just forget it," he yelled.

"Don't yell at me," I yelled back.

"Fuck off," he mumbled. We arrived back at the apartment 30 minutes later and Sam was still heated.

"I do everything for you Casey. But one thing for me, and it's always no."

"I didn't break up with you Sam. We're still together the last time I checked." We walked to the room and started to undress.

"Just forget it. My sisters' were right about you," he said.

"Right about what," I yelled. He ignored me and I lost it. I pushed him up against the wall hard crying my eyes out. Sam did something he's never done before, put his hands on me. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me against the wall. I could hardly breathe as he chocked me.

"Don't push me, do you understand me," he yelled. I slapped him in the face. He responded by chocking me harder. I was gagging and slapping his chest. He raised a fist as if to punch me put he punched the wall, right next to my ear. I screamed so loud he dropped me. He looked concerned and sorry for a second but he quickly recovered.

"I hate you Casey. You are the most selfish bitch I've ever known," he said looking me straight in the eye. I started crying as he packed his stuff.

"Don't cry now, it's too late."

"Sam, stop. Why are you doing this to me," I yelled. He continued to pack his things. I went to the restroom to clean myself up. I had a big bruise on my neck and wrist form where he was holding me. I cried harder now. Sam has never put a finger on me, but today he did. I walked back out and he was finished packing.

"Where are you going," I asked tears coming down my eyes.

"Like you care," he responded.

"Sam, tell me. I love you so much; don't do this to me right now."

"I'm going to crash at a hotel. Don't call me or track me down. I'll come get the rest of my shit tomorrow." He started to leave the room. He wouldn't make eye contact with me. I followed him out.

"Are we through," I whispered. He turned around and stared at my neck for a long time. I put my hand over it to cover the bruise that he gave me.

"I don't know." He looked sorry but didn't say anything. Silence kills more than words. How could everything be so good one second then bad the next? He walked out the door quietly and never looked back. This time he was letting me go. Why?


	33. Chapter 33

_**Sam's POV**_

I was so fucking heated after I got to the hotel. I picked one far from the hotel so I wouldn't be near Casey. Casey. I hate her. But how could I put my hands on her perfect neck. I could see in her eyes that she was scared, but I didn't give a fuck. I'm tired of her, and her bullshit.

_**Casey's POV**_

Sam and I haven't talked for over a week. He comes and gets his stuff when he knows I'm at school. I miss him, but at the same time I don't. He nearly killed me. I was at home watching TV, when I heard the door open. It was around 10 o'clock in the night, why was he coming here this late? Sam walked in looked at me and walked straight to the bedroom. I got up and followed him in, not to argue but just to talk to him. He got a luggage from the closet, and started packing the rest of his clothes. I tapped him on the back, and he turned around.

"What do you want b-" Sam said almost calling me babe, or baby.

"Why are you leaving," I asked trying not to cry.

"Because I'm an asshole, cheater, and a dumbass."

"I never said that Sam," I said slipping up and crying.

"You don't have to say it Casey, the way you talk to me, is so fucking wrong. I do everything for you, but one thing you can't even consider it. It's always about you," he replied angrily.

"No it's not Sam, and you know it. I show you how much I love you everyday. This is how I felt in high school," I said angrily.

"Well this isn't about fucking high school. If you didn't love me that's all you had to say," he said tearing up. I walked over to him and wiped the tear from his check.

"I do love you," I whispered. He looked down at me, and my heart nearly split in half.

"I love you, and I want that ring," I said.

"Really," he asked me seriously.

"Yeah. I just wasn't ready. But now I see how much it affected you and I'm sorry. I want you back now," I said kissing him lightly. Sam pulled the ring out his pocket and slid it on my finger, it's like he knew I would come crawling back to him.

_**A Few Months Later**_

Summer came a few weeks ago and I was really excited. Sam and I were doing really well and he even wanted to introduce me to his parents. His parents relocated to Hawaii-for God knows what. We were all at Derek's new apartment. We were eating burgers and fries just talking about the summer.

"I have a surprise for the ladies," Sam said. We were all anxious and excited.

"What is it baby," I asked Sam.

"Well we guys are planning a trip to Hawaii, for about a month. Don't ask how we did it but just be happy. The plane leaves tomorrow at around 3 in the afternoon so we should all get home now." Emily, Kendra and I started answering questions but they didn't answer us. Sam and I made it home and immediately started packing our clothes.

"How did you plan this without me knowing," I asked Sam kissing his neck.

"Lots of secrets and lie. You know that's my specialty," he said half-joking.

"Sam, so not funny." I turned him around and looked straight at him. "Did you do this so I could meet your parent's baby?" Sam looked down and I could tell he was chocking up.

"No, just did it so we could have a good time this summer," he said not making eye contact.

"Baby," I whined. He looked down at me and I knew why he did it. I kissed him slowly but long. He didn't react like I wanted so I pulled back and unbuttoned his shirt. He then kissed my neck hard and lifted me up onto his waist. I took his shirt off-with his help of course- and I was naked a few seconds later. Sam usually took over and that's how I liked it. He laid me down and slowly and began. Recently we started spicing up our relationship with some crazy things. Sam rubbed oil over my body sensually for about five minutes. He's always loved my butt, but now he was into my boobs. He massaged them slowly taking his time with each one. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, numerous times. Sam brought out the dildo from the dresser and inserted into my slowly. This drove him crazier than it did me. After 5 minutes of him torturing me he entered me and we made love so slow. He brought me over the edge faster than ever and in a few glorious minutes we were on the floor collapsed into each others arms.

_**Two Days Later**_

We all landed in Hawaii safely. We were at the hotels un-packing when there was a knock at the door. I went to open it wile Sam sat on the bed with just his boxers. I hadn't met his parents so when I opened the door I was shocked to see Sam's three sisters. They were all smiling, but when they saw my face it dropped.

"Is Sam here," Judy asked rudely.

"Yeah. Sam your sisters are here." He walked up behind me placed his hands on my waist and kissed my neck.

"Hey guys," he said to his sisters.

"Can you get off her neck and give us a hug?" Sam obeyed and I stepped back as he hugged his sisters.

"I didn't know you were bringing that," Judy remarked smugly to Sam.

"Here name is Casey, so stop being so rude," Sam said in my defense. They entered the room and sat on the bed together.

"I'm about to take a shower before we go see mom and dad, be nice to my baby," he told his sisters. He came over and gave me a quick kiss, and walked to the bathroom. The second the shower turned on Judy started grilling me.

"So Casey, why the fuck are you here," Judy asked rudely.

"Maybe because Sam-my boyfriend- invited me, and I don't approve of you being mean to me," I replied angrily.

"I'm not being mean, you are. Who the fuck do you think you are barging into our lives like that," she asked shacking.

"Who the fuck do you think you are treating me the way you have for the past year. Threatening me, calling me names like I don't hear you. You're a fat ass bitch with no life so check yourself before you check me." She stood up as to hit me but her sisters sat here down. Natalie is very pretty. Blue eyes, long blond hair and a body to match. Naomi was the opposite. She was still pretty, but with short black hair. Then there was Judy's fat ass. Sam came out the bathroom in nothing but a towel, he looked so good.

"You guys can go now," he said to his sister. They each gave him a hug and left. Sam dressed quickly and we left to meet up with the others. We entered a quiet diner where the rest if the gang was. Sam and I sat next to each other in the booth, next to Emily and Sheldon.

"Hey Emily," I said giving her a quick hug. We ordered quickly and Sam's hands were all over me. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me.

"What," I asked him. He just kept on staring at me and I blushed hard.

"My parents want to see you tonight," he whispered in my ear.

"Tonight," I asked him shocked.

"Yeah, but I can postpone it, I wanna fuck tonight," he said biting my earlobe.

"Sam," I said laughing and pushing him away. He moved back towards me.

"So you wanna see them," he asked me.

"I guess, it's not anything special, they don't mean anything to me." I looked up at him and he looked hurt. I took that one too far. "Sam, I didn't mean it like that," I said. He ignored me and started talking to Derek. I tried rubbing him under the table but he just slid my hands off his lap.

"Sam," I said. He didn't answer so I got out the booth and walked outside. 10 minutes later Sam came out with the rest of the guys. I gave each one of them a hug and Sam and I walked back to the hotel. He still wasn't talking to me, as we entered our hotel room.

"Get dressed, we're going whether you like it or not," he said rudely.

"Sam, stop being mean to me right now, I don't need your shit." I put on my dress and heels. I put my make-up on quickly and turned around.

"Do I look okay Sam," I asked him sweetly. He looked over at my body and shook his head.

"Should I change the dress, does it show too much," I asked innocently.

"I don't fucking care Casey, lets go."

"Why are you being so rude to me," I said walking up to him. "You just wanna start an argument with me right now," I said raising my voice. Sam walked out the hotel room, and then outside the hotel. I followed him trying not to cry. We caught a taxi to his parents' house 20 minutes away. The house was huge. They have a lot of fucking money! Sam stopped and opened the door for me.

"Can you take my hand as we walk in Sam," I said extending my hand to him. He took my hand we walked in together.

_**Meeting the Parents-**_

Sam's mom rushed towards us and gave Sam a big hug and just said a limp hello to me. She was gorgeous. Tall, blonde, and curvaceous. Sam's dad walked over to us and he was extra friendly to us. Sam and he hugged for a long time, and Sam looked like he was about to cry.

"And this must be Casey, my your very pretty," he said pulling me into a bear hug. I hugged him back and I could see the hatred immediately in Sam's mom's eyes. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you two," I said as politely as ever.

"Honey, can you help me in the kitchen," Sam's mom said rudely. They walked away and it was just Sam and I.

"Let's go watch some TV or something," Sam said. I followed him to their grand living room and took a seat right next to Sam. I leaned into him, and he looked down at me and gave me a long kiss.

"What was that for," I asked him pulling back. He ignored me and moved back in for another one. We were getting heavy when there was a loud sigh behind us.

"Sorry guys, just got distracted for a while," Sam said smiling down at me. I immediately blushed, I was so embarrassed. Standing behind us was Sam's sisters' and mom.

"Well dinner is ready you two," Sam's mom said totally ignoring me. Sam took my hand and walked into the kitchen. There was tons of food on the table as I took my seat. Sam's mom passed out the food to everyone and we devoured it. The conversation came easily, mostly from Sam's dad to me.

"So I heard your majoring in biology, why," Sam's dad asked me.

"Well, I originally started to become a medical doctor, but now I want to work with children so I'm leaning towards a pediatrician," I said eagerly.

"You're thinking about babies already," Sam's mom asked rudely.

I laughed it off and said, "No, not any time soon." From then on dinner was really awkward. Sam was trying to include me into the conversation but I felt so unwanted. Dirty looks from Sam's mom and sister, were driving me absolutely crazy! Sam was constantly whispering in my ear, and that was driving me crazy too.

"Just ignore them baby."

"The bedroom is empty."

"Are you having good time baby?" I wanted him to live me alone, I wasn't in the mood. Dinner was over and I helped with the dishes and all. Sam's sisters were in their parent's room, and Sam and I were in an empty room across the house.

"So, how was it," Sam asked smiling at me.

"I really like your dad, but the rest of your family hates me," I said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"They don't hate you baby, they just don't know you like I do. Let me go and talk to them," he said. Sam left the room, and I was just playing on my phone. Ten minutes passed and Sam wasn't back yet, so I went out to look for him. I walked over to where his parents room and stood by the door and listened.

"And her voice, is so annoying," Sam's mom said. "Is that how she sounds when you to are intimate," she laughed.

"She's worse than that," Sam said laughing around with his family. Everything got quiet and I kind of felt like they knew I was here.

"You know what I think, I think she's with you for the money," Sam's dad said.

"Yeah," his mom chimed in. "She's a pretty girl but, her attitude and how she presents herself, I don't like it at all," her mom finished.

"You guys don't even know her, and you're judging her," Sam said in my defense. "Yeah she's a bitch sometimes, but underneath all of that she's kind of amazing."

"Bitch? Kind of amazing," I thought to myself. That's it. I walked right into the room to confront them.

"So this is what you and your family thinks about me," I asked Sam starting to cry. I walked out the room and out the door and outside the house. I could hear them laughing at me and Sam trying to talk to me.

"Baby, Casey, that's not what we're trying to say about you."

I turned around quickly furious because I could here Sam laughing at me. "Take me home now, I hate you so much."

"Casey, it was just fun. We didn't mean what we said," he replied laughing.

"Just take me back to the hotel, how could you say that about me," I yelled. His family came outside with us and stood there as I continued to yell. Sam covered his eyes waiting for the embarrassment. "All that I do for you, coming across the world to meet your fucking family, and all you do id talk shit like I'm not even there," I said yelling.

"It was a joke, I didn't mean what I said baby."

"Fuck you," I said walking off. I walked toward the street and Sam followed and turned me around angrily.

"Don't fucking start right now, your embarrassing me," Sam said through clenched teeth.

"I don't care about you, just take me back."

"But we just got here baby, just stay. Please." He was looking into my eyes intently.

"If you go back there I'm done with this, I'll go back to Toronto and leave the apartment," I threatened him. Sam walked around angrily and he was muttering some bullshit. He finally walked up to me.

"Let me tell them I'm leaving," he spat at me.

_**Sam's POV**_

I walked up to the house where my family was still waiting for me.

"I'm going home guys, I'm in trouble with my lady," I said heavily.

"Sam, don't let her control you," my mom said almost having a heart attack.

"Yeah, let that bitch go," my sister's agreed too. I stood there considering it, but I didn't want to walk away from her now.

"Sorry guys, I have to go." I gave them each a hug and walked down the street where Casey was sitting in the taxi. I entered and in 20 minutes we were back at the hotel. Casey practically ran to the room, and slammed the door in my face. I had a key so I unlocked it and started talking to her.

"Casey, are you seriously mad at me for having a little fun," I asked her.

"Fun? What the fuck is your definition of fun? If I was talking shit about you behind your back to my parents, you'll break up with me right then and there," she said angrily.

"Well I'm sorry," I said, trying not to laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me," she said starting to cry.

"I'm not laughing," I said, trying to hold it in.

"I hate you," she yelled. She threw her shoe at me, but my fast reflexes stopped it in mid-air.

"Don't throw shit around here," I yelled back. She went to the restroom, and started crying extra loud.

"Open the damn door Casey, or I'm coming in," I threatened. She ignored me so I barged in and stared at her. "Why are you crying Case, it was just some fun."

"Don't talk to me. I've never said one bad thing to my family about you, but you have the balls to do it when I'm in the same house as you," she yelled.

"Stop yelling so I can understand you," I said.

"Fuck you and your fucking family," she said getting up and walking past me. I could see her pussy and I immediately got a hard-on. Plus she smelled so freaking amazing. I followed her and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry baby. It was wrong and I'm sorry." I always apologize to her.

"Just leave me alone Sam," she got in the bed and pulled the covers over her. I sighed loudly knowing that I lost the argument.

_**Casey's POV**_

I was so angry at Sam. How could he laugh in my face, and then say it was a joke? A few minutes after my melt down, Sam climbed into bed with me. I wanted to have fun on this month long trip, but he just ruined it for me. He wrapped his arm around my waist as I continued to sob. I hate how he always tried to comfort me when I wanted to kill him.

"Casey," he said. I turned around and I saw his face when he looked at me. He looked horrified.

"I didn't know this would affect you like that baby. Yes it was fun and games but I should have stopped it from happening." He cleaned my tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I was so h-hurt when you said that about me. I didn't know I was kinda amazing," I said laughing it off. He pulled me on top of him and pulled up my dress and started to massage my butt.

"You are super amazing Casey. You know how amazing you are," he whispered in my ear.

"How much," I asked him with a hiccup in my voice. He kissed me and pulled my thong down. I kissed him back with tears falling down my eyes; I wanted him as much as he wanted me. He kissed me deeply and in a few minutes we were making heated passionate love. Yeah, he had that affect on me.

_**The Next Morning**_

Sam and I were making out-yes with our morning breath, and yes we were naked-in bed. He tasted sour, but it was a good sour. We were at it for a few good minutes when someone barged into the door unrepentantly. I dug back into the covers.

"Ewww…I see ass checks," someone yelled.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here," Sam asked getting out of the covers.

"Just came to talk to our favorite baby brother," Judy said.

"Only brother. You guys need to go, I'm busy," Sam said angrily.

"Morning sex is the best isn't it," Natalie said. My cheeks immediately became hot, I was so embarrassed now, and we weren't even having sex.

"We're not having sex," Sam said angrily.

"Whatever," his sisters' laughed. "Anyways, just came to check to see if you were alive. We know how she gets when she gets mad," Judy's fat ass said. I ignored her and a few seconds later they left. I got up to take a shower as Sam lay on the bed watching TV. 30 minutes later I Sam and I were dressed and heading downstairs hand in hand, just the way I liked it.

_**28 Days Later**_

Sam and I were on our way home after a 20 hour flight. I was so freaking tired I thought I was going to collapse when I opened the door. Hawaii was amazing. Sam's parent's apologized and so did his sister's. But they still didn't like me, but if I was with Sam I didn't care. We entered and I went straight to bed. The next morning I was awaken by Sam telling me he had to go to work.

"I'm leaving Casey, be back like around 7 or so."

"Okay. Can I have a kiss before you go?" He walked over to me and kissed me quickly.

"Love you baby," I said.

"Love you too," he said. I got up and cleaned the house showered and started dinner all before 7 o'clock. I was in the kitchen when Sam's cell phone rang. I guess he forgot it.

"Hello," I answered.

"Yes, is Sam there," a woman's voice responded.

"No. Who is this?" I asked.

"Melissa. And I'm guessing your Casey," she asked me and that's when Sam walked in. He looked horrified when he saw me on the phone.

"Who is that," he said angrily.

"What do you want," I asked Melissa angrily.

"You know what I want," she said happily. I threw the phone at Sam and went to the room. I packed his things in a bag and threw them out in the living room.

"What are you doing Casey, wait," Sam yelled.

"What does she want," I asked him.

"I don't know," he said as I continued to pack his stuff. "Can you talk to me, it's not what you think," he said.

"Then what is it? Are you still seeing her," I asked him.

"No, I haven't seen her in over a month."

"A month," I yelled.

"Just let me explain Casey," he said. He was sweating so I knew he had something to say-and I wasn't going to like it.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Casey's POV**_

"Just tell me," I said through clenched teeth. Sam looked like he was about to die, I didn't know what was coming but I knew I wasn't going to like it.

"Well, she thought I was the father of her baby, so I went with her to the clinic-"

"What, you have a child," I yelled.

"NO!"

"You're a liar," I yelled.

"Casey stop, I'm not the father it was a big mistake. I'm sorry for not telling you baby, so sorry."

"You have told me so many lies, and bee sneaking around. I can't do this right now, just go. Take your stuff and go, and I don't want to see you until I'm ready. Go." Sam looked at me and he didn't argue, because he knew he was wrong. He picked up his things and I walked him to the front door.

"I'm sorry Casey, I shouldn't have done that." He leaned down to kiss me but I turned my face and he got my cheek. "I love you." He walked outside and drove away. I can't believe Sam could have had a child out there. How could he not tell me that?

_**Sam's POV**_

I made it to the hotel a few minutes later after Casey kicked me out. I know I fucked up and to be honest I don't know why she stays with me. I've told her so many lies. I slept with Melissa after Casey and I got back together, and I've been talking to her on a daily basis. But not anymore. I want Casey more than anything in the fucking world, why is she so complicated? I called up Melissa to break off the "relationship".

"Hey baby, I knew you would call me. What's up?"

"Cut the bullshit. Look I don't wanna start shit with Casey so just stop calling and texting me, I'm done with you."

"What are you talking about Sam; you were all over me a few months ago"

"I know and that was a huge mistake. The child isn't mine so get over me because I've been over you for a long time. I liked you for all the wrong reasons. I have to go. Bye." I hung up the phone feeling good for myself. This was a door that should have been closed a long time ago.

_**Casey's POV**_

It was a week after Sam left school started. I was doing pretty well in college. Making good grades was my top priority. I even think that I could graduate early, but I want to take it slow. I loved hanging out with my new and old friends. Everyone was back to normal. Sam and Derek hung out more than ever now that him and Kendra broke it off. Emily and Sheldon just moved into an apartment a few miles from the school and their relationship was amazing. Sheldon and Amanda we're going strong too. Then there was Sam and I. I knew that we were still together, he's call and text but I wouldn't answer because I wasn't ready. I was at the apartment when Sam called me.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Casey," he said nervously.

"Hey," I answered back.

"Can I see you tonight," he asked out of breath.

"I don't think that's a good thing Sam, I'm not ready."

"Well I'm ready," he said angrily.

"Stop with the attitude," I replied.

"I'm sorry. I really miss you," he said. I didn't respond but I could here him breathing over the phone.

"Well Derek and the guys are throwing me a birthday party. You know it's in 3 weeks, right baby," he asked.

"Yeah Sam, I know."

"So do you wanna come?"

"Is this an invite," I asked shocked.

"Yeah. I wanted to come over to do it face to face but you don't wanna see me," he said sadly trailing off.

"Sam I don't know. I'm not ready for that. I'm still hurt," I said.

"I know baby. I'm so fucking sorry. I called Melissa and told her that I was done with her forever. I haven't even thought of her since we go back together," he said lying through his teeth.

"Stop lying. I know you slept with her after we got back together, and you text her every now and then," I said angrily. Sam didn't respond and I knew the truth, he was lying. I started crying hard knowing that Sam was never going to change. "Why do you keep on doing this to me," I asked through my tears. He was silent for a long time.

"I don't know Casey, I don't fucking know." I hung up the phone and Sam called back but I didn't answer. He was never going to change, unless we let everything out.

_**3 Weeks Later**_

Today was Sam's birthday party and I was still undecided if I should go or not so I called Emily.

"Hey Emily, can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure Casey what's up," she asked quizzically.

"So Sam and I got into this argument and I kicked him out. But he invited me to his birthday party; do you think I should go?" She didn't respond for a long time.

"Emily, are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here. I think you and Sam should call it quits. I know I might sound like a bitch but all you too do is argue and break up."

"We're still together Emily," I said angrily.

"I know, just let him go. But if you truly, and I mean truly love him then go. But as far as your relationship with him, it's so unhealthy."

"So I should just move on? Is that what you're telling me," I asked her.

"I don't know Casey. If you guys get back together and it works out then good for you two. But after this I'm done with you guy's bullshit. Always arguing and fighting. Who knows what goes on behind the door?"

"And your relationship to Sheldon is so perfect Emily?"

"Far from it, but we don't fight everyday like Sam and you do. We love each other."

"I love Sam too, and he loves me more. I can't give that up forever," I said starting to cry.

"Look, come tonight. Wear something sexy and and have fun. Whether it's with Sam or someone else, just have fun. Promise me Casey."

"Okay Mother Emily, I'll have fun," I said laughing. We talked for a long time after that and hung up two hours later. I did some homework, cleaned the apartment and got ready for Sam's party. I bought Sam a gift. A key to the apartment. I was going to give it to him only after he proved his love for me.

_**Sam's POV**_

I was getting ready for my party at the hotel. Since Casey kicked me out I was wearing the same clothes forever, not wanting to bother her I just bought a few clothes to hold myself. I was dressing and I told the guys to meet me at the hotel in 15 minutes. They pulled up in a sick limo and my mouth dropped. I know I was turning 21 but damn this was too much.

"Dude this is so sick, you didn't have to do this," I said giving them each a hug. Derek, Sheldon, and Ralph were here to celebrate with me, I was so thrilled.

"Bro, you're 21. Time to live it up." We got into the limo and went to pick up Emily and Amanda from their separate apartment. They both looked nice, but I was waiting for Casey. We pulled into my apartment and I could see her coming down the stairs wearing a body hugging blue dress that showed off her sexy body. I think everyone's mouth hung low when they saw her. She entered the limo and greeted everyone but me. I wasn't shocked but I was a little hurt. We were going to the sickest club/restaurant in Toronto so I wanted there to be no tension between Casey and I. We were taking a limo, everyone looked good and it was my birthday. We entered the restaurant 20 minutes later and took a seat in VIP. The music was good, and the place looked cozy. I walked behind Casey gazing at her body and pulled out a chair for her, right next to mine.

"Thank you," she said so quietly.

"You're welcome beautiful," I said. She turned around and gave me that "look" and I knew she wasn't ready for that. I took a seat next to her and the waiter came. We ordered 3 bottles of champagne and some water. We all ordered our food. Casey of course stuck to that healthy shit, while the rest of us went all out. Everything was great, but I could feel the tension between Casey and me. Yes, she was talking to me but it was in one word answers.

"Hey Casey, can you talk to me outside please?" She looked at me and stood up excusing herself from the table. We walked outside where it was 10 degrees cooler and 10 shades darker.

"What's wrong, are you having a good time?" She looked down at the floor and I knew that she was about to cry.

"Yeah, it's alright," she lied.

"What's wrong baby," I asked her wrapping my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. She cried on my chest for a few seconds and pulled back.

"I love you," she said, "But I know you don't feel the same way," she finished.

"I do love you Casey, I really do."

"Then why do you always break my heart," she asked me looking into my eyes. I didn't have an answer for that so she pulled back and started to walk in the restaurant. I followed her and we went back to dinner. This time she didn't talk to anyone and she ate the food slowly.

"Time to fucking party bitches," Derek yelled. We all walked toward the club in the second part of the restaurant. It was so live. Everyone was dancing and drinking, my kind of club. We immediately went to the bar and drank. Then we danced and danced. I was dancing with some random girl when I look over and see Casey and this guys grinding on each other like there's no tomorrow. I immediately stopped and stared at her.

"What are you doing," the girl yelled into my ear. I couldn't tear my eye away from Casey. The girl looked over at Casey then and walked away. I made a beeline for Casey and dragged her way from him out to the parking, with her trying to pull off of me.

"Sam, what the fuck is your problem?"

"Why are you dancing with that boy like I'm not here," I yelled.

"Maybe because you're not giving ME any attention asshole," she yelled back.

"You didn't even say happy birthday to me," I said furiously.

"Maybe because I don't want you to be happy, you ruined my life." She stared at me long and hard.

"So that's it, we're through?" She just started talking. She told me how she felt about this 0and what Emily said to her.

"I love you," she said pulling me down for a kiss. We kissed forever and ever. I wasn't giving this up. Casey gave me back the apartment key and WE went home and made love to each other.

_**6 Years Later-Casey's POV**_

Sam and I recently moved into our new house. A five bedroom Mexican style house that was perfect for us. We have been doing amazing, and I knew it would last. The house was fully furnished with everything that a house was supposed to need. I was a pediatrician, and Sam was a business owner for a major architect company. You could say that we were leaving the life, but I didn't have a ring on my finger. Sam and I were doing well, we haven't had a major blowout in a couple of months and when we did he would leave for a couple of days to give me the space I deserved. I had a big house no kids and no husband. I was thinking about this as I made dinner for Sam in our huge kitchen. I was making shrimp pasta with a side of cornbread and my new signature red velvet cake that Sam loved. I was finished with dinner when Sam called.

"Hey baby," he said in a nervous voice.

"Where are you dinner is ready."

"I'm going to run a little late I have a meeting tonight, give me an hour please baby," he asked me desperately.

"Sam you've been late all this week. You promised me that you were going to be early today so we could plan for the house party tomorrow. Samuel," I whined.

"Casey I know. I'm not doing anything wrong; I just have a quick meeting. You can wait for 1 hour right?" I didn't answer for a while and he called my name.

"Casey, you still there?"

"Yeah, if you're not back in an hour I'm eating without you," I said.

"Thanks babe." He paused for a second. "I love you," he said like he was out of breath. My heart caught in my chest.

"I love you too," I said. I hung up the phone and waited for my prince charming.

_**Sam's POV**_

I didn't have a meeting after work. Don't get the wrong idea; I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm going to propose to Casey's tomorrow at out house party. I know me? I was at the jewelry store with Derek and Emily. The man was showing us some wedding rings that would be best for Casey after I described her.

"Look at this one," he said in a thick accent that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Wow it's gorgeous," I said after gazing at it for a good 5 minutes.

"It really is, she'll love it," Emily and Derek said.

"Really, you think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it," Emily said.

"How much is it for," I asked the man.

"25, 000," he said to me with eagerness in his eyes.

"What, 25 grand?" My mouth was almost on the floor.

"Yeah, it has 3 karat diamond and a gold brim protecting it, this is by far the cheapest you can get it anywhere," he explained.

"Dude buy it, you have a lot of fucking money, you won't notice a thing," Derek explained laughing. I thought about it and thought about how beautiful she would look in that dress and I couldn't pass this up.

"I'll take it," I said. He paid for it and was told to pick it up tomorrow at 12. I am so fucking excited.

_**Casey's POV**_

Sam made it home a little bit after his deadline and we were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner.

"How was work honey," I said as I put more food on his plate.

"Great! And yours?"

"It was alright. This child came in after getting raped, I felt like crying but you're not supposed to get emotionally attached to the patient."

"Sorry honey, I didn't know that's what went on." He leaned in and gave me a big kiss. We finished dinner and I went to our bedroom to take a shower. I was stripping off my clothes when Sam walked behind me.

"Let me help you with that," he said seductively. He stripped off my jeans and his t-shirt that I wore to stay around the house. When I was naked he started massaging my breast and clit at the same time, I was about to explode when he pulled back and turned me around. I unbuckled his pants and helped him take off his shirt quickly as we kissed deeply. We continued to kiss until Sam pointed down. He wanted me to give him head. I got on my knees and began to suck him up real good. He came 5 minute later and I SWALLOWED. "Good girl," he said to me. He picked me up and kissed me deeply. I know he tasted himself in me, but he didn't care. He entered me without a condom swiftly and began to move fast and hard. I enjoyed having sex with Sam because he knows all the right places. He flipped me over and I rode him for a long time, in long and slow strokes and that made him cum instantly, deep inside me. I felt the orgasm as his liquids filled me up and I yelled out his name louder than ever and so did he. Something was different about this time, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I love you," Sam said. He pushed me off of him and rushed to the restroom, and before he came back I was asleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

I was up before Sam because I knew that there was a lot to be done for the house party. I wanted to get everything ready before the guest even thought about coming. I called the 3 catering companies to make sure that they had the food on display. I called the live music people and the ice sculptor people. It was almost 12 in the afternoon and Sam was still in bed. As I was finishing the last phone call Sam came behind me fully dressed in his work outfit, and my face dropped.

"Sam, where are you going," I asked angrily.

"Work," he said bending down to give me a kiss, but I pulled back.

"Work, why would you do that when the party is today," I asked standing up.

"I'm the owner of the business company," he said pouring coffee into his cup. "I have to be there."

"Sam don't you think that I have and want to work too?"

"I know you do okay and I dot want to argue right now." He started heading toward the door and I followed him.

"Are you lying to me," I asked tears falling down my eyes. He paused and turned around slowly.

"I can't believe you think I'm cheating on you, how stupid do I look," He yelled at me.

"Stop yelling at me, I haven't raised my voice once," I yelled back. "Just go, leave and come back when it's convenient for you." He stared at me for a long time then turned around angrily and walked into his new Mercedes. I stormed back into the house all alone. We haven't even been here for a month and we're already fighting. And with the holidays coming I don't know what the fuck we're going to do about this relationship.

_**Sam's POV**_

Casey was right, I was lying, but for good reasons. I went to pick up the wedding ring from the jewelry store then I dashed to the mall to buy Casey a dress. I went everywhere to almost every store until I finally found one. A size 4- short but respectable purple dress that would look amazing on her sexy body. I stopped by the florist to pick up a dozen roses and in less that 3 hours I was back home. I hid the ring in my car and walked in where Casey was setting up the food already.

"Hey baby," I whispered in her ear, hiding the things in behind my back. She turned around swiftly.

"Hey," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You're back early," she said suspiciously.

"Yeah just had to make a few runs." I showed her the things that I bought for her and her face dropped.

"Sam, you didn't have to do this," she said giving me a hug.

"I did, I got mad at you for no reason. I love you," I said handing her the dress and flowers.

"Sam, I love it." She put the dress over her body and smelled the flowers deeply. She put the things on the table and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you, and I love these things too." She kissed me deeply and released herself from me a few seconds later. "They're supposed to be in about 2 hours so can you help me set things up, the ice sculptures are supposed to be here in a few minutes."

"I wanna fuck you so bad right now," I said grabbing her ass and kissing her roughly. She didn't step back so I just kept assaulting her with my tongue. Finally, she pulled back and smiled up at me.

"Not now, we have to get ready baby." I buckled down and helped clean and set things up. The ice sculptors came and I put them in our living room, and set the house to 65 degrees because I didn't want them to melt. I took a quick shower after Casey and when I came out I saw Casey in that dress and I almost cried. She looked amazingly beautiful.

"Baby, you look amazing," I said in her ear. "Fucking gorgeous."

"You like? But I look fat," she said sadly.

"If fat means great ass, and tits then stay like this forever," I said kissing her for a long time. The doorbell rang and we pulled apart slowly. "I'll get it," I said. I left the room and went down to answer the door. Tons of people entered and I greeted them and Casey greeted them after I did. 30 minutes later everyone arrived and the party was in full swing. I snuck outside to get the ring waiting for my moment to shine. I entered and people were eating. My entire family, friends and co-workers were here today. Everything was going as planned. Derek and Emily were eager to see me purpose and so was Casey's family because they all new tonight was the night.

"Dude when are you going to do it, everyone's about to leave," Derek yelled at me over the music.

"Soon Derek, so soon." He gave me a hug and walked over to his recent girlfriend Sally.

"Hey Casey, you enjoying this as much as I am," asked her kissing her neck when I entered the kitchen.

"Yeah. The food is almost gone and the party is winding down. This was amazing," she said kissing me. "I love you," she whispered on my lips and turned back around.

"Maybe we should make a toast in front of the guest," I said nervously."

"Sure thing babe," she said taking my hand and walking me to the living room where everyone was. Casey lightly tapped her champagne glass and everyone because quiet instantly.

"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight, this means a lot to Sam and I and this is the beginning of our lives even though were almost thirty," she laughed and everyone else joined in. "Anyways thanks for showing up, and enjoy the rest of the night. Do you want to say something Sam," she asked me.

"Actually I do." I put down her glass and my glass, and got on my knees and the crowd went wild. I see her face and she looked scared and shocked at the same time. "I love you," I said my voice cracking, "And I want to be with you forever." She started crying as usual. "I remember when I saw you; you looked so beautiful I knew I wanted you forever. I mess up everyday and you always take me back and I don't know why but you do. You are the most beautiful person in the world and I love you so freaking much, my heart aches when I'm not with you, I love you Casey McDonald. Will you marry me," I asked her so quietly I think only a few people heard. She started crying extra hard and the crowd went wilder.

"Yes," she said loudly. "Yes, I will," she said again." I slipped the ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her deeply on her lips and everyone cheered loudly as we kissed forever.

"I love you," she said in between her sobs.

"I love you too," I said kissing up her tears. Everyone came and congratulated us and in the mist we separated and I was stuck with Derek.

"You did it Sam, you fucking did it," Derek said tearing up. He gave ne a hug and yelled over the music.

"Treat her like she is the best thing in this fucking world. Be nice to my sister, treat her right, you hear me," he said crying.

"I will Derek, trust me, I will." I gave him a big hug and he left with Sally a few minutes later. The party started to clear up and in less that an hour around 9:00 everyone was out and the house was clean thanks to Casey and I. I walked in on her admiring the ring in the kitchen.

"You love it," I asked her kissing her neck sexually.

"Yeah, it's perfect." I turned her around I could see the tears in her eyes as I pulled her up for a big kiss. She returned it and it was long and slow.

"Wanna go out to dinner," I asked her.

"Yeah, I guess." She said. She kissed me again and brought me to the room to change clothes.

_**Casey's POV**_

I'm engaged! I'm engaged! I'm engaged! My prince charming proposed to me and I said yes! I changed into a nicer dress-not that he one Sam gave me was ugly-but this one was better. Sam came out and we headed to the restaurant. I couldn't stop looking at him because we were engaged. He pulled into this really expensive restaurant and opened my door.

"Thanks baby," I said kissing his cheek. He held my waist as we walked into the restaurant and the host showed us to our seats.

"You look beautiful," Sam said gazing into my eyes. I blushed extra hard and looked down.

"Thanks," I said. "What are you getting to eat," I asked him finally looking up.

"I want the steak with mash potatoes, you?"

"Ummm….the chicken fajitas with salsa dip look amazing," I said.

"Get it then baby, I wanna make you happy," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as the waiter came to take our orders.

Sam and I ordered and we also got a glass of champagne. The food came later than expected and Sam and I made light conversation.

"I'm so happy. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day baby. I want to plan everything, and my dress has to be perfect."

"Casey, slow down. It's just the first few hours. Anyways how's work?"

"Sam I don't want to talk about work, I wanna talk about us," I said giving him my eyes and taking his hands. "I want to make love to you and make beautiful children," I said with a glint in my eye.

"I don't want kids," Sam said.

"What," I said almost yelling.

"Just kidding baby," he said laughing. "I want to enjoy married life with you before we even think about children, okay?"

"I guess you're right, I don't wanna rush anything." The food came and we made light conversation and in an hour we were walking outside to the car. Sam opened my door and I got in. We drove home with radio playing softly and us holding hands. Everything was so perfect. I couldn't wait to grow old with Sam. Tears rolled down my eyes but I quickly wiped them away. Today was everything I've always wanted. And crying was not going to make it any better.


	35. Chapter 35

Casey's POV

Sam and I were at home watching a romantic movie at home. It's been six months since Sam proposed to me and we haven't even set a date for it. The movie was really good as I leaned onto Sam and the wedding part was just breaking way. I looked over to Sam and he quickly looked away. I snatched the remote before he could protest and turned off the TV.

"Casey, what the hell? I was watching that," he said.

"We need to talk," I said. He knew what I was going to say but he didn't want to listen so he got up and walked to the room.

"We were having a good time and you just ruined it, like always." I followed him to the room and lay in bed.

"I just want to talk Sam, just talk. Like I didn't even start an argument you did," I said angrily.

"I don't want to talk you right now," he said.

"You're such an asshole Sam. Every time I bring up the engagement or wedding you want to ignore me and walk away," what the fuck is wrong with you," I said.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, just go to bed," he said.

"Fuck you," I said as I covered my head with the blankets. He sighed loudly and got under with me. He was at the edge of the bed and that's how we slept until the next morning.

_**The Next Morning**_

I was up before Sam even stirred in bed. I hate going to bed angry at Sam because I always wake up with a pissy attitude. I quickly dressed and went to Sam's closet. I went to his wallet and took his credit card. He always tells me to take it when I need something as his little "treat". I slipped the card in my jeans pocket and dashed for the door. Sam was already showering when I finished applying my make-up. As he was getting out I dashed to my car, quickly started it and when I looked up he was at my window tapping. I turned the car off got out and crossed my hands over my chest.

"What," I asked him. He moved closer to me and I could smell the toothpaste on his breath.

"I need my card," he said looking down on me.

"But Sam, I need to go shopping," I said whining.

"Well I need it too. Plus you just went shopping like two weeks ago, come on Casey."

"Sam I need to look nice for the party at your job today," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing him closer to me. I could feel him loosening up.

"Okay, but only 300 max, okay?" He kissed me on my lips lightly and pulled back. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said kissing him again. Sometimes we didn't even have to talk things out to makeup. I pulled out the drive way and speed to the mall. I bought some

Louis Vuitton shoes that I've been eying for quite some time. I bought a few dresses and some food and in less than six hours I was home. I unpacked my things and watched TV. By 5:00, Sam and I were getting dressed for his office party. The company recently made a huge deal and gained tons of money and small businesses. I was wearing a tight red dress that showcased my curves and my new shoes that I bought today. Sam looked so sexy. He had on a dark blue designer dress suit that fit him well. I stepped out the restroom and Sam was waiting for me by the door.

"You look amazing Casey. Fucking gorgeous!" He gave me a quick kiss and pulled back and gazed at my body.

"Thanks baby," we walked out to the car and Sam opened my door for me. His job was about 30 minutes from what he told me. On the way there Sam and I made light conversation. We pulled into his work place and we were kind of late so we dashed for the door. Sam started introducing me to his colleagues.

"Hey David," this is my girlfriend Casey. I went stiff when I heard that name "girlfriend". David was handsome and the slut on his arm looked so trashy it was ridiculous. Sam moved on to the next person.

"Sam, good thing you made it. Who is this lovely girl by your side," he asked eying my body.

"This is Liam. Liam this is Casey. My girlfriend," Sam said quietly. Know I knew he was doing it on purpose. I shook Liam's hand and Sam moved on to his boss.

"Hey boss, just came to say a quick hello. This is my boss Joe, and Joe this is my friend Casey." Sam looked at me but I looked straight ahead. His boss was tipsy and was gazing at my body. My boobs mainly.

"A friend huh," he asked laughing. "I can show you a good time," he said licking his lips, or is this only for you Sam," he asked laughing harder bringing attention to us. I looked down and Sam wrapped his hand around my waist and moved on to other people. I was pretty embarrassed and hurt. Why couldn't Sam introduce me as his fiancée? As the night went on Sam was still working my nerve, introducing me as his "friend or girlfriend." I swear the word sister slipped out him mouth. Sam left me alone to talk to some people when a guy approached me. He was handsome, damn he was cute. We started talking.

"So who are you with," he asked me.

"Sam, he's my fi-friend."

"Cool. I didn't get your name," he said looking down at me.

"Casey, that's my name. And you?"

"I'm Nathan. A friend huh? If that was me you would be more than a friend, damn you're gorgeous." He asked me to dance and what was I going to do, decline him? We danced on the dance floor and I could see Sam glaring at me from across the room. But right now I didn't care. Nathan was the only one treating me like a woman. The night dwindled down and Nathan and I separated and I walked straight to the car. I was pissed at Sam for treating me like shit. Usually our fights were stupid but I knew that this one was coming and that it would cause a lot of trouble. Sam walked out the door and opened my car door glaring at me.

"How could you do that to me Casey," he asked angrily when he jumped into the car.

"Do what? Talk to someone when my _fiancée_ didn't pay the least bit of attention to me," I replied.

"Well that doesn't give you the right to act like a little slut." I looked over at him and was about to punch him in the face but something told me that this wasn't going to go good.

"Fuck you, you worthless piece off shit." He laughed evilly and turned on the radio. 25 minutes later he pulled into the house and I went straight for the door. He grabbed my ass and made a stupid comment. "Love that ass, doesn't everyone?" I turned around and punched him hard on the face. Now he was taking things way to far. He staggered back and a few seconds later he spit out blood from his mouth. He looked at me like he was about to attack me. Bring it on.

"Open the door," I said angrily. Obviously my slap hurt because he agreed without arguing. I took off my shoes and went straight to the room. When Sam got in the room I immediately started yelling at him.

"How could you say that about me Sam? I'm not your girlfriend or your friend. I'm your fiancée," I yelled. He sat on the bed and took of his shoes ignoring me. I walked over to him, put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Answer me Sam," I said.

"Fuck you. If I would explain it you wouldn't even listen. God, it was a mistake and I'm sorry."

"No. No more apologizing. You're a liar; you know you did it on purpose. What am I not good enough for your rich friends," I yelled.

"You were the on hooking up with Nathan in front of the whole crowd," he yelled back.

"He was giving me more attention than you were," I said. "This whole relationship is a joke. You wouldn't even hold my hand when I reached for it."

"I didn't want to be seen with a whore," he said looking straight at me. I gave him one good slap and he grabbed my hands and threw me on the bed.

"Don't fucking hit me Casey," he yelled, "or I'm calling the cops."

"And tell them what," I said pushing him back. "I hate you, I hate you so much. I want you out of here, I don't want to see you for the rest of my life, get out," I yelled." I took of the ring and threw it at him. He picked it up and threw it back at me. "You get out. Every time WE get into it I have to leave. This is my fucking house too. So get your shit and leave," Sam yelled. I started crying and went to the restroom. I cried harder than I ever had in my whole life. Why are we always at this point, why can't we have a normal relationship? The restroom is where I slept until the next morning when I heard Sam banging on the door.

"Open the damn door Casey, I need to shower and go to work." I ignored him and started to run my bath. It took be an hour to bathe and clean up myself. Sam was screaming at me to hurry up and when he started cursing I finally opened the door.

"I'm over an hour late Casey. What the fuck were you doing in there," he yelled at me. I gave him the finger and went straight downstairs for some breakfast. I was preparing breakfast when Sam came grabbed a sandwich. He left without even looking at me.

_**1 month later**_

Sam and I were barely talking and when he brought up the wedding all I did was ignore him. He thinks he can just slide without apologizing about it. We were back from work and Sam brought home some Chinese takeout that he knew I love. He's recently been talking about us getting married fast, like eloping and I really had enough of his shit. Why does he think he can just insult me, not apologize and get me back? Not happening. He's been sleeping in the living room, and whenever he'd try to come in the room I'd tell him to get out. We haven't been intimate; I knew he was getting pissed off. He'd try talking to me, buy me gifts, and even went far to purpose again. Nope. I needed to believe him.

"How's the food baby," Sam asked me.

"It's okay," I answered lowly.

"How was work?"

"Good."

"So you still don't wanna talk to me," he asked sadly.

"I really don't," I said getting up and going to the room with my food. 5 minutes into the delicious Chinese food, Sam came in the room crying.

"Can you just hear me out Casey, please," he wept. I didn't know what to do. Usually I would be the one crying and Sam would comfort me, but this time it was the other way around.

"I seriously don't want to talk to you right now," I answered.

"I'm sorry okay? I fucked up and I know I did. I'm just afraid," he said kneeling next to the bed.

"Afraid of what," I asked him.

"Losing you. I don't wanna get married, get in an argument then get a divorce. I want to be with you forever," he cried.

"Sam," I whined.

"Just listen to me Casey. Listen. I got an appointment for us in about 30 minutes at Dr. Davis office. Come with me if you want us to work. Please." He continued to cry like I've never seen before. My heart nearly broke in half. He looked at me for a while, pulled me out of bed then dragged me to the closet. We dressed silently and in 30 minutes we were at the office. Sam held onto my waist as we entered and took a seat.

"Hello Sam and Casey," he said as he shook our hands. Sam sat extra close to me and I felt a little uncomfortable.

"How's it going," he asked us. Neither one of us said a word as he stared at us for a while. "Okay, let's start with you Casey. Why are you here?"

"I'm here because Sam wants this relationship to work," I answered truthfully.

"And you don't," he asked me. I looked at Sam and back at Dr. Smith.

"I don't know. I really don't know. I've tried for almost 10 years to get this relationship on the right path. When I give 100 percent he doesn't give me half back. I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not. I'm tired of being the scapegoat. I'm the one that got our families to where they are right now. I'm the one that made an effort to get everyone together. But I'm the slut, whore, and bitch that he always says. I'm so fucking tired of this same shit everyday," I said crying. Sam reached over to wipe my tears but I moved away from his hand.

"Not now," I said, wiping my own tears. Sam sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Sam, what do you have to say for yourself," he asked him.

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "I know I always apologize but this time I truly mean it." He turned to the Dr. Smith. "We went to a dinner party at my job and I didn't call her my fiancée."

"Why, weren't you guys happily engaged?"

"We were and I hope we still can be," he said looking at me. "I was scared, if I said it then it might actually come true, like I don't want to say something get married and divorce. I want to be with you forever baby," he told me.

"If you were so scared then why did you get on one knee in front of everyone and propose," I asked him.

"Because I want to get married, I'm just scared."

"Stop saying that," I yelled. "Don't you think I'm scared too, don't you think I want to have kids before I die and be stable too? Why is it always about you," I finished.

"We can't even have a conversation without you yelling at me," Sam said.

"Because everything that comes out of your mouth is bullshit. You're such a liar," I said crying.

"Now, now. Stop yelling at each other," Dr. Smith said. "Casey what do you want from Sam?" I hesitated for a while.

"I want Sam to show me that he loves me. Stop calling me names and be there for me. He puts work and money before me and I'm tired of it."

"Do you still want to get married to Sam," she asked me.

"Of course I do, I love him."

"Good. Sam what about you? What do you want from Casey?"

"I want her to stop always yelling at me. I want her to talk to me and to listen sometimes. I want her be happy. And I want her to be my wife." He got on his knee and proposed. It wasn't as good as first time but this one felt more special. We walked to the door and Sam turned me around when he opened my car door.

"I love you baby and I'm sorry for everything," he kissed me then so tenderly. I haven't felt that in over a month. In half an hour we were back home in our bed.

"I want to get married in the fall, no more postponing it Sam," I told him.

"If that makes you happy, I'll do it for you he said," as we lay naked in bed. He kissed my neck erotically and climbed on top of me. Like I said we haven't had sex in over a month, and I was ready. I began a heavy make out with him and a few minutes later we were having passionate sex. Sam did me like I've never been done before. I love him. And as long as were together I'm happy.

_**3 Months Later**_

Today was the day Sam and I were getting married. In the last 3 months Sam and I have done rigorous planning. I bought a very expensive dress with the help of my family and friends. We were getting married in a church (even though we've never been) and later the reception was going to be at a downtown hotel. We invited over 200 hundred people. I was just putting on my shoes and a few seconds later I was in the back of the church and everyone was standing up and the music started playing. I could see my future husband Sam, his groomsmen and my bridesmaids. He looked so handsome. His Best Man is Derek and my Maid of Honor is Emily. My dad and George are walking me down to meet Sam. For what seems like forever I finally meet Sam in the front and he takes my hand and pulls me closer. The pastor stars talking and tears fall down my face and Sam wipes them away.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," Pastor John says. Sam doesn't hesitate. He pulls me closer than I was before and gives me a long savoring kiss in front of everyone. I kiss him back deeply to show him how much I care.

The reception is in full swing and Sam and I take our first dance. He kisses me like 20 times and whispers all this love into my ears. Everyone comes and give a small speech. Everything right now is perfect. Sam and I just dance the night away. I feel so loved by everyone especially Sam. He made all my dreams come true. Finally!

_**Epilogue! Sam's POV**_

5 years after the wedding Casey and I are almost 35 years old, and I'm playing our kids outside. Marie Jamie Richards is 2 years old and Jayden Michael Richards is 4 years old. Marie looks just like Casey but with blonde hair, she is perfect. Jayden is the opposite. He has dark brown hair like Casey, but he has my grayish-greenly eyes. Either way they're both beautiful.

"Run boy, run," I yell to my son with love in his eyes. He catches the ball and yells, "I caught it daddy I finally caught it." I run over pick up his son and kiss him on the cheek. We all continue to play until Casey calls for dinner.

"Baby, dinner is ready," she yells across the yard. We recently purchased a multi-million dollar house in the suburbs of Toronto and this place was beautiful. We entered the house wash our hands and dinner is served.

"I want to say the prayer mommy, can I say it please," he asked my wife Casey?

"Okay honey, start." We started going to church on a regular basis a few years after we got married. This not only strengthened our relationship but it made us realize our mistakes in life. Jayden prayed quickly and we ate, talking about our day and Jayden's recent friend at school. Around 8 Casey and I put the kids to sleep and went to our room downstairs. She was in the bathroom looking in the mirror when I walked in.

"Hey baby, how are you," I asked kissing her on the neck.

"Amazing," she responded. I turned her around and kissed her deeply. I pulled down her night gown and found that spot that always made her cum. She did. I picked her up and carried her to the room where I made passionate love to her in every shape and form. She knew how to keep me going even after so many years. We started kissing and she pulled back.

"I love you. This-this life is so perfect. I have you and my two beautiful kids and my big house with a happy family. This is what I wanted ever since I saw you." She kissed me deeply again.

"I love you too," "And I'm so happy that I get to spend my life with you for the rest of my life." We continued our fun when I realized something.

"By the way, who were you calling baby when you called us for dinner," I asked teasing her.

"Sam," she whined. "I was calling you, and my other two babies, my baby. Is that good enough for you," she asked me.

Tears filled my eyes immediately. "It's perfect. Everything is so perfect."

The End…Finally!


End file.
